Por fin, un final feliz?
by sandykou8723
Summary: Por fin Serena y Seiya estan juntos pero...a cuantas personas les gradara la idea? ¿cuantas personas y sailors aceptaran esta relacion?, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa a todas las personas que leeen mis locuras jaja sé que no soy tan buena escritora como algunas personitas que me leen pero espero llegar al mismo nivel que ustedes, al menos la lucha la hago jaja pero bueno espero que les guste esta nueva locura y pues que me dejen un review ya que si no me eliminaran mi historia :'( no importa si son tomatasos o flores jaja pero háganme feliz por un momento. Bueno ahora si las dejo leer._

_P.D: Se que tube miles de errores en mi otra historia pero por mas que revise en el documento original estaba bien, pero cuando revise el documento que subi le faltaban miles de palabras, solo les pido mil disculpas y espero que no vuelva a suceder._

Les mando un saludo y un feliz 14 de febrero

atte: Sandy Kou Li

* * *

><p><strong>POR FIN, UN FINAL FELIZ?<strong>

**La lluvia había llegado junto con el frio a una iglesia de Tokio, la gente aun se encontraba dentro de ella murmurando sobre el acontecimiento de hace unos momentos, las chicas estaban impresionadas acerca de la actitud que había tomado su princesa, el novio estaba enfurecido y la líder de las outers estaba que el sol no la calentaba. Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse hasta que las chicas junto con Darien y la princesa de Kinmoku junto con Taiki se quedaron solos mirándose retadoramente..**

**-No puede ser posible la actitud de ella!- decía furiosa Haruka con los puños cerrados -que le pasa? Porque demonios se fue con él?**

**-Haruka tranquila debemos buscarla y hacerla que cumpla su destino- decía su compañera de batallas -**

**-Pero creen que eso la hará feliz?- decía alguien un poco nerviosa -nunca le preguntamos si realmente amaba a Darien**

**-Como que preguntarle si me amaba?-comentaba el novio- Mina estás loca o qué? Sabes que su deber y destino es estar junto a mí, creando Tokio de cristal y teniendo a Rini, que ella no importa? No puedo creer que aun siga siendo así de inmadura Serena**

**-Calma Darien es solo una pregunta tonta que hizo Mina, no es así chicas- preguntaba la sailor mas temperamental -**

**-Rei yo no digo…-en ese momento se vio interrumpida por otra persona inconforme-**

**-Debemos encontrarla, sabíamos que al aparecerse uno de los Kou la pondría en duda sobre casarse con Darien**

**-Y porqué nunca me dijeron que era lo que sucedía con Serena respecto a los Kou**

**-Dejémonos de tonterías debemos de preguntarle a su hermano en donde se encuentran ellos, él debe de saber donde están-decía la sailor del viento, todas se dirigieron a Taiki quien aun se junto con su princesa, al llegar a donde se encontraban Taiki los miro molesto ya que sabía bien a que habían llegado -Donde está tu hermano Kou!- decía con los puños cerrados Haruka-**

**-Disculpe princesa -comentaba la sailor del tiempo - podría decirnos donde se encuentra una de sus guardianas?**

**-Si te refieres a Figther creo que ya no es mi guardiana- le respondía con delicadeza - ella o mejor dicho él ya no es mi guardiana, es príncipe de Kinmoku y con lo de saber donde se encuentra la verdad no lo se**

**-Princesa creo que usted entiende mi posición no- agregaba Darien - así que me gustaría saber donde esta, si no encuentro a Serena podría desatarse un caos de nuevo y mi futura hija no nacería**

**-Y entonces es solo su hija y que no se desate el caos lo único que le preocupa?- le respondía un poco molesta -que no le interesa saber que ella es feliz a su lado, que ella aun lo ama y usted a ella?- Darien alzo una ceja y la miro molesto -**

**-Usted no tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer**

**-Y usted no me va a venir a pedir informes sobre mis estrellas, así que lo siento mucho, pero aunque supiera donde están jamás se lo diría a una persona así de molesta como usted- se levanta de donde estaba a lo que Darien reacciona y la toma de la mano -**

**-Usted no se va sin darme explicaciones, exijo una respuesta!**

**-Déjela en paz- decia Taiki - **

**-Taiki! - la chica de cabello azul corto respondía - por favor no te metas**

**-Amy – la miro triste - Si, se que nosotros ..**

**-Ustedes son unos invasores de nuestro sistema, mejor lárguense de aquí- interrumpía Haruka -**

**-Vaya, son capases de llevar a cabo eso? - agrego la princesa -**

**-Sí, si no nos ayudan a encontrar a Serena significa que son enemigos - decía Darien -**

**-Tiene razón príncipe de la tierra, creo que apartir de lo que hizo mi estrella ustedes y Kinmoku están en guerra, pero saben una cosa?- los miraba furiosa -si la princesa de la luna es feliz con una de mis mejores estrellas, yo y escúchenlo bien yo la princesa de Kinmoku defenderé ese amor tan puro que ustedes - mira a las chicas - sus supuestas amigas no estuvieron de acuerdo en proteger y dejar que fuera feliz- toma a Taiki del brazo y en seguida se convierten en estrellas fugaces perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo nocturno -**

**-Pero que le pasa - decia Lita - como es posible que no sea más su guardiana**

**-Creo que eso no es lo importante **

**-Alguna idea sobre donde estarán?**

**-Mina tu eres la mas apegada a ella, tienes idea de donde podrían estar?**

**-Ahora resulta que fui su única amiga?**

**- Ya cálmense, debemos de hablarlo con Luna, ella debe de saber donde localizarla**

**-Creo que lo que debemos hacer es ir al planeta de ellos a buscarla**

**-Haruka pero eso sería peligroso ya que no sabemos cómo vayan a actuar después de cómo le hablo Darien a su princesa**

**-Michiru, estas insinuando que ellos son más fuertes que nosotras?- decía Lita -**

**-No - mira a todas - sino que debimos de habernos comportado bien con ellos y no agredirlos, ya que si vamos a su planeta no sabemos cómo nos recibirán, además creo que no estamos en condiciones de tener una guerra entre ambos planteas o si?**

**-Pues no me importa con quien tengamos guerra o con quien no, lo importante es que encontremos a Serena, la casemos con Darien y de paso le demos una paliza a ese Kou**

**Todas miraron a Haruka quien aun se encontraba furiosa**

**-Esta bien, mañana mismo partiremos a KInmoku - decía Rei - la buscaremos y cumpliremos nuestra misión como sailor que somos**

**-No lo sé chicas, en verdad está bien que obliguemos a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere?-contesto la rubia de cabellos largos -es que pienso que eso está mal- todos la miran molestos -**

**-Pero que te pasa!- se acerca Haruka a ella - que es lo que dices, que debemos tirar a la basura todo lo que hicimos? Debemos dejar que ella haga lo que quiera? **

**-Porque no?- la miro molesta - solo porque tu lo dices? Haruka estoy harta de tu personalidad tan impulsiva y estúpida, crees que te tengo miedo?**

**-Pues deberías nena- la miro Haruka -**

**-Pues no es así, la verdad si Serena quiere estar con Seiya yo la apoyo, creo que es lo mejor ya que yo si me considero su amiga- decía muy molesta Mina -**

**-Mina, eso significa que no te importa que Rini no nazca?- decía la más pequeña de las scouts -**

**-Hotaru, quiere decir que a ti no te importa que Serena traiga al mundo a alguien que no va a crecer en un lugar lleno de amor?**

**-Mina es Rini!- exclamo Hotaru -**

**-Y eso qué?- en ese momento Rei se acerco a ella y le dio una cachetada -**

**-Como te atreves!- decia Rei molesta - ella es la pequeña dama, no es cualquier persona**

**-Pero si ella aun no nace!- le respondía gritando Mina -yo no sé porque se ponen así por algo que jamás debimos de haber descubierto, el destino no está escrito, ella puede formar una vida con quien quiera mas no con quien nosotras queramos.**

**-Traidora!- respondía Haruka -**

**-No me llames así, la verdad que soy la unica q piensa en la felicidad de Serena...soy su única amiga...no hay porque obligarla a hacer algo q no quiere, si ella ya no ama a Darien tiene sus motivos..yo también los tendría si estuviera en su lugar..la verdad tener a una persona seca y sin emociones a mi lado mejor un mueble ya q este ni te molesta**

**-Mina que me estas tratando de decir- le respondía Darien -**

**-No, Darien no te estoy tratando de decir..te lo estoy diciendo..Serena no era feliz contigo..por eso se fue..la verdad duele o no es asi?sabias perfectamente todo esto, que hayas querido hacerte el desentendido es estupidez tuya- lo miro retadoramente - **

**-Como te atreves..eres una insolente..deberías de rendirme fidelidad y lealtad a tu futuro príncipe- la miro furioso y se le acerco mas tratando de intimidarla -**

**-La verdad lo dudo porque con lo que acaba de suceder no creo y estoy segura de que tu no serás mi príncipe, el titulo te queda grande es mas no lo merecías... creo que no cumpliste tu obligación de hacer feliz a la princesa...la verdad me sorprende que no haya sucedido antes todo esto –mira a todos - solo queda respetar las decisiones de mi princesa y no obligarla a nada, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, **** así que yo estoy con ella, yo apruebo que ella se haya ido con Seiya, yo soy feliz por ambos y si debo de defenderlos como mis amigos y guardiana de ella y ahora también de él lo hare así que ya saben que también a mí se deben de enfrentar si quieren separarlos porque no se los permitiré**

**-Eres una insolente- se acerco a ella y trato de darle un golpe -**

**-Anda inténtalo príncipe de pacotilla- le dijo en burla Mina - no te tengo miedo, que es lo que puedes hacerme, golpearme con tus rosas? Hay Darien creo que Serena hizo lo correcto, dejarte en medio de una boda**

**-Mina!, porque le hablas de esa forma a Darien**

**-Amy no te metas, no te da vergüenza haberle hablado de esa forma a Taiki? No me dijiste la otra ves que aun pensabas en él y ahora que tenias la oportunidad de hablarle y acercártele lo rechasas?, donde quedo el amor por el que peleábamos**

**-Y donde quedo el deber de que se cumpla el futuro?- decía Lita -**

**-El futuro? Eso no es verdad, la verdad es en donde quedo nuestro deber de cuidar a nuestra princesa, a que cumpla sus sueños y felicidad, a cuidarla y protegerla de todo lo malo hasta el fin**

**-Y tu como sabes lo que eso lo que ella quiere?- decía Rei -**

**-Porque soy su amiga, porque aunque ella no me decía sus problemas, sabía perfectamente que ella deseaba a aquella estrella que la había hecho feliz, y no a esté que solo se preocupaba por un futuro, por su hija..**

**-Te prohíbo que te dirijas así a nuestro príncipe- le grito Rei empujándola a la pared -**

**-Y tu porque defiendes tanto a esté?- la miro retadoramente -que aun sigues enamorada de él? Que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía Serena? Aunque ella jamás se haya quejado al respecto de su situación con Darien, se veía en sus ojos que no era feliz, que en el momento que Darien le propuso matrimonio ella solo sonreía mas a fuerzas que de ganas, saber que la sonrisa era fingida, que sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, que al estar sola siempre lloraba, yo una vez la escuche llorando, pero por tonta jamás le demostré mi fiel apoyo a lo que ella quería..**

**-Mina- le contesto Rei - estas fuera de las sailors!- le lanza una mirada seria -no puedo entender en qué momento el futuro de la princesa paso a ser lanzado al bote de basura, no puedo creer que si tu lo sabías jamás nos lo dijiste!**

**-Porque ustedes también son sus amigas o no? Que no la conocen lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando?**

**-Cállate Mina!- le grito Hotaru -**

**-Está bien a esas vamos, pero de ahora en adelante ustedes están solas, yo no les ayudare a buscarla ni a nada, solo la protegeré y juro por mi vida que lo cumpliré- se da la vuelta y se va, pero antes de que saliera de la iglesia le grito Haruka -**

**-Y tu sola lo harás? Porque tu sola no podrás contra siete sailors**

**-No estoy sola- dijo en voz alta - hay muchas personas que lucharan porque Serena sea feliz, lucharemos para que sean felices, por algo soy la líder de las inners **

**-Y eso qué? Te olvidas que nosotras outers somos más fuertes que ustedes?**

**-A si? Pues creo que eso no se ha visto cuando se trata de llegar al final para derrotar al enemigo, recuerdas que con sailor galaxia se fueron por el camino más fácil?- volteo y las miro arrogantemente -dime, crees que con entregar su semilla estelar sería fácil derrotarla? Hay Haruka me subestimas mucho, además hablas puras tonterías, mejor piensa en la felicidad de la princesa, en la felicidad de Serena eso es lo importante- volvió a retomar su camino y se marcho -**

**-Vaya eso me dejo con la palabra en la boca**

**-Guarda silencio Lita- le dijo Haruka -vamos a ver quién es más fuerte, iremos a Kinmoku y traeremos de regreso a Serena, la casaremos con Darien y terminaremos con la vida de Seiya Kou por atrevido- todos la miraron sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho, al parecer Mina le había dado donde más le dolía a Haruka -**

**-Y podrías decirme como lo haremos?- todos voltean a ver a Reí -por si no lo sabías sin Serena y ahora sin Mina no podremos hacer la tele transportación de las sailors, dime como le haremos?**

**-Con el poder del cristal dorado lo haremos- ahora el más visto fue Darien -la verdad concuerdo con Haruka y creo que lo que dijo es razonable así que mañana con el cristal dorado iremos al planeta de ese Kou, traeremos a Serena, terminaremos con Kou no importando cuanto llore ella por él, será su fin por haberme tratado de esa forma y por haberse atrevido a interrumpir mi boda de esa forma….jamás se lo perdonare..**

**-Chiba?- Darien la miro -vaya que te golpearon en el orgullo verdad?**

**-Así como Mina lo hizo contigo- le contesto a Haruka - de ahora en adelante tu estas encargada de traerme la cabeza de ese Kou, o al menos demostrarme que terminaste con él, te nombro líder de las sailor - las demás sailor se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta, todas miraron a Haruka quien se encontraba muy sonriente, sabían que algo estaban tramando, sabían que aunque no lo quisieran la guerra había comenzado, sabían que iba ser imposible detenerlos , sabían que Serena sufriría, lo único que no sabían era como iba a actuar Serena al respecto..**

**Mientras en una casita de Kinmoku apartada del palacio se encontraban dos personitas sentadas en la sala de aquella casa. Serena observo todo el interior, se dio cuenta de que esa casa era de los Kou, porque? Simplemente las fotos de los tres cantantes estaban por doquier, ella se levanto del sillón dejando a Seiya pensando, poco a poco fue curioseando cada habitación, llego a una donde parecía un estudio de música, otra donde estaba una computadora junto con varias maquinas de escribir y miles de libros de poemas, otra donde se encontraban muchas obras de arte, muchos cuadros y un caballete con una obra a medias, al ser mas observadora se ve un cuadro donde esta una gatita con una media luna mirando las estrellas..era lunaa.., Serena al percatarse de eso salió de la habitación y siguió curioseando, encontró el baño muy grande y tres habitaciones con sus respectivas camas. La primera parecía que era de Taiki, era muy ordenada la mayoría de la decoración era en amarillo lo que hizo sentirse más segura de que esa habitación era del mayor de los cantantes, al pasar a la segunda habitación supo de inmediato que era de Yaten, se encontraba decorada de verde, de inmediato cerró la puerta y siguió con la ultima, sabía perfectamente que era de Seiya ya que el color rojo y negro se dio a notar, además que la habitación tenía el perfume de aquella persona, simplemente olía genial, al intentar cerrar la puerta algo llamo su atención, (aparte del cuadro de luna) en un extremo de la cama se encontraba la foto de ella y de Seiya en aquel parque de diversiones, en el otro extremo de la cama se encontraba otra donde ambos portaban su uniforme de la preparatoria, se encontraban sonriendo, un poco más alejada de esas fotos en una pared se encontraba la foto de todas sus amigas junto con los tres chicos sonriendo, eso la hizo sentirse feliz ya que sabía que él aun sentía algo por ella y era muy fuerte. Siguió caminando y encontró la cocina y una habitación que al parecer era el centro de diversión de las estrellas ya que había varios videojuegos, un mega teatro en casa y una mega pantalla, ella sonrió al ver tal cosa, regreso a donde se encontraba Seiya y lo miro en silencio**

**-Pensé que me ibas a rechazar de ía en voz baja.-**

**-Ehh?- ella lo miro y se acerco a él -porque dices eso?**

**-Pues cuando me entere que te ibas a casar pensé que en realidad lo hacías porque lo amabas, la verdad yo te iba a dejar libre y me jure a mi mismo que no te volvería a ver..**

**-Seiya yo..**

**-Lo gracioso de todo esto es que Yaten me ayudo un poco a cambiar de parecer- ella lo miro en silencio -que graciosa es la vida no? tu jamás le llegaste a agradar a mi hermano pero ahora es diferente, al parecer le agradas y mucho, no sé cómo él sabía o simplemente era intuición pero..él me dijo que si yo iba a buscarte tú me corresponderías…lo gracioso es que así mira con ternura.-porque tú me amas verdad bombón?**

**-Como no iba a hacerlo si tú me enseñaste tantas cosas, si tu siempre fuiste una persona maravillosa conmigo, siempre estuve pensando en ti, jamás logre sacarte de mis pensamientos desde el día que te fuiste, siempre quise salir corriendo a buscarte para por fin ser feliz, siempre desee estar a tu lado y que me dijeras "bombón", lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que jamás me di valor de hacerlo, tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a mas**

**-Bombón, lo importante es que te diste cuenta que en realidad quieres estar conmigo**

**-Sí pero- su cara cambia a una de preocupación - no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar ellas, la verdad no sé qué es lo que suceda de ahora en adelante**

**-No te preocupes, sabremos cómo enfrentar todo esto- Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente -**

**-Seiya..- decia nerviosa - tú fuiste a mi supuesta boda entonces? Ibas a ser testigo de lo que sucedía?**

**-No- la mira serio - no iba a asistir, Kakyu me dijo que si no quería que no fuera, pero fui a asegurarme que en realidad eras feliz, también fui gracias a lo que Yaten me dijo…pero en el momento que te vi entrar a la iglesia sentía que debía de hacerme a un lado, pero no se algo dentro de mi me hizo ver que en el momento que dijiste que aceptabas a Darien no estabas segura de ti misma, es por eso que cuando el sacerdote dijo que si alguien impedía tal ceremonia hizo que me diera valor para detenerla , cuando vi que me miraste supe que había hecho lo correcto…**

**-Y lo hiciste - le respondió dándole un ligero beso en los labios -**

**-Bombón? Saldremos delante de esto, ya verás- le contesto seguro de sí mismo-**

**-Bueno por ahora creo que debo de cambiarme ya que parezco loca vestida de novia y mas porque no me case**

**-jajaja Hay bombón tu te ves hermosa así, aunque el día que te cases conmigo te veras mucho más hermosa**

**-Y quien dijo que me quería casar contigo?**

**-Yo lo digo! Y estoy 100% seguro de que tú también así lo quieres**

**-Ok no discutiré eso contigo, en realidad me descubriste**

**-Ves como a el gran Seiya Kou no se le escapa nada!-decía orgulloso ante tal descubrimiento -**

**-Bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería ok, mejor préstame algo de ropa o no se algo para quitarme este vestido**

**-Ok, ok bombon deja ver que encuentro- se retira -**

**-Hay Seiya- decía para si misma - no cabe duda que te amo como jamás creí hacerlo.**

**En una casa en la Tierra, se encontraba una familia platicando lo que acababa de ocurrir en la supuesta boda de su hija**

**-No mamá lo que te estoy diciendo es porque Serena no nos dijo que no amaba al señor ese?**

**-Solo esperemos a que ella nos dé una buena explicación papá**

**-Yo no sé porque se ponen así, no era lo que querían para ella?- los padres miran a Sammy - es lo mejor que haya echo en toda su vida la tonta de mi hermana, creo que ese chico que fue por ella la salvo de crear el apocalipsis junto con ese señor**

**-Sammy te he dicho que hables con más respeto, sabemos que es un señor pero no es necesario decirlo a cada momento**

**-Está bien mamá, pero yo ya quiero ver a mi hermana para que nos diga porque prefirió a Seiya**

**-Se llama Seiya?- pregunto el padre -y cómo es posible que yo no supiera eso?**

**-Calma - le contesto mamá - se que mi hija vendrá y nos dará una buena explicación acerca de eso- todos se quedaron pensando en la situación de Serena era tanto el silencio que se lograba escuchar a la gente riendo, hasta que sono el timbre de la casa -yo iré a ver quién es**

**-Si madre- la señora Ikuko fue a la puerta y cuál fue la sorpresa que encontró -**

**-Sr Chiba?- decía sorprendida Ikuko -que desea aquí?**

**-Vengo a hablar con ustedes acerca de la actitud de Serena**

**-No cree que eso debe de hablarlo con ella?**

**-No, me parece que ustedes deben de saber que fue lo que sucedió con su hija o no?**

**-No y le suplico que nos deje en paz**

**-No, exijo hablar con su esposo- le decía firmemente -**

**-Retírese por favor- le decía mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta -**

**-No- empujo la puerta y se fue directo a la sala buscando a el Sr. Tsukino - señor Tsukino podríamos hablar?**

**-Y a usted quien le permitió entrar?- le respondía mientras se ponía de pie Kenji -**

**-Sabe que lo que su hija acaba de hacerme es lo más bajo del mundo verdad?**

**-Y usted desde cuando habla de bajezas?- lo mira retadoramente - no le da vergüenza venir a nuestra casa sin ser invitado y hablarnos de una forma tan altanera de como actuó nuestra hija, si Serena lo hizo fue por algo, además a mi jamás me pareció que ella se casara con usted, así que podría hacernos el favor de retirarse?**

**-No, ustedes tienen que escucharme, saben que eso que hizo su hija está mal, ustedes no conocen a ese tipo, él es muy peligroso..**

**-Antes de que termine de decir que Seiya es malo, mejor póngase a pensar si usted fue lo suficientemente bueno para Serena- le respondió mamá Ikuko -**

**-Por favor retírese - le indico papá Kenji -**

**-Ok, me voy pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando ustedes se den cuenta de que Kou es mala persona- se retira -**

**Las cosas que Darien le había dicho a la familia Tsukino, los dejo con un mal sabor de boca ya que en verdad ellos no conocían a Seiya Kou, no sabían de donde había vendo, ni de qué familia venia, solo sabían que eran tres hermanos que eran cantantes, los mejores de Tokio ya que eran muy populares, pero en si ¿Quién era Seiya Kou? ¿Por qué se enamoro de Serena Tsukino y no de otra persona?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa a todas de nuevo, sé que la mayoria querra matarme ya que me tarde muchisisimo en actualizar, les pido mil disculpas ya que tuve miles de problemas que casi provocan que caiga en una depresion, sé que no es juztificacion ya que si entre al mundo de los Fics es para entretener a la gente jejeje pero aun asi les pido mil disculpas por dejarlas en suspenso jejeje. Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo mis locuras, sé que no soy una escritora tan profecional como las autoras que leo, pero prometo mejorar en el transcurso del tiempo, tengo algunas faltas de ortografía pero es por que aun me falta experiencia les pido disculpas por eso._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo al igual que los anteriores y si pueden recomendarlo a sus demas amistades estaria eternamente agradecida ya que no se si seguir con esto o no, todo depende de ustedes jejeje. Bueno las dejo con este capitulo 2 ._

_Comente porfaaa ya sean tomatasos o alguna sujerencia que todo es bien resibido._

_Les mando un saludo y nos leemos en la __próxima._

_Atte : Sandy Kou Li _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>_

Era un nuevo día en el planeta Kinmoku, Serena despertaba de su largo sueño, se encontraba en la habitación de Seiya, esté ultimo se encontraba en la habitación de Yaten ya que el cantante andaría en el palacio esperando el regreso de la princesa Kakyu. Serena se levanto y se dirigió a buscar a Seiya, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con él.

-Buenos días Seiya!- Decía muy alegre - que tal dormiste?

-Buenos días Bombón y gracias por preguntar- voltea a mirarla ya que se encontraba preparando Hot cakes - dormí bien gracias! Siéntate a desayunar – decía mientras servía un plato con 2 hot cakes y dos vasos de jugo- espero que te gusten.

-Gracias Seiya- inmediatamente comenzó a comerlos, pero al mirar a Seiya se percato que él se encontraba muy pensativo - sucede algo malo?

-Ehh?- la mira sorprendido - no es solo que…-la mira de nuevo con una sonrisa- nada olvídalo

-Porque siento como que te incomodo?

-No es eso Bombón

-Entonces? la verdad no me explico porque estas así de pensativo, desde anoche estas igual

-No, Bombón no es nada te lo aseguro

-Creo que sería mejor que me fuera

-Qué? Pero por que?

-Pues es simple, tú no estás contento de que yo esté aquí contigo, desde que llegue solo te veo pensativo y tú no eres así, eso significa que soy yo el problema no?

-No, Serena tú no eres el problema, el problema es..

-Si..

-El problema es… a mi parecer debía actuar diferente frente a todos el día de ayer en tu supuesta boda - Serena lo mira- sé que no fue buena idea entrar así y hacer un escándalo, pero ..

-No tienes porque sentirte así – sonríe tiernamente – si tu hubieras llegado y dicho: "podrían darme permiso de robarme a la novia"-ríe por lo bajo - te imaginas como hubieran reaccionado las chicas y Darien? Ellos te hubieran atacado y sabrá Dios si hubiéramos salido vivos

-Jajaja tienes razón-decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza- creo que era de imaginarse que ellas no actuarían bien jeje, no creo que Haruka respondiera "Si Seiya Kou puedes llevártela" –respondía tratando de imitar la voz Haruka"

-Seiya?-esté la miro sorprendido – sabes porque te elegí a ti?

Seiya la miraba sin saber que decir, pensó demasiado las cosas antes de contestar, primero pensó en decir que por su gran atractivo por eso lo había elegido, pero decidió no decirlo ya que se escucharía mal, después pensó en decir que era porque es mucho mejor que Darien aunque al pensarlo demasiado sabía que estaba mal compararse con alguien tan tonto como ese principito, al final se quedo sin respuesta ya que Serena se le adelanto explicándole la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Hay Seiya – movió la cabeza en forma negativa tocándose el tabique de la nariz con una mano – Sé que no te he dicho nada sobre de mi, tu sabes muy poco de mi pasado y muy poco de mi futuro

-Ehh? – la miro con firmeza – como que futuro? Pero Serena eso suena más serio de lo normal

-Sí y si me permites explicarte con gusto lo diré –Seiya le hizo una seña de que prosiguiera, ella bebió un poco del jugo que él había servido minutos antes pues sabía bien que sería muy larga, después de beber casi todo el jugo prosiguió - mi vida como Sailor scout empezó cuando yo tenía 14 años, en ese entonces no quería saber nada sobre luchar y arriesgar mi vida, solo quería ser una persona normal como las demás, reír, llorar, crecer, caer y levantarme ante lo que la vida me ponía como una niña normal –hizo un silencio largo, él aun la miraba esperando lo que seguía de esa historia, aunque conocía bien quien seguía, quien era parte de esa historia, la persona que siempre estaba ahí con ella, Serena le lanzo una mirada tierna y le sonrió dándole ánimos pues al parecer ella sabía lo que el cantante estaba pensando, después de un tiempo continuo con la historia – se que nadie es normal en esta vida, pero al menos quería ser como las demás chicas aunque con el tiempo fui descubriendo más cosas, las batallas se hacían cada mes más difíciles, pelea tras pelea, encontrar a todas las sailors y miles de cosas más …. Al poco tiempo descubrí que soy la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity y que tuve un romance intenso con el príncipe de la tierra, que es Darien –Seiya miro a Serena de repente pues el nombre de ese tipo le disgustaba un poco ( un poco yo diría que mucho jeje)- se que él es el príncipe de la tierra y que estoy destinada a estar con él….. después de un tiempo descubrimos que yo tendría una hija de Darien –Serena al contar esta parte entristeció un poco - luchamos contra varios enemigos que querían destruir el futuro Tokio de cristal y terminar con ella al tiempo de eso salimos vencedores , después luchamos contra sailor uranus y neptune por que ellas aun no sabían que yo era su princesa, ya que como siempre ellas luchan a su manera y por lo que quieren, luchamos contra el faraón 90, contra la dama 9, luchamos por los sueños de los demás y salimos vencedoras, aunque no llegaramos todas al final pero siempre estábamos ahí juntas … sabía que junto con Darien y mis sailors construiríamos una utopía, formaríamos Tokio de cristal y gobernaríamos juntos siendo felices….. pero me di cuenta que jamás sería feliz con alguien con quien no soy compatible, con alguien quien siempre me decía: madura!, debes estudiar mas, compórtate como una princesa… me di cuenta de que estamos juntos solo por algo…solo para cumplir ese destino que nos fue revelado, yo no soy feliz con él, solo por el hecho de aferrarme a esa historia de amor que a toda mujer le gustaría pero a mí ya no, sé que se me vienen encima muchas responsabilidades y no tengo idea de cómo afrontarlas, lo único que quiero es que la persona a quien amo este a mi lado y no me deje caer, que con sus múltiples consejos me ayude, me aconseje, me inspire confianza y valor a enfrentarme a todo….- otra vez el silencio se hizo notar entre ambas personas, Seiya seguía mirándola atentamente, tomo su mano y la acaricio en señal de apoyo a lo que estaba relatando, sabía que lo que contaba era difícil y jamás imagino que todo eso hubiera pasado ella, tan pequeña, tan frágil pero aun así valiente porque acabo con todo eso gracias al valor que tenia, a luchar por lo que quería, por lo que era correcto sin importar a quienes no les gustara eso, simplemente era una mujer admirable ya que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a sus propias guardianas pero de eso se trata si eres princesa o no?, Serena seguía sin pronunciar palabra, tomo su vaso donde minutos antes había jugo y se lo dio a él en señal de que le sirviera un poco más, él obedeció y al llenarlo de nuevo se lo paso solo para que ella lo bebiera de un solo sorbo, pasando unos minutos continuo con su relato – No es nada bueno estar con alguien solo por tu destino, solo porque se te revelo un futuro que a fuerzas debe de cumplirse, eso no es para mí, al menos no a lado de Darien…. Por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser egoísta y pensar en mi solo en mi, buscar mi felicidad, aquella que se llevo una personita muy especial, no tienes idea del horror que ha sido desde ese entonces, solo me limitaba de aceptar a lo que mis sailors decían, si el cielo era verde porque Haruka así lo decía era verde y cuidado si no lo aceptabas, tenía que estar a lo que ellas decían, acepte la proposición de Darien ya que no me quedaba de otra, a mis padres jamás les pareció esa idea pero yo tenía que hacerlo tenía que cumplir con aquello a lo que estaba destinada, pero desde que tu cruzaste esa iglesia impidiendo mi unión con él, me di cuenta de que soy feliz a tu lado, soy feliz con solo verte, soy feliz al ver que me sonríes, soy la persona más feliz de la faz del universo ya que tengo a mi lado a la persona que amo, a aquella estrella fugaz que llego a cambiar mi vida, mi rutina, mi destino, mi futuro, soy feliz a tu lado Seiya Kou y así deseo serlo siempre, deseo envejecer contigo, deseo formar una familia contigo….Te amo Seiya Kou - esto último que dijo dejo a Seiya muy impactado, se quedo mudo a tales declaraciones, no sabía que responder, todo este tiempo había soñado en ver a Serena decirle esto que acababa de confesarle, siempre lo soñó y él se veía respondiéndole con un beso, pero al parecer esta realidad era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, era magnifico que Serena le correspondiera de esa forma, simplemente no sabía que decirle a ella, ella aun lo miraba expectante pues no sabía que pensaba el cantante- Perdóname Seiya creo que te asuste con lo ultimo verdad, olvídalo por favor.

-Noooo!- respondía rápidamente Seiya –No Bombón no pienses eso, a decir verdad yo también Te amo es solo que si me sorprendió que sientas lo mismo que yo, es simplemente maravilloso escuchar esas palabras de ti, Bombón yo te amo como no tienes idea, jamás te dejare eso te lo juro y menos sabiendo esto que me acabas de revelar, veras que de ahora en adelante todo será genial y maravilloso, siempre estaré yo para ti ok –se acerca a ella y la besa con tanta ternura –

-Seiya?- él la mira – perdóname por aquella vez en la azotea que te dije que seriamos buenos amigos, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por no corresponderte en ese momento –Seiya la interrumpió poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios impidiendo que continuara-

-No digas mas Bombón, ya a ti te perdono todo.

-Gracias Seiya, veras que te hare el hombre más feliz de todo el universo..

-Serena, tú me haces feliz solo con el hecho de estar a mi lado, me haces tan dichoso saber lo que me estas revelando, con tu calidez, tu sonrisa, tu mirada me haces tan feliz, tanto que soy capaz de vencer a todo el mundo solo estando a tu lado

-Seiya….Te amo

-Yo también mi dulce Bombón – la mira sonriente – Serena Tsukino me haces el honor de ser mi novia?

-Si Seiya! Y mil veces siiii!

-Jamás te dejare de amar y es una promesa!

Ambos sellaron esa promesa con un tierno beso de amor, un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se aman, un beso que es posible que cure cualquier herida del corazón, el primer beso de muchos más que vendrían con el tiempo, pero lo más importante es que sería el mejor de todos.

Mientras en el Planeta Tierra en la azotea de una casa, una chica se encontraba conversando con 2 gatos, le había explicado todo a ellos, desde el enojo de Haruka hasta lo que Darien había pedido que hicieran con Seiya, a los guardianes como a Mina no les grado la idea, así que solo comenzaron a idear como ayudar a su princesa….

-La verdad me siento impotente al no saber cómo ayudarla

-Mina, la verdad nosotros tenemos la culpa de que todo esto suceda – respondía la gatita negra – si hubiéramos hablado con ella esto no estaría pasando, solo por querer cumplir un futuro que ella no deseaba, tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarla

-Mina, tienes idea de donde se encuentra ella? – agregaba el gato blanco -

-Creo que ella está en Kinmoku, ahí es donde la alcanzaran las demás

-Es muy difícil que llegues tu sola ahí

-Darien ocupara el poder del cristal dorado – agrego de nuevo Artemis – pero creo que nosotros ayudaremos a que llegues a Kinmoku

-De que hablas Artemis?

-Lo que Artemis quiere decir es que con nuestro poder, te ayudaremos a que te tele transportes hasta el planeta de Seiya

-Se puede hacer eso?

-Si, acabamos de descifrarlo jeje – respondía Artemis – no es muy difícil, pero nos dejara exhaustos por unos días, pero de todas formas nosotros no te somos de ayuda para nada

-Ok y cuando podríamos hacerlo

-Si tú lo quieres en este momento - decía Luna -

-Pues hagámoslo en este instante, de seguro los demás están por partir

-Ok Mina transfórmate - le decía Luna, ella inmediatamente se convirtió en Sailor Venus – bien cierra tus ojos e imagínate el planeta de Seiya –ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a ver el planeta Kinmoku, no sabía cómo era exactamente pero tenía la intención de llegar hasta ahí y eso fue lo que importo, los dos gatos se pusieron a su alrededor de ella e inmediatamente su luna de ambos comenzó a brillar dando de golpe todo ese brillo en el cuerpo de Mina - Mina tienes que incrementar tu energía y repetir transportación lunar - Mina solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo en voz alta "tele transportación Lunar" de inmediato se observo como una luz naranja se desprendía de donde estaba Mina y viajaba hacia el cielo dejando a los dos gatos exhaustos por la energía brindada a la Sailor del amor -

En el templo Hikawa:

-Entonces el plan es?

-Pues llegar al planeta Kinmoku y buscar a Serena

-Y Darien porque aun no llega?

-Tranquila Rei, ya no debe de tardar

-Me buscaban - decía llegando el susodicho - perdón la tardanza

-Y entonces Chiba, como llegaremos a Kinmoku?

-Invocare el poder del cristal dorado y nos tele transportaremos a el planeta del tonto de Kou

-Ok entonces que es lo primero que debemos hacer? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad Lita –

-Primero deben de transformarse y así juntaremos todas nuestras energías para tele transportarnos

Todas las chicas se transformaron y de inmediato por las ordenes de Darien se tomaron de las manos haciendo un círculo alrededor de él, de inmediato Darien invoco el cristal dorado dijo unas palabras en voz baja haciendo que el cristal brillara con intensidad, a los pocos minutos las auras de cada Sailor se hacían presentes (cada color de cada una de ellas) haciendo que las 7 Sailor y Darien se transportaran al planeta Kinmoku..

-Luna! Has sentido eso?

-Si Artemis, ellos también han salido del planeta

-Solo espero que no pase nada malo

-Debemos tener fe en Serena, ella debe de hacerlas entrar en razón

-Esperemos que así sea…

Mientras en Kinmoku, en la casa de los cantantes..

-Seiya, porque no hemos ido al palacio?

-Deseas ver a la princesa?

-Pues si, además que me gustaría saber que ha pasado con tu vida como star light

-Pues…-se cruzo de brazos y los puso detrás de su cabeza recargándose en ellos- ya no soy star light, resulta que soy príncipe..

-Ehh?

- Pues al parecer Kakyu y nosotros somos familia o mejor dicho primos, aunque aun no nos acostumbramos a nada de esos formalismos ya que aun la vemos como nuestra princesa..

-Y como se los dijo?- a Serena le comenzaba a invadir la curiosidad ya que la sorpresa de que Seiya fuera un príncipe sí que la había dejado con la boca abierta –

-Pues fue es muy difícil de explicar….

Flash Back:

-Mis queridas Star Lights las he mandado a llamar ya que hay algo muy importante que contarles

-Díganos princesa de que se trata? – respondía la más alta de las lights –

-Pues verán…es algo difícil de explicar pero… no tengo idea de cómo decirlo..

- A caso pasa algo malo? – respondía la más pequeña -

-No, no es eso mi querida Healer, miren ustedes son familiares míos..

-Queee! – respondieron las tres al unisonó –

- Su madre era hermana de mi madre, por consiguiente somos primos muy cercanos..

-Querrá decir Primas –le corregía Maker –

- Ese es otro punto también de lo que les quiero hablar- las sailors se quedaron en silencio esperando que lo que la princesa aun no les decía no fuera algo malo ..- bien pues en realidad ustedes no son sailors o más bien mujeres, ustedes vienen siendo príncipes de Kinmoku..

-Pero como puede ser así las cosas? – respondía fighter con desesperación –

-Mi madre y la de ustedes eran herederas al trono de Kinmoku, ambas debían de dirigir al planeta a un futuro mejor, fueron hijas únicas y al parecer ambas hicieron de este planeta el mejor de todos, después su madre conoció al príncipe del planeta Eileen, es un planeta lleno de luz siempre, ella lo conoció mientras él venía a una reunión con todos los reyes y príncipes de esta galaxia, al conocerse quedaron enamorados a primera vista y de ahí llego su matrimonio y con ello la subida al trono de su padre, Arion era su nombre se convirtió en Rey junto con mi tía la reina Astrid o sea su madre, de ahí nacieron ustedes tres, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten. Al paso del tiempo hubo una guerra que se desato en la galaxia, lamentablemente su planeta fue destruido a causa de esa guerra pero solo así impidieron que se expandiera a nuestro planeta y a la galaxia entera… -la princesa hizo un silencio muy prolongado después prosiguió –lamentablemente sus padres fallecieron dejando a ustedes en custodia de mi madre la reina Aure, por consiguiente son príncipes aunque no sea de este planeta pero nosotros estamos totalmente agradecidos ya que sin la ayuda de sus padres este hermoso planeta no existiría, así que los nombraron príncipes de Kinmoku en eterno agradecimiento.

-Pero eso no sería mala idea? – respondía Maker – en realidad la que merece todo ese título eres tu o me equivoco?

-No, sé que ustedes a lo largo de su estadía en este planeta han tomado aprecio por la gente de aquí, se que ustedes no harían nada malo, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y por eso mismo los nombraron príncipes por eso no me opongo, además que el planeta no es pequeño y que mejor tres pares de manos más para ayudarme a llevarlo por un buen camino

- Entonces que es lo que sigue tras esa revelación princesa..- Healer contestaba cortante ya que la idea le parecía buena pero en el fondo le molestaba que eso jamás se les fuera revelado –

-Antes que nada no quiero que me llamen princesa, me agrada mas la idea de que me llamen por mi nombre y lo que sigue es que les entregare sus poderes y sus verdaderas identidades…- de las manos de la princesa aparecieron tres luces una roja, una amarilla y una verde, las tres rodearon a cada una de ellas cambiando de mujeres a hombres, al termino del cambio ya se encontraban con sus respectivas armaduras ( la verdad soy muy mala diseñando armaduras jeje espero y no se molesten) eran parecidas a la de el príncipe Endimion solo que Seiya tenía una roja muy obscura junto con ella traia una espada con la empuñadura de un dragón rojo, Yaten una armadura verde con una espada , y Taiki la armadura amarilla con un arco y flechas – esas son sus nuevas identidades y armaduras, tu espada Seiya se llama Hien que es la espada de trueno esto gracias a la luna de tu planeta, tu luna guardiana es Brontë, cuida mucho de esa espada que es única, Yaten tu espada se llama Ginryu, al invocarla no solo lograras herir al enemigo si no que también serás creador de una niebla oscura que sea de ayuda en las batallas esto gracias a tu luna que es Achlys, Taiki tu arco y flecha se llaman Hoshi, tu luna guardiana es Astra …- los tres príncipes la miraron sorprendidos ante tales objetos, al tomarlos sintieron una gran conexión con ellos, la energía que desprendía cada arma era maravillosa, Seiya observaba fijamente la espada, sentía que esa guardaba más poder de lo normal, al mirarla más fijamente se percato de que el dragón emitía un brillo fuera de lo común, aunque a su parecer Seiya pensaba que era normal o no?, la princesa los miro y continuo con lo que les estaba relatando – espero que se sientan bien con sus nuevas identidades y que así como sus padres pelearon por el honor de Kinmoku y Eileen, protejan con esas armas y con su valentía este planeta que es ahora su hogar y responsabilidad de llevarlo a ser el mejor planeta de esta galaxia, bienvenidos de nuevo príncipes de Eileen o mejor dicho príncipes de Kinmoku –la princesa fue mirando a cada uno de los príncipes – Seiya príncipe Brontë, Yaten Principe Achlys y Taiki príncipe Astra…

Fin de flash Back

-Genial Seiya, entonces eres un príncipe?

-A si es mi querida Bombón

-Y ahora que es lo que hacen?

-Pues cuidamos del planeta, la seguridad de este mismo, verificamos quienes entran y quienes salen, así como quien se acerca a este gran planeta ya sean enemigos o amigos

-Ahh que bien, espero que algún día me enseñes a cómo dirigir un planeta ya que al menos debo de saberlo cuando me llegue el momento a mi jejeje

-Mi Bombón, a mí nadie me enseño y mira, además cuando tu llegues al poder yo estaré ahí claro si tu lo deseas ayudándote y apoyándote en las decisiones que tengas que tomar, sé que eres muy inteligente y estoy seguro que sabrás como actuar ante ese momento

-Gracias Seiya –se acerca y le da un beso en la boca –sabes jamás pensé que esto te pasara jeje

-Ni yo pero ya sabes, la vida da cada sorpresa

-Y tus hermanos? Ahora que están haciendo?

-Pues Yaten no está ya que aun sigue protegiendo a Kakyu como si fuera su princesa, además de que se la está pasando entrenando a las nuevas star ligth de la princesa, Taiki no tengo idea si ya regreso pero él se encarga de los deberes diplomáticos con los demás planetas ya sabes cómo es el intelectual de la familia quien mejor que él jeje

-Ahh –lo mira insistentemente – sabes deseo ir al palacio, necesito ver a tu princesa o más bien a tu prima, tengo que pedirle permiso a ella de estar aquí

-Pues conmigo basta pero si quieres vamos

-Sí, me encantaría

-ok, solo voy por unas cosas y nos vamos

Mientras en un lugar apartado de Kinmoku

-Hay porque no traje un mapa del planeta, la verdad jamás fui tan despistada pero ahora me parezco a Serena…

-Alto ahí!

-Ehhh? –voltea a mirar a la persona que le había hablado, al mirarlo parecía como una especie de guardia real -

-Tenemos que llevarla con el príncipe para que la juzgue como debe de ser

-Principe? Pero cual príncipe yo debo de..

-Guarda silencio invasora, mejor lo que tengas que decir se lo dices a nuestro príncipe –la toman de las manos esposándola y se la llevan –nosotros debemos de cuidar la vigilancia de los alrededores del palacio

Mientras tanto en el palacio

-Y entonces aun no se digna en venir Seiya?

-Yaten tranquilo, me imagino que debe de estar platicando miles de cosas con Serena

-Si tu y luego yo soy muy calmado – decía sarcástico -

-Pues deberías de serlo ya que a veces eres muy odioso

-Taiki –lanza una mirada de molestia –mejor cállate que con solo oír tu voz me duele mi cabeza

-Hay Yaten yo no sé porque te pones de esa forma, sabíamos bien que si Seiya hacia eso traería muchos problemas en nuestro planeta

-Si pero eso no es pretexto de que todas las sailors del sistema solar nos hayan declarado la guerra, no es por miedo si no precaución, precaución de que nuestro planeta este en paz

-No crees que ya nos hacía falta un poquito de acción?

Yaten lo miro sorprendido ya que escuchar eso de Taiki era muy raro, lo miro fijamente – En donde esta mi hermano Taiki, dime quien eres y donde lo dejaste impostor – él peliplateado lo miro insistentemente queriendo saber el motivo del porque Taiki hablaba de esa forma -

-Yaten si soy yo, es solo que me di cuenta de que no ganamos nada con preocuparnos antes de tiempo, además se que Kakyu tiene algo planeado con respecto, sabes? – respondia muy pensativamente – desde que partimos de ese planeta supe de inmediato que Kakyu estaba planeando algo asi que a mi parecer no debemos de preocuparnos – lanzo una mirada divertida a Yaten ya que este tenia una cara de sorpresa – bueno, aun no debemos de preocuparnos ok

-Ok, ok –decía resignado y moviendo sus manos desesperadamente – no me preocupare por tonterías –en ese momento se escucho que anunciaban a la guardia del palacio – hay ahora que paso? – en ese momento se observo como entraban 3 guardias con una mujer en brasos – Y ahora que paso Kamui? – decía dirigiéndose al más alto de los guardias –

-Príncipe Yaten, han traído a esta mujer, al parecer estaba merodeando por los alrededores del palacio

-Y de quien se trata? –al pedir tal información, le presentan a Mina o mejor dicho Sailor Venus quien venía esposada y tomada de las manos por el jefe de la guardia real – Venus? –decía sorprendido al mirarla – pero que haces aquí?

-Pues yo vengo en son de paz, pero como veo que estos gorilas que tienen por guardia no saben distinguir a una sailor del sistema solar –miraba muy molesta a su aprehensor –

-Kamui, libérala ella es amiga

-Está seguro príncipe Yaten?

-Si Kamui, retírate –el guardia hace una reverencia de salida y se retira –

-Desde cuando eres príncipe? –decía muy sorprendida –

-Y tu desde cuando te has vuelto tan despistada? –le respondía Yaten –

-Venus, a que vienes? –decía Taiki sin rodeos –

-A buscar a Serena y a decirle que corre un grave peligro

-Pero porque dices eso?

-Pues no creo que tarden en llegar las demás sailors y Darien, vienen por ella y por la cabeza de Seiya

-Quee! –ambos respondían sorprendidos –

-Bien yo ya dije él porque estoy aquí, ahora díganme como que son príncipes?

-Venus es una historia muy larga?

-Ohh Yaten no te imaginas el tiempo de sobra que tengo para que me cuentes

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si quieres respuestas que te las diga otra persona porque yo no lo hare ok –la molestia en la respuesta de Yaten se noto de inmediato –

-Vaya que no has cambiado verdad? –la sailor miro más detalladamente a Yaten, se había dado cuenta de que el dichoso príncipe lucia muy guapo y sexy, el joven había crecido un poquito más, el único problema es que aun era la misma persona arrogante y odiosa que había conocido en la Tierra, sí era genial volverlo a ver pero ella pensaba que había cambiado tan siquiera un poco, eso comprobaba aun que el chico aun le interesaba a ella, pero acaso el sentía lo mismo por ella? – Ok no me contestes nada, la verdad no lo quiero saber, solo vengo a buscar a Serena

-Pues ella aun no ha venido al palacio –respondía Taiki quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado analizando la situación de su hermano y de la sailor – me imagino que no debe de tardar en venir, ya que hoy debemos de entrenar a la nueva guardia de Kakyu

-Ok, les importa si la espero?

-Claro que no –agregaba Taiki – si gustas esperar en el salón

-Siii! – decía muy efusivamente la chica y de inmediato salió junto con Taiki hacia el salón real–

Yaten miro por última vez a la sailor y pensó en la guerrera que había conocido hace 6 años y la que ahora se presentaba ante él, sabía de antemano que había aumentado sus poderes pues de inmediato sintió la enorme energía que la joven emanaba, seguía siendo la misma persona entrometida en todo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la hermosura de ella, se había convertido en una chica muy bella, su hermoso cabello largo y dorado era maravilloso, esos ojos azules que derretían con una mirada simplemente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-Y bien que es lo que piensa el amor de mi vida?-la pregunta de la persona que acababa de ingresar a la habitación había sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente a Yaten –

-Ahh Nakuru me asustaste

-jajaja Hay Yaten tu no cambias verdad –lo mira con seriedad – quien era la chica que salió con Taiki? No me digas que es su novia? La verdad me resulta sorprendente ya que creí que él aun estaba enamorado de Tomoyo?

-Ella es una sailor del sistema solar – le mira un poco molesto – ella jamás estaría con Taiki ya que no es su tipo

-Ahhh y a que vino? Porque ha de ser muy importante ya que viene desde muy lejos

- Viene por su princesa

-Ok – se acerca y lo abrasa – porque estas tan de mal humor?

-Por nada, dormí mal –la mira fastidiado – dime ya están todas las candidatas para star lights?

-Claro ya sabes que de eso no debes preocuparte – se acerca pícaramente a él y le da un beso en los labios, él correspondió tal beso aunque un poco temeroso –

-Bien Nakuru, debo de ir a buscar a Seiya, te veo en el campo de entrenamiento ok –se retira dejando a una pensativa joven –

-No Yaten, tu si dormiste bien, algo me dice que esa chica te dijo algo malo por lo que estas así, o será algo mas acaso?

Nakuru era la líder de todas las star lights de Kinmoku portaba el mismo traje negro que las antiguas star lights, su misión es proteger a los cuatro príncipes, es una chica de cabello castaño obscuro largo con una pequeña trensa, sus ojos son café obscuro, piel blanca, es muy linda y como según comentaba Seiya era mucho desperdicio de lindura para que estuviera de novia con el menor de sus hermanos, al inicio Yaten la rechazaba, siempre huía de ella pero solo lograba que creciera mas su interés hacia él menor de los príncipes lo que hizo que en una de esas Yaten cayera a sus encantos, la manera en la que luchaba en el campo de batalla hizo que Seiya la pusiera al mando de todos los grupos de star lights, es muy inteligente y observadora.

Mientras en el salón real, Taiki conversaba con ahora la gran Mina sobre el porqué eran príncipes y lo que había sucedido desde que partieron hace 6 años de la tierra, ella por su parte le contaba la reacción de las demás sailors y lo que pensaba la respecto del tema.

-Y bien Mina, dices que entonces ellos están aun molestos con la actitud de Serena y aun así piensas enfrentarlos a todos?

-Si, Taiki ella es mi amiga y debo defenderla ante todo ya que antes de amiga es mi princesa y juré defenderla de todos

-Ok, pues me parece muy bien como piensas

-Taiki, sobre cómo te contesto Ami yo..

-Tú no debes de decirme nada, al contrario yo tuve la culpa ya que no debí de haberle hablado, sabía bien que no era el momento indicado pero aun así lo hice y mira ahí está la respuesta, ella no quiere saber nada de mí..

-Que Ami hizo qué?

-Serena?

-Mina? Que haces aquí? – respondía apenas ingresando al salón –

-Así es como me recibes? Bueno al menos estas feliz verdad? – decía mirando a Serena quien se encontraba agarrada de la mano de Seiya –

-Hola Mina – respondía Seiya –

-Hola jeje

-Vaya hasta que llegas, sabes que tenemos trabajo que hacer con las candidatas a star lights

-Ok, pues vamos, Bombón no quieres ir a ver como tu amadísimo novio entrena a las candidatas?

-Dijiste Novio? –Mina los mira pícaramente - sabía que no perderían el tiempo después de todo jejeje

-Mina?

-Dime Seiya?

-Por favor no tienes a quien molestar verdad?

-Jeje perdón Seiya

-Bueno vamos a ver el entrenamiento quieren?

-Siii! –respondían las dos chicas, los cuatro salieron al campo de entrenamiento donde ya se encontraba Yaten junto con Nakuru y otras 15 chicas –

-Vaya! Crei que jamás llegarían – respondía Yaten sin mirar a los recién llegados –

-Enano ya deja de estar con tu mal humor, porque no mejor saludas a Serena y a Mina – la última palabra la había dicho haciendo énfasis ya que sabia él que su hermano aun sentía algo por ella aunque siempre terminaba negándolo –

-Hola Seiya –se acerco Nakuru saludando – Y bien? No me vas a presentar?

-Nakuru mira ella es mi novia Serena –la aludida saludo a la chica – y ella es Mina –Nakuru miro retadoramente a Mina observándola de pies a cabeza –

-Ahh y son de la realeza o?

-Nakuru? – respondía Seiya un poco molesto ante la actitud de la chica – Serena es la princesa de la luna y Mina su guardiana así que trátenlas bien y ahora también su deber es protegerla – Serena miro sorprendida a Seiya –

-OK- se retira Nakuru –

-Seiya? – agregaba Mina- Quien es ella?

-En verdad quieres saber?

-Sí, porque no?

-Mejor luego hablamos de eso ok, ahora debo de ir a ver a las candidatas, Bombón tu y Mina pueden sentarse en aquellas banquitas si lo desean, no tardo –se retira no sin antes darle un beso a Serena, las chicas se quedaron solas, el silencio fue largo, miraban como Seiya les daba instrucciones a las nuevas chicas y como Nakuru peleaba con ellas en forma de entrenamiento-

-Serena? –el silencio se había terminado, había que hablar de lo que había sucedido –

-Dime Mina?

-Sabes porque estoy aquí?

-Me imagino que quieres que regrese con Darien?

-Quee? Tan mala amiga me consideras

-No, pero al menos no recuerdo que tú me dieras una muestra de apoyo cuando escape con Seiya

- Serena –voltea a mirarla – sé que hice mal en no apoyarte pero te pido mil disculpas, en ese momento solo me intereso que el futuro se cumpliera mas no tu felicidad, se que fui muy tonta y ahora te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, no solo por ser mi amiga, si no porque también eres mi princesa y mi deber es verte feliz

-Mina, no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo te agradezco que estés de mi lado

- Sé que tu felicidad es Seiya así que seré feliz por los dos – comienza a reír y lanza una mirada a Yaten suspirando –

-Aun te gusta mucho verdad?

-Si, lo malo es que siento que hay algo extraño en él, además que es el mismo amargado de antes

-No te voy a negar que Yaten se ha puesto muy atractivo, además tú también eres una bella mujer así que … ¿Por qué no luchas por él? Intenta que él se interese en ti

-No sé, aun no tengo idea, la verdad si me gustaría que me volteara a ver, que sienta lo mismo que yo por él pero será un reto muy difícil

-Y que no te gustan los retos?

- Si pero ese reto de nombre Yaten Kou es muy difícil

-Y tu como lo sabes? – la mira sonriente – si jamás lo intentas jamás sabrás si es difícil o fácil de alcanzar, además creo que nos merecemos ser felices o no?

-Jajaj y lo soy, ya te dije que si tu eres feliz yo lo seré por ti

-Pero no es lo mismo que tú seas feliz por tu propia cuenta

-Si soy feliz Serena, sabes ahora que lo pienso extraño mucho a Touya

-Touya? Te refieres al modelo famoso con él que saliste?

- Exacto, sabes él me enseño miles de cosas, lo ame como a nadie pero lamentablemente él se fue al extranjero

-Y entonces porque no darte otra oportunidad de ser feliz

-Tienes razón, la gran Mina Aino debe ser feliz! –exclamo divertida –

-Y créeme Mina si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy

-Gracias Serena –su mirada cambio a una de preocupación – lo que me da miedo y temor es cuando lleguen los demás por ti

-Quee?

-Ellos juraron que vendrían a buscarte, quieren que cumplas tu destino – su mirada se entristece –

-Que mas? –la mirada de Serena fue seria ya que sabía que su amiga tenía algo más que decir – Mina dime que mas paso?

-Quieren venganza en contra de Seiya

-Queeee? –se levanto rápidamente de su asiento mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos ante su acción, ella volteo a mirarlos pidiendo disculpas, Seiya la miro con preocupación – Mina? –contesto mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo- Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Si, a decir verdad yo misma pensé que estaban bromeando pero después me di cuenta de que no era así

-No quiero otra pelea –la voz de la chica sonaba triste – solo quiero ser feliz, quiero cumplir mi sueño, quiero estar al lado de la persona amada y esa persona es Seiya, no quiero perderlo ahora que lo tengo conmigo, no quiero que le hagan daño solo quiero que entiendan y respeten mi decisión.

- Serena? –la rubia miro a su amiga con una tierna sonrisa, tomo su mano apretándola en forma de apoyo, sabía bien que las demás sailors no aceptarían eso, pero ella ayudaría a Serena en todo – tranquila, ya verás que no sucederá nada, yo estaré a tu lado siempre apoyándote ok, no temas ni te pongas triste, mejor disfruta el momento que Seiya te está mirando y no creo que no te pregunte que tienes – Mina miro a Seiya quien aun tenia la mirada fijada en Serena, la rubia de coletas lo miro y le dio su mejor sonrisa, el cantante correspondió lanzándole un beso lo que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara – Es genial Seiya no lo crees? Vive el momento amiga, se feliz y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a las demás ahí estaré y tenlo por seguro que él también, apoyándote en todo

-Gracias Mina –la chica le respondió con una sonrisa mientras centraban de nuevo la mirada en el entrenamiento, Mina se percato de que la chica de nombre Nakuru no se despegaba de Yaten cosa que hizo que se interesara mas en ese asunto, Taiki daba instrucciones a una chica de cabello largo negro risado, se veía muy linda la mujer, el uniforme de star light era negro al igual que el de Nakuru, daba a entender que también estaba al mando de las chicas, Seiya platicaba con una chica de cabello negro corto, al parecer le llegaba por más arriba de la cintura, tenía su cabello agarrado de una coleta y al igual que las otras dos star lights traia el mismo uniforme, las chicas que estaban de candidatas para sailors traian un uniforme blanco era casi parecido al negro de las lideres solo que esté no tenia ningún símbolo o adorno–

-Vaya veo que esas chicas están al mando de las nuevas star lights

-Si, Seiya me conto que ellos ya no soy sailors, ahora son príncipes

-Si, Taiki también me dijo lo mismo, claro omitiendo ciertas cosas ya que no se extendió tanto en la plática

-Pues creo que les va mejor el titulo de príncipes no lo crees?

-Si verdad…- el entrenamiento seguía, pasado unos minutos Seiya se veía molesto y Yaten desesperado, Taiki solo hablaba con las chicas, después Serena observo como Seiya se acercaba a ellas –

-Bombom? – ella lo miro sorprendida – crees que podrías ayudarnos?

-Ehh? – la chica se quedo mas sorprendida ante lo que él cantante le había dicho – pero en que te puedo servir yo?

-Pues en que entrenes con una de ellas

-Pero y ellas? – la rubia señalo a las star lights que estaban al mando –

-Ellas ya lo hicieron pero siento que las chicas ya conocen los movimientos de ellas, por eso si eres tan amable y tu también Mina – miró a su amiga del moño rojo – Mina podrías enseñarle a las nuevas chicas como deben defenderse ante un enemigo?

-Yo?- respondía dudosa - pero si..

-Mina, sé que eres muy buena peleando a mano a mano o no es asi?

-Sí, de hecho Mina era sailor V antes de descubrir que también era Sailor Venus jeje – agregaba Serena con un tono de diversión, los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando que Mina respondiera-

-Seiya! – gritaba Yaten desde lejos – ya déjate de tonterías, sabes bien que ellas no son buenas en esto así que no busques ayuda en donde no la hay – Mina lo miro de una forma fulminante, Seiya solo hizo una mueca de disgusto a Yaten –

-Sabes que Seiya! – Decía en voz alta y firme procurando que todos la escucharan – con mucho gusto te ayudare a entrenarlas – con paso firme se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento mientras Serena reía divertida –

-Vaya creo que después la pondré en contra de Yaten para que peleen juntos, así podrá desquitarse de lo que le dijo jeje – Seiya tomo de la mano a su Bombón siguiendo a Mina –

Mientras en un lugar desconocido de la galaxia

-Queee? Como que estamos perdidos? – miraba muy exaltada la Sailor del viento a su Príncipe -

-Pues al parecer si, este planeta hasta deshabitado parece – la sailor del fuego miraba a todos lados cruzándose de brazos -

-Ya lo estoy revisando con mi computadora y es cierto, en este planeta no hay vida alguna – Mercury tecleaba a toda velocidad su computadora -

-Y entonces ahora que haremos? – respondía Júpiter fastidiada –

-Pues esperemos que sailor Mercury encuentre una salida – agregaba Plut –

-Esto es muy desagradable, como es posible que esto nos haya sucedido a nosotras? Que hicimos mal? Cual fue el error para que no llegáramos al planeta de fuego?

-No Neptune, esto no fue un simple error – decía muy segura la sailor del silencio – esto fue una trampa, alguien hizo que no llegáramos hasta nuestro destino….

-Concuerdo contigo Saturn! – el príncipe miraba a todos con seriedad, le preocupaba el hecho de que al querer traer consigo de vuelta a Serena fuera más difícil de lo normal – al igual que tu yo también presiento que esto no fue error nuestro, alguien está detrás de todo esto, el problema es que no sabemos quién…

-Quee? No creen que están exagerando? – Júpiter miro a Uranus quien había respondido de esa forma – admítalo príncipe, esto fue su error y quiere que pensemos que fue cosa de alguien?

-Uranus! –Plut la miro severamente –

-Debemos encontrar la forma de llegar de inmediato al planeta Kinmoku, así que hay que ponernos a trabaja ahora! – Uranus miro molesta a todas las sailors –

-Aunque supiéramos como salir en este instante no podríamos ya que nuestras energías son pocas – Mars respondió con un toque de reproche – me sorprende que aveces eres muy lista, pero aveces eres lo suficientemente tonta como para saber cómo reaccionar ante tales problemas

-Que dices?

-Lo que escuchaste – la miro retadoramente –

-A ver cálmense –decía una tranquila Mercury – no debemos pelear entre nosotras, mejor busquemos donde descansar y en unas cuantas horas partiremos a Kinmoku - todas miraron a la sailor y asintieron a lo que ella decía, aunque aun la sailor mas temperamental y la del viento seguían mirándose retadoramente -

* * *

><p><em>Sé que las deje en suspenso y con miles de preguntas como ¿ Porque fueron star lights Yaten , Taiki y Seiya entonces? ¿Quien ayudo a que se perdieran las demas sailors? ¿ Como es posible que Yaten tenga novia? ¿ Taiki estubo enamorado? ¿Mina lograra conquistar a Yaten? Estas y mas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.<em>

_Y como les dije y vuelvo a repetir, lo que gusten que quisieran que agregue o que le haga falta déjenmelo en sus reviews._

_Y de nuevo mil gracias a todas por leer esta historia..._


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa de nuevoo a todas jeje si lo sé me tarde demasiado pero mi inspiracion desea vacaciones y aun no se las puedo dar jeje primero debemos terminar y después a ver que pasa jeje pues les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta gran historia, espero que no me maten así que a lo que venimos oki..

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento de Kinmoku Mina se había transformado en Sailor Venus y estaba entrenando con una de las candidatas de star light, al parecer la pelea estaba igualada, ninguna de las dos bajaba la guardia, los espectadores miraban sorprendidos tal agilidad entre ambas chicas, pasado un tiempo Seiya decidió dar por terminada la demostración.<p>

-Bien chicas estuvo genial, Venus jamás imagine que pelearas de esa forma – miraba muy sorprendido a la chica –

-Jajaja gracias Seiya –su cansancio comenzaba a notarse -

-Pues jamás imagine que las sailors del sistema solar pelearan de esa forma – todos miraron a Nakuru, al parecer la chica tramaba algo ya que se refería a la chica con cierta molestia en su tono de voz –

-Nakuru? Por favor resérvate esos comentarios ok – él mayor de los hermanos Kou miraba molesto a la líder de las lights -

-Nakuru, es tu turno – Yaten se dirigió a ella – entrenas ahora con la misma chica

-Esperen un momento no deben dejarla descansar un poco? –Seiya miró molesto a Yaten ya que quería que peleara con la misma chica que había peleado con Mina, al parecer ambas estaban en forma pero aun la candidata a star light se le veía muy cansada –

-Si quieren yo entreno con ella?

-Quee? Pero Sailor Venus – Serena la miraba asombrada – no estás cansada?

-Pues un poco pero esa es una demostración de lo que las sailors del sistema solar podemos hacer – La rubia miro a la líder arrogantemente, le había molestado su comentario y la cercanía que tenia con Yaten –

-Con mucho gusto si es lo que realmente deseas – Nakuru miro de arriba abajo a sailor venus – créeme que sería lo un honor demostrarte la fuerza que tenemos nosotras las star lights!

-Pues no creo que sea mucha – la sailor se cruzo de brazos esperando el siguiente ataque verbal de la líder-

-Ok, pues entonces que esperamos – ambas se fueron al centro del campo de entrenamiento, Serena miro a Sailor Venus como miraba retadoramente a Nakuru y es que de repente había surgido una rivalidad entre ellas dos, Taiki miraba muy divertido a ambas chicas -

-Seiya esto no me gusta nada –el reproche que lanzaba Serena a su novio era muy severo – no entiendo porque no dijiste nada al respecto, porque no lo detienes?

-Porque estoy esperando la reacción de mi hermano – y en efectivo, Yaten dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba ambas chicas las miro y solo negó con la cabeza –

-Ya basta! – Cruzándose de brazos – ustedes no tienen porque enseñar a estas chicas como pelear, yo creo que ya fue suficiente con que Venus les haya dado unas clases

-Yaten sin afán de que te molestes – decía la chica rubia – deja de meterte en esta demostración – haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – además creo que no estaría mal si muestro como se debe hacer

-Amor? Tu amiga tiene razón!

-Amor?- las dos chicas rubias preguntaban en voz alta ya que jamás imaginaron que Yaten tuviera un romance con alguien –

-Sí, amor – miraba fastidiado el peli plateado – Nakuru es mi novia – de nuevo ambas chicas se quedaron sin habla, Venus por su parte sintió un golpe en el pecho mas unas inmensas ganas de llorar, lo único que le quedo era aguantárselas y seguirle el juego a Yaten –

-Bueno ahora entiendo porque no quieres que haya una demostración, no quieres que le haga daño a ella – mira fulminándolo a Yaten – pero nadie me dijo que no podía pelear contigo?

-Qué? Estás loca? Yo no quiero pelear contigo, además sería incapaz de golpearte

-Pero no es una pelea lo que haremos – la rubia lo miraba molesta ya que en ese preciso momento hubiera sido capaz de ahorcarlo – es una demostración, pero si tú me tienes miedo – las palabras que estaba diciendo sonaban muy arrogantes – no importa, no te hare daño ni a ti ni a tu novia ok – se dio la vuelta miro a Serena quien se encontraba junto con Seiya sorprendida ante lo que había dicho y siguió con su camino hacia los jardines-

-Vaya esa no me la sabia – murmuraba Serena a Seiya –desde cuando Yaten tiene novia?

-Pues eso fue hace solo unos meses, ella lo buscaba mucho y pues al parecer logro que él se hiciera su novio

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Mmmm déjame pensar porque? Quizás sea porque lo único que me importaba era estar a tu lado y que supieras lo mucho que te amo?

-Jejej tienes razón perdóname estrellita

-Estrellita?

-Sí, si tú me dices Bombón no veo porque yo no pueda decirte estrellita?

-Ok tienes razón, pero regresando al tema creo que no le cayó muy bien a Mina

-Es verdad, iré a ver cómo se siente

- No, déjala que se desahogue, tal vez le hace falta estar sola – y esa era la verdad mientras Yaten miraba a Nakuru un poco molesto –

-Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy –explicaba Taiki a las demás chicas – mañana nos volvemos a ver aquí a la misma hora les parece, descansen – las candidatas se marcharon dejando a los tres príncipes con Serena y las tres lideres lights. Todos se miraron un momento hasta que la chica de cabello negro y rizado hablo –

-Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Tomoyo y soy tercera al mando de las star ligthts soy sailor star maker! – la chica que se presentaba era muy linda pero sencilla a la vez, era la chica que había estado platicando con Taiki, la chica tenía el cabello largo y rizado de color negro, el color de sus ojos eran color lila, su piel era pálida pero se veía muy bien, la forma en que le hablo a Serena fue muy tierna – me parece que usted es la princesa de la luna no es verdad?

-Por favor llámame Serena, no me gusta nada de formalismos

-Ok, entonces Serena – la chica extendió su mano en señal de amistad a lo que Serena de inmediato la tomo –

- Bueno Bombón vámonos a comer te parece?

-Esperen! – la ultima chica que no se había presentado hacia su aparición – Mi nombre es Meiling, soy segunda al mando, soy sailor star Healer, mucho gusto en conocerla – la miro y le sonrió haciéndole una reverencia – espero que su estancia sea placentera – la chica que se presentaba era de piel blanca, sus ojos eran como dos rubíes que contrastaban con su cabello negro y largo atado de una coleta, la chica era igual de escandalosa que Serena -

-Muchas gracias – en el instante que Meiling topo mirada con Serena hizo que Seiya se pusiera un poco nervioso, acción que Taiki no paso desapercibido –

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos – el nerviosismo de Seiya brotaba en cada palabra que decía – Taiki? Yaten? No gustan acompañarnos – Taiki asintió siguiéndolos de inmediato, pero Yaten no hizo ningún movimiento, solo tomo asiento y se quedo pensativo mirando a la nada –

En algún lugar de los jardines reales, Mina se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, la noticia de que Yaten tuviera novia la había dejado devastada, ella jamás imagino volverlo a ver, se había hecho a la idea de seguir su camino y olvidarse por completo del chico que en algún momento le había robado por completo el corazón, lamentablemente jamás pensó si en la vida lo volvería a ver. La chica continuo su camino tratando de olvidar ese momento tan incomodo, porque demonios pensó que él estaría solo, claro el chico era muy guapo y eso traía como consecuencia que alguien más quisiera estar con él, estas deducciones demostraba que aun quería al chico, aun le interesaba bastante, no le importaba si él siguiera siendo el mismo chico de siempre, el mismo chico odioso y arrogante que había conocido en la preparatoria, no importaba esos defectos pero… el único defecto que si tenía importancia era Nakuru… su novia de Yaten Kou. En ese instante la chica se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto verde y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, los minutos transcurrían y ella no paraba de llorar, sabía perfectamente que debía desahogarse en ese momento ya que tenía que enfrentar de nuevo cuando regresara al palacio a Yaten y a su novia.

-Si estas así por algo tonto, te sugiero que mejor seas fuerte y no llores por algo que tiene remedio!

-Ehh? La chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con el mismo chico que la había entregado con Yaten cuando la encontraron juzgándola como invasora – disculpa podrías dejarme sola, o acaso bienes de nuevo por mi creyendo que soy una invasora?

-Nada de eso, yo solo trato de ser amable contigo, pero veo que no estás de humor

-Que te hizo pensar eso? ¬¬* - el sarcasmo hizo que él chico riera a lo que la chica había dicho –

-Que graciosa eres, pero sabes una cosa, tienes razón, mejor te dejo sola – el chico hizo el intento de retirarse –

-Espera? No te vayas, sabes no sé donde estoy, creo que me perdí

-Jajaja ok, a ver – se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse extendiéndole un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lagrimas – la verdad no te conozco pero alguien tan linda como tú no debe derramar lagrimas por nadie que no se lo merezca ok – Las palabras del chico hizo que Mina se sonrojara y bajara la mirada – No, no hagas eso, nunca bajes la mirada –el joven puso su dedo índice debajo del mentón de la chica y levanto su rostro – eres muy linda, por favor no hagas eso de nuevo, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas

-O/O gracias – Mina se había puesto de todas las tonalidades existentes del color rojo, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa forma, el chico era muy guapo se trataba de un joven alto y delgado, su piel era pálida pero eso lo hacía ver muy guapo, sus ojos eran de color gris, su cabello negro y alborotado y que decir lo lindo que la había tratado lo convertía en el chico perfecto que toda mujer sueña, portaba la capa de la guardia real al parecer era el líder aunque su uniforme era algo sencillo, portaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga larga negra con cuello alto, su capa era roja y muy larga ya que al parecer cada vez que caminaba la arrastraba, está traía el escudo de la guardia de Kinmoku que era una llama de fuego -

– Dime porque llorabas?

-Por nada en especial

-Segura?

-Pues si, al menos eso creo – la chica se puso nerviosa –

-No te pongas así, mira te parece si platicamos un poco?

-Pues no se? La verdad … no te conozco y ..

-Y eso qué? Mira si me permites podríamos ser excelentes amigos tu y yo, mira si quieres saber quien soy ok, pues – el chico tomo la mano de la chica y la obligo a sentarse junto con él en el pasto, la miro y le sonrió después comenzó a pensar se cruzo de brazos mirándola – pues mira mi nombre es Kamui vivo aquí en Kinmoku desde que tengo memoria, mmm desde pequeño siempre quise ser un guardia real, ese siempre fue mi sueño, cuando salí de la escuela me propuse que entrenaría mucho para convertirme en el mejor guardia de Kinmoku y así fue, mi dedicación y esfuerzo hizo que me nombrara el príncipe Seiya como líder de la guardia real ya que se dio cuenta de mi amplia capacidad que tengo en este trabajo, mmmm creo que eso sería todo…- el chico coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se dejo caer – a si mis padres fallecieron cuando Galaxia ataco mi planeta … ah y lo más importante tengo 22 años jeje – el chico continuaba en el pasto recostado, volteo a mirarla y le sonrió – bueno eso sería lo más relevante pero… que más te gustaría saber?

-Pues - la chica lo miro sorprendida – primero que nada gracias por compartir eso conmigo pero – lo mira – porque me cuentas esto? Porque a mí?

-Pues no sé, te me haces una chica sincera, tierna, agradable, algo excéntrica pero sobre todo muy linda – el chico la miro pícaramente – no sé, desde que te vi el día que te llevaron ante mí los guardias me di cuenta que no eras mala, sabía bien que esos ojos azules no ocultaban nada malo, solo con mirarte bien y analizar cada movimiento que hacías descubrí tu infinita bondad

-A caso lees la mente?, no te voy a mentir que ese día me di cuenta que me miraste muy profundamente, pero no quise preguntar

-Pensaste que era un pervertido? – el joven comenzó a carcajearse – verdad que si fue eso?

La chica abrió mas lo ojos sorprendida de lo había descubierto el chico, él aun seguía riéndose aunque a la rubia no le molestaba es mas podría decir que le encantaba esa risa tan melodiosa que tenía el joven – Si eso fue lo que pensé? Pero entonces si lees la mente?

-Sí, esa es una de mis múltiples funciones por así decirlo– decía el chico desinteresadamente -

-Leer la mente de los demás?

-Pues no precisamente pero por eso el príncipe Seiya me nombro líder, tengo esa habilidad desde que nací, aunque antes lo hacía inconscientemente pero ahora lo tengo completamente controlado

-Ósea que puedes leer mis pensamientos ahorita?

-Podría intentarlo pero no quiero, eso no es correcto, además no quiero que pienses que soy extraño

-Jamás pensaría eso! – baja la mirada – a decir verdad, antes yo era una persona muy solitaria por ser Sailor V pero después conocí a Serena y ahora veo las cosas de otra forma, así que por eso jamás pensaría eso

-Pues gracias por decírmelo

-No, gracias a ti por tenerme confianza

-Y crees que con eso puedas decirme porque llorabas?

-Pues como dijiste es por algo tonto así que no tiene importancia – decía mientras agitaba sus manos –

-Eres muy graciosa lo sabes?

-Noo

-Jajaja ok si no me quieres decir por mi está bien, solo quiero que seamos amigos

-Lo que sucede es que pensé que lo había olvidado… -la chica hablaba con mucha tristeza – jamás imagine volverlo a ver pero creo que no sabes que te depara el destino – las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a salir – sé que me jure a mi misma olvidarlo, sé que no debía de hacerme ilusiones pero en cuanto lo vi no sabía cómo actuar ante él.

-Hablas de uno de mis príncipes?

-Tú qué crees? – Lo mira muy frustrada – no estaba preparada para ese tipo de sorpresas

- Y entonces para cuales si estabas preparada?

-Pues tal vez cuando supe que debía venir a este planeta, me imagine que me lo encontraría tarde temprano, me prometí que no haría nada malo, es más me prometí que no lo buscaría, que de ninguna manera me haría ilusiones con alguien que jamás me quiso y que nunca sintió nada por mi – la chica lloraba a mares – pero te juro que jamás pensé que aun lo tuviera aquí – la chica señalo el lugar donde está el corazón – jamás pensé que con el simple hecho de escucharlo me volviera a enamorar, que con ver sus hermosos ojos caería ante él, pero al escuchar que esa chica le decía amor y él le correspondía sentí que algo se destrozaba muy dentro de mí, tenía ganas de golpearlo, noquearlo o que se yo, lo único que quería era terminar con ese dolor, por eso mejor escape, salí corriendo para no verlo, para no ver el rostro de su novia y la felicidad que le daba que yo supiera que ella era su novia… simplemente soy una cobarde….

-No, no llores por favor – se levanta del pasto y la abrasa – por favor no llores, quien es ese tipo?

-Yaten Kou…

-Yaten? Ajajaja –la chica lo mira molesta – perdón pero ese tipo está muy confundido, no sabe ni que es lo que quiere

-No es malo hablar mal de tu príncipe?

-Sí, pero él no está aquí – el chico la abraso con más fuerza – además eso no le quita lo idiota, eso que tu sentiste es normal y creer que eres una cobarde es un error, sabes cualquier persona en tu lugar se sentiría igual que tu, es mas hubieran actuado de la misma manera – la mira - sabes no se pero eres muy linda, algo en ti me encanta

-Me estas cortejando?

-No, o si quieres tomarlo así no importa, espero no incomodarte

-No pero se me hace raro

-Mira, mi madre que en paz descanse siempre me enseño a ser un caballero con las mujeres, tengo muchas primas y créeme sé cómo se debe de tratar a una chica – en ese momento se separa de ella – mi madre me dijo que a una mujer siempre debe de ayudársele, que siempre que una mujer este llorando alguien debe de estar ahí para ayudarla a reconfortarse a sentirse bien, que si una mujer desea estar sola lo único que te dice es que quiere un abraso y por eso te lo di – le sonríe de nuevo, Mina se volvió a sonrojar ante tal sonrisa y es que era tan preciosa que era capaz de derretir a una roca, el joven solo se levanto ayudándole a ella a hacer lo mismo –

-Gracias eres muy amable!

-Pues aquí tienes un amigo si tu lo quieres claro, no debes de llorar, esos ojos se hicieron para admirar lo más hermoso del mundo, para vivir intensamente no para llorar por alguien tan tonto, Yaten es mi príncipe y se como es, siempre actúa frio ante la gente, es odioso y si me pidieran mi opinión la verdad lo azotaría de tan egoísta que a veces es, a mi ver no vale la pena él la verdad no sé cómo llegaste a enamorarte de él y lo que más me desconcierta es como lo conociste?

-Lo conocí cuando llegaron al planeta Tierra por su princesa

-Cuando eran Star Lights?

-Si, en ese momento ellos eran cantantes, al principio mi interés eran los tres pero no sé después Yaten se me hizo el más interesante de ellos, siempre me trataba fríamente pero creí que con el tiempo cambiaría pero jamás fue así, después él se marcho y todas mis esperanzas de estar con él se vinieron abajo y ahora me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado en nada

-No crees que no vale la pena que estés así por él?

-Y quien si lo vale? – el guardián la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos –

-Alguien que si corresponda tus sentimientos –Mina se sentía protegida cerca de él, le gustaba su iniciativa del chico y mas su sinceridad, le encantaba que fuera directo que todo lo que pensaba lo dijera, el chico se acerco a ella al mismo tiempo que ella desvió la mirada –

-Crees? Que me puedas llevar al palacio?

-Claro – se alejo de ella y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al palacio -

En el comedor del palacio se encontraban todos reunidos esperando que llegara Mina

-Y dicen que tiene horas que se fue? – decía la princesa Kakyu –

-A si es Kakyu, ya salí a buscarla pero me temo que se adentro lo suficiente a los jardines del palacio – Taiki miraba molesto a Yaten –

-Pues esperemos que no tarde en llegar, además mandaron a alguien a buscarla? –todos se miraron los unos a los otros, al final sol miraron a Yaten esperando que respondiera –

-Ashh – respondía fastidiado – mande a Nakuru a buscarla!

-Qué? – Serena se levanto molesta del comedor – eres un tonto Yaten! – salió molesta de la habitación junto con Seiya detrás de ella –

-Hay Yaten! – Reprochaba Taiki – sabes bien que ellas no se llevan bien y tú haces eso?

-Ok, ok, ya no hare nada de eso, saldré entonces yo mismo a buscarla – se levanta de su asiento –

-Hasta que piensas en algo bueno

-Taiki, existe algún problema entre ella y Nakuru? – agregaba después de que saliera Yaten -

-Kakyu, es difícil de explicar, pero así son las cosas cuando estas enamorado o no?

-No sé? Eso respóndemelo tu? Acaso el gran Taiki Kou no ha estado enamorado de alguien?

- Mejor cambiamos de tema quieres? –decía un poco incomodo el chico -

-Ok – la princesa lo miro analizando cada cosa que hacia después de esa pregunta, sabía bien que había tenido una relación con una de las líder de las star lighs Tomoyo, la relación iba excelente pero por ciertos problemitas se había terminado –

Mientras de camino al palacio, Mina miraba de reojo Kamui, el chico solo volteaba y le sonreía de vez en cuando, el silencio lo rompió Mina tratando se saber más acerca de él

-Y llevas mucho tiempo siendo guardia real?

-Sí, aproximadamente 2 años y mi deber como líder de la guardia real es cuidar a mis príncipes, a mí los demás solados me traen a las personas que están merodeando los alrededores, yo las analizo y las llevo ante él príncipe Yaten para que él decida qué hacer con ellos

-Es es genial! – la chica decía muy animada – es maravilloso no lo crees?

-Que es tan maravilloso?

–Tu trabajo, ese poder que tienes de leer la mente – decía sorprendida-

-Pues no me gusta mucho ese poder pero creo que debo de acostumbrarme a mi "don" como así le dicen algunas personas

-A si? Pues yo creo que es genial

-Jajaja ok si tu lo dices – voltea a mirarla seriamente – Dime? A ti te gusta tu deber como guardiana?

-Pues no es algo que yo haya elegido y pero es mi deber

-Pero te gusta tu deber?

-A veces no, a veces quisiera ser una persona normal como cualquier otra

-A si? Y que tienen las chicas normales que no tengas tu?

-Libertad! – Lo mira – es querer enamorarte sin saber que podrías poner en riesgo a tu ser amado, es cumplir tus sueños, es no tener un destino escrito

-Y cuál es tu sueño?

-Pues lo he cumplido, soy una famosa actriz de cine y me siento genial, pero a veces siento que lo tendré que abandonar ya que mi deber es proteger a mi princesa

-No pienses así – el chico miro a otro lado – es difícil enfrentarte a tu deber pero si no eres tú? Quien lo hará? Sabes que tu lo haces bien así que siéntete feliz, no puedes cambiar eso, debes de verle el lado bueno a las cosas o no?

-Si – decía resignada –

-Hay mmm.. ehh – la miro dudoso – me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Ahh si perdón me llamo Mina Aino y soy Sailor Venus

-Ahh hola Mina – extiende su mano en saludo – soy Kamui como te lo había dicho antes, y bueno continuo con lo que iba a decirte, no debes de ponerte así, se feliz mientras puedas, eres muy bella y tienes una vida por delante, vívela al máximo y no te pongas triste, además – la mira sonriente – créeme que una persona normal como tú dices puede ser más aburrida de lo que crees, vive cada momento y solo así podrás ver el lado positivo

-Gracias Kamui!

-De nada –ambos continuaron su camino hacia el palacio, pasaron escasos minutos y llegaron a la entrada del palacio encontrando a una Serena preocupada y aun Yaten molesto?

-Príncipe Yaten – el joven hizo una reverencia – encontré a la señorita en los jardines reales, casi llegando al rio

-Gracias Kamui, eres muy amable – respondía muy déspota Yaten –

-Gracias Kamui por traerme de vuelta –Mina agradecía al chico – nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro – le guiña un ojo – amigos? –extiende su mano –

-Amigos – le corresponde la chica dejando ver a Yaten sorprendido de la acción -

- Bueno mucho gusto Mina – Yaten solo los miro muy molesto mientras Serena solo sonreía ya que su amiga había conseguido a un amigo – bueno nos vemos luego

-Sii, adiós – recibió de nuevo un guiño y se marcho el chico – hayyyy que lindo! - suspiro de emoción –

-Y ya que llegaste podemos entrar a comer? – él peli plateado estaba molesto por la pequeña actuación de niña enamorada que habían dado Mina – y bien ya entra entonces – ingreso al palacio-

-Mina, ya me tenias preocupada, Seiya fue a buscarte a los alrededores

-No te preocupes, debía estar sola necesitaba despejarme de todo

-Y veo que lo hiciste muy bien verdad? – sonríe en forma picara – mira que estabas muy bien acompañada, ese chico es muy lindo y atractivo noooo – en eso le da un codazo – quien te viera Mina

-Hay Serena, no digas eso – en ese momento llego Seiya muy agitado –

-Vaya hasta que apareces, si no fuera por Kamui jamás hubiera regresado jeje

-Como sabes que fue Kamui el que me trajo?

-Lo encontré de camino al pueblo

-Ahh?

-Porque mejor no entramos a comer, aunque a estas horas ya casi es cena, vamos Bombón, Mina –los tres ingresaron al comedor y en seguida sirvieron los alimentos –

-Qué bueno que estas aquí princesa – se refería Kakyu a Serena – me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien –

-Por favor princesa llámeme Serena

-Ok pero solo si tú me llamas también por mi nombre

-Me parece bien

-Y qué tal te parecieron los jardines Mina? – la princesa del fuego se dirigió a ella sin mirarla –

-Ehh? Pues muy lindos aunque están muy grandes jeje

-Sí, pero tuviste la fortuna de encontrarte a uno de nuestros mejores guardias –la sonrisa de todos se presento a lo que había dicho Kakyu – y dime, te trato bien Kamui?

-Ehh? – sonrojo espontaneo de la chica rubia – si, él es muy amable

-Pues espero que se conozcan mejor porque de seguro tu también le caíste muy bien – contestaba Seiya – cuando me lo encontré de camino al pueblo me dijo que te dijera que…

-Bueno esa sería una plática entre ella y el bobo ese no? – Yaten se levanto muy molesto del comedor interrumpiendo a Seiya y dirigiéndose a la salida – cuando tengan un mejor tema para hablar me lo hacen saber

-Que le pasa a tu hermano? –Seiya reía – Taiki debes de hacerlo que cambie de carácter

-Mi hermano? Querrás decir el tuyo, yo no lo conozco, es más me imagino que es adoptado

-Ya, chicos! –Kakyu se levanto – ya saben como es Yaten, ahora si me disculpan me retiro

-Vaya – respondía Seiya mientras la princesa se retiraba dejando a los cuatro solos -

– Y cuando te volverás a ver con Kamui?

-Serena!

-Mi Bombón tiene razón Mina, que piensas de él?

-Pues..

-Pues si el chico te cae bien pues acércate a él, Kamui es buen chico

-Gracias Taiki, si es verdad, jamás me habían tratado como él

-Pues no se diga mas, yooo el gran Seiya Kou seré Cupido exprés –todos sorprendidos con una gota estilo anime miraron a Seiya –

-Hay Seiya! – la chica rubia de moño lo miro –

-Pero no estaría mal Mina, si le interesas a Kamui y está disponible pues que mejor, además te hace falta encontrarte con nuevas personas que no estén en el mundo de la farándula

-Farándula? – respondía Taiki – que eres actriz?

-Sí, hice varios castings y mira ahora actuó y mi siguiente paso es ser cantante

-Vaya eso es genial Mina

-Gracias Taiki

-Pues entonces mañana tendrás una cita con Kamui, le llamare y le diré que te enseñe todo el pueblo y así se conocerán mejor esa será la primera parte del "plan conquista Kamui" –Seiya comenzaba a reír como loco mientras los demás asustados solo lo miraban con los ojos bien grandes de la acción del chico –

-Ehh? –Serena lo miro – Seiya? – en ese momento entro una de las star lights –

-Disculpen?

-Que sucede Tomoyo? – decía Taiki – que paso?

-Príncipe Taiki ocurrió un problema en el pueblo, al parecer hubo una pelea entre comerciantes

-Ahh y porque no le dijeron a Yaten?

-Porque ordenó no ser molestado y sabemos de antemano como actuaria

-Mmm tienes razón, ok llama a Kamui y salimos de inmediato –

-Si príncipe – hace una reverencia y se retira la star light –

-Mina? – Taiki la miro – quieres ir?

-Ehhh? Pero no sería buena idea

-Vamos Mina – respondía Seiya – solo así podrás ver de nuevo a Kamui y tal vez te invite algo –Seiya miro a la chica rubia sonriente – es mas nosotros te acompañaremos no es así Bombón, no quieres ver como entra en acción tu joven novio?

-Seiya?- agrego Taiki interrumpiendo a Serena – sin molestarte pero si vas a ir tu también entonces yo no voy ok, sabes que esas peleas me traen un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Taiki, si es así mi Bombón y yo nos iremos a otro lado – tomo la mano de su novia y se fue –

-Hay este niño – decía fastidiado – entonces Mina vayamos a ver qué sucede ok

-Pero?

-Nada de peros – la tomo del brazo y salieron juntos encontrándose a Tomoyo y Kamui – Bueno vamos –Taiki subió a un caballo –

-Taiki?Mejor me quedo la verdad no me gusta mucho montar

-Mina? No iras sola, Kamui estará contigo, no es así Kamui? – el príncipe miro al guardián –

-Si príncipe – respondía mientras ayudaba a subir a Mina al caballo subiendo después con ella al mismo, Tomoyo subió a otro poniéndose enfrente del príncipe y dirigiéndolo a donde era el problema, al llegar encontraron a dos señores discutiendo el área de ventas, Tomoyo bajo y los miro anunciándoles la llegada del príncipe –

-A ver? Que sucede aquí? – Taiki los miro seriamente a lo que los comerciantes mientras estos respiraban tranquilos de que no fuera Yaten el que llegara, ellos comenzaron a explicarle mientras el príncipe escuchaba muy atento, Kamui ayudo a bajar a Mina mientras ella no paraba de sonrojarse-

-Pensé que te vería en otra ocasión – decía el guardián –

-Yo creí lo mismo pero Taiki insistió en que lo acompañara

-Te gusta Taiki? –decía un poco celoso -

-No, jeje no es mi tipo, es agradable pero no es lo que busco

-Y que es lo que buscas? – el interés era notorio en el joven, mientras la chica solo se sonrojaba -

-La verdad, solo quiero que me amen, me respeten y miles de cosas que una chica cursi quiere

-Cursi? No, yo creo que tienes razón

-De verdad?

-Si – el chico miro hacia donde se encontraba su príncipe dándose cuenta de que las cosas se estaban solucionando – sabes? Me encantaría que saliéramos mañana, que te parece?

-Ehh? Como una cita?

-Llámalo como quieras, dime tu qué opinas?

-Pues…

-Ella acepta!

-Ehhh? Seiya?

-Príncipe – lo reverencia –

-Por favor Kamui no hagas mas eso – el príncipe peli negro lo miro sonriente – verdad que si aceptas Mina?

-Ehh? – la chica aun no salía de la emoción –

-Seiya, deja que Mina acepte por su propia cuenta

-Pero Bombón? Sabes bien que..

-Seiya? – la rubia de coletas lo miro severamente –

-Mira kamui, te presento a mi novia Serena

-Mucho gusto princesa de la luna – el chico sonrió y le hizo una reverencia –

-No, por favor no me digas así, solo llámame por mi nombre, quieres? – el chico solo sonrió –

-Seiya que hacen aquí? – llegaba Taiki –

-Pues venimos a dar una vuelta al pueblo y miren los encontramos sin querer

-Hay Seiya! , Bueno me retiro yo con Tomoyo solo fue una falsa alarma – mira al guardián – Kamui te quedas con Mina?

-Si príncipe!

-Bueno entonces Seiya, nos vemos luego – se va el mayor de los cantantes –

-Bueno Seiya, mejor dejamos a Mina sola – Serena toma la mano de su novio y se retiran dejando a los dos chicos solos –

-Kamui?

-Dime?

-Acepto salir contigo mañana

-Pues yo creo que hoy también ya que nos hemos quedado solos

-Y que hacemos?

-Vayamos al mirador, ahí se aprecian muy bien las estrellas

-Sii vayamos – los dos chicos subieron a el caballo y partieron –

Mientras tanto en las calles del pueblo de Kinmoku, Serena y Seiya se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando, ambos se encontraban abrasados mirando las estrellas

-Y bien que te parece mi planeta?

-Es genial Seiya, jamás creí que fuera tan hermoso tu planeta, aunque aun no entiendo algo

-Qué?

-Porque fueron sailors entonces?

-Pues fue porque cuando nuestros padres murieron nosotros quedamos muy devastados tras esa perdida, según Kakyu su madre le conto que caímos en una depresión por lo ocurrido, a tal grado de no querer vivir más, éramos muy pequeños pero siempre fuimos muy unidos con nuestra familia, así que la madre de Kakyu la reina Aure nos transformo en sailors removiéndonos todos los recuerdos que teníamos de nuestro planeta y familia, decidió que si éramos sailors jamás perderíamos la práctica de pelear y defender lo que queremos – la mirada del chico se nublo –

-Perdóname Seiya, no quise recordarte eso tan doloroso

-No te preocupes Bombón, creo que debías saberlo, recuerda que juramos que entre nosotros jamás habría secretos

-Sí pero creo que a veces hay motivos que no nos permite confesarlo tan fácilmente

-Eso es verdad, pero yo quería que tú lo supieras, sé que no me dirás nada malo al respecto y te lo dije porque te amo

-Gracias Seiya por confiar en mí

-Y eso siempre pasara mi dulce Bombón –se acerco lentamente a ella besándola con ternura y mucho amor, la chica se sentía en las nubes ya que jamás la habían besado con tanto amor, con miles de sentimientos revoloteando el estomago de la chica y qué decir del joven cantante, siempre soñó con estar cerca de su amada y ahora era el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, por fin la chica de sus sueños lo correspondía ese inmenso amor, después de unos momentos se separaron ya que les hacía falta el oxigeno – Sabes Bombón, eres lo mejor de mi vida

-Y tú también para mi Seiya – lo mira y se acerca dándole un ligero beso en los labios –

-Y ya me vas a contar que te dijo Mina cuando estábamos entrenado?

-Seiya? – la chica baja su mirada – no sé qué pensar, la verdad me siento mal, quisiera que todo lo que ella me dijo fuera mentira, que solo se tratara de un sueño y que cuando despierte me encuentre en tus brazos, quiero ser feliz y no puedo

-Serena que me quieres decir? – el chico le hablo serio -

-Darien ha jurado venganza, Darien quiere terminar contigo al igual que Uranus

-Entonces eso es lo malo?

-Si…-la mirada de la chica denotaba mucha preocupación –

-Bombón jamás dejare que te separen de mi y jamás me rendiré ante ellos, ahora que te tengo en mis brazos no te soltare y si Darien quiere pelea la tendrá

-Pero yo no quiero que te hagan daño, no entiendes que eres lo mejor de mi vida y si a ti te pasa algo malo yo me muero!

-Bombón – se acerca y la abrasa – jamás me sucederá nada malo, eso te lo juro

-Seiya! – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras el cantante la besaba con mucha ternura, el chico sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que Darien los dejara solos pero ahora que él tenía a su Bombón eso le daba valor para enfrentar al mismo caos él solo –

La mañana había llegado a Kinmoku y muchas personas despertaban de su grato sueño, los príncipes y las chicas habían dormido en el palacio ya que como ya estaba presente Kakyu no podían dejarla sola, además la casa donde habían dormido Serena y Seiya en días pasados se ocupaba solo para descansar. Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando.

-Príncipe Seiya – le hablaba la segunda líder de las lights – aquí está el pedido que encargo – le extiende un paquete – ahí se encuentran dos de los vestidos junto con sus accesorios

-Bien gracias Meiling, podrías llevárselos a las chicas? Ellas se encuentran en sus habitaciones aun

-Como usted diga – se retira –

-Que tramas Seiya? – respondía Taiki –

-Nada, solo quiero que las chicas se vean bien, recuerden que no traen equipaje y que mejor si le demostramos nuestra hospitalidad

-Pues se me hace una estupidez – decía Yaten –

-Bueno a ti que te pasa? – agregaba Seiya – porque estas tan de malas?

-¡Que porque estoy tan de malas! Porque? Pues porque tú y el estúpido de Taiki están haciendo que Mina se enamore del tarado de Kamui!

-Ahhh? Con que es eso? – Decía Taiki quitado de la pena – jajajaja Hay Yaten si tu solito sembraste ese amor como según lo dices

-Es verdad Yaten, porque no mejor dejas de alejar a Mina cada vez que tengas la oportunidad y mejor le demuestras que la amas

-Estás loco o que? Como puedo decir eso, además recuerda que tengo a Nakuru

-Hay esa historia ya me la se – decía Seiya-

-A que te refieres – lo miraba Yaten –

-A que a Serena siempre le decían eso, "tú tienes a Darien", "recuerda a Darien", "ya no amas a Darien?", bahh puras tonterías, si realmente amas a alguien debes decírselo y si ella te corresponde es lo mejor, no debes de estar pensando en lo que las demás personas piensen, si ya no amas a Nakuru pues déjala, ella no puede estar con alguien que no la ama, así que piensa las cosas bien por un momento Yaten y déjate de niñerías!

-Vaya Seiya –lo miraba sorprendido Taiki – eso es genial de tu parte, que estás leyendo últimamente para hablar de esa forma, o dime quien es tu instructor? La verdad hablas muy bien del tema

-Taiki? Lo conozco muy bien el tema, he pasado por eso y la verdad sé que es mejor actuar así, además se está tardando Yaten no lo crees?

-Yaaaa! Callenseee! – Gritaba Yaten – amo a Nakuru y la seguiré amando toda la vida ok, no me importa si Mina esta aquí y si ella aun siente algo por mi – Taiki lo miro –

-Yaten guarda silencio quieres?

-Nooo! Ya me harte que digan que me gusta Mina, como quieren que les diga que jamás me gusto y que jamás me gustará en la vida ok, solo tengo ojos para Nakuru y si Mina quiere hacer una vida con Kamui por mi está bien ok –en eso se escucho un sollozo, al voltear Yaten para ver de quien se trataba se fijo que era Mina la que lloraba y Serena la que lo miraba muy molesta, en seguida miro a sus hermanos quienes también lo miraban molestos – olvídenlo yo me largo – salió sin mirar a Mina –

-Es un imbécil –decia Taiki mientras se acercaba a Mina – no le prestes atención

-No, él tiene razón, debe de estar concentrado en su relación con Nakuru, es lo mejor yo solo soy una intrusa, pero en cuanto termine el problema de Serena me iré

-Nooo, Mina? Porque te das por vencida de lo que el tonto de Yaten dice? Tienes una relación de amistad con nosotros y que se diga de Kamui quien se nota que está interesado en ti

-Sí, lo sé pero es que Yaten me hace sentir incomoda y no quisiera sentirme así cada vez que lo veo

-No, Mina no te dejes vencer por lo que él diga, solo ignóralo y veras que poco a poco te sentirás mejor

-Mina, se que eres mi amiga desde hace años, eres una buena persona muy hermosa así que si Yaten lo desaprovecha pues que se joda!

-Bombón?

-Perdóname Seiya pero es verdad, si no sabe valorarte ni modo, para eso existen miles de peces en el mar y uno de ellos es Kamui así que aprovéchalo

-Gracias chicos… Serena

-Bien ahora desayunemos ok, vayamos a la feria que se hace en el pueblo – decía Taiki –

-Pero primero que bien les quedaron eso vestidos

-Jajaja Gracias Seiya es muy lindo de tu parte – los vestidos que Seiya les había regalado eran como el de la princesa Kakyu pero en rosa claro y naranja junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color, claro que esos vestidos eran un poquito más sencillos que el de Kakyu-

Después de lucir sus vestidos frente a los chicos, todos salieron rumbo al pueblo para divertirse un poco. Al llegar a la feria todos comenzaron a correr en busca de un buen juego para subirse, Taiki comenzaba a fastidiarse ya que le molestaba la indecisión de las chicas. Pasados unas horas Mina se encontró con Kamui-

-Kamui? Pensé que nos veríamos dentro de una hora?

-Si lo sé, pero creí que era mejor darte una sorpresa – extiende unas flores parecidas a las rosas – espero que te gusten

-Gracias – el sonrojo de la chica se dio a notar rápidamente, el chico se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras alguien gruñía por detrás de ellos, al mirar Taiki de quien se trataba (ya que estaban presentes) noto que era Nakuru y Yaten quien gruñía y de tal molestia su bebida había quedado derramada en su mano gracias al apretón que le había dado al vaso, Seiya solo comenzó a reír mientras Serena trataba de guardar compostura ante los celos del peli plateado –

-Gustas que demos un paseo por la feria? – el guardián miro muy sonriente a Mina –

-Claro vamos – el chico extendió su brazo para que la rubia lo tomara y así ambos desaparecieron frente a los ojos de los 5 espectadores (Seiya, Serena, Taiki, Yaten y Nakuru ) –

-Vaya que lindos se ven no lo crees? – Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando a Mina alejarse -

-Si tienes mucha razón Bombón, pero nosotros nos vemos mejor que ellos

-Disculpen?

-Ehh? Tomoyo que sucede?

-Príncipe Taiki gusta acompañarme a comer un helado?

-Tomoyo es en serio? – Taiki la miraba sonriente –

-Claro!

-Ok, entonces vamos, Seiya nos vemos después – se retira con la chica –

-Bueno Bombón, vayamos a dar una vuelta

Todas las parejitas se dispersaron por la feria, divirtiéndose y riendo de cualquier cosa, Mina se veía muy contenta con el chico Kamui, Serena sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho con la compañía de Seiya y Taiki se veía muy bien, sonriente y feliz aunque él aun pensaba en cierta chica de cabellos azules.

Pasaron las horas y la tarde estaba haciendo su aparición, el cuarteto de parejas se encontraron en un restaurant para comer todos juntos, aunque Yaten no estaba muy contento de dicha reunión Nakuru fue la que logro convencerlo de que asistieran. Ya dentro del restaurante todos ordenaron y comenzaron a platicar.

-Y bien Mina que tal tu día con Kamui? – Seiya miro a la pareja muy pícaramente – Kamui espero que te hayas comportado muy bien con nuestra invitada?

-Así es joven príncipe

-Por favor no de nuevo, no me hables así ok, mira te parece si hoy te olvidas de formalismos y somos personas normales ok

-Me parece bien prin… Seiya

-Gracias Kamui

-Pues como iba diciéndole Seiya, me encanta la compañía de Mina y pues creo que la mía también le gusta a ella – volteo a mirar a la chica, mientras Yaten solo lo fulminaba con la vista –

-Claro que si Kamui, me encanta tu compañía

-Hay que bien jejeje – Serena reía –

-Pues si me permiten decir unas palabras aquí que están todos los amigos de mi querida Mina – el chico se levanto tomando la mano de la rubia – Mina se que tenemos días de conocernos pero sé que con el tiempo nos conoceremos mas así que yo quisiera saber si quisieras ser mi novia? – todos miraron asombrados a la chica y al joven que miraba a la chica muy tiernamente –

-Kamui... No sé qué decir...

-Solo di lo que estés pensando, lo que tu realmente quieras

-Kamui yo... yoo – la chica miro a Serena quien se encontraba sorprendida, después miro a Seiya quien le sonreía, Taiki solo miraba esperando la respuesta y Yaten… Yaten abraso mas a Nakuru haciendo un ademan de que no le importaba la respuesta de la rubia- Kamui acepto, acepto ser tu novia – el chico la ayudo a levantarse y le dio un tierno beso aunque fuera corto demostraba lo que el chico sentía por ella –

-Biennn! Felicidades chicos - se levantaba Seiya aplaudiendo, mientras Serena jalaba para que volviera a su lugar, Yaten solo bufo de molestia en ese momento llegaron los alimentos y el silencio se prolongo –

Pasado el tiempo y el termino de su comida todas las parejitas volvieron a dispersarse para que la diversión continuara, aunque Yaten no se sentía muy contento ya que sabía que sus hermanos tenían la razón, él obligo que Mina aceptara estar con Kamui, sabía bien que había actuado como un idiota pero no había marcha atrás las cosas ya estaban hechas y quiera o no tenia que aguantarse el amor del guardián y de la chica.

Mientras en un planeta desconocido, las sailors se encontraban muy molestas

-Y bien ya podremos partir de este planeta?

-Pues yo creo que si, además ya estamos demorándonos mucho no lo creen?

-Uranus, tranquilízate, debemos de estar tranquilos

-Pues si pero me siento inútil estando aquí y mientras haya en Kinmoku ese estúpido de Kou se está aprovechando de nuestra princesa

-Ya la encontré! –Mercury brinco de alegría – estamos en una luna de Plutón, se llama Caronte y a mi parecer podremos salir en unas horas mas

-Basta de esperas, ustedes se sienten mal por no poder darle su merecido a ese Kou pero yo estoy desesperado por no tener a mi lado a mi Serena

-Pues entonces mejor retirémonos de una buena vez y lleguemos cuanto antes al planeta de ese tipo

-Ok, hasta que dices algo bueno Uranus, entonces reúnan a las demás, partiremos en unos minutos – el príncipe dio media vuelta y se retiro muy pensativo, Uranus fue a buscar a las demás sailors mientras Neptune quedaba pensativa mirando a Mercury –

-Sailor Mercury? Qué pasa?

-Ehh? Nada Neptune

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ok

-Sí, Gracias

-Es por Taiki?

-Ehh? No, no es por él, sé que mi misión es proteger a mi princesa de todo, así que lo que le dije a él ese día pues fue lo mejor

-Y donde queda tu felicidad?

-Mi felicidad no importa, solo el bienestar de mi princesa, para eso nacimos sailors y así moriremos

-Pues creo que a veces debemos ser un poco egoístas no lo crees?

-Y que me dices de ti?, a caso te gusta la idea de ir a buscar a Serena y quitarle su felicidad a toda costa.

-Pues no te puedo asegurar que a mí me gusta esa idea, pero sé que juramos proteger el futuro y es por lo que siempre hemos peleado, así que ese punto es muy diferente a tu problema, yo solo digo que debes ser feliz y si esa felicidad te la da Taiki pues está bien.

-Sabes? Creo que pensamos muy diferente.

-Sí, pero eso a veces sirve o no? Que quieres que te diga? Que destroces el corazón de Taiki ya que es una mala persona?

-Yo jamás dije que fuera una mala persona

-Pues el día de la boda hiciste creer que Taiki era una mala persona o no?

-Podríamos cambiar de tema?

-Ok, pero solo piensa lo que te dije – en ese momento llegaron las demás chicas –

-Bien según la nueva líder dice que ya partiremos?

-Sí, es correcto

-Pues que esperamos? Ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, hasta siento que ha trascurrido un día completo – decía Lita molesta -

-Ok – decía llegado Darien – ya saben lo que deben hacer ok – las chicas se tomaron sus manos y Darien se transformo en el príncipe Endimion invocando el poder del cristal dorado para luego así todos partir hacia el planeta de fuego –

En una heladería de Kinmoku se encontraba Mina y Kamui ambos se miraban pero no decían nada, no era por temor a algo sino que se sentían bien, el chico se levanto de su asiento y la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella lo abrasara

-Te sientes mal por algo?

-No, porque debería de sentirme mal?

-Pues porque vi como mirabas a Yaten

-No, no es eso simplemente que apenas y te conozco y ya soy tu novia?

-Bueno si no querías me lo hubieras dicho

-No, no simplemente que se me hace raro, jamás… jamás me habían hecho sentir tan bien como tú lo haces conmigo

-Bueno, aquí está mi secreto – el chico señalo donde se encontraba su corazón – no sé, como te dije desde el primer día que te vi me enamore de ti, me encantaron tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel, pero cuando te conoci mas de cerca me gustaste mas y eme aquí enamorado de Mina la diosa del amor

-No digas eso, me sonrojas

-Pero es la verdad

-Sí pero haces que me sienta mal, ya que yo no te he dicho nada

-Y no es necesario, conque me correspondas este amor que te tengo es más que suficiente

-Sí pero..

-Mira, hagamos un trato quieres, si en dos semanas crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti terminas conmigo y si lo soy continuamos que te parce?

-Me parece bien

-Ok, mientras conóceme bien, pregúntame lo que quieras te parece?

-Sii – la chica se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios abrasándolo con fuerza, ella sabía bien que Yaten aun no desocupaba su corazón pero haría que él saliera y entrara el guardián –

Mientras Taiki y Tomoyo caminaban sin rumbo alguno, ambos en silencio, Taiki miraba de vez en cuando a la chica, la quería aun ya que juntos habían compartido un noviazgo de un año pero por tonterías se habían separado, él sabía que la chica aun sentía algo por él pero él no quería aceptarlo ya que la sailor del agua aun seguía siendo parte de sus sueños, sabía bien que Amy jamás le correspondería ya que según la chica como se lo dijo en la iglesia, a él no le correspondería hablar nada acerca de su princesa. Esa reacción de la sailor hizo que Taiki tomara su decisión y continuar con su vida, si su felicidad estaba con Tomoyo (aunque fuera poca la felicidad) él le correspondería.

-Taiki? Que piensas?

-Ehh?

-Pues, estas muy pensativo y no has dicho nada, si te molesta mi presencia pues me retiro

-No, no por favor no digas eso Tomoyo, jamás me molestaría tu presencia ok, mejor contéstame una cosa..

-Dime?

-Aun sigues amándome?

-Ehh? – la chica lo miro sorprendida, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta pero le daba miedo responder ya que sus sentimientos estaban de por medio, la verdad no quería sufrir como la última vez que él chico la había terminado dándole de escusa que tenía que prepararse para ser un buen príncipe, ella sabía que no era eso, sabia por medio de Nakuru que Taiki estaba enamorado de una sailor del sistema solar el problema era quien era y como era?, aun así a ella no le importo y lo amo tanto mientras la relación existía, pero después de que terminaran la dejo con un enorme corazón roto. –

-Tomoyo?

-Porque quieres saber eso?

-Porque yo aun te amo

-Ehh? O_O – los ojos de la chica se hicieron más grandes ante la respuesta del joven –

Mientras con Yaten seguía de mal humor, Nakuru lo había captado rápido, el peli plateado aun sentía algo por la sailor y eso a ella le molestaba ya que tanto tiempo que ella había luchado por él para que de pronto llegara la sailor del sistema solar y tratara de quitarle a su chico, eso jamás lo permitiría.

-Yaten?

-Ahora que Nakuru – decía molesto –

-Porque estas tan molesto?

-No, no estoy molesto es solo que..

-Aun te gusta esa chica?

-Ehh? Que chica?

-Pues la guardiana de la princesa de la luna

-No, no como crees, eso jamás, yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi dulce Nakuru

-Y entonces porque estas tan molesto?

-Por nada, me duele un poco la cabeza

-Ahh si?

-Sí, te molestaría si hoy terminamos nuestra cita temprano?

-No para nada

-Bueno me retiro entonces –el chico le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue dejando a Nakuru molesta –

Con Seiya y Serena era diferente, ambos se encontraban en un parque donde en el centro se encontraba una fuente de agua, los dos estaban abrasados mirando las estrellas.

-Siempre que miraba las estrellas en mi habitación me recordaban mucho a ti

-Ahh si?

-Sí, fuiste la luz que me estaba en mi camino, gracias a ti me enseñaste a creer en el verdadero amor, a luchar por lo que quiero

-Bombón, a mi me haces tan feliz al saber todo eso

-A mi también Seiya él chico se acerco lentamente a la chica para encontrase con sus labios, comenzó besándola con ternura la chica lo abraso entrelazando sus finos dedos en la larga cabellera del chico, poco a poco el beso iba adquiriendo intensidad y demanda de caricias, la chica abrasaba con firmeza el escultural cuerpo del guapo príncipe mientras él acariciaba la espalda de la chica, poco a poco fueron acariciándose mas y mas llegando a desearse intensamente cuando…

-Quita tus labios de mi futura esposa!

-Quee? – Seiya voltea a ver quién era la persona que había llegado –

-Darien? –Serena miro al chico atemorizada por lo que le esperaba –

-Aléjate de él Serena! – La orden era muy firme – Sabes bien que esto no está bien

-Noo jamás me alejare de él, ni tu ni nadie puede separarnos – Serena abraso a Seiya pero de inmediato alguien golpeo en la espalda a Seiya logrando que este cayera al piso, al mirar de quien se trataba se dio cuenta que era una Uranus muy molesta – Uranus? – Mars se acerco a Serena tomándola por los brazos y arrastrándola hasta donde se encontraba Endimion muy molesto – Suéltame Mars

-Jamás Serena, tu deber es estar cerca de Darien

-Noo déjame!

-Bombón! – el grito de Seiya se escucho en todo el jardín –

-Cállate! – Uranus se acerco a él con su espada en manos – Te dije que te alejaras de ella, te dije que jamás regresaras a buscarla!

-Déjame, sabes bien que ella me ama – decía aun tirado en el pasto y mirando furioso a Uranus -

-Já, eso crees Kou?- le sonrió sarcásticamente -

-No, no es lo que creo, es la verdad!

-Sabes, jamás creí que lo diría pero creo que es momento de que lo sepas

-Que debo de saber? Que estas enamorada de mi – le sonríe – jajajaja hay Uranus para tu información ya estoy apartado, solo tengo ojos para mi Bombón eso deberías de saberlo

-No seas idiota Kou!Sabes porque vinimos todas hasta aquí?

-No creo que vengan a turistear – le miro sonriente -

-Hay Kou, pues claro que no, venimos a destruirte a ti

-Y que esperas? – mira retadoramente a Uranus – pero primero déjame preguntarte algo, a caso eres la mandadera de ese tipo – señalo a Darien – creí que él venía por lo que le importaba?

-No sabes guardar silencio verdad? Sabes bien que estoy ante las ordenes de mi príncipe, eso deberías de saberlo tú también o no?

-Pues creo que no soy igual que tu ya que no soy un simple guerrero

-Que dices? – la chica mostro curiosidad -

-Soy príncipe así que deberías demostrar tus modales ante la realeza o no?

-Eso no es cierto!

-Eso crees? Pero con gusto peleare contigo no dejare que solo así me venzas

-Con gusto Kou

-Uranus? Déjamelo a mí – Darien dio un paso hacia donde estaba Uranus y Seiya -

-Pero príncipe?

-Él quiere una pelea conmigo o no?

-Vaya hasta que hablas Darien

-Nooo detente Darien, Seiya noo por favor no lo hagan – decía una preocupada Serena -

-Mars, llévate a Serena a otro lado, no quiero escuchar sus gritos o lloriqueos cuando vea como muere Seiya

-Nooo

-Bombón? Estaré bien ok – le guiña un ojo – Bien Darien que es lo que sigue? – Endimion saca su espada y la coloca en el cuello de Seiya -

- Seiyaa! – La princesa comenzó a llorar mientras Mars comenzó a llevársela cuando…–

-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! – el golpe llego hasta donde se encontraba Mars dañándola y soltando a Serena – Deja en paz a mi princesa!

-Venus? – decía una sorprendida Júpiter –

-Sí, así que déjenla en paz!

-No te atrevas Venus – Uranus se puso en señal de ataque – déjanos cumplir nuestro deber

-Sí, pero será solo el de ustedes ya que Serena cumplirá con otro deber que es el de estar junto a la persona que ama

-Cállate! Tierra tiembla! – El poder iba directo a Venus pero alguien ayudo a que ella lo esquivara –

-Niebla infernal! (N/ A: perdón pero la verdad no soy buena con los nombres de los poderes) –una espesa niebla obscura invadió a todos los presentes dejándolos completamente ciegos logrando que la persona que llego a ayudar rescatara a Venus, Serena y Seiya , poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse la niebla dejando a las sailos y su príncipe muy confundidos –

-Yaten! – Grito Venus muy alegre mientras el joven príncipe la tenia de los brazos ya que solo así pudo rescatarla–

-Que hacen aquí? No saben que no soy bienvenidos? – decía el peli plateado -

-Eso no nos importa

-Hermanito hasta que llegas

-Sí, ya sabes que siempre debo estar aquí cuidándote

-Pues gracias

-Cállense! – grito muy molesta Uranus –

-Disculpen? – Decía Taiki, Tomoyo y el guardia Kamui – las cosas no se arreglan a golpes o sí?

-Solo venimos por nuestra princesa

-Y ya le preguntaron si ella realmente quiere regresar con ustedes?

-Esto no es cuestión de lo que ella quiera – respondía Mars – ella sabe bien lo que debe de cumplir, sabe perfectamente la misión que tenemos, ella tiene a Darien y debe cumplir su misión y dejarse de boberías de niñas berrinchudas

-Disculpa sailor Mars, porque no mejor dejas de hablar por ella y permites que ella decida a quien quiere – las demás sailor miraron a Serena quien se encontraba abrasada de Seiya, mientras Venus miraba a Yaten –

-Yaten crees que podrías soltarme? – y es que el chico aun la tenía en brazos –

-Pero que haces en mis brazos? Que no sabes que no me gusta la gente encimosa?

-Por eso suéltame – el chico la soltó logrando que la rubia cayera, mientras Kamui miraba a ambos molesto y celoso–

- Serena, sabes bien cuál es nuestro deber o no?

-Si Júpiter, lo sé pero es necesario llegar hasta esto?

-Serena, tu amas a Darien no es así? - la pregunta de Neptuno hizo molestar a Seiya –

-Serena, recuerda a Rini – Saturn hizo que la chica recordara a su pequeña hija –

-Recuerda a la pequeña dama, recuerde que si usted no se casa con Darien ella jamás nacerá

-Lo sé Plut, no debes repetírmelo ok, pero no es justo que ella nazca en un lugar en el que no hay amor

-Ósea que ya no amas a Darien – Mercury miro muy severamente a la rubia de los odangos – no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta

-No soy egoísta! Tal vez ustedes lo ven de esa forma ya que jamás se han enamorado como yo en estos momentos

-Estas equivocada Serena – reprendía Mercury – yo si me he enamorado, pero se cual es mi misión y sé que no debo ponerme a pensar en el amor

-Esa no es la Mercury que conocí hace 6 años

-Taiki? – Él chico la miro serio, Tomoyo la star light lo miro preocupada ya que conocía muy bien el pasado de su príncipe –

-Que me decías antes? No es posible que de buenas a primeras se te haya olvidado eso, jamás pensé que cambiaras tanto

-Algún día debía de hacerlo no?

-Basta! – Venus se acerco a Serena – no puedo creer que se decían llamar su amiga, donde quedo esa amistad?

-Guarda silencio Venus!

-No, ya no más! – decía furiosa – ya estoy harta de siempre callar la verdad, saben que ella quiere a Seiya porque no dejar que sea feliz, además nuestra misión es que nuestra princesa estuviera bien, cuidarla y ver por la felicidad de ella, mas nunca juramos proteger a él – señalo a Endimion – si él no la hace feliz pues que pena y si Seiya se gano ese amor con esfuerzos y lo logro pues qué bien, lo felicito porque no se dejo vencer ante lo que unas sailors rebeldes siempre le prohibieron

-Cállate, no te atrevas a faltarle al respeto a nuestro príncipe – decía molesta Saturn –

-Nuestro príncipe? Creo que eso no será posible ya que jamás será mi príncipe

-Chicas por favor entiendan que yo ya no amo a Darien

-No, eso no es verdad Serena, tu aun me amas, yo se que estas confundida por ese tipo, sé que jamás pensarías de esa forma

-Ya basta! – Serena miro a todas molesta – ya me harte de que siempre quieran que yo haga lo que ustedes quieran, ya estoy fastidiada de que siempre sea lo mismo

-Chicas, escuchen a Serena, ella sabe lo que dice – Venus trataba de que las demás comprendieran la situación –Además… Darien? ya le dijiste lo que hiciste en tu viaje según de estudios? Me imagino que Serena no sabe nada o si?

-Quee? De qué demonios hablas?

-Pues cuando tú te fuiste de viaje a Europa a una convención de medicina no precisamente fue para aprender más de medicina..

-Quee?

-Mina de que hablas? – Serena se notaba preocupada –

-Pues a que yo lo vi con otra chica besándose, yo estaba filmando una película cuando iba saliendo del set lo encontré a él con una chica besándose y no era un beso de amigos

-Quee?

-Eso no es verdad – decía molesto Darien -

-Me parece que ya basta de tonterías – Mars miro molesta a Venus – no te perdonare que me hayas atacado de esa forma y mucho menos que hables mentiras de mi príncipe – la chica fulmino con la mirada a Venus y se preparo para atacar - Sailor Mars! Saeta llameante de Marte – el ataque fue directamente hacia Venus logrando que está ultima lo esquivara –

-Sailor Júpiter! Ataque de hojas de Júpiter! – Venus intento esquivar ese último golpe que dirigieron en contra de ella, lo malo fue que no pudo esquivarlo –

-Esfera de energía! – el guardia real lanzo su poder en contra de las dos sailors y protegió con su barrera a Sailor Venus –

-Gracias! – la chica le sonrió muy agradecida –

-Debes cuidar mucho tu seguridad – el ataque del chico fue lo que dio inicio a una batalla entre las sailors y los Kinmokianos, Uranus lanzo su poder hacia Seiya mientras Endimion peleaba con Yaten, Taiki peleaba con Jupiter, Mars se encontraba herida gracias al ataque de protección que utilizo Kamui en su contra, Saturn se protegía con su campo de energía de los ataques de Kamui, Plut peleaba mano a mano contra Venus, Neptune peleaba con Tomoyo ya que intento acercarse a Serena.

Taiki lanzaba sus flechas hacia Júpiter tratando de herirla lo más leve posible ya que no tenía intenciones de llegar a lastimarla lo suficientemente cruel, las flechas que lanzaba Taiki las esquivaba Júpiter, pero una que otra la hirió ya que parecían miles de espinas si llegaban a tocarte.

-Porque no la dejas ser feliz!

-Porque es mi deber que se cumpla el destino

-Pero si el destino no está escrito

-Y tu como sabes eso? Jamás has estado en la posición de mi princesa

-Pues por eso se que ella añoraba la libertad que ustedes jamás le dieron

-Bastante platica por hoy! Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – Taiki esquivo el ataque de la sailor, de repente se coloco detrás de ella tomándola de los brazos –

-Podríamos dejar esta pelea tonta? – el chico acerco su mano a el rostro de la joven acariciándola suavemente – No quiero lastimar a una chica tan bonita – el chico sonrió dejando a la sailor sonrojada – podrías detenerte?

Mercury observo lo que Taiki había hecho dejándola un poco molesta, mientras continuaba pelando junto con Neptune para derrotar a la segunda de las star lights

Seiya peleaba con su espada contra Uranus, ambos eran muy buenos con ellas

-Ya ríndete Kou! Sabes bien que no tendré piedad de ti

-Jamás Uranus!

-Entonces has cavado tu propia tumba Espada de Uranus Elimina! – El poder del corte de la espada fue directamente hacia Seiya pero este absorbió el poder en su espada-

-Espada de trueno! – de la punta de la espada de Seiya salieron rayos de color rojo que al blandirla fueron directamente hacia la sailor hiriéndola gravemente y dejándola inconsciente, de inmediato Neptune fue a su encuentro a auxiliarla –

Plut continuaba peleando con Venus ninguna de las dos parecía estar cansada

-Venus, entiende que es por el bien de la princesa!

-Y quien asegura eso? Si ella no es feliz con él porque obligarla?

-No me dejas otra opción Venus, Grito Mortal!

-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –ambos poderes chocaron provocando una enorme explosión dejando sin visibilidad quien había resultado herida –

Yaten se encontraba esquivando los golpes de la espada de Endimion

-Tendré piedad de ti si te rindes en este momento!

-Jajaja hay principito de pacotilla, no me conoces lo suficiente ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasa cuando no estás en tu planeta, si Serena se enamoro de mi hermano y tu jamás lo sospechaste, entonces jamás te enteraste del poder que tengo

-Cállate! Eso no es verdad, ustedes siempre fueron unos invasores en nuestro planeta, de haber sabido desde un principio que ustedes me robarían lo más preciado que tengo créanme jamás pero jamás los hubiera dejado entrar al planeta tierra

-Sí y como lo harías? Revivirías de lo que te había hecho galaxia? O como? Porque la verdad no entiendo si tú estabas muerto o no?

-Cállate! – Endimion contraataco a Yaten con la espada a lo que él peli plateado lo esquivo –

-Sabes ya me harte de pelear contigo, es aburrido – el chico hizo una mueca de fastidio blandió su espada y hablo en voz baja – attack of darkness! – la obscuridad invadió a Endimion dejándolo desorientado, de repente miles de navajas comenzaron a atacarlo, el príncipe de la tierra trato de esquivarlas pero la espesa niebla no lo dejaba moverse con rapidez dejándolo inconsciente por las heridas que le habían provocado –

Kamui esquivaba los golpes de la sailor más pequeña, sailor Saturn seguía atacando al chico tratando de dejarlo fuera de la batalla. Serena miraba horrorizada como sus amigas peleaban por tonterías, la chica intento ir en busca de Seiya pero no lo veía por ningún lado, observo que Yaten auxiliaba a Venus mientras Kamui dejaba inconsciente a Saturn, Jupiter se encontraba cerca de Uranus y Neptune y Mercury estaba auxiliando a Endimion, pero donde estaba Seiya? Y Mars? Y Plut?. Serena camino en busca de Seiya en la búsqueda encontró a Taiki

-Y Seiya?

-No estaba contigo?

-No, donde esta?

-Aquí esta!– el grito de Mars alerto a las demás – Si quieres que Seiya este con vida regresa con nosotros a nuestro planeta! – Mars traía a Seiya junto con Plut esta ultima traia la espada del jove principe, ambas lo traían de prisionero amenazándolo Mars con su saeta de fuego – Tu tienes la última palabra Serena así que decide, quieres que Seiya este con vida o quieres cargar con su muerte?

-Serena, si tu decisión es quedarte con Seiya, él morirá en manos de Mars, pero si decides volver con Darien lo dejamos libre sin ningún rasguño pero con la promesa de que jamás se vuelvan a ver, así que decide

-Noooo! Bombón no lo hagas yo estaré bien! Te lo prometo – él chico le dio una cálida sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a Serena -

-Nooo Seiya! Suéltenlo por favor Mars – Serena suplicaba -

-No –el príncipe Endimion se había colocado a un lado de las chicas sacando su espada y poniéndola en el cuello del joven cantante – vamos Serena, toma mi mano y regresemos a nuestro planeta, olvidare todo lo que paso y en cuanto lleguemos nos casamos

-Nooo, jamás Darien que no entiendes que no te amo!

-No, eso no es verdad

-Suelte a mi príncipe! – Kamui aparecía muy molesto junto con un rehén – libérelo – cuando se dieron cuenta Kamui traía en brazos a Saturn – si usted no suelta a mi príncipe ahora le juro que no respondo por la vida de esta niña – en ese momento de su mano del joven apareció una llama de fuego -

-Y crees que a mí me importa – respondía el príncipe de la tierra – por favor si no es ella será otra la que tome su lugar, haz lo que quieras con ella que a mí no me importa

-Príncipe! -las sailors le llamaron muy sorprendidas –

-Entonces no me deja más alternativa – Kamui incremento la llama de su mano haciendo un circulo, estaba a punto de aventar a saturn para que la llama la siguiera y así dañarla pero un grito hizo que se detuviera –

-Kamui nooo – Venus lo miro – por favor no lo hagas

-Pero ese tipo quiere hacerle daño a mi príncipe

-Si pero no lo hagas, porfavor – el chico hizo caso y desapareció la llama, pero no solto a la chica -

-Decide Serena?

-Hay ya cállate Endimion! – Seiya lo miraba retadoramente – que es lo que quieres? Porque no peleas conmigo si así lo deseas, mas no vengas con tus tonterías de resguardarte con tus sailors o que tu solo no puedes? – él príncipe de la tierra lo miro muy severamente –

- Seiya! Noo por favor detén esto! Ya no continúes esta pelea – mientras todos se distraían ante las suplicas de la chica rubia, Yaten aprovechaba el momento para rescatar a su hermano –

-Por favor Endimion, suelta a Seiya – se acerca a ellos – suéltalo… por favor.. No continuemos con esta pelea

-Solo tú sabes cómo detener esto, sabes bien que es lo que necesito que hagas

-Por favor, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero..

-No quieres? Por favor antes no decías lo mismo, decías que me amabas y ahora qué? Serena tu lo que tienes es una gran confusión, tú no sabes si amas a este tipo, tú no sabes lo que realmente quieres así que no me vengas con tonterías

-Bombón? –el rostro de la chica parecía confuso, miraba a Seiya muy preocupada, poco a poco fue derramando unas lagrimas, el príncipe de la tierra sonrió al mirar que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección –

-Serena por favor recapacita, recuerda a Rini… nuestro hermoso sueño de crear un futuro hermoso, no quieres que seamos una familia feliz? – El nombre de Rini hizo que su sentimiento que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo comenzara a brotar de nuevo –

-Rini?

-Si, Rini – se acerca más a ella tomándola de las manos – recuerda a nuestra querida hija, recuerda los momentos que pasábamos juntos los tres

-BOMBOM! –él grito del joven cantante hizo que sus hermanos se alertaran ya que aun Mars lo traía sometido – Bombón! No caigas en su juego! – en ese momento Mars le propina un golpe en el estomago –

-Cállate! Entrometido – Serena miro al chico y de nuevo fijo su mirada en Endimion –

-Serena? Recuerda por favor que somos más felices nosotros tres juntos, recuerda que me juraste amor eterno…. Serena te amo.. – a todos los espectadores los dejo sorprendidos con tal confesión, Endimion le tomo de la mano a Serena correspondiéndole esta –

-Sí, tienes razón… no sé cómo no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes

-Quee! – Seiya contuvo sus ganas de llorar con lo que la rubia había dicho, todos miraron a Serena queriendo entender si realmente hablaba en serio –

-Bombón?' – el chico cayó de rodillas logrando zafarse del amarre de Mars - Noo Bombón! – Serena tomo la mano la mano con fuerza de Endimion transformándose en la princesa Serena –

-Lo siento Seiya – miro tristemente al chico – Endimion? Vámonos de aquí… - el príncipe sonrió, se acerco a ella y la beso posesivamente dejando a Seiya impactado –

-Seiya? – la líder de las light lo miro –

-Seiya?- Venus corrió a su encuentro, mirando a Serena reprobatoriamente – Serenaaa! Nooo lo hagas

Seiya se levanto tomo la espada que se encontraba en el piso y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Serena tomándola de la mano – Por favor! Serena no lo hagas! – Uranus se incorporo un poco ya que aun estaba lastimada, camino hacia Seiya y lo golpeo mientras Endimion lo encaraba –

-Déjanos en paz! – saco de nuevo su espada y la puso en su cuello – Hazte a un lado!

-Jamás!

- Que te hagas a un lado!

-Nooo

-Seiyaaa? – Meiling la star light grito su nombre corriendo a ayudarlo-

-No te acerques! – le contestaba Mercury –

-De nuevo te repito Seiya, déjanos en paz y jamás vuelvas a la tierra te quedo claro?

-Nooo – en ese momento saco Seiya su espada lastimando a Endimion en el brazo logrando una enorme cortada pero no contaba con que Uranus lo enfrentaría enterrando su espada en el pecho del joven cantante –

-Te dije que los dejaras en paz – Uranus saco la espada del pecho del joven empujándolo todo mal herido -

-Seiyaaaa! – todos gritaron horrorizados por lo que le había sucedido, rápido sus hermanos corrieron a ayudarlo, Serena miro como Seiya caía a los pies de Uranus pero no había señas de dolor en la chica, Endimion cubrió su herida y tomo de la mano a su princesa –

-Serenaaaaaa – Mina se desgarraba por dentro, corrio hacia ella pero Mars la miro -

-Sailor Mars! Saeta llameante de Martee! - el poder ataco a la sailor del amor envolviéndola en las llamas, la chica caía muy lastimada por dicho poder-

-Lo siento mucho chicas…. – el poder del cristal de plata resplandeció junto con el dorado, las sailors outer y las inners (sin Venus ) también incrementaron su poder logrando desaparecer del planeta de las flores sin dejar rastro alguno –

-Serenaaaa! – Seiya se desgarro la voz gritando el nombre de su amada con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tanto trabajo le había costado que ella se diera cuenta que lo amaba para que de un día para otro ella se marchara con su supuesto amor – Serena… porque? –Venus lo miro compasión mientras Seiya caía desmayado de lo grabe que estaba -

* * *

><p>Siii lo sé me quieren matar nooo, pero ahi no termina la historia, le dare un giro muy emocionante a esto ya veran que les gustara, espero que les aya gustado y cualquier duda o comentario dejenlo en sus reviews oki. Sé que a lo mejor se les hacen unos nombres conocidos pero jeje creo que son los personajes que me encantan, Kamui sale en Tsubasa Tokio revelations busquenlo y verán que es extremadamente guapo jeje ahhh y el traje que posee es ese mismo que utiliza en el anime. Espero sus comentarios ...<p>

Le quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen mis locuras, ahi la llevo en esto de los fics jeje, gracias a todas y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ok.

Les mando un saludo y un abraso byeee

Sandy Kou Li


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa a todas...

Sé que tal ves quieren matarme por ser tan desconsiderada y dejarlas en suspenso pero la verdad es que... hice 2 versiones de esta historia y no me dejaban convencida por completo hasta llegar a esta que por fin cumplió mis expectativas, la verdad a mi me interesa mucho que a ustedes les guste la trama ya que sin ustedes estas historia no existiría, espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada debo agradecerles a mis musas y musos jeje porque son 5 son mi querida sobrina Ana Karen, Seiya (mi seiya de facebook) Yaten (facebook), Fay mi gringo y Alejandra, chicos esto fue creado con su ayuda.

Bien los dejo con la lectura:

* * *

><p>-¡Rápido necesitamos donadores de sangre tipo A! –un camillero entraba con Seiya rápidamente al área de cirugía – apártense todos está muy grave!<p>

-Taiki! – el peli plateado corría detrás de su hermano quien a su vez corría detrás de la camilla donde llevaban a su hermano –

-Disculpen pero no pueden pasar! – unas enfermera les prohibían el paso a los Kou –

-Porque no? Es mi hermano el que está ahí! – Yaten gritaba con desesperación –

-No pueden pasar, es área restringida – la enfermera los miro por última vez y entro a la sala de cirugía-

-Taiki! – Yaten miro a su hermano muy triste – Seiya puede morir?

-Calma Yaten, no pienses eso, Seiya es muy fuerte y no dejara que nada lo venza tan fácilmente, debemos tener fe en los médicos

-Taiki! Juro que esa Uranus me las pagara! – el chico golpeo la pared con muchas fuerzas del coraje que tenia por lo que estaba sucediendo –

-Yaten cálmate – en ese momento salió un medico – Doctor! Dígame como esta mi hermano?

-El joven Kou ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos ingresarlo a cirugía al igual que donadores tipo A, alguno de ustedes lo son?

-Yo son tipo A! – Los Kou miraron a la persona que en ese momento iba entrando – yo puedo donarle mi sangre a Seiya

-Tomoyo? – Taiki miro impresionado a la chica –gracias!

-No hay porque darlas, ustedes están muy débiles para donar sangre, además es mi príncipe y un gran amigo

-Entonces comencemos las pruebas de sangre – el médico se retira con Tomoyo –

-Yaten debemos tener mucha fe en que Seiya saldrá de esta, la verdad no soy nada vengativo pero en esta ocasión se pasaron del límite así que primero haremos que mi hermano se recupere y después veremos cómo dejarles en claro a esas sailors que meterse con los Kou es jugar con fuego.

-Taiki? – Yaten miro sorprendido a su hermano pues jamás lo había visto hablar de esa manera tan fría, aunque tal vez se debía a la preocupación del estado de su hermano, pero aun así era difícil que Taiki se expresara de esa forma –

La noche llego y con ello los hermanos Kou y la princesa Kakyu no dejaban de estar al pendiente de Seiya, la transfusión de sangre fue un éxito pero algo aun estaba mal- Las Star Lights estaban haciendo guardia por si acaso, Mina estaba también en recuperación por las heridas que Mars le había provocado, Kamui no se despego ni un segundo de la chica, él la quería y mucho, ese sentimiento estaba creciendo cada vez mas ya que la chica era un amor de mujer, muy linda y alegre, algo que le hacía falta en su vida a él.

El sueño los había vencido a todos a excepción de Taiki, él aun se encontraba esperando las respuestas del médico que aun no daba la cara para informarles la situación de su hermano, el cantante comenzó a pensar porque habían llegado a todo esto. Comenzó a meditar que fue exactamente lo que le paso a Serena cuando Darién la tomo de la mano, la chica no había reaccionado así antes, se veía como perdida en una ilusión que pudo haberle causado el príncipe de la Tierra, pero exactamente como lo hizo?

-Efectivamente el príncipe de la Tierra provoco ese cambio en la princesa de la Luna…

-Ehh? –Taiki volteo a ver quién era la persona que le estaba hablando- Kamui?

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero la verdad no pude no leer lo que está pasando por su mente, se ve muy cansado, agobiado y preocupado.

-Como no lo voy a estar si mi hermano esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, todo por culpa de esas sailors.

-Joven príncipe, la princesa fue dominada por un poder que tiene el príncipe, la verdad si usted hubiera sentido lo que yo en ese momento sabría de lo que hablo…

-A que te refieres con eso Kamui? – miraba al chico con mucho interés en lo que iba a decir –

-Usted sabe que tengo el poder de sentir los sentimientos de las personas así como el estado de ánimo que tienen en ese momento, tengo el poder de leer sus mentes y múltiples dones que ahora no puedo ni nombrar, pero cuando el príncipe Endimión tomo la mano de la princesa esté hizo que ella cayera bajo sus poderes y la hipnotizo haciendo que la chica hiciera lo que él con la mente le ordenaba

-Me estás diciendo que el príncipe tiene poderes Psíquicos por así decirlo?

-Pues no estoy completamente seguro de que sean poderes psíquicos o algo por el estilo ya que no conozco mucho sobre el príncipe, además no me dejo leer sus pensamientos eso fue lo que evito que me enterara de muchas cosas.

-Y la princesa tenía algún sentimiento en ese momento?

- La princesa tenía el corazón destrozado por la orden que le imponía el príncipe, es mas siento que algo dentro de ella, algo muy importante se rompió en ese momento

-Uhmmm, que podrá ser? – el cantante miro al guardián – sentiste algo más?

-Pues de ellos solo eso, pero de las demás scouts sentí odio, venganza, coraje, tristeza, angustia y rencor.

-Todo eso sentiste?–él cantante decía sorprendido de lo que su guardián era capaz de sentir con cualquier persona –

-A si es, las sailors están confundidas al parecer el orden y una buena líder les hace falta, todas están en contra de todas por así decirlo, aunque había una que estaba más preocupada por lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento que por la batalla..

-De quien se trataba?

-De la sailor de cabello azul – Taiki volteo rápidamente a mirarlo sorprendido - no estoy seguro – el guardián noto la reacción del príncipe así que trato de explicarle lo que sucedía – me parece que esa chica tiene mal de amores

-Qué? Tiene novio o algo por el estilo?

-No, no es eso – el joven guardián noto como el príncipe cada vez se interesaba en la plática y como su corazón comenzaba a sentir algo que era ¿ amor?- me parece que siente celos de alguien pero no sé bien de quien sea

-Kamui por favor lo que sepas dímelo

-Si joven Taiki pero..

-Joven príncipe! – el médico salió de la sala de cirugía haciendo que la plática entre Taiki y Kamui quedara incompleta, alivio que sintió Kamui ya que sentía que Taiki no pararía en descubrir lo que sucedía con aquella chica –

-Como esta mi hermano? – en ese momento llego Yaten quien había escuchado la voz del médico – lo lamento pero su hermano ha entrado en coma..

-Qué? Pero porque…- Yaten miro molesto al médico –

-Hay algo más que debo decirles esto es muy delicado..

-Más delicado que el hecho de que mi hermano este en coma? –Taiki comenzaba a perder la paciencia –

-Lo que sucedió fue que..

Flash Back:

-¡Rápido necesitamos donadores de sangre tipo A! –un camillero entraba con Seiya rápidamente al área de cirugía – apártense todos está muy grave!

-De quien se trata? – preguntaba un medico –

-Es el joven príncipe, recibió una herida profunda en el pecho, al nivel del corazón –contestaba el camillero –

-Necesitamos donadores, se ve que ha perdido mucha sangre

-Iré a ver si alguno de los príncipes puede donar sangre – el otro médico salió corriendo en busca de donadores –

El médico comenzó a prepararse para operar a Seiya, sus ayudantes de cirugía hacían lo mismo al igual que con el paciente, el otro médico se encontraba tomando la donación de sangre para que de inmediato le fuera entregada a Seiya, el tiempo iba pasando y la cirugía iba avanzado. Se trataba de una cirugía complicada pues se trataba de sanar al corazón que fue el órgano que se daño en la batalla. Los cirujanos se encontraban nerviosos ya que tenían el deber y la obligación de traer de vuelta al príncipe, su príncipe, el príncipe que los protegía y que antes de llegar a ese cargo fue una sailor que lucho contra Galaxia y los trajo de vuelta reconstruyendo el hermoso planeta donde ellos habitaban.

Las horas pasaban, la complicaciones venían y con ello los nervios de los cirujanos…

-Que pasa!-decía uno de los médicos –

-Doctor las pulsaciones del paciente están disminuyendo!

-Vamos debemos terminar esto!

-Doctor lo estamos perdiendo!

-No! No puede irse aun vamos! – Las pulsaciones de Seiya disminuían así como las esperanzas de tenerlo con vida de los médicos –

-Doctor! – poco a poco la maquina que media sus signos vitales comenzó a sonar dejando en claro que el paciente lo estaban perdiendo –

-Hay que estabilizarlo! – gritaba el otro cirujano, pero era tarde Seiya se estaba escapando de sus manos-

-Vamos traigan los fibriladores! –los ayudantes del médico comenzaron a darle choques a Seiya para que regresara a la vida, mas de tres intentos y nada pasaba, pero el médico en jefe quito al personal que estaba ayudando y comenzó a hacerlo el mismo, al segundo intento se escucho como las pulsaciones de Seiya lo volvían a la normalidad –

-Ya está estable doctor!

-Continuemos con la operación…– decía agotado el médico –

-Espere que es eso? – una luz azul inundo la sala de cirugía –

-Que está pasando! – la luz los cegó por completo, todos intentaban observar que era el fenómeno aquel que los estaba dejando ciegos momentáneamente, poco a poco la luz se fue disipando dejando ver un resplandeciente cristal de color azul intenso que salía del cuerpo del cantante, al irse elevando el cristal iba perdiendo intensidad y brillo hecho que dejo a los médicos impactados por lo sucedido, al poco tiempo el cristal se quedo levitando sobre Seiya dejando ver como se rompía en miles de pedazos. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros sorprendidos, el silencio era muy incomodo pues no sabían que decir, hasta que ..-

-Su cristal? Porque abandono de esa forma su cuerpo?

-Doctor que .. Que intenta decirnos?

-Ese es su cristal que protege al príncipe al igual que le da sus poderes… es como un cristal de la vida…

-Entonces eso es malo?

-Claro que es malo! El príncipe está indefenso, sin su cristal puede morir..

-Doctor! Tenemos problemas…

-Que sucede?

-El paciente a entrado en coma..

-Que!

Fin de flash back

-Su cristal de la vida?- preguntaba Yaten confundido-

-A si es Yaten! –

-Kakyu?

-Princesa – respondía el médico haciendo una reverencia –

-El cristal de la vida solo lo poseemos los soberanos de los planetas, así como Sailor Moon o mejor dicho la princesa de la luna tiene el cristal de plata, ustedes y yo poseemos uno parecido, claro no es igual de poderoso que el de ella pero nos brinda vida y protección como a la princesa, si acaso el cristal se rompe existiría un peligro para su portador ya que no resplandecería como debe de ser y poco a poco se iría apagando hasta terminar con la vida de la persona … Seiya tiene el poder del cristal del relámpago de fuego pero…- la princesa hizo una pausa y su expresión dejo ver a una persona muy preocupada – no me explico porque paso esto, el cristal no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede…

-Princesa, yo tengo una teoría..

-Que sucede? – Le respondía al médico-

-El cristal del príncipe es tan vital como si se tratara de un riñón o un pulmón, si es dañado corre peligro el paciente y en este caso el cristal también fue dañado así que vendría siendo lo mismo…– hizo una breve pausa mirando a los príncipes y continuo- según el estado en el que se encuentre el príncipe resplandece mas su cristal, así que en teoría creo yo que el daño que le provocaron en el campo de batalla hizo que el cristal reaccionara a sus sentimientos, es decir que así como el corazón del príncipe está roto el cristal también lo está, pero este sentimiento es más fuerte, algo mas paso ahí, es como si se hubiera roto una promesa y eso cobrara la vida de la persona..

-Promesa?- Taiki miro sorprendido a todos – como que promesa?-preguntaba incrédulo-

-Taiki, Yaten conocen la promesa del meñique?-la princesa los miro esperando respuesta –

-Princesa yo mientras me retiro, el príncipe Seiya está en observación así que en un par de horas más pueden entrar a verlo.

-Espere, como está la sailor que también fue herida? –preguntaba Yaten muy preocupado, dejando impactados a su hermano, Kakyu y Kamui quien no decía nada.

- Al parecer ella ha salido del peligro, solo estaba herida pero nada grave, es muy fuerte

-Gracias doctor, puede retirarse – el médico se retiro dejando a los tres príncipes y al guardián que hasta ese momento se mantenía callado escuchando la plática de los príncipes –

-Y bien chicos? Conocen esa promesa?- los tres se miraron esperando que ella les respondiera pero no fue así – que no la han escuchado alguna vez?

-Yo sí, -respondía Yaten- pero solo es un cuento como cualquier otro, nada fuera del otro mundo –decía desinteresado el peli plateado-

-Pues tengo entendido que son supersticiones de la gente del planeta Tierra, al menos yo no creo en eso – argumentaba Taiki – no creo en nada de eso, pienso que la propia gente se rige su propio destino o bien lo que les vaya a pasar

-Pues no es así, un pacto o juramento es algo muy importante, debes cumplirlo o si no eres catalogado como una persona que no cumple nada de lo que promete, tal vez algunas de esas supersticiones como así las llaman no son ciertas, pero esta promesa del dedo meñique es algo más fuerte, más real.

-Que quiere decir con eso? –Respondía Yaten-

-Lo que la princesa quiere decir es que es más peligrosa –respondía el guardián -

-Peligrosa? Kamui a que te refieres con eso?

-El dedo meñique tiene una conexión directa con el corazón

-Haber me pueden explicar mejor todo esto? –Taiki comenzaba a desesperarse ya que la plática no llegaba a nada –

-Sí, mira Taiki, el unir tu dedo meñique con alguien es una señal de promesa y deben cumplirla, pero si esa promesa es de amor la conviertes en los hilos del destino..

-El hilo del destino? –Yaten miro sorprendido a la princesa del fuego –

-Si, el hilo rojo del destino es para las almas gemelas, estas se conectan con un hilo rojo alrededor del dedo meñique, como te dije este dedo tiene conexión directamente con el corazón lo que hace que estas personas sean amantes para siempre

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano? –Taiki seguía sin comprender que era lo que pasaba – la verdad no entiendo a que vamos a llegar con esto.

-Taiki por favor, que no es obvio? – la princesa comenzaba a molestarse-

-Lo que la princesa quiere decir jóvenes príncipes es que al parecer pudo haber una unión similar a la de los hilos del destino con el príncipe Seiya y la princesa Serena, es algo grave ya que ellos juraron que ese amor jamás seria traicionado, es lo que la promesa tiende a provocar si no se cumple algo tan serio como eso.

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí bien? –Decía Yaten molesto – me estás diciendo o más bien tratando de decir que mi hermano y esa niña hicieron una promesa de los hilos del destino y por no cumplirla ¿mi hermano perdió su cristal?-Yaten miro dudoso al guardián esperando una respuesta diferente-

-A si es joven príncipe –decía sin más rodeos –

-Ellos están destinados a estar juntos ahora, Serena y Seiya juraron amor eterno y por ello ahora están en este problema, como veras no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, aunque es una simple teoría no tengo otra explicación más, siento que eso fue lo que paso y la verdad debemos encontrar la manera de mantener vivo a Seiya, debemos comenzar a investigar las opciones que tenemos para no perderlo, así también asegurarnos que en realidad fue esa promesa la causante de esto…

-Pues creo que debemos comenzar esa investigación no lo creen? –Taiki miraba preocupado hacia la nada – pero como mantendremos con vida a mi hermano si él no tiene su cristal?

-Pues con la energía de sus cristales unidos pueden mantenerlo aun con vida, pero debemos actuar rápido ya que ustedes también estarían en peligro si dejan que las energías se les acaben.

-Pues comencemos con ello – los dos hermanos Kou se miraron, sabían que iba a ser difícil que su hermano regresara a la vida bien pero el intento lo harían y lo lograrían ya que las esperanzas se perderían al último.

En el planeta Tierra las cosas eran diferentes, las sailors estaban cada vez mas distanciadas ya que la rivalidad crecía, algunas querían quitar de líder a Haruka en el caso de Rei y otras simplemente deseaban que todo eso terminara ya que las constantes peleas entre ambas chicas les provocaban dolores de cabeza, el claro ejemplo fue cuando llegaron del planeta Kinmoku.

Flash Back:

-Bien después de un gran viaje estamos de vuelta en casa – decía Hotaru mientras se sentaba en una escalera del templo Hikawa–

-Chiba? Deseas que hagamos guardia a la princesa –Darién traía a Serena en sus brazos al parecer la chica se había desmayado en el transcurso del viaje–

-No es necesario Tenoh, que es lo que quieres prevenir?

-Que Kou no venga por ella!

-No creo que con la herida que le provocaste venga en un buen tiempo o sí? – decía en un tono hosco-

-Pero y sus hermanos?

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte ok – se retira con la Serena en brazos, dejando a las chicas solas –

-Haruka? Que es lo que piensas?

-No lo sé Michiru, pero me preocupa mucho que los Kou no hagan ningún movimiento, ¿porque Kou no lo ataco como a mí? Sabes ellos incrementaron extremadamente sus poderes, jamás me había sentido de esa forma…

-Sí, si lo sentí, pero debemos de confiar en el príncipe o no?

-Yo estaré a cargo de las puertas del tiempo por si algo llegara a suceder

-Setsuna?

-Es necesario que yo esté ahí, necesitamos estar preparadas para todo- la sailor del tiempo los miro sin importancia- debo cerciorarme que no hay ningún cambio en el futuro.

-Y entonces que proponen? – decía Rei uniéndoseles –

-Crear una barrera para que ellos no entren, al menos hasta que el príncipe y la princesa estén casados

-Pero no escuchaste lo que dijo Darien? – Amy miro molesta a Haruka –

-Sí, escuche perfectamente lo que dijo pero no podemos arriesgarnos más, si el día de la boda uno de los Kou llego ahora que se vuelva a repetir volverán los tres, de eso estoy segura

-No estás exagerando?- Lita se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Haruka –

-Exagerando? A caso no sentiste el inmenso poder que tienen esos chicos? No lo sentiste cuando peleabas con Taiki? – Michiru miro molesta a Lita –

-Sí, -la chica se sonrojo ya que recordaba las palabras de Taiki "_**Podríamos dejar esta pelea tonta? – el chico acerco su mano a el rostro de la joven acariciándola suavemente – No quiero lastimar a una chica tan bonita – el chico sonrió dejando a la sailor sonrojada – podrías detenerte?" **_– por supuesto que lo sentí pero..

-Pero qué? – Amy la miro – intentas que no los dañemos ya que te gusto la forma en que te trato Taiki?

-Amy no es eso…

-Entonces?

-Basta! – Rei grito – no es el momento de pelear por estúpidos celos, debemos proteger a nuestros príncipes de ellos, Setsuna lo mejor es que estés en las puertas del tiempo, cualquier cosa extraña que veas nos lo informas – Setsuna asiente y se retira – Hotaru aun eres una niña pero si te pido de favor que te cuides mas a la próxima que pelees con alguien ok, nosotras tenemos una misión y no puede fallar gracias a tus niñerías – la menor de las scouts la miro sorprendida, le dolía que le hablara de esa forma, sabía que había fallado en la batalla pero creía que no era para tanto – Haruka si deseas que hagamos una barrera con mucho gusto te ayudaremos todas así que de una buena ves empecemos – Haruka bufo molesta sabía que la chica tenia las aptitudes para ser una buena líder pero si el joven príncipe le había otorgado el liderazgo de todas ella tenía que ejercerlo –

-Pues lo haremos pero no hoy, hoy podríamos quedar demasiado exhaustas por el viaje así que mañana antes del amanecer nos veremos aquí ok, crearemos una barrera y comenzaremos de nuevo los preparativos de la boda – la rubia de cabello corto las miro abraso a Michiru y se retiró junto con Hotaru –

-Que le pasa? – Lita miraba como se alejaban las outers –

-Más bien que te pasa a ti Lita? – Amy hablo molesta a Lita – que te traes tú con Taiki Kou?

-Amy estás loca? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Taiki!

-Yo vi como te acariciaba la mejilla – la peli azul le reclamaba severamente a la chica de coleta –

-Y eso qué? Jamás sentiría nada por él

-Pues no se notó cuando él estaba cerca de ti?

-Amy estas insinuando que yo siento algo por él? – la chica se sonrojo –

-No, no insinuó, lo estoy afirmando!

-Amy si tanto te gusta porque no se lo dices?, porque lo trataste como si fuera lo peor?

-Lita tú no tienes idea de lo que sentí al tratarlo así

-Pues no te creo, sabes porque te pones tan celosa, mejor ve tras él y dile lo que sientes

-Y nuestro deber como sailor?

-Hay Amy olvídalo quieres – Lita emprendió su camino de retirada –Amy no dejes pasar tu oportunidad de demostrarle que lo amas – siguió su camino y se perdió –

-Amy mañana nos vemos aquí temprano para crear la barrera, me retiro – Rei camino hacia el templo y se perdió, la chica de los cabellos azules miro el atardecer que estaba poniéndose, se sentía triste e impotente, se había dado cuanta que obligar a Serena estaba mal lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era por qué Serena había aceptado irse con ellos, que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión. La chica comenzó a caminar para retirarse de la entrada del templo, en su caminata pensaba en el día que conoció a Taiki, al principio la había cautivado su inteligencia pero después algo más le atrajo, no sabía exactamente que era pero ese algo era muy especial-

Al día siguiente las sailors se reunieron al pie del templo Hikawa, todas se transformaron en sailors y tomándose de las manos incrementaron su poder creando una esfera multicolor que se fue expandiendo poco a poco cubriendo gran parte del planeta tierra hasta que esa barrera llegara mas allá de los límites de la Luna, al terminar la barrera todas quedaron exhaustas pues la energía que necesitaban para crear la barrera era mucha pero era de suma importancia hacerla ya que no querían más inconvenientes.

-Vaya es más difícil que pelear con Galaxia – decía exhausta sailor Júpiter- creo que esto me abrió el apetito

-Pelear con Galaxia? – Miraba molesta Uranus a Júpiter – pues si no me equivoco ustedes jamás pelearon contra Galaxia, sacrificaron sus vidas por salvar a los Kou o no es cierto? – Miraba burlonamente la sailor del viento- eso fue cobardía y rendirse ante los invasores

-Que es lo que dices? Creo que al menos nosotras no merecemos la palabra traicioneras como ustedes o no? – Júpiter miraba muy molesta a Uranus – creo que lo peor que pudo haber pasado era que ustedes se rindieran ante el enemigo y se volvieran sus aliadas y todo para qué? Para que terminaran siendo eliminadas por la misma Galaxia – la sailor del trueno comenzó a reír burlonamente –

-Cállate! –Grito Uranus- no sabes ni la mitad de ese tema.

-Que quieres que sepamos? Que fueron débiles en aceptar unirse al enemigo? En pensar que esa era la salida fácil a esa guerra?

-Ya basta ustedes dos! – Mars grito esperando calmar la pelea que estaban organizando – No debemos ponernos a pensar en ello, no es relevante en este momento, creo que tenemos mejores temas de los que debemos discutir o no?

-Ella tiene razón Uranus – Neptune miraba a su compañera de batallas – debemos pensar en la fecha para el matrimonio entre nuestros príncipes, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes ya que..

-Ya que podríamos terminar sin energías a causa de la barrera que hemos creado – Sailor Plut interrumpía la plática – debemos darnos prisa porque solo tenemos unos meses para que la barrera se desvanezca por completo, nuestras energías son pocas, hemos viajado y no hemos descansado como es debido, así que empecemos con la boda real y terminemos con la pelea.

-Ok y en qué fecha desean que sea la boda – Mercury respondía tajantemente –

-Sailor Uranus y yo creemos que es conveniente que se casen en menos de dos meses, la mayoría de los preparativos quedaron listos, así que no creo que tengamos inconveniente con eso, los padres de Serena deben ser avisados pero eso le toca a Darien hacerlo, así que ¿Qué opinan?

-Creo que es una buena fecha, así que comencemos – Mars miraba a todos decidida, la boda entre sus soberanos se llevaría a cabo y con ello el futuro que siempre habían deseado y por el que habían peleado se cumpliría por fin-

Fin de Flash back.

Los días transcurrían, los Kou le brindaban su energía a su hermano para así mantenerlo con vida al igual que se mantenían investigando sobre como salvarle la vida y hacer que el cristal del relámpago de fuego volviera a su forma original. Los Kou iban de biblioteca en biblioteca, de libro en libro todo para poder solucionar el problema de Seiya. La princesa Kakyu investigaba con textos antiguos queriendo encontrar algo tan siquiera una pequeña pista o algo sobre como contrarrestar la promesa del hilo del destino, aunque era un simple Tabú era lo más cercano a lo que le había sucedido a Seiya.

Los días seguían corriendo y en la tierra los preparativos de la boda dieron inicio y la chica se casaría en pocos días. Darien fue a hablar con los padres de Serena, en la reunión se encontraban los padres de la chica y su hermano junto con Serena que había llegado hace unas semanas con el pretexto de que se había ido por los famosos nervios prematrimoniales y así se había dado cuenta de que amaba profundamente a Darien y quería que hablaran de algo importante. El día de la reunión todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos.

-Señor y señora Tsukino, vengo de nuevo a pedirles la mano en matrimonio de su hija Serena, sé que hemos tenido problemas con la otra boda pero creo que por los nervios su hija actuó de esa forma –Darien miraba serio a los padres de la rubia-

-Joven Darien? – la señora Tsukino fue la primera en hablar – si no me equivoco mi hija se fue con un joven de su edad, así que no creo que hayan sido los nervios prematrimoniales, ahí pasaba algo más que unos simples nervios, así que hágame el favor de no venirme con mentiras a mi hogar.

-Madre?- Serena hablo por primera vez en muchos días, desde el día de su regreso jamás había dicho palabra alguna solo lo indispensable como: hola, buenos días, buenas tardes, etc. pero nada más allá de una explicación de donde había estado todo ese tiempo ni mucho menos hablar de lo sucedido en esos días – madre? La verdad ese chico solo era una persona sin importancia, salí con él de la iglesia pero de ahí yo tome mi propio camino, ese chico no me gusta y créeme que con la única persona que deseo estar toda la vida es Darien y solo él – lo padres de ella se miraron entre sí sorprendidos de las palabras de la chica- a la única persona que amo es a él y no quiero separarme nunca.

-Hija estás hablando enserio? –Ikuko miro a Serena esperando una respuesta diferente, algo en su hija no estaba bien se veía reflejado en sus ojos, esa mirada estaba opacada pero porque? –

-Si madre, estoy segura

-Hija pero… - la señora Ikuko iba a protestar pero su esposo le dio una señal de que no continuara-

-Está bien joven Chiba – el señor kenji miro molesto a Darien –

-Por favor dígame Darien – el joven hablaba sonriente –

-Aun así joven Chiba esta advertido de que en usted deposito a mi única hija y quiero que la cuide

-Y así será señor Tsukino

Con esas últimas palabras quedo por fin de nuevo confirmado la boda entre Serena y Darien, les informaron cuando seria la fecha de la boda a los padres de ella, aunque no les pareció el capricho de la rubia porque fuera en pocas semanas terminaron aceptando.

Ese día después de que Darien se retirara de casa de los Tsukino, los padres y Sammy el hijo menor de ellos se quedaron charlando sobre lo sucedido, Serena se había retirado a su habitación con la excusa de que tenia sueño y no deseaba hablar de nada. Los padres y el hermano hablaron sobre el extraño comportamiento de Serena, jamás le había dicho "madre" a la señora Tsukino y nunca en la vida la habían escuchado hablar de esa forma sin avergonzarse frente a su padre. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo los padres fueron a hablar o más bien intentar platicar con su hija, si algo malo estaba pasando debían saberlo en ese instante. Subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta de la rubia

-Serena, hija? Podemos hablar? – los padres de la chica volvieron a tocar, Serena se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando a la nada, cuando su madre le hablo ella no hizo ningún movimiento, al poco tiempo sus padres ingresaron a la recamara con una cara de angustia- Hija mía, te sientes bien? – la chica no movió ni un solo musculo-Serena hija, estas bien?- la señora Ikuko miro a su hija muy preocupada, se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos – hija?- El padre de Serena se sentó a un lado de la chica, acaricio su cabello y hablo-

-Serena? Te encuentras bien? – la chica no se inmutaba para nada- si no quieres casarte con Darien porque lo aceptas? – la rubia aun miraba hacia la nada - ¿qué paso con el otro chico? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – el padre miro a su esposa esperando alguna respuesta –

-Se llama Seiya, Kenji – la rubia al escuchar ese nombre abrió mas lo ojos movimiento que sus padres observaron – Serena si Seiya es la persona a quien más quieres ¿no crees que deberías estar con él? – Serena seguía sin moverse, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en un transe donde no hiciera ningún movimiento donde solo podría respirar – Seiya es buen chico no veo la razón del porque lo dejaste? – Serena parpadeo varias veces, en ese momento comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con el cantante, desde su visita al parque de diversiones donde quisiera o no quisiera aceptarlo se había divertido como nunca antes lo había hecho, recordó el momento donde el chico le pidió reemplazar a Darien y donde le declaro que le hubiera encantado haberla conocido antes, la chica recordó cada momento que vivió con él cuando dejo a Darien - Y bien hija? Que es lo que sucede? Seiya te hizo algo malo? – él nombre del chico le hizo sentir algo en el corazón lo que hizo que derramara una lagrima – Serena porque lloras? No estás conforme a tu decisión? –Serena siguió sin decir nada, la lagrima que se había derramado había desaparecido en la ropa de la chica dejando en claro que el destino, de nuevo esa palabra tenia decidido que Seiya no fuera para ella y que solo podía estar con Darien, el anillo de compromiso brillaba en el dedo anular de la chica, era el brillo del supuesto amor que Darien le tenía y eso era la prueba de ello –

En Kinmoku no iban muy bien las cosas, los dos hermanos Kou estaban exhaustos por tantas energía que habían puesto en el cuerpo de su hermano. Seiya aun seguía en coma y al parecer no saldría de ello en mucho tiempo, los médicos entraban y salían de la habitación del cantante sin ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. La única información que les tenían los médicos era que el tipo de coma en el que se encontraba Seiya era un tipo de coma 4 donde no respondía a nada, ningún signo de dolor ni de reflejos. Esa información altero mas a los hermanos ya que su hermano no estaba con ellos, era difícil que salieran las personas de ese estado y más en ese grado, ellos no perdían las esperanzas aunque los médicos no se las dieran.

Los días seguían pasando y la información recabada no era buena, Yaten como era de esperarse estaba muy molesto y desesperado ya que pensaba que todo era malo y no había servido de nada.

-Yaten cálmate! Debemos tener fe

-fe? Qué es eso? Si me puedes explicar de que me sirve eso porque yo no le veo ningún caso tener fe!

-Yaten hacemos todo lo posible por que Seiya regrese pero..

-Pero qué? Taiki ya me estoy hartando de todo esto, no solucionamos nada y mi hermano cada día puede estar más lejos de nuestro alcance

-Chicos? –la princesa Kakyu llegaba junto con Kamui el guardián y con Mina- Creo que tenemos algo que pueda ayudarles

-De que hablas Kakyu?-Yaten volteo para hacerle frente a ella y a sus acompañantes –

-Kamui ha encontrado algo que nos va a ayudar con la situación de Seiya – todos postraron sus miradas en Kamui quien venía de la mano de Mina acción que tomo Yaten muy molesto-

-Si jóvenes príncipes, al parecer hay algo que puede ayudarnos a que Seiya regrese a la vida

-Y bien qué es eso? –Taiki miraba muy ansioso al guardián-

-Princesa podría explicarles? – Kamui le cedió la palabra a la princesa –

-Si Kamui – la princesa suspiro y comenzó a explicarles - al parecer existe un cristal que puede ayudarnos a traer de vuelta a Seiya

-Si? Cuál es? Eso es genial –Taiki decía agradecido – y donde esta?

-Es el fragmento de la esperanza, al parecer tiene un poder inmenso que nos puede ayudar

-Y como nos ayudara? –Yaten entraba en el tema –Y que forma tiene?

-La forma que tiene es de un cristal pero no tenemos idea como funcione pero creo yo que debemos encontrarlo primero mientras investigamos como funciona realmente – Yaten suspiro molesto –

-Y bien donde se encuentra? Creo que no debemos perder más tiempo – Yaten se desesperaba cada minuto que pasaba –

-Antes de que les revele el paradero del fragmento respóndanme algo – todos la miraban expectantes - ¿Irán a donde sea que este ese fragmento? Sea el lugar que sea aun así irán en su búsqueda? – Yaten miro a la princesa y sin pensarlo dijo-

-Claro, así sea en lo más profundo de la galaxia iremos en busca de ese cristal

-Y tu Taiki que respondes? – la princesa ahora miraba a Taiki esperando la respuesta –

-Por mi hermano soy capaz de todo

-Ok, eso era lo que quería escuchar – la princesa miro a su guardián y a Mina – Y ustedes están dispuestos a ir con ellos para ayudarlos a encontrar el fragmento de la esperanza?

-Qué? Ellos para que irán si con nosotros es más que suficiente- Yaten respondía molesto –

-Y bien chicos? –Kakyu ignoro los reproches de Yaten y espero la respuesta de los chicos –

-Yo con gusto iré a donde usted me mande mi princesa – Kamui hizo una reverencia aceptando la orden –

-Y tu Mina? Estas dispuesta a ir en busca del cristal?

-Princesa, sé que Seiya es mi amigo y a decir verdad lo quiero mucho, mi deber es estar con mi princesa pero sé que no puedo continuar con ese deber, así que… - la chica vacilo en su respuesta-

-Mina estarías dispuesta a regresar al planeta Tierra con tal de encontrar y ayudar en la búsqueda del cristal sagrado

-QUEEE! –Yaten protesto en ese momento- nooo haber momento, no regresare al planeta Tierra, eso jamás lo hare.

-Ni por tu hermano? Yaten no seas egoísta y piensa en él, debemos salvarlo a como dé lugar, no importa donde esté o no es así? Tú me dijiste que no importaba en qué lugar de la galaxia estuviera así que creo que eso afirmo que aunque este en la Tierra irías o no? – Yaten solo afirmo con un movimiento – Mina, Kamui y Nakuru los acompañaran, los necesito bien protegidos, no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguno de ustedes salga herido, los necesito vivos así que ellos los protegerán.

-Y Mina que tiene que ver en esto? – Yaten miraba molesto a la rubia –

-Mina, es por eso que quería preguntarte, estas dispuesta a regresar a la Tierra?- Kakyu ignoro el reproche de Yaten centrándose en la chica -

-A si es princesa, Seiya es mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo así como así, además ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, así que si puedo serles de ayuda lo hare.

-Bien Mina, no me esperaba menos de ti, por eso te nombre como acompañante, debes ayudarlos a encontrar el lugar.

-Princesa y como tendremos una idea de donde está el fragmento – preguntaba Kamui –

-Gracias por mencionarlo Kamui, sabrán donde se encuentra el cristal gracias a los sueños y al resplandor que esté emita

-En español quiere decir qué? – Yaten no comprendía –

-A si como me buscaron a mi cuando estaba en la Tierra así mismo lo harán con el cristal, con su empeño y dedicación mas los sueños que irán abriéndoles paso al cristal podrán ayarlo pronto – la princesa los miro -creo que Three Lights regresara a los escenarios o no?

-Sin Seiya no podemos regresar –Taiki comento- él era la voz principal así que sin él no somos nada.

-Claro que lo son, ustedes también cantan hermoso y recuerden que Mina también canta, ella les puede ser de ayuda en esto –Kakyu miro sonriente a Taiki – no sería buena idea que Three Lights regresara con nueva integrante? –Los dos chicos Kou se miraron sorprendidos, a Yaten no le parecía mucho la idea pero necesitaban continuar con el trabajo de encontrar el cristal a como diera, sabía que le costaría mucho adaptarse a la rubia ya que aun le parecía molesta pero por su hermano se sacrificaría. A Taiki no le era nada molesto la idea, por su hermano trabajaría con quien fuera para salvarlo –

-Es buena idea Kakyu – respondía Taiki sin preguntarle a Yaten – me parece bien que cantemos con ella y tú ¿qué dices Mina? – la rubia se sobresalto al ver que ambos Kou esperaban su respuesta – te gustaría cantar con nosotros?

-Yo.. – la chica divagó por un momento, no sabía ni que decir, le emocionaba la idea de cantar junto a los chicos, esta era una de las oportunidades mas especiales que la vida le había bridado – Si Taiki, estaría encantada de compartir el escenario con ustedes

-Bien entonces pongámonos en marcha – Taiki comentaba muy sonriente –

-Bien chicos, el objetivo es encontrar el cristal sagrado para traer de nuevo a la vida a Seiya, yo mientras me encargare de que él este con vida, mis energías las utilizare en él. Las personas que los acompañaran y los ayudaran ante cualquier problema son Kamui y Nakuru.

-Es forzoso que ellos vayan? – Yaten bufo molesto –

-Si Yaten, no quiero ningún altercado como el de Seiya de nuevo, así que ellos los acompañaran.

-Y cuando partimos? –Mina preguntaba con curiosidad –

-Mañana mismo partirán a la Tierra a primera hora así que váyanse preparando- la princesa se retiro dejando a los cuatro pensativos. El objetivo no sería nada fácil de encontrar, la misión no era nada fácil ya que estaban en territorio enemigo el territorio de las sailors quienes en el momento que se enteraran que ellos estaban ahí irían a declararles la guerra poniéndolos en riesgo a ellos y a su misión de tener el fragmento de la esperanza.-

A la mañana siguiente los Kou junto con Mina, Nakuru y Kamui se encontraban en la entrada del palacio esperando a que la princesa Kakyu llegara a despedirlos. Todos estaban nerviosos pero se les notaba mas a Nakuru y Kamui quien era su primera vez que abandonaban su planeta, sabían que el viaje requería mucha energía pero el deber de salvar a Seiya y a sus amados (Mina y Yaten) era lo que les daba el valor de viajar. Después de unos minutos la princesa llego con sus otras dos Star Lights.

-Bueno chicos, les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje y en la búsqueda y no se preocupen por nada, Seiya estará muy bien vigilado – la chica dejo de sonreír y prosiguió- antes de que se me olvide las sailors crearon una barrera para que ninguna persona o enemigo entraran al planeta tierra, así que les será difícil entrar pero..

-Y como le haremos? Pensabas mandarnos así como así – Yaten comenzó a protestar –

-Yaten a eso voy, Kamui creo que no habrá ningún problema en que destruyas esa barrera verdad?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, la barrera que implantaron no debe ser de mucha durabilidad así que será fácil terminar con la barrera

-Bueno, entonces dicho eso – la princesa sonrió - vayan mis preciadas estrellas, cuídense mucho y suerte con el fragmento de la esperanza!

Los chicos se transformaron en príncipes, Nakuru en Star light, Mina en sailor Venus y Kamui en el guardián de fuego, miraron por última vez a la princesa y caminaron para emprender el viaje pero antes de convertirse en estrellas Tomoyo le grito a Taiki –

-Taiki te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos! – El cantante solo le sonrió y se convirtió en estrella perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo a excepción de sailor Venus quien junto con los poderes de Kamui pudieron viajar igual que los demás-

-Buena suerte chicos, Kinmoku los apoyara siempre – la princesa hablaba en un suspiro mirando el cielo – Seiya también los espera..

En la Tierra faltaba una semana para que la boda real (Serena y Darien) se llevara a cabo (de nuevo), ya todo estaba listo para que la boda se celebrara por fin. Serena seguía sin dar ninguna seña de más, aun se encontraba en ese estado de hipnotismo. Sus padres se sentían mal ya que no sabían porque su hija se comportaba de esa forma tan tranquila, muchas veces deseaban hablar con Mina quien era la más cercana a Serena, pero al parecer la chica rubia no daba señas de vida, después optaron por hablar con Amy pero últimamente la chica peli azul se encontraba como perdida, le hablaban y la chica no reaccionaba, la verdad no tenían idea de cómo solucionar ese problema del matrimonio de Serena, aunque la rubia no dijera nada mamá Ikuko tenía un presentimiento de que su hija no sería completamente feliz con Darien, la señora no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla pero de algo si estaba segura, sabía bien que se le ocurriría alguna idea para impedir ese matrimonio que tanto sus "amigas" como Darien estaban planeando.

Las outers se mantenían al tanto de las necesidades de su príncipe, vigilaban constantemente la casa de Serena y los posibles cambios en la puerta del tiempo. La barrera que habían formado las estaba dejando débiles pero ellas se esforzaban al máximo para que ningún enemigo o algún Kou entraran a la Tierra. El espejo de Neptuno no detectaba ningún problema que fuera acercándose, la espada de Uranus estaba tranquila así que según las palabras de Haruka "todo estaba muy bien".

Los príncipes de Kinmoku estaban cerca de cruzar la barrera de protección, los cinco se detuvieron antes de tocarla, Kamui se puso frente a la barrera analizando cada parte de ella.

-Príncipes, retírense un poco, esto no será muy fácil que digamos

-Pero si puedes hacer que logremos entrar? –Taiki miro preocupado al guardián-

-Dije que sería difícil.. Mas no imposible- los príncipes sonrieron y se alejaron un poco junto con las chicas, Kamui coloco su mano en la frente y con la otra mano extendida al igual que la muñeca emitió una luz que toco la barrera logrando penetrarla poco a poco formando un orificio por donde pudieran entrar los príncipes – Príncipes! – Kamui les hablo mientras la barrera iba dejando el espacio suficiente para poder accesar al planeta tierra – Deben cruzarla ya, de lo contrario la barrera se volverá a formar – los príncipes y las sailors obedecieron al guardián entrando rápidamente, Kamui dejo de tocar su frente y entro lo más rápido posible mientras que al cruzar detrás de él se cerraba de nuevo la barrera –

-Están todos bien – decía Yaten-

-Si- respondía Nakuru- vaya que es un poder inmenso lo que tiene esa barrera –

-Y aun les falto mi poder y el de Serena – agregaba Venus –

-Venus, las sailors han entrenado últimamente verdad?

-A si es Taiki, pero me imagino que esto en parte es obra de Uranus – la rubia miro a el guardián que se encontraba respirando muy agitadamente – Kamui? Estas bien?

-Si princesa, es solo que es muy complicado usar la mente en estos casos y más cuando hemos viajado mucho – el chico le sonrió a la rubia logrando un sonrojo lo que Yaten noto inmediatamente-

-Bueno ya podemos retirarnos? –Yaten miraba molesto a los demás –

-Ok, continuemos – Taiki apresuro el camino logrando cruzar la atmosfera del planeta Tierra- Venus ahora te toca a ti guiarnos a un lugar seguro, debemos pasar desapercibidos – Venus asintió y tomo la delantera guiándolos a un bosque donde al pisar por fin tierra firme todos se sentaron en el pasto descansando –

-Esto es tu planeta – decía Kamui muy interesado – es maravilloso el paisaje – el chico camino observando cada detalle del lugar donde se encontraban –

-Y bien Mina a donde iremos – Mina se había quitado su transformación al igual que los demás, Taiki la miraba esperando una respuesta –

-Iremos a una cabaña donde hicimos el rodaje de una película, mañana mismo salimos hacia mi departamento para comenzar la investigación, así también como ustedes comiencen a buscar a su manager para que regresen a los escenarios.

-Mina crees que no haya nadie en esa cabaña?- Taiki la miraba-

-No, no lo creo, así que en marcha porque si no obscurecerá y no veremos nada – los cinco caminaron siguiendo a la rubia hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña donde al entrar no encontraron a nadie, rápido buscaron como acomodarse para descansar quedándose dormidos inmediatamente.-

La mañana había llegado a la cabaña provocando que comenzaran a despertar los chicos, Kamui se encontraba mirando por la ventana, mientras Taiki intentaba idear un plan para su regreso a los escenarios, Yaten se encontraba adolorido del cuello ya que Nakuru se encontraba abrazado a él y no lo soltaba por nada. Después de un rato Mina despertó de su ligero sueño siendo lo primero en ver unos ojos grises intensos y brillantes más una sonrisa preciosa.

-Buenos días bella durmiente!- Kamui la miraba sonriendo ya que se encontraba a un lado de ella esperando a que despertara- que tal dormiste?

-Uyy Kamui jeje – la chica se sonrojo – perdón tienes mucho observándome?

-No, apenas me acerque esperando que despertaras, sabes te ves tan linda cuando duermes

-Eh? – la chica le sonrió y lo abrazo siendo correspondida por el joven – gracias Kamui!

-No, no agradezcas, eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos – Taiki lo miro sorprendido al igual que Yaten- bueno al igual que mis príncipes, pero tú también eres mi prioridad porque yo..

-Si? –Mina lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras los demás espectadores se encontraban en silencio esperando lo que venía a continuación –

-Mina yo… sé que es muy pronto pero no sé, creo que tu sinceridad, tu sencillez han cautivado mi corazón así que Mina yo te amo! – Todos miraron con sorpresa al guardián, la verdad era algo muy rápido para decir pero tal vez si era sincero el amor, Mina lo miro al igual que todos sorprendida, la verdad no sabía que responder, la chica lo quería pero amar es algo más intenso y algo más delicado de decir, no se debe decir "te amo a la ligera", la chica estaba en shock no sabía que decir esperaba que alguien dijera algo o ya de perdida algún enemigo los atacara, ¡porque no hablaba nadie en ese momento! –

-Podrían dejar sus declaraciones de amor para otra ocasión? – Yaten miro molesto a los chicos- debemos ponernos en marcha e ir al departamento de Mina, debemos buscar a nuestro manager y comenzar la búsqueda del fragmento de la esperanza así que dejemos los sentimentalismos para otra ocasión y ya vámonos – Mina agradeció mentalmente los arranques de egoísmo de Yaten, le sonrió a Kamui y se levanto tomándolo de la mano –

-Bien, debemos irnos a mi departamento y ahí comenzaremos el plan "salvemos a Seiya" – la rubia hizo una pose graciosa haciendo reír a Kamui y a Taiki – Bien vámonos – Los cinco salieron de la cabaña y caminaron en busca de un transporte que los llevara al departamento, pronto llegaron a una parada de autobuses subiendo inmediatamente, pero al tener que pagar el costo del viaje todos se miraron entre si ya que no traían con que pagar –

-Si no tienen con qué pagar no pueden subir! – Decía molesto el chofer del autobús-

-No puede ser! – se escucho la voz de una chica, todos miraron expectantes a lo que la chica diría- Ustedes son Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou son… son Three Lights! – la chica se paro inmediatamente de su asiento corriendo al encuentro de los Kou- Soy su fan mi numero es el 134 y mi nombre es Himawari y estoy súper…-Nakuru se puso frente a los chicos imitándola Kamui evitando que la chica se les acercara mas a sus príncipes, Mina tomo del hombro a Kamui mientras la chica y los pasajeros veían la acción de los guardianes-

-Kamui, Nakuru está bien no es necesario que hagan esto-Taiki miro a lo guardianes quienes lo miraban dudosos de la orden que les había dado – Es en serio, no pasa nada –la fan los miro y continuo su frase-

-Feliz de que hayan regresado y …- la chica los miro sorprendida pues ninguno decía nada, además que algo o alguien mejor dicho hacía falta-Y Seiya?

-Eso es algo que no te importa niña – Yaten miro fríamente a la fan – así que déjanos en paz

-Yaten?- Taiki lo miro intentando tranquilizarlo – Seiya no volvió con nosotros, él tiene otros asuntos en mente pero gracias por seguir siendo nuestra fan- el joven le sonrió –

-Veo que no tienen dinero para pagar el viaje

-Lo que sucede es que con las prisas no hemos podido retirar del cajero automático –Taiki comenzó a reír nerviosamente –

-Pues por eso soy su fan, permítanme pagarles el pasaje – la chica los miro en tono de suplica – Y bien que dicen? – todos se miraron –

-Sí, gracias Himawari – el joven le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la chica pagaba el peaje de los cinco, todos tomaron asiento. Todo el camino iban en silencio, Mina iba abrazada de Kamui al igual que Yaten de Nakuru, Taiki solo miraba a través de la ventana pensativamente. Al llegar a su destino Himawari les sonrió a lo que Taiki le dijo algo a Yaten en voz baja sin que nadie los escuchara, Yaten hizo una mueca de molestia pero con todo y mueca se acerco a la chica –

-Gracias por todo Himawari, nunca cambies – el chico le guiño un ojo mientras Nakuru aguantaba los celos de ver la escena –Gracias – el cantante bajo del autobús con los demás y caminaron rumbo al departamento de Mina –

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un enorme edificio, ingresaron al lobby siendo detenidos por el chico que se encontraba en la recepción.

-Señorita Aino, tanto tiempo sin verla por aquí, había salido de viaje?-el joven los miro raro ya que la mayoría pareciera que venían del extranjero por las ropas que usaban-

-Oh, lo siento Fay lo que pasa es que había ido a visitar a unas viejas amistades – la chica le sonrió al joven de la recepción – hay algún recado para mí?

-Sí, el joven Touya vino a buscarla la semana pasada

-Touya? – la chica se sorprendió –

-Sí, me dijo que en cuanto llegara le llamara ya que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con usted.

-Gracias Fay- la chica camino hacia el elevador con los demás siguiéndola, ingresaron a esté y subieron al piso de la chica. Al abrirse las puertas ella los dirigió a su departamento, abrió las puertas y todos ingresaron observando la hermosura de departamento que tenia la chica.-

-Mina esta es tu casa? – Yaten preguntaba curioso –

-A si es Yaten, mis dotes de actriz me han dado esto – la chica lo miro y se dirigió a la cocina -

-Mina eres muy eh..- Kamui no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, se dirigió al balcón donde se podía apreciar la hermosa ciudad de Tokio –

-Pero tomen asiento, siéntense como en su casa, ahora lo es – Mina les sonrió mientras se servía un vaso de agua –

-Mina, debemos prepararnos para lo que viene

-Lo sé Taiki, cual es el plan?

-Primero ordenar algo de comer que me muero de hambre –Yaten miraba a los chicos –

-Tienen razón, encargare pizza – la rubia se levanto y fue a hacer la llamada a la pizzería mientras los demás hablaban-

-Y bien Yaten? Alguna idea?

-Pensé que por ser tú el más inteligente tendrías una ya pensada

-Yaten no va ser fácil todo esto pero aquí todos estamos dentro de esta misión, así que si puedes pensar creo que más ideas nos serian de ayuda.

-Creo que – Nakuru comenzó a hablar por primera vez desde que habían tocado tierra firme –no sé, pero es mi opinión, necesitan encontrar a su manager primero eso no será nada fácil, pero con Mina de su lado lo encontraran rápido, en cuanto a el fragmento de la esperanza creo que puedo concentrar parte de mi energía para buscarlo

-Puedes hacer eso? – Yaten la miro – porque no lo sabía?

-Podría decirse que es un don muy bien guardado..

-Sabias que puedes morir en concentrar la mayoría de tus energías en buscar algo que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es? – Kamui entraba de nuevo a la sala –

-Pero que es lo que dices Kamui?

-Que no lo sabías? – Kamui encaro a Nakuru- de seguro no tienes idea de cómo funciona ese poder y mucho menos sus riesgos verdad?

-Claro que lo sé…-la guardiana divago en su respuesta-

-Y porque antes no lo habías utilizado? – el paliducho la miro molesto y fríamente -No sabías que el no utilizar ese poder hace que corras más riesgo al utilizarlos de nuevo? Es como si fueran nuevos esos poderes para ti, así que en mi caso yo no te recomendaría que los utilizaras, piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar y de decirlas –Los Kou miraron impactados a Kamui, jamás lo habían escuchado hablar de esa forma tan fría como lo había hecho con la Star light, sabían que el guardián tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a poderes psíquicos, pero jamás imaginaron que Nakuru tendría esa habilidad también-

-Bueno entonces que sugieres Kamui? – Taiki hablo después de un silencio prolongado, Nakuru se encontraba con la mirada baja mientras Yaten miraba por la ventana –

-Yo no puedo concentrar mis poderes en algo que no sé ni cómo es, pero creo que puedo detectar resplandores inmensos en esta ciudad, así que eso puede ayudar, también puedo servirles de guardaespaldas ya que con su regreso a los escenarios lo necesitaran por si atacan las sailors.

-Bueno me parece buena idea Kamui, entonces que les parece ese plan?- Taiki miro a su hermano y a Nakuru esperando una respuesta-

-Por mi está bien, lo único que no quiero es encontrarme a esas scouts porque yo mismo terminare con la vida de cada una de ellas y qué decir de su príncipe…el pagara las consecuencias ya que será el espectador ante esas muertes..

-Yaten cálmate…- Nakuru miro a Yaten al igual que Taiki, no pensaban que Yaten tuviera ese instinto asesino.- Y bien Nakuru que piensas tu de la idea de Kamui?

-Por mi esta bien joven Taiki, tal vez les pueda ser de ayuda en otra actividad

-Listo! La pizza llega en menos de treinta minutos – Mina ingresaba a la sala percatándose de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente –y bien..- Dijo en duda – me perdí de algo?

-No Mina, al contrario… crees que alguien que conozcas pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro manager?

-Pues me parece que sí, quieren que le llame en este momento?

-Quien seria?-Nakuru pregunto-

-Eso no importa, primero comemos y después le hablo les parece?

La pizza llego enseguida y todos se apresuraron a comer mientras Kamui y Nakuru veían la rebanada de pizza como algo de otro mundo, pero esa era la verdad, solo que ellos eran de otro mundo.

-Kamui? No te gusta la pizza? –Mina tomo la mano de su novio esperando la respuesta –

-Es que jamás la he probado..- Mina tomo una rebanada de pizza y corto un trozo obligando a que Kamui se lo comiera, el chico comenzó a saborear la pizza –

-Ves como esta deliciosa –el joven sonrió y tomo el resto de pizza y se lo comió en un solo bocado, Nakuru lo imito y continuo comiendo –

-Yg cogmog dgicegs queg seg llagmag esgtog? – Kamui hablo con la boca llena provocando la risa de la rubia –

-Es pizza amor y es muy deliciosa o no?-Kamui sonrió y afirmo con un movimiento –

Al término de la comida Mina fue a hacer una llamada la cual los ayudaría a traer a su manager de vuelta. A las pocas horas llego un joven alto de cabello castaño obscuro, sus ojos era café de la misma intensidad que su cabello. El joven miro a Mina y la saludo abrazándola, Kamui inmediatamente se puso serio y salió de nuevo al balcón quedándose solo, mientras Yaten miraba molesto la acción del chico.

-Touya podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-Mina, tanto tiempo sin verte y eso es lo que me dices?

-Pues sí, si mas no recuerdo quedamos en ser amigos o no? Además a ti ese tipo de demostraciones sentimentales son de mal gusto o no?

-Bueno, bueno no vine a discutir contigo o sí?

-Me parece que si

-Mina, aquí traigo al manager de tu adoración – Touya se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un señor de edad no muy grande -

-Señor Daizuke?-Taiki miro al invitado –

-Taiki Kou, sigues siendo tan respetuoso como antes, les dije que me llamaran Keigo- el señor entro y tomo asiento – me imagino que volverán a los escenarios – Touya tomo asiento a un lado de él mientras Mina iba por algo de té-

-A si es Keigo, la verdad nos interesa mucho regresar a los escenarios cuanto antes

-Bien y tú qué piensas Yaten?

-Que es lo que queremos, la música es nuestra pasión y el irnos así como así no fue bueno

-Yo se los había dicho pero ustedes nunca quisieron escuchar, estaban en la cima del éxito

-Entonces por esa respuesta debemos tomarla como un no? – Yaten hablo sin rodeos –

-No Yaten no quise decir eso, pero creo que un reencuentro los volvería a dejar inmediatamente en la cima, pero ante todo esto ¿Qué piensa Seiya? Por cierto donde esta que no lo veo?

-Seiya no regreso con nosotros, él tiene otros planes para su carrera así que los únicos interesados somos nosotros

-Ya veo, pero díganme y quien será la voz principal?

-De eso es algo que también queríamos hablar, mire pensamos que nuestra voz principal, seria ella – Taiki señalo a la rubia que venía con unas tazas de té- Mina es una excelente cantante, que le parece que el reencuentro sea con una nueva integrante?

-Y seguirían llamándose igual?

-Claro, Three Lights nos gusta y no creo que Mina tenga algún inconveniente en que así se llame el grupo, o si Mina?

-Ehh? No por supuesto que no Taiki, por mi está bien que así se llame

-Y bien señorita, usted sabe cantar? Sabe algo de música?

-Ella fue la que gano el concurso pasado en el que buscábamos talentos nuevos y jóvenes –Yaten respondía rápidamente- así que no veo el porqué preguntarle eso si ella fue la que gano

-Gracias Yaten, tu siempre tan sincero – Keigo miro molesto a Yaten mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Mina – bien creo que podría servir

-Porque dices eso? –Taiki se molesto ante el comentario del manager –

-Veo que aun no lo entienden verdad? La Fanaticada era puras mujeres, que creen que pensarían cuando vean a una chica cantando con ustedes en vez de Seiya? Ustedes creen que no se sentirán mal al respecto, estarán celosas de ella

-Keigo sin afán de que te molestes, eres un idiota –Yaten se levanto molesto de su asiento – Las fans deben entender que si el grupo regresa será con nuevo integrante, así que nosotros queremos que sea ella la que cante, porque no lo aceptas?

-No hay algún chico que cante con ustedes?-él manager seguía sin aceptar la propuesta de los chicos Kou- no estoy muy convencido de que ella sea igual de buena que ustedes

-Keigo – Taiki hablo de nuevo – hagamos una cosa, tú te encargas de hacer un evento de nuestro regreso, nosotros cantamos con Mina y si te gusta como canta que se quede y si no pues …- se quedo un momento pensativo ya que no sabía que decir, sabía que Mina no lo defraudaría pero necesitaba algo que hiciera que el manager aceptara, de pronto Kamui apareció en la sala comiendo una manzana lo que hizo que le llegara una idea al cantante – Si no te gusta como canta Kamui puede reemplazarla – él manager lo miro sorprendido-

-Y tu sabes cantar? –Se dirigió a Kamui esperando una respuesta, se acerco al guardián tomándolo de la barbilla– tienes buen aspecto, estas un poco pálido pero con una manita de gato te veras mejor de lo que ahorita te ves –él manager sonrió y Kamui aparto molesto la mano del señor de su rostro-

-Que soy un objeto que va a comprar o qué? –Kamui lo miro muy incomodo-

-Kamui calma, solo te queremos para que cantes con nosotros

-Príncipe...yo...

-Príncipe?- el manager y Touya miraron sorprendidos a Taiki-

-Es una forma de hablarle a Yaten ya que como recuerdan no le gusta que le hablen de mal forma –Taiki miro a Kamui haciéndole una señal de que no dijera Príncipe –

-Taiki creo que no es buena idea que me metan a mí en sus cantadas, yo no sé cantar

-Jovencito como que no sabes cantar? Es fácil pero dime al menos lo has intentado? – el manager espero una respuesta rápida-

-No, no lo he intentado y aun así creo que no se cantar

-Perfecto haremos el intento mañana mismo – Keigo sonrió de oreja a oreja –

-Keigo, y Mina?-Taiki comenzó a desesperarse-

-Si quieres que también cante con ustedes, pero primero me gustaría que este chico tuviera suerte en eso, así que Yaten, Taiki mañana los quiero con ..- el manager miro al guardián esperando que le dijera su nombre- niño como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Kamui

-Como que Kamui, tu verdadero nombre cual es?

-Shirou

-No eres Kou?

-uhmm nop –decía quitado de la pena-

-Como que no eres Kou –el manager grito desesperado- chico tu nombre será de ahora en adelante...

-Shirou, así me llamo y así me llamare siempre, no soy Kou y no me importa no serlo, creo que si quieren que este con ellos lo mínimo es que tenga conmigo mi verdadero nombre mas no un nombre que no me pertenece así que si no es mucha molestia mi nombre es Shirou Kamui le quedo claro? – Kamui se acerco mas al manager intimidándolo con su explicación, le dio de nuevo una mordida a su manzana y se retiro de la sala-

-Taiki, Yaten nos vemos mañana en la disquera a primera hora, lleven a la chica y al chico y tendrán una respuesta sobre cuándo será su presentación en vivo –sin más que decir el manager se retiro junto con Touya que al pasar a un lado de Mina le sonrió guiñándole un ojo desapareciendo de la vista de todos-

-Bueno creo que eso fue intenso o no? –Nakuru decía en tono de burla-

-Kamui? –Taiki llamaba al guardián, el joven llego hasta donde se encontraba su príncipe-

-Me llamaba?

-Kamui, por favor aquí en la Tierra nadie sabe que somos príncipes y mucho menos que no somos de este planeta, así que lo mejor sería que nos llamaras por nuestros nombres, de todas formas creo que es mejor.

-Como ordene joven prin..

-Naaa que te dije? Solo Taiki y tutéame, no quiero que de nuevo nos mire raro ese tipo- Kamui afirmo y se volvió a retirar- y bien Yaten que piensas?

-Pues que debemos hacer lo posible por regresar a los escenarios, Mina? Que piensas?

-Que si ese manager prefiere a Kamui por mí no hay problema, lo que necesitamos es que no haya más retrasos para que regresen a la cantada.

-Mañana debemos ir a la disquera, ahí sabremos quién nos acompañara..

Los chicos sabían que su regreso no tardaría mucho, lo que no sabían era a quien elegiría el manager, ellos no querían ningún imprevisto más pero Keigo era tan terco que era difícil que lo aceptara tan fácil.

Por otro lado las scouts cada vez estaban más distanciadas, aunque ellas parecían que no les importaba para nada esa situación. En casa de Haruka y Michiru se encontraban pensando ya que algo no estaba bien.

-Lo sentiste tu también Haruka?

-Michiru algo no está bien, la barrera se movió o fue mi imaginación?

-No, yo también lo sentí pero aun no ha pasado nada y ese movimiento fue ayer así que esperemos que no sea nada malo..- la joven miro por la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-

-Michiru? Crees que esos tipos hayan entrado?

-Los Kou? Lo dudo la verdad no lo creo así

-Debemos estar preparadas para todo… aunque debamos acabar con la vida de los dos restantes

-Y no te sientes mal de manchar tu espada con sangre inocente?

-Esa no es sangre inocente, es sangre de un enemigo que quiere evitar que nazca Tokio de cristal e impedir el nacimiento de la pequeña dama

-Haruka..-la chica miro como su compañera hablaba muy molesta de la situación-

La mañana había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, los Kou junto con los demás desayunaron y salieron rumbo a la disquera, al llegar a esta ya se encontraba el manager esperándolos .

-Que bien que llegaron, bueno empecemos con el ensayo, bien Taiki quieres que comencemos con la chica para ver como canta? O comenzamos de una vez con el chico?

-Keigo, ¿por qué no los ponemos a ambos a cantar?

-No, primero quisiera escuchar a tu chica, después veremos –Taiki lo miro molesto insinuándole un "entonces para que me preguntas"-

-Como quieras entonces Keigo

-Bien Mina, pasa a la cabina de grabación- Mina paso nerviosa la verdad tenía tiempo que no hacia eso así que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, Kamui la miro y le dio un beso en la frente dándole ánimos- Mina cantaras la canción de You are my love, la conoces?

-Claro..-Mina se preparo e intento tranquilizarse ya que si los nervios la invadían de nuevo perdería la oportunidad de cantar con Yaten y Taiki, la música comenzó a sonar y Mina cerro sus ojos y se concentro-

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa/Besame que duermo en silencio_

_namida no nioi ga shita/Sola estoy cubierta por el hielo_

_yasashii manazashi no/Soñare convocándote_

_tabibito/Eres mi amor_

_shizuka ni hibiiteru/Miraré tus ojos buscando_

_natsukashii ongaku/Mi memoria en este escenario_

_omoidasenai kioku/Júrame mientras me abrazas_

_samayou/Que no te iras_

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de/Si podrás mis alas tocar con suavidad te amaré_

_omoi no kienai basho made/Naveguemos juntos en la obscuridad_

_futari de/Hacia el mar_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete/Para hallarme… para hallarte… ámame… atrévete…_

_kurai yoru no naka de/Bésame que duermo en lamentos_

_watashi wo terashiteru/Sola estoy, buscando un futuro_

_yasashii manazashii no/Soñare convocándote_

_anata ni/Eres mi amor_

_aitai.../Eres mi amor…._

Taiki, Yaten, Kamui y Keigo quedaron sorprendidos de la magnífica voz que tenia la chica, Yaten sabía que cantaba bien, la había escuchado tiempo atrás pero esto era mucho mejor que aquella vez, Mina había adquirido una excelente voz desde aquel día, simplemente era magnifico.

-Mina Aino! Tu voz es genial! –Keigo miraba sorprendido a la rubia- Bien Kamui, demuéstranos de que estas echo..-Kamui se sobresalto ya que no esperaba que en realidad pasara a cantar-

-Pero Mina es genial, porque no mejor que ella se vaya con ellos yo solo...

-Tu nada, pasa a cantar demuéstrame que sabes hacerlo-Kamui suspiro resignado y entro a la cabina donde segundos antes estaba Mina, Keigo busco una canción para el joven mientras el chico lo miraba nervioso-

-Kamui, te dejaremos algo tranquilo, esperemos y te guste, conoces la canción de "and i love her"?

-No, no la conozco

-Niño de dónde eres de Plutón?

-Keigo, Kamui no es muy adepto a escuchar música, así que por qué no nos dejas cantar con él? Tal vez eso le ayude un poco?-Yaten intentaba ayudar a Kamui-

-Ok, díganme cual cantaran?

-Te parece bien que cantemos Todakanu omoi? Es una buena canción, Kamui la ha escuchado antes así que pienso yo que sería una buena idea que la cantáramos, solo el inicio te parece?

-Ok, Taiki espero y funcione –Taiki y Yaten ingresaron a la cabina donde estaba Kamui-

-Kamui cantare la primera estrofa y después me sigues ok?-Yaten miro a el guardián dándole ánimos, la música comenzó a sonar comenzando Yaten a cantar-

_Yume no naka de nan domo__/__Entre sueños muchas veces__  
><em>_So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita/__secretamente nos besábamos__  
><em>_Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni suikomare teiku/__Fui tragado por tus hermosos y grandes ojos claros.  
><em>

Yaten comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa, su voz seguía igual de maravillosa que antes, Mina sonrió ampliamente al saber que aun cantaban igual o mejor que antes, pronto llegaba el turno de Kamui quien se veía nervioso, a caso no cantaría bien?

_Kimi no naka de madoru mu__/__Caí dormido en tus brazos,_

La primera línea que canto Kamui se escucho entrecortada ya que los nervios lo habían traicionado, pero con la ayuda de Yaten no se escuchaba tan mal

_Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou__ /__Fui rodeado por tu gentileza__.__  
><em>_Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto/__¡Oh!, nunca dejes que despierte  
><em>_Tsuraku sa kebuno sa__/__grité lleno de dolor._

La siguiente línea le salió mucho mejor que la primera, la voz del guardián era leve, casi no se escuchaba ya que la voz de Yaten la opacaba por completo pero Taiki le ayudaba dándole ánimos de que subiera mas su voz

_Mune no nakuno takanarikara__ /__Profundo en mi mente estuve muy inquieto,  
><em>_Jibun de mo honkitoshiru/__hasta yo mismo sé que esta vez va en serio.  
><em>_Setsuna sugite modokashikute/__Me llené de pánico porque estoy demasiado triste  
><em>_Akiramekirenai__ /__y no te puedo dejar ir_

La siguiente parte iba ser interpretada por los tres pero Kamui había levantado mas la voz haciendo que Mina mirara impactada del timbre que tenía muy bien guardado Kamui, línea tras línea le iban saliendo cada vez mejor, el miedo poco a poco iba desapareciendo y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que terminaba de cantarla.

_Motto deaiga hayakerebato__ /__Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,  
><em>_Ii wake bakari mitsuketeru/__Encontraría todas las razones  
><em>_tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he/__La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
><em>_Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai/__¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

-Oh! Por dios!-La canción había parado, los tres chicos salieron de la cabina encontrándose con Keigo- Niño, tu voz es genial, necesitas trabajarla más para así obtener la perfecta, no se compara con la de Seiya pero tal vez puedas llegar a igualarlo y que se te olvide la pena de salir con eso estarás en la cima dentro de poco!-Los ojos del manager parecían estrellas al mirar su nuevo triunfo en el mundo de la música-

-Kamui!-Mina se acerco a su novio abrazándolo- cantas hermoso! Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres genial … simplemente..-el chico la callo con un beso en los labios de la rubia, el manager seguía mirando estrellitas mientras Taiki se dedico a mirar hacia otro lado, Yaten solo miro la escena molesto saliendo rápidamente de ahí ya que sentía que se asfixiaba por lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Al término del beso Kamui le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.-

-Mina tu cantas como los ángeles, inclusive mejor que ellos, me encantas eres maravillosa.

-Bien chicos, deben venir a ensayar estos dos días para así trabajar con la voz de Kamui.

-Y para cuando será la presentación Keigo? –Taiki por fin había mirado a su manager quien a su vez esté había salido del trance-

-Pues en 3 días se presentan, ya los anuncios en las estaciones de radio, tv, espectaculares y medios de transporte anuncian el regreso de Three Lights con una sorpresa. Chicos ensayen mucho y nos vemos mañana aquí-el manager se retiro dejando a los chicos mirándose-

-Bien Kamui, no eres tan malo

-Gracias Taiki

Los días pasaron y con ello los avisos de que Three Lights habían regresado tenían a las fans vueltas locas por conseguir boletos para ver a sus amados cantantes. Las scouts cuando se enteraron de eso hicieron una reunión para hablar sobre del tema.

-Y que es lo que haremos?-decía una molesta Rei-

-No, primero debemos saber cómo fue que lograron atravesar la barrera de las sailors?-Amy hablaba al aire ya que nadie la escucho-

-Debemos aniquilarlos en pleno concierto-Haruka hablaba rabiosa del tema-

-Haruka no podemos hacer eso, qué pensaría la gente de las sailors? Que nos pasamos al lado obscuro?

-Michiru que opción das entonces?

-Creo que debemos dejar que lleven a cabo su concierto, si ellos nos buscan nosotras daremos la cara pero si ellos no hacen ningún movimiento que afecte a nuestros príncipes no les haremos nada, debemos esperar entonces a encararlos pero cuando estén solos mientras tanto no lo haremos.

-Michiru estás loca?-Rei hablo- debemos posponer la boda y exiliarlos de la Tierra ellos no son bienvenidos ni nada..

-Creo que eso lo debo decidir yo, no es así Rei? –Darien quien en toda la plática estaba callado había por fin hablado dejando a todos boquiabiertos- Yo soy el príncipe de la Tierra y solo yo decido quien se queda y quien no, así que si ellos no nos buscan nosotros no haremos nada, mientras tanto la boda debe llevarse a cabo, no podemos actuar precipitadamente por ese problema- miro a todas dejándolas sorprendidas- así que si no tienen nada más que agregar me retiro- Darien se levanto de su asiento y se fue en silencio-

-Que le pasa a ese tipo?-Lita miraba molesta el lugar donde estaba hace unos minutos Darien-

-Chicas nuestro príncipe ha cambiado, no es el mismo de antes..

-Hotaru? Esta es platica de adultos y tú no sabes las razones del porque Darien se comporta así –Rei sin más volvió a regañar a la menor de las sailors-

-Bueno debemos estar al tanto de algún movimiento que hagan los Kou, alguna de ustedes ira al concierto?-Haruka pregunto a las inners-

-No-respondió Rei-

-Bueno si es que van vigílenlos bien, cualquier movimiento sospechoso nos avisan- Haruka abrazo a Michiru y junto con Hotaru se retiraron.-

-Vas a ir Amy?-Rei miro a su amiga-

-No, no puedo ir debo trabajar además ..

-Yo si iré, debo ver cuál es la sorpresa que según nos tienen-Lita agrego –

-Voy contigo Lita-Rei continuo- quisiera saber de qué se trata también esa sorpresa.

-Bueno si es así entonces mañana nos vemos aquí y nos vamos juntas, Amy? iras? –Lita invito a su amiga-

-Pero..

-Nada vamos a ir a ver a los chicos y observaremos si tienen intenciones de algo, además no creo que Seiya se haya repuesto tan rápido como para que cante

-Es verdad! Seiya vendrá con ellos?

-Pues si es un reencuentro creo que sí o no?

-Bueno mañana nos percataremos de ello, mientras descansen –Lita se retiro al igual que Rei dejando de nuevo sola a Amy-

El día del esperado concierto había llegado, la fanaticada se encontraba emocionada en los asientos del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, algunas cantaban las canciones más exitosas de los Kou así como otras tenían ropa con las imágenes de los chicos, las pancartas de las chicas que traían miles de propuestas como el típico "Yaten te amo" o "Taiki cásate conmigo" se veían a metros de distancia. El club de Fans de Three Lights también estaba presente era algo maravilloso que los Kou regresaran era una oportunidad que se daba y esperaban que durara para siempre. Las luces del escenario se apagaron y con ella la música de Search for your love se escuchaba de fondo, todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas de que el concierto por fin diera inicio. Dos luces iluminaron el escenario una verde que dejaba ver a Yaten, las chicas gritaron mas fuerte después una luz azul dejaba ver a Taiki las chicas estaban eufóricas pero después notaron algo... la roja… donde estaba Seiya… todas las fans lo notaron esa era la sorpresa.

Una Luz morada apareció en el centro del escenario dejando ver el cuerpo de un joven delgado alto de cabello corto mientras una amarilla mostraba a una chica. Las fans no dejaban de gritar de emoción. La música subió de volumen al mismo tiempo que el joven de la luz morada levantaba su micrófono en señal de que él sería el que cantaría.

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta__  
><em>_Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi__  
><em>_Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)__  
><em>_Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute__  
><em>_Kuyashi namida koraeta dake__  
><em>_Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)_

Las fans escuchaban el majestuoso timbre de voz que tenía el chico extraño, sabían que no era Seiya pues el peli negro tenía una voz hermosa pero muy diferente a la del nuevo personaje. Aun así no les era indiferente la voz del chico, cantaba hermoso y era digno de ser un cantante como los demás Kou.

_Search for your love sora no suishou__  
><em>_Search for your love nakanaidekure__  
><em>_Search for your love hontou wa__  
><em>_Dakishimetai no sa__  
><em>

Las luces dejaron ver por fin al chico de la luz morada, la verdad a la mayoría de las chicas se les hacía muy guapo y maravilloso, mientras la luz amarilla dejaba ver a la chica que les ayudaba en los coros a los otros Kou.

_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)__  
><em>_Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)__  
><em>_Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)__  
><em>_Boku no PURINSESU__  
><em>_Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me__  
><em>_Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me__Tooi yosora kakenuketeku__  
><em>_Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima__  
><em>_Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)__  
><em>_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru__  
><em>_Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa__  
><em>_Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)__Search for your love gin no unabara__  
><em>_Search for your love fune wa tadayou__  
><em>_Search for your love kuru oshisa ni__  
><em>_Nagasarete yuku__Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)__  
><em>_Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)__  
><em>_Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)__  
><em>_Boku no PURINSESU__  
><em>_*Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me__  
><em>_Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_

Kamui canto toda la canción acompañado de los demás en los coros dejando ver que era capaz de cantar lo mejor posible. Al término de la canción todas aplaudieron en aprobación del nuevo integrante de quien aun no sabían el nombre. Yaten camino hacia el centro y hablo:

-Gracias por estar de nuevo con nosotros, estamos muy felices de haber regresado, ahora regresamos con dos nuevos integrantes que se que les encantaran con el paso del tiempo, ellos son: Shirou Kamui- el guardián camino hacia donde se encontraba Yaten siendo aplaudido por toda la fanaticada- y Mina Aino –ella también se acerco a Yaten siendo también bien recibida-

-Y bien continuemos con el concierto- los chicos volvieron a tomar sus lugares para continuar con el espectáculo. Después de unas horas termino el concierto dejando muy satisfechas a todas las fans. Los chicos se reunieron en su camerino para descansar un poco pues en unos minutos tendrían una rueda de prensa.

-Vaya eso de la cantada es algo difícil –Kamui decía cansado- me duele un poco la garganta, es normal eso?

-Calma Kamui con el tiempo te acostumbraras –Yaten decía sin mirarlo pues se encontraba leyendo una revista-

-Pero el concierto fue todo un éxito no es así? –Mina sonreía de oreja a oreja-

-Si Mina es lo que noté-Taiki sonrió- y díganme alguien sintió algo? Alguna especie de resplandor?

-Taiki, desde que llegamos sentí un resplandor de un cristal pero no se…-comenzó a pensar- siento que no es el resplandor del fragmento de la esperanza… siento que es uno poderoso pero su intensidad está desapareciendo… algo lo está debilitando..

-Pues no se a que cristal te refieras, aquí el único cristal que conozco y que tiene un bello resplandor es el de plata, pero no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con que se está debilitando?

-Pues no sé exactamente a que se deba pero es lo que siento en estos momentos..

-Chicos?- El manager entraba- están listos? Los periodistas los están esperando, ya saben solo contesten lo que crean que sea necesario, lo demás ignórenlo-los chicos salieron detrás del manager llegando a una sala enorme donde se encontraban miles de periodistas, los chicos tomaron asiento dando inicio a la entrevista-

-Hermanos Kou? Porque decidieron regresar a los escenarios? –Preguntaba un periodista-

-Porque la música es lo que más nos gusta y si el trabajo que hacemos le gusta a la gente pues que mejor no lo creen?-Taiki fue el primero en responder la pregunta, Kamui solo miraba a su alrededor buscando algo–

-Y porque llegar con dos nuevos integrantes?

-Nos gusto mucho el trabajo que ellos hacían así que por eso los incluimos-Yaten decía en tono cortante-

-Chicos como se sienten en Three Lights?-Kamui miro a la persona que le estaba haciendo la pregunta, sonrió y contesto-

-Los Kou son geniales, me encantan sus canciones y cuando me encontraron y me dieron la oportunidad de cantar junto a ellos fue lo mejor, así que eso respondería a tu pregunta, me siento feliz de cantar con ellos.

-Y usted señorita? Piensa lo mismo?

-Si-Mina miro a Yaten de lejos y prosiguió- yo desde que tenía 16 años admiraba mucho a Three Lights y ahora que ellos me dieron la oportunidad de cantar junto a ellos me siento muy feliz.

-Y a todo esto cuáles son sus nombres de los nuevos integrantes-Kamui sonrió al mismo tiempo que bebía de su botella de agua-

-Mi nombre es Shirou Kamui

-Y mi nombre es Mina Aino

-Gracias, y díganos ¿Cómo les va en el amor? –la pregunta dejo a todos sonriendo- Kamui? Alguna novia? Yaten que nos dices de tu vida? Taiki alguien especial? Señorita Mina usted tiene algún pretendiente?

-Yo no tengo novia, mi vida es privada y deseo que así permanezca-Yaten hablo firmemente y dejo que alguien más contestara-

-Yo no tengo a nadie aun, la verdad lo más importante es mi carrera ahorita no deseo enamorarme-Taiki hablo sin rodeos-

-Yo diré la verdad, mi novia es Mina y la amo con todo mi corazón –Kamui decía muy alegre, todos los periodistas sonrieron y comenzaron a felicitarlos, Mina solo sonrió sonrojada de las palabras de su novio-

-Y díganos, ¿Dónde está Seiya?-la pregunta sorprendió a todos, rápido buscaron a la persona que había formulado la pregunta, todos los periodistas comenzaron a murmurar ya que habían cambiado rápido de tema , los chicos sabían que tarde o temprano harían esa pregunta pero no sabían cómo responderla. Kamui miro hacía un punto en especifico observando a una pareja de reporteros-

-Seiya tiene otros planes para su carrera, además está estudiando en el extranjero, esperamos que muy pronto se una a nosotros.

-Y como sabemos que eso es cierto?-decía una persona de la pareja que miraba muy detenidamente Kamui-Ustedes tienen pruebas de que Seiya Kou está estudiando?

-Y a ti qué diablos te importa si Seiya está estudiando o no?-Yaten se levantaba molesto de sus asiento- así que solo limítate a preguntar de nuestra carrera!

-Se acabo la entrevista-decía el manager- gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche..

-Esperen, una última pregunta-decía una persona que se iba acercando a donde estaban los cantantes- ¿Por qué regresaron al planeta Tierra?-Todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, era extraña pero a los cantantes los había dejado impactados-

-Ya se habían tardado en acercarse – todos miraron a Kamui- ¿Qué es lo que desean? ¿Aun quieren pelea?-la persona se acerco mas a ellos dejando ver a una Haruka muy molesta-

-No sé de que hablas, me imagino que no eres una buena periodista ya que no sabes hacer buenas preguntas-Taiki continuo con la plática retando con la mirada a Haruka-

-Y ustedes se creen excelentes cantantes?-Haruka entro en el juego de Taiki-¿en realidad que hacen aquí?

-Ya lo dijimos o no? Venimos a cantar de nuevo.

-Que es lo que quieren?-Haruka levanto la voz-

-Solo queremos saber qué es lo que quieren en nuestro planeta – una segunda voz se escucho de entre toda la gente, salió de su escondite y dejo ver a Michiru-

-No escucharon que la rueda de prensa termino? –Keigo dijo en voz alta- no sé qué clase de periodistas sean pero les sugiero que primero piensen bien sus preguntas –dicho esto unos guardias de seguridad escoltaron a los cantantes llevándolos a la limosina para irse a su departamento-

Llegando a este los Kou se encontraban molestos, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ese ataque verbal de las scouts.

-Debemos ponerles un alto!-hablaba en voz alta Yaten-No podemos dejar que ellas continúen así, están poniendo en riesgo nuestra misión.

-Y que sugieres Yaten?-Taiki preguntaba molesto-

-Hacerles frente!-Kamui hablo por primera vez desde que habían llegado de la entrevista- si ellas quieren guerra la tendrán, no veo por qué no hacerlo, no estamos incapacitados así que hagámoslo.

-Pero cómo? Donde?-Yaten preguntaba desesperado, Kamui sonrió maliciosamente y continuo-

-Sabían que la princesa de la Luna se casa la siguiente semana? –Mina y los Kou lo miraron- como pudieron observar, en la rueda de prensa estaba mirando a todos lados, no era por ser curioso si no porque yo ya había notado la presencia de las sailors.

-Y porque no nos dijiste nada?

-Para qué? Necesitaba leer el pensamiento de ellas y saber cuáles eran sus planes, créanme que sería buena táctica llegar a la boda pero ahora sí que es decisión de mis príncipes si así lo quieren...

-Tú qué piensas Mina?-Taiki miro a la scout esperando una respuesta, la chica se acerco a la ventana y miro atreves de ella, el cielo nocturno dejaba ver las miles de estrellas, la rubia pedía una respuesta lo suficientemente buena, sabía que la boda no era buena idea, ella sabía bien que Serena no estaba bien algo no encajaba bien en esa boda y Darien tenía que ver en eso..- Creo que sería buena idea salvar a mi princesa –todos la miraron- antes de que me digan algo o me reprochen quiero decirles que sea como sea ella es mi princesa y debo protegerla de todo, tal vez la decisión que tomo de irse con Darien no fue la correcta pero si Kamui no se equivoca puede ser que ella si estuviera poseída por él… así que si puedo impedir la boda y ayudarla de esa forma creo que cuentan con mi apoyo..

-Bien, debemos investigar donde se llevara a cabo la boda, mientras tanto aun debemos tener prioridad con lo del fragmento de la esperanza, debemos continuar la búsqueda para traer de vuelta a Seiya..

Y así dieron inicio con el plan, sabían que sería arriesgado interrumpir de ese modo la boda pero Yaten tenía tanto coraje con ellos que era capaz de ganar él solo esa guerra, mientras Kamui su instinto guerrero y asesino lo llevaba en la sangre, nadie conocía esa parte malévola del chico pero con el tiempo la irían descubriendo, Taiki por otro lado se encontraba pensativo, a él lo único que le importaba era traer de vuelta a Seiya, sí le molestaba la actitud de las sailors pero para él la prioridad era Seiya.

Por otro lado las Scouts se encontraban reunidas sin Darien hablando sobre lo sucedido en el concierto.

-Creen que Seiya haya muerto y ellos vengan a cobrar venganza?- Lita preguntaba-

-No lo creo, la verdad si Seiya estuviera muerto ellos hubieran llegado directamente con nosotros para cobrar venganza, así que lo más probable vengan a algo-Haruka hablo firmemente- ustedes saben algo? Escucharon algo en el concierto?

-No, nada y ustedes en la rueda de prensa?

-Como saben que estuvimos nosotras ahí?

-Haruka, te conocemos perfectamente así que no nos mientas, que fue lo que paso?-Rei miraba retadoramente a la chica rubia-

-Nada, no dieron muchas explicaciones así que estamos como al principio, sin nada..

-Pero no me explico cómo fue que entraron al planeta si creamos la barrera?-Hotaru preguntaba insistente-

-Yo tengo una teoría, me parece que la persona que está detrás de todo esto es su guardián, desde que lo vi sentí una inmensa energía que lo rodeaba-Haruka hablaba reflexiva-Necesito comprobar que lo que estoy pensando sea verdad, pero primero debo enfrentarme a él…-Las chicas la miraron, la chica podía tener razón pero debían mirarlo ellas con sus propios ojos-

-Debemos tener más precaución con la boda, faltan escasos días para que se lleve a cabo así que hay que vigilar muy bien a nuestros príncipes.-Hablaba Rei cambiando rápidamente de tema-

Todas las scouts estuvieron de acuerdo y dicho eso comenzaron a organizarse para cuidar de lejos a sus príncipes.

La noche paso rápido y en el departamento de Mina todos estaban durmiendo, Yaten dormía placenteramente cuando comenzó a soñar, en el sueño veía un hermoso bosque donde se veía él caminando por los enormes arboles de pino que había, se podía respirar el aire limpio y fresco que emanaba el bosque, caminando llego a un rio donde el agua estaba muy fría, decidió caminar por la orilla de este dando con una cascada enorme, algo había detrás de ella que lo llamaba, no sabía que era pero era algo muy fuerte..

-Yateeeeenn…

-eh?-el peli plateado miraba a ambos lados buscando a la persona que le llamaba-

-Yateeeeeeennnnnn…

-Quien eres?

-Yateenn -él chico camino sin rumbo alguno hasta quee..-

-Auch! –el chico había caído de la cama-

-Yaten estas bien? –Nakuru entraba a la habitación corriendo-

-Nada Nakuru, no pasa nada- el chico se levantaba molesto- demonios qué hora es?

-Son las 10:00am

-Ya es tarde y Taiki?

-Está en la cocina con Mina… Yaten estas bien?

-Porque la pregunta?

-Te veo muy distanciado conmigo, no me hablas y nuestra relación parece mas de guardián-príncipe que de noviazgo..

-Perdón Nakuru- el chico la abraza y la besa en la frente-Sabes porque estoy así, sabes que es por mi hermano, la verdad me molesta sentirme desesperando por no saber dónde está el fragmento de la esperanza, necesito encontrarlo para que él regrese a la vida…entiendes? –el chico miro a la guardiana con ternura- sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres muy importante para mí o no?

-Y porque si soy importante para ti no me mencionaste en la rueda de prensa?

-Nakuru yo…

-Nada Yaten-la chica se alejo de su agarre del chico- sé que estas enamorado de ella pero eres tan terco que no lo admites, por eso no lo dijiste se noto en tu mirada la molestia cuando Kamui dijo que ella era el amor de su vida… Yaten..-la chica salió de la habitación triste -

En la cocina se encontraba Mina, Kamui y Taiki desayunando, todos se mantenían en silencio. A los pocos minutos llego Yaten algo pensativo.

-Buenos días –decía desanimado-

-Yaten.. Quisiera hacerte una pregunta..

-Dime que sucede Taiki –decía el joven mientras se servía un poco de cereal-

-De casualidad soñaste algo extraño?-Yaten volteo a verlo inmediatamente sorprendido –

-Soñaste tu también?

-Por eso te pregunto…

-Si Taiki, tuve un sueño algo extraño… pero la verdad..

-Jamás lo había visto en mi vida –respondía Taiki-

-Príncipes? Están diciendo que por fin tuvieron una especie de contacto con el lugar donde se encuentra el cristal?

-Si Kamui, al menos es lo que pienso? Y tu Yaten?

-Concuerdo contigo Taiki, pero ese lugar es algo extraño, es hermoso pero…

-Es algo inimaginable…en verdad existe un lugar así?

-Tal vez si me dieran información sobre el lugar puede ser que les diga si existe o no existe –decía Mina un poco molesta-Con esas descripciones jamás les podre ayudar

-Mina, el lugar era maravilloso-comenzaba a relatar Yaten- jamás había visto un lugar así, había miles de árboles de pino, el aroma que desprendía el lugar era genial, muy limpio… puro, en mi sueño me veía caminando hasta que llegaba a un hermoso rio, al seguirlo llegaba al pie de una hermosa cascada, el agua era tan cristalina…-el chico guardo silencio-

-Y luego que paso?-Mina esperaba la continuación de la historia-

-Me caí de la cama y desperté en ese momento

-Y tu Taiki?

-Pues debo decir que yo si llegue mas allá de la cascada- Yaten lo miro atento- yo me adentraba a la cascada y ahí había un hermoso jardín con miles de rosas… era genial el lugar..

-Y después?

-Lo lamento pero ahí me desperté..

-No son muchas pistas pero …- todos miraron a la rubia, no era mucha información la que estaban proporcionando pero debían decir todos los detalles de esos lugares- De algo nos sirven, debo comenzar a investigar, hay miles de bosques con pinos así que no será nada fácil pero haremos el intento y lo lograremos…

-Gracias Mina- Taiki sonreía en agradecimiento-

Los días pasaban y el día tan esperado de la boda había llegado, las scouts se encontraban muy presionadas, tenían que tener todo en perfecto estado y también cuidar a sus soberanos.

Los padres de Serena estaban disgustados con las amigas de la rubia, aun no se les hacia justo que obligaran a su hija a hacer algo que ella no quería. Las chicas se encontraban ayudando a vestir a la novia, Serena se encontraba en silencio como la mayoría del tiempo, Amy y Lita le ayudaban con el vestido mientras Rei la ayudaba con el maquillaje. En la iglesia Haruka y Michiru observaban muy bien a cada invitado que ingresaba al recinto, Hotaru y Setsuna estaban cuidando la entrada de la casa de Serena por si algún problema llegara a suceder. Después de una hora llego Haruka en su auto ingresando a Serena inmediatamente. Los padres de la novia molestos llegaron a la iglesia donde se celebraría la supuesta boda de su hija.

A los pocos minutos llego Darien ingresando y colocándose al pie del altar esperando a su amada. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar ingresando Serena del brazo de su padre, en el camino se podía observar que Serena se veía triste.

-Hija si este hombre no te hace feliz estas a tiempo de dejarlo, no cometas algo que después te arrepentirás..-Kenji intentaba hacer cambiar de parecer a su hija pero los intentos eran en vano, al llegar a donde se encontraba Darien solo miro a su hija tristemente y al novio molesto retirándose sin decir nada-

Las sailors se encontraban en las bancas de adelante cuidando a sus príncipes, Haruka había mandado a cerrar las puertas del templo ya que no quería ningún problema. La celebración dio inicio, todos se observaban muy atentos la celebración, las sailors se sentían felices de ver que por fin estaba a punto de cumplirse su deseo… su destino…

La ceremonia continuaba sin ningún problema, Serena miraba un punto fijo de la iglesia sin moverse, Darien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que los padres de la rubia estaban furiosos con la celebración. Mientras la ceremonia transcurría la novia comenzaba a recordar a cierto chico de cabello negro, no recordaba a la perfección quien era pero sabía que era alguien importante para ella pues un sentimiento enorme brotaba en su pecho, las lagrimas poco a poco fueron brotando de sus ojos, los recuerdos seguían pasando como película en su mente, aquel juego de softbol donde él fue el único que le brindo el apoyo sabiendo aun que ella no jugaba bien, descubrir que él era ella, aquella persona que buscaba incansablemente a su princesa, aquella persona que había peleado junto con ella en contra de Galaxia, la despedida en la azotea… Este ultimo hizo que la chica llorara por fin con sentimiento, tanto que se escuchaba sus suspiros e hipados por toda la iglesia. Nadie le hizo caso a la novia, sus padres intentaron levantarse pero Michiru les dijo que Serena lloraba de emoción así que no había de que preocuparse. El sacerdote por fin llego a la parte especial..

-Si hay alguien que impida esta unión matrimonial que hable ahora o que calle para siempre?..-Todos se miraron entre sí, transcurridos unos segundos el sacerdote continuo- Muy bien por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de Tokio yo los declaro…

* * *

><p>Siii las deje en suspenso? naaa no lo creo jejeje espero les haya gustado mucho esta continuación y pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo se los prometo. No olviden dejar sus review por si desean lincharme, felicitarme e inclusive darme sus ideas, todo es bienvenido.<p>

Gracias a todas las lectoras les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo su amiga

Sandy Kou

xoxo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, si lo sé me tarde mucho pero es que siempre hago una versión y al leerla no me convence y comienzo desde el principio, solo quiero que les interese mas la historia, apenas llevamos 33 reviews bueno es algo jeje. **

**Bueno las dejo con la historia espero les agrade **

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

-Si hay alguien que impida esta unión matrimonial que hable ahora o que calle para siempre?..-Todos se miraron entre sí, transcurridos unos segundos el sacerdote continuo- Muy bien por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de Tokio yo los declaro….

Un fuerte relámpago se observo por las ventanas de la iglesia, en seguida un trueno lo acompaño, era un extraño fenómeno porque era muy temprano y el día era perfecto, en las noticias el reporte del tiempo era que estaría despejado y soleado pero eso solo comprobaba la equivocación del noticiero. Las personas se miraron entre si hasta que de unos asientos se levanto una persona, no se le veía muy bien el rostro ya que portaba una gabardina y lentes de sol que ocultaban muy bien su apariencia. El personaje iba acercándose poco a poco a los novios, Haruka se puso frente al personaje impidiendo el paso, las personas solo miraban mientras los padres de Serena estaban en shock.

-Ni un pasó mas –decía molesta Haruka-

-Pero porque no? Solo vengo a felicitar a los novios –respondía el personaje encubierto-

-Eso es hasta el final de la boda!

-Pues creo que ya se termino!- el personaje creó una barrera donde cambiaron de dimensión dejándolos en un lugar obscuro a las scouts, Darien y Serena-

-Que sucede?-las scouts preguntaban-

-Tranquilas, estamos en una dimensión alterna, no se separen por nada-Darien tomo a Serena tratando de protegerla-

-Esto debe ser obra…-Haruka comenzaba a hablar cuando-

-De quiénes Haruka? De los odiosos Kou!-Haruka busco de donde provenía la voz pero no encontró nada-Aunque intentes encontrarnos no lo conseguirás –la persona comenzó a reír- hay Haruka eres uhmm un poco tonta

-Cállate y preséntate ante nosotros cobarde!

-Que soy yo el cobarde? Jaja recuerda quien hirió a mi hermano sin justificación

-Ese idiota Kou debía morir desde hace tiempo!

-Hay Haruka, sigue hablando tonterías, lo único que provocas es hacerme enojar más

-Que!-Las chicas miraban a todos lados- chicas transformémonos!-todas las chicas se convirtieron en scouts esperando encontrarse con su enemigo-

-Hay por dios creen que lograran intimidarnos con esos trucos?

-Cállate Kou!-Gritaba Sailor Uranus-

-jajaja hay Uranus se nota la desesperación en tu voz, a caso estas nerviosa?

-Porque nos haces esto?-preguntaba Sailor Saturn interrumpiendo al chico que les hablaba-

-Hay por favor! No me digan que no saben la razón del porque están aquí?

-Sailor Uranus como permitiste que un Kou se colara en la boda?-Mars reprochaba – Después de todo no eres tan buena líder-la sailor del viento gruño molesta mientras Mars reía por lo bajo-

-Basta ustedes dos!-Darien se mantenía al pensativo mirando a todos lados-

-Bueno basta que charlas mejor comencemos la acción-Yaten comenzó a reír de pronto el lugar donde se encontraban comenzó a temblar -

-Chicas no se separen, cuidemos a la princesa!-Decía Júpiter-

-Niebla infernal!-una espesa neblina rodeo a las chicas dejándolas sin poder ver nada-

-Chicas! No se separen!-gritaba una de las scouts, todas se quedaron quietas esperando algún ataque o alguna señal de los Kou, de pronto todas comenzaron a sentir un inmenso dolor de cabeza-AHHHH!-todas gritaban, el dolor era muy agudo que hizo que las chicas cayeran al suelo rendidas del inmenso dolor que sentían-

La espesa niebla se disipo dejando ver a Yaten y Kamui frente a ellos, ambos miraban a las scouts serios y molestos, las sailors se levantaron poniéndose en guardia para pelear.

-Que es lo que quieren?-decía Uranus-

-Uranus cómo es posible que no entiendas!

-Basta ya! Menos charla y a pelear!-Júpiter intenta atacar primero lo que hace que Kamui actué y con un solo movimiento de mano creara una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las chicas volaran por el lugar-

-Bien Kamui!-Yaten miro arrogante a las chicas- creen que con sus estúpidos poderes débiles me derrotaran?-

-Chicas todas juntas juntemos nuestros poderes!-Gritaba Júpiter-

-Noo! Déjenme a Yaten a mí!-Uranus gritaba –

-Chicas rápido!, Saturn tu cúbrenos!- Las sailors unieron sus poderes para atacar-

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-El ataque iba directo hacia Yaten pero…-

-Esfera de energía!- la voz grave del guardan resonó en todo el lugar -

-Campo de energía!-ambos poderes chocaron iluminando todo el lugar, al disiparse la luz observaron como las tres scouts se encontraban encerradas en una enorme esfera –

-Chicas intentemos destruirla!-Mercury gritaba, las demás chicas comenzaron a golpear las paredes de la esfera pero entre mas golpeaban lo único que provocaba era herirlas y lograr que se redujera su tamaño-

-Basta! Decía Mars, pelea como los hombres!- le gritaba a Kamui-Saeta llameante de Marte!

-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!-Venus logro que el ataque que iba a Kamui fuera desviado-Mars! Tu oponente seré yo, deja a Kamui en paz!

-Vaya hasta que te dignas en venir a salvar a tu novio Yaten! -Mars sonrió arrogante intentando molestar a la rubia-

-Mars? Para tu información, Yaten no es mi novio… y él solo sabe defenderse ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!- la rubia preparo el ataque logrando atrapar a Mars asfixiándola con la cadena-

-Pense que jamás llegarías amor?-Kamui le guiño un ojo a su chica-

-Y dejarte a ti solo la diversión? Jaja eso nunca- Mars contraataco con sus pocas fuerzas lanzándole una llama de fuego que hirió la muñeca de la Sailors-

-Ahora si peleemos Venus!-Mars molesta comenzó a atacarla con golpes, Venus los esquivaba-

Darien y las demás veían como las chicas peleaban, Serena se mantenía inmóvil ante lo que sucedía. Darien se alejo de sus scouts preparándose para atacar a Yaten pero…

-Destello de dragón! –unas flechas iban dirigidas a Darien tratando de impedir que atacara a sus compañeros- No des un paso más Darien! Esto es entre tú y yo!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Venimos a vengar lo que le hicieron a Seiya!

-¿Que estás diciendo? Si él se lo tenía merecido por entrometido, jamás debió meterse en mi relación con Serena, ella me ama no lo entienden!

-¿Le ama? ¿En verdad le ama?-Kamui había hablado sin mirar a Darien, aun las chicas luchaban contra la esfera del guardián- entre mas golpeen la esfera, más pequeña se hará y más daño les creara, así que mejor dejen de pelear y traten de racionar el poco oxigeno que les queda dentro- Kamui miro a Darien después de haberles dado instrucciones a las sailors- ¿está usted seguro de que ella lo ama?

-¿Qué?- Darien lo miro retadoramente, Kamui se acerco mas colocándose frente a él, los ojos de Kamui cambiaron a un verde amarillento, Darien al notar esto retrocedió un poco intimidado por la acción del guardián – por supuesto que estoy seguro de que ella me ama…yo..Yo sé… sé que ella me…ella me ama!-decía firme en su respuesta-

-¿Por qué será que no le creo?-los ojos del guardián obtenían intensidad de color y rabia-

-Ya basta! Maremoto de Neptuno!-

-Laser de estrella fugaz!- el ataque fue bloqueado por el poder de sailor Fighter-

-Si quieres pelea aquí estoy yo para eso!-Nakuru la sailor Fighter retaba a Neptune-

-Me parece bien, ¡reflejo submarino!

-Laser de estrella fugaz!-las chicas comenzaron una pelea, mientras Mars y Venus seguían peleando mano a mano, Kamui miraba retadoramente a Darien mientras Yaten se encontraba con Uranus-

-Vas a atacarme? Porque no lo haces de una buena ves?-Uranus retaba a él cantante-

-Tú lo has pedido! Ráfaga doble!-de la espada de Yaten salió un resplandor que iba directo a Uranus-

-Espada de Uranus elimina!- ambos poderes chocaron, la sailor y el príncipe comenzaron una pelea con espadas-

Mars y Venus continuaban luchando con sus poderes, ambas comenzaban a agotarse pero ninguna se rendía ante la otra.

-Venus ya ríndete!

-Jamás Mars, porque no tomas tu propio consejo y te rindes!

-Sabes bien que no puedo, mi deber es proteger a mi princesa y lograr que se cumpla el destino que tiene con mi príncipe.

-Mars? Aun no entiendes que el destino no está escrito? Porque no piensas mejor las cosas y dejas que Serena sea feliz?

-Y tu porque no piensas en los demás? No recuerdas lo que luchamos por tener ese futuro tan hermoso?

-El futuro aun no esta decidido!- Venus ataco de nuevo a Mars logrando herirla, la chica del fuego cayó ante tal ataque quedando rendida en el piso ya que estaba exhausta por pelear tanto con la chica del amor-

Nakuru y Neptune peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer ninguna lograba herir a la otra, la pelea estaba muy reñida.

Taiki y Plut se miraban, ninguno atacaba al otro solo se mantenían en silencio

-¿Porque nos tienen encerrados en esta dimensión alterna?

-Yo no soy vengativo, pero esta vez creo que si

-¿Quiere pelear por lo que le hicimos a su hermano?

-No solo por eso, ustedes manipularon a la princesa de la Luna, no la dejan ser feliz

-Basta de comentarios absurdos ¡Grito Mortal!

-Destello de Dragón!-los poderes chocaron provocando una explosión logrando estampar a ambos guerreros en el piso muy mal heridos-

-No entiendo porque no nos dejan cumplir nuestra misión, porque se empeñan en destruir por lo que nosotras hemos peleado.

-A nosotros no nos importa lo que ustedes tengan que hacer para lograr su objetivo, a nosotros nos molesto que atacaran a nuestro hermano de ese modo, sabemos que él tuvo la culpa pero eso no los justifica con lo que hicieron- Plut miro fijamente a Taiki, no sabía que responderle, sabía que tenía razón en lo que el príncipe decía, pero nadie iba a impedir que sus príncipes lograran estar juntos-

Kamui continuaba mirando a Darien, ambos se encontraban frente a frente mientras los demás continuaban peleando.

-Y bien Príncipe de la Tierra, ¿realmente está seguro de que ella lo ama?

-Si-el príncipe divago un poco en su respuesta, a decir verdad el guardián lo intimidaba con esa mirada que tenia sobre de él- sé que ella aun me ama, sé que soy importante para ella

-Pues yo lo dudo…-el guardián se fue acercando mas y mas a donde se encontraba Darien, Serena estaba detrás de él, con la mirada perdida e inmóvil, parecía como si la chica no se diera cuenta que su alrededor una batalla se estaba desencadenando- ¿Qué le hizo a la princesa de la Luna?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No se haga el desentendido, sabe bien a lo que me refiero

-Já y ¿crees que te lo diré a ti un simple guardián? Que no te enseñaron a respetar a la realeza

-A mi me enseñaron a respetar a mis príncipes mas nunca me dijeron que debía "respetar" a personas como usted.

-¡Como te atreves!-Darien se transformo en el príncipe Endimión y saco su espada listo para atacar al guardián-

-¿En verdad quiere pelear conmigo?- el chico sonrió socarronamente-

-Menos charla y mas acción –Darien ataco a él guardián con la espada a lo que este contraataco desatando una pelea entre ambos-

Mientras Yaten estaba exhausto por la pelea con Uranus, ambos se mostraban algo dañados pero nada graves

-Ríndete Kou!

-Jamás!-Yaten invoco uno de sus poderes dejando cubierto de neblina el lugar donde se encontraban, esto ayudo al chico a atacar a Uranus-Ahora si llego el momento de que pagues lo que le hiciste a mi hermano –Yaten se coloco detrás de la guardiana movimiento que Uranus noto a lo que actuó de inmediato dando una patada provocando la caída de Yaten –

-¿Que era lo que decías?-la chica coloco la punta de la espada en el hombro de Yaten- vamos Kou, ríndete y no te pasara nada, es lo mejor que puedes hacer antes de que termines como tu hermano.

-¿Es lo que crees tú?-Uranus miro que la espada de Yaten estaba muy cerca del príncipe, al intentar patearla recibió un impacto en el hombro-

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi príncipe-era Fighter quien había terminado de pelear con Neptune, ese momento aprovecho Yaten para tomar la espada y enterrarla en la pierna izquierda de Uranus-

-¡Te dije que me vengaría!-Yaten se levanto y miro molesto a Uranus, mientras ella yacía tirada en el piso, buscaba a Neptune a quien no lograba encontrar por ningún lado-

-¡Que le hicieron a Neptune!-decía con un dolor profundo-

-Jajaja hay Uranus, siempre preocupándote por ella

-Neptune está mal herida-respondía Fighter-y si tú no quieres quedar peor que ella es mejor que te rindas de una buena ves- Uranus apretó su pierna herida mirando oscamente a Fighter-

Kamui continuaba peleando con Darien, ambos peleaban muy bien con las espadas ninguno parecía cansado de los ataques del otro y rendirse no era una opción en ese momento.

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!- el poder fue dirigido hacia Darien golpeándolo en la espalda-

-Ríndete Darien, estas solo ahora-Darien se incorporo mirando a su alrededor observando que todas sus scouts estaban heridas –

-¿Rendirme? Eso jamás… que no saben que atacar por la espalda no está bien?

-Lo lamento príncipe, pero yo fui la que lo ataco y de comportamientos en las batallas nadie me hablo, me parece que es mejor atacar antes que el enemigo se dé cuenta o no?

-Pues espero te enseñen mejor tus instructores-Darien busco a sus sailors por todos lados, observo que todas se encontraban gravemente heridas, retrocedió un poco para cubrir a Serena, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo- Déjenos en paz, nosotros solo queremos ser felices.

-Si Darien, te dejaremos ser feliz pero tal vez eso deberá esperar un tiempo

-Porque lo dices?

-Joven Yaten desea que termine con Darien?

-No Kamui, déjalo así..yo me encargare de él- Yaten se fue acercando poco a poco a Darien- Porque debes recurrir a tus poderes de príncipe para dominar a una chica? Que sin ellos no eres nadie?

-Que es lo que quieres…- los Kou junto con sus guardianes rodearon a Darien, esté ultimo abrazo con más fuerza a Serena intentando protegerla, Yaten dio un paso adelante camino hacia Darien colocándose frente a él de forma seria y recta-

-Que piensas al respecto Darien?-el Príncipe de la Tierra lo miro en silencio, que era lo que le podría decir? ¿Que lo dejara en paz? Sabía bien que tratar de llegar a un acuerdo sería difícil y mucho más difícil seria hacerlos cambiar de idea. Los minutos pasaban y el cantante comenzaba a desesperarse, aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima intentando averiguar qué era lo que pensaba Darien. Yaten molesto al no obtener una respuesta tomo a el príncipe del cuello-¿Que no piensas responder a mi pregunta? –Darien cerró sus ojos, de pronto un destello dorado surgió del pecho del príncipe logrando hacer volar por los aires a Yaten junto con sus guardianes y Taiki dejándolos heridos-

-¿Que es lo que quieres que te responda?-camino hacia Yaten- ¿que son ustedes unos tontos al pensar que me dejaría derrotar por ustedes?- el príncipe le dio un puntapié a el cantante en el estomago-¿Me subestimaron demasiado no lo crees?

-Nadie te ha subestimado Darien-Yaten hablo con dificultad ya que le saco todo el aire del golpe que le propino- todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz, sabemos bien a quien nos estamos enfrentando

-¿Entonces por qué osas a molestarme?

-Já,¿ tú crees que voy a intimidarme con lo que me estás diciendo?

-No lo hago con ese propósito- Darien tomo su espada y la puso en el pecho del cantante- ¿Quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a tu hermano?

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo de una buena ves y deja de torturarme con tu horrible voz

-Que impertinente te has vuelto

-Por si no lo sabías yo siempre he sido así, así que no veo el porqué debo moderar mi impertinencia contigo

-Ya me colmaste la paciencia- Darien retrocedió un poco tomando fuerza con la espada para clavársela en el corazón a el cantante-

-Llama de fuego!- el ataque fue directamente al príncipe de la Tierra dañándolo en el brazo obligándolo a soltar la espada. Yaten se levanto mirando a su guardián, le sonrió dándole las gracias por haberlo ayudado, se acerco a Darien con espada en la mano -

-Quien iba a decir que los papeles se iban a cambiar, ahora si Darien ha llegado tu turno- Yaten hizo retroceder a su espada para tomar fuerza para darle el último golpe a el príncipe-

-¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Esfera de energía!

Todo el lugar se ilumino de una luz blanca, era imposible poder ver lo que había sucedido. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco la luz se fue disipando. El lugar se veía desierto a excepción de tres personas que estaban juntas. La primera persona se levanto y camino al primer personaje que se encontraba de pie tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Porque lo hiciste Serena!-Yaten tomo la agito en el aire- Mi hermano te amaba, mi hermano daría la vida por ti y tu ¿así le pagas?-Yaten comenzó a llorar, deposito a la chica en piso firme y la miro rencorosamente- No sé como mi hermano se fue a enamorar de ti- el chico retrocedió mirando a sus guardianes y hermano -

Serena parpadeo varias veces, parecía como si estuviera salido del trance en el que la había puesto Darien. Poco a poco su cara fue tomando una expresión de terror al ver lo que había pasado, miro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que sus sailors yacían en el piso gravemente heridas, miro a Uranus quien estaba ensangrentada, Neptune se encontraba tirada en el piso sin moverse, Plut se encontraba sosteniéndose de su báculo, Mercury, Júpiter y Saturn estaban respirando agitadamente, Mars se encontraba sentada apretando su brazo donde al parecer tenía una herida. Miro con más cuidado observando a Taiki y sus guardianes, volteo a otro lado y vio a Yaten molesto quien miraba a alguien en el piso, al observar más detalladamente vio que Darien se encontraba gravemente herido.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto?-hablo por primera vez a Yaten-¿Que les hicimos para que nos hicieran esto?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Porque no intentas poner a trabajar tu cerebro y recuerdas lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, porque por primera vez en tu vida haces algo bien.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Porque me dices todas esas cosas Yaten?

-¡Mi hermano se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa! ¿Sabias que está en coma gracias a la herida que le hizo tu guerrera?

-¿Co…comaa?¿ Seiya en coma?- la cara de impresión de la chica era muy grande- ¿Pero..Pero eso como sucedió?

-¡Que a caso eres tonta!

-Yaten-Taiki hablo después de un silencio prolongado- ¿Serena a caso no recuerdas lo que paso hace un tiempo?

-Taiki, te juro que no sé qué es lo que está pasando, te juro que no sé porque … no se ..

-Tranquila Serena –Taiki miro a la rubia- no tienes porque explicarme nada, ni a mí ni a nadie-los guardianes se acercaron junto con Mina, Sailor Venus la miro con tristeza- lo único que queremos es que dejen de molestarnos, queremos que se alejen de nosotros y que jamás vuelvas a buscar a Seiya...

-Pero... Porque…?

-Deja de hacerte la inocente que no te queda!-Yaten camino hacia donde se encontraba la chica, la miro rencorosamente – deja de hacerte la tonta, de una buena ves metete en la cabeza que jamás pero jamás volverás a ver a mi hermano, no quiero que lo busques!

-Deben entenderme que yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando, Venus! –volteo a ver a la sailor del amor- Debes creerme…-Serena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, espero que su amiga le ayudara pero Mina solo la miro-¿ Mina.. Acaso no me crees?

-Serena yo…

-Tu nada Venus!-la voz fuerte de Yaten resonó en todo el lugar- no debes creerle a esa mentirosa-

-Yaten tranquilízate-Taiki miro severamente a su hermano

- Serena no queremos más problemas así que es lo mejor –Yaten hablo decididamente, camino junto con sus guardianes mientras que Mina miraba tristemente a su princesa-Queremos que te alejes de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros- los Kou continuaron caminando sin mirar atrás-

-Mina vienes?- Kamui llamo a su novia esperando una respuesta-

-Tu vete Kamui, yo debo quedarme con mi princesa

-Mina?-Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia sorprendidos- Lo lamento chicos pero debo estar a su lado, es mi princesa y en el momento que decidieron alejarla de todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes yo.. yo también debo hacerlo, ella es mi princesa y debo protegerla, además es mi amiga y como tal debo cuidarla así me dé ella la espalda—

-Mina..-Kamui se acerco a la chica-

-Kamui nos traicionaras?-Yaten hablo sin mirar a su guardián-

-Príncipe yo…-el guardián miro impotentemente a su novia, sabía bien que una traición a su planeta estaba castigado con la muerte, su deber era proteger a sus príncipes de todo peligro pero también sabía que con Mina había conocido lo que era amar, la decisión estaba difícil –

-Kamui, ve con tus príncipes-Mina miro entristecida a su novio-

-Pero Mina..

-Vete!-Venus comenzó a llorar, era doloroso dejar a la persona que querías, el tener responsabilidades como proteger a sus príncipes se interpondría entre ellos. La chica miro por última vez al chico que la había ayudado le sonrió y le dio la espalda-

Kamui resignado miro por última vez a la rubia y continúo su camino junto con sus príncipes. Pasado unos minutos la dimensión en la que se encontraban fue desapareciendo dejando ver la iglesia ya abandonada y la obscura noche. Serena abrazo a Mina quien ya había perdido su transformación, ambas rubias se abrazaron mientras las demás chicas las observaban. Darien se encontraba herido en el hombro, se incorporo en el lugar donde se encontraba y miro a Serena quien lloraba devastada.

-Serena! –Haruka hablo por primera vez- ¿estás bien?-todas las chicas miraron a la rubia de coletas esperando una respuesta- y tú qué haces con ella traidora!-fulmino con la mirada a Mina, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada-¿qué te comieron la lengua los ratones?¿Por qué no dices nada?-Serena se limpio sus lagrimas, dejo de abrazar a Mina y camino hacia donde estaba Haruka herida, la miro molesta-

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¡¿Por qué hirieron a Seiya?

-No debes preocuparte por esé...

-¿Ese qué? Ese invasor como tú lo llamas? –Serena froto su sien con la mano estresada del problema al que volvería a enfrentarse- ¿Porque simplemente no me dejan ser feliz?¿Porque siempre tienen que estarme cuidando como si fuera una inútil para que yo lo haga por mi misma? ¡Porque simplemente no me dejan vivir a mi manera! ¡Porque todo el tiempo están detrás de mí!- Serena gritaba desesperada-

-¡Cállate!-Haruka hablo con voz firme- deja de decir tonterías y mejor actúa como lo que eres ¡"Una princesa"! Debes actuar como tal, mas no como una niñita berrinchuda.

-¡Eso es lo que soy! Siempre he sido para ustedes una niña berrinchuda, siempre me han visto de esa forma así que porque no mejor de una buena vez se hacen a la idea de que siempre actuare como tal.

-Debes tomar tu papel de princesa mas enserio Serena- Darien se levanto y camino hacia ella- sabes bien que nuestro destino es estar juntos, debemos formar el Tokio de..

- Si, si ya sé, "debemos formar el Tokio de Cristal que tanto hemos deseado, debemos traer al mundo a la pequeña dama, debemos ser felices como cualquier cuento de hadas, ¿si por qué no?–comenzó a hablar sarcásticamente- porque no lo hacemos si yo soy Sailor Moon así que será fácil todo eso! ¡si hagámoslo al fin y al cabo todos deben respetarme!

-¡Serena Basta! –Rei camino hacia ella- todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos por tu bien, date cuenta que esto es difícil pero…

-Yaaa! Basta!-Serena hablo en voz alta y firme- ¿Quieren que actué como una princesa? Está bien lo haré, de ahora en adelante deben ponerme atención y obedecerme en lo que yo les ordene, nadie más que yo soy la que impone las reglas, no Haruka no Darien, a mi es a la que tienen que rendirle cuentas de todo lo que hacen mientras sean mis sailors, la que me desobedezca o actúe a mis espaldas sufrirá las consecuencias!- Serena miro furiosa a todos- Darien si aun quieres ser mi "Príncipe" tendrás que acatarte a mis reglas, yo decido cuando, donde y a qué edad casarme y si lo quiero o no contigo es mi decisión!

-Eso es injusto, tu no debes ordenarme lo que debo hacer!-Darien la fulmino con la mirada-

-Demasiado tarde Darien, además quien eres tú para decirme que es injusto y que no lo es, mejor quédate callado, mientras tanto no quiero que me busquen ni tu ni las sailors-

-¿Serena estas tratado de ordenarme?

-Si Darien, es una orden, pero no de Serena Tsukino ni mucho menos de Sailor Moon, te lo está ordenando la Princesa de la Luna futura Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal!-la rubia molesta observo a todas, al dar la vuelta una luz plateada que salía de su pecho ilumino toda la iglesia, el cristal de plata estaba abandonando su cuerpo, Mina camino hacia ella pero la luz la cegó por completo-

-¡Que está pasando!-gritaba Haruka-

-No lo sé, este resplandor es del cristal pero porque abandona su cuerpo!- Ami miraba impactada lo que estaba sucediendo, la luz se disipo por completo, todas miraron a Serena quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y el cristal fuera de su pecho, cuando todas miraron al cristal este produjo un sonido de rompimiento-

-El cristal! El cristal de plata! Se quebró!-Lita sorprendida miraba aun lo que sucedía-

-Serena!-Mina corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, la tomo de los brazos ya que la chica caería – Serena! Serena! Responde! Serena!-el cristal se adentro de nuevo en el cuerpo de su dueña, poco a poco la rubia abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga-¿Serena estas bien?

-¿Mina que me paso?

-Serena, el cristal de plata se quebró!

-¿Qué?

-¿Serena te sientes bien?

-Si Mina, me siento bien, podríamos irnos ya?-Serena se levanto y camino hacia la salida seguida de Mina, las chicas y Darien se miraron entre sí solo que nadie dijo ni una palabra de lo que Serena había ordenado ni de lo que había sucedido con el cristal de plata-

La noche estaba muy estrellada, ambas rubias caminaban por el parque ninguna decía nada, el silencio era incomodo para Mina pero para Serena era tranquilizante.

-¿Serena a donde vamos?

-Mina… perdóname por meterte en este lio pero..

-No, Serena no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo debo pedirte disculpas

-Mina, desde que nos conocimos tu y yo hemos sido casi iguales, siempre hemos sido soñadoras, compañeras del mismo dolor… creo que la que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo, la verdad no sé que me paso, yo estaba bien con Seiya pero lo único que recuerdo es el momento en que Darien se me acerco pero de ahí…-la chica tomo su cabeza con ambas manos - de ahí yo no logro recordar que es lo que paso..

-Serena fuiste hipnotizada por Darien

-¿Hipnotizada?

-Darien ha desarrollado sus poderes, el hipnotismo es un nuevo poder que desarrollo y al parecer eres la primera persona en quien lo utiliza

-Mina, como está Seiya?-la preocupación en la voz de la chica era notoria-

-Seiya está en coma Serena, está muy grave.

-¿Y dime a que vinieron sus hermanos al planeta Tierra?

-Hay rumores de que existe un cristal que ayudara a que Seiya regrese a la vida, sabemos que está aquí , pero exactamente no sabemos por donde comenzar a buscar, la idea la tenemos pero no es nada concreto.

-Yo les ayudare a encontrar ese cristal, no me importa dónde pero lo comenzare a buscar, Mina te juro que Seiya regresara a la vida.

-Serena ya te extrañaba-la abrazo fuertemente-

-Yo también Mina.. yo también

-¿Donde dormiremos? La verdad es que mi departamento esta ocupado asi que..

-Con mis padres, es el lugar más seguro hasta el momento

-¿Serena en verdad castigaras a las sailors si llegan a desobedecerte?

-Mina, la verdad no sabría como hacer eso, pero si debo hacerlo algo se me ha de ocurrir en ese momento.

-Espero que no me castigues a mí a cada momento

-jajaja hay Mina, el único castigo que te daría es que fueras mi amiga para siempre

-Ese no es castigo, bueno es lo que pienso

-Ya cállate y vámonos que empieza a hacer frio y con este vestido parezco loca

Ambas chicas caminaron rumbo a la casa de los Tsukino, Serena se sentía tranquila al haberse impuesto ante sus guerreras, el que las chicas entendieran y la obedecieran era difícil mas no imposible y ella lo lograría.

Mientras los Kou habían llegado al departamento de Mina, Yaten y Taiki habían tomado asiento en la sala mientras Kamui había salido al balcón, Nakuru se fue directamente a su habitación. Todos se encontraban en silencio, la situación era muy difícil ahora que ellos habían dado el primer paso de enfrentarse a las sailors, ellas no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, la guerra apenas comenzaba pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar el cristal de la esperanza para que Seiya regresara a la vida por así decirlo.

-Yaten, debemos comenzar a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, esta es la casa de Mina y ahora que le prohibiste que se nos acerque creo que debemos comenzar nosotros por buscar donde vivir o no?

-Taiki, haz lo que quieras, yo no estoy de humor para pensar en lo que debemos o no hacer-Kamui entro a la sala, miro a sus guardianes y camino rumbo a su habitación-

-Kamui antes de que te vayas..-Yaten hablo-quiero que entiendas algo

-Que es lo que desea joven Yaten?

-La relación que tenias con Mina se termino a partir de que ella decidió regresar con su princesa, así que ya no debe de existir para ti Mina ¿quedo claro?-Yaten miro fijamente a su guardián- no quiero que te acerques a ella ni mucho menos que la protejas, ella ahora es parte del enemigo así que..

-No tenga pendiente de ello príncipe Yaten, no es necesario que me lo repita ya sé lo que debo hacer así que..

-A sí que sabes cómo se castiga a los traidores en Kinmoku o no? Sabes que la traición se castiga con la muerte o no?

-Por eso le digo, pierda cuidado-Kamui se acerco mas a Yaten quedando de frente a él- Sé que traicionar a mi planeta y a mis príncipes está castigado con la muerte así que no arriesgare mi cabeza por ella, de eso debe estar seguro- Los ojos de Kamui adquirieron intensidad y molestia, Yaten se sintió un poco intimidado ante la mirada del guardián, sabía que Kamui era una persona muy fuerte y poderosa pero no le iba a demostrar que le tenía miedo-Si no tiene nada más que agregar me retiro-Kamui continuo su camino a su habitación azotando la puerta-

-Yaten te has dado cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?

-Ahora qué demonios dije? Todo te molesta, todo lo que digo o hago te molesta.

-Yaten, eso no es cierto, el hecho de que le prohíbas tener a Mina de novia es algo tonto no lo crees?

-Taiki, tenemos una misión y esa es encontrar el fragmento de la esperanza, no podemos permitir que por una simple relación todos nuestros esfuerzos se vayan a la basura...

-Es eso o es que solo así pudiste terminar con esa relación que te enfermaba, porque no me vas a mentir que te molestaba el hecho de que Mina y Kamui tuvieran esa relación juntos.

-Estás loco Taiki, a mi Mina jamás me ha interesado, yo no sé en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga o más bien explique, me sorprende que al ser tan inteligente no logres comprender esto.

-Tú lo has dicho, soy inteligente y por eso vuelvo a confirmarlo, la manera en que estas actuando es a conveniencia tuya, tú hiciste esto de separar a Kamui de Mina porque estas celoso de que ella este con él, lo que me sorprende es que no quieras admitir que amas a Mina.

-Ya te dije que no la amo y mejor deja de decir estupideces-Yaten se levanto de golpe y se fue a su habitación, estaba molesto por lo que su hermano le decía, la verdad no quería admitir que la rubia le gustaba tal vez sentía aprecio por ella pero ¿amor? En sí que es el amor? Esa era una pregunta difícil de explicar, difícil de decir, difícil de entender y lo peor difícil de creer en Yaten-

La mañana había llegado, los Kou despertaban poco a poco de su sueño, en la cocina iban reuniéndose para tomar el desayuno, algunos se les notaban las ojeras a causa de no dormir bien, otros traían los ojos hinchados posiblemente de llorar toda la noche tal era el caso de Nakuru. Kamui apareció fresco como una lechuga, se le veía tranquilo y serio. Yaten lo miro sin decirle nada, Taiki le acerco el cereal y continúo con su desayuno.

-He hablado con el manager y le pedí que nos buscara un nuevo hogar, hoy tenemos en una hora la cita para mirar el lugar que eligió así que Yaten espero estés listo porque tú y yo nos vamos a verlo-Taiki hablo sin mirar a su hermano-

-Puedo ir yo también?

-Claro que si Nakuru

-Gracias es que casi no conozco la ciudad y me encantaría conocerla

-Claro Nakuru, ve a prepararte porque salimos en una hora

-En ese caso yo también me iré a preparar-Yaten termino su cereal y salió rápido de la cocina-

-Y tu quieres ir Kamui?

-No príncipe Taiki, yo prefiero quedarme aquí mirando de lejos la ciudad

-Kamui lo que mi hermano te dijo no...

-Lo que su hermano me dijo es una orden que debo cumplir, no debo interponer lo personal con mi deber, así que no importa

-Kamui yo...

-Nada joven Taiki –el cantante froto su sien con una mano, le molestaba que tanto su hermano como Kamui fueran unos tercos, era fastidiante tratar de ayudarlo. Después de varios minutos en silencio Yaten le grito a Taiki para que se marcharan, el chico solo apretó el hombro del guardián quien aun se encontraba sentado desayunando y en silencio, salió de la cocina dejándolo solo-

Kamui miro por la ventana de la cocina, aun en silencio comenzó a pensar, pensamientos que iban hacia su diosa del amor, la extrañaba y mucho, la amaba y sabia que tratar de alejarse de ella sería imposible ya que siempre que la veía le daban ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Los minutos pasaban y el continuaba mirando hacia la nada, se levanto de su asiento lavo los trastos y se dirigió al balcón, se recargo en el barandal y miro la ciudad, el aire agitaba su hermoso cabello café negruzco, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada perdidos esperando encontrar a alguien, pensando en miles de cosas o más bien en su Mina. De pronto se escucho como la puerta del departamento se habría, el guardián pensó que se trataba de sus príncipes, volteo y espero ver a alguno de ellos pero lo que vio lo impacto mas.

-Mina?

-Kamui-la chica corrió a abrazarlo, lo atrajo hacia ella fuertemente comenzando a llorar- no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, es difícil alejarme de ti ahora que te necesito mas

-Mina que pasa por que dices eso?

-Kamui eres todo para mí, no quiero que te alejes de mi

-Mina yo.. yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, yo te amo pero lo nuestro será difícil de llevar

-Porque? Kamui porque tenemos que sacrificar esto que sentimos por el otro?

-Mina yo…-el chico abrazo con más fuerza a la rubia, la miro a los ojos y le seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo- no llores, ya te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar, esos hermosos ojos son para mirar la belleza de este mundo más nunca para que estén tristes, Mina yo te juro que buscare la manera de que tu y yo estemos juntos

-Kamui?

-A si es Mina, desobedeceré a mi príncipe con tal de estar a tu lado, no puedo dejarte así como así, en ti he encontrado a la persona que más amo en todo el universo

-Kamui yo.. Yo también Te amo-El guardián miro sorprendido a la chica jamás imagino el escuchar la palabra te amo en ella, se escuchaba tan bien que eso hizo confirmar mas sus sentimientos hacia ella-

-Yo también te amo Mina-la abrazo y la beso tiernamente, ambos se entregaban uno al otro en sentimientos, los dos se amaban y eso era lo importante, el chico continuo besándola apasionadamente y posesivamente, poco a poco el aire comenzó a hacerles falta pero aun así no terminaban ese beso, el chico se separo de ella la miro y le sonrió- eres lo mejor que he conocido en este mundo –la tomo en sus brazos cargándola hacia la sala la recostó y la beso posesivamente, las sensaciones del querer llegar más lejos de un simple beso comenzaban a presentarse, lo apasionado que se estaba poniendo el asunto estaba logrando que ambos perdieran la razón-Mina..-el chico hablo sin dejar de besarla- no quiero presionarte en esto, no quiero que pienses mal de mí pero si continuamos así no podre detenerme.

-Amor no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas o sí?-Kamui le sonrió y continuo besándola, al parecer si iba muy enserio el guardián ya que la intensidad en los besos y las caricias comenzaban a aumentar, tan perdidos estaban en su prueba de amor que no escucharon la puerta abrirse-

-Yo no sé que le viste a ese departamento Taiki, estaba mucho mejor el que yo había escogido-tanto Kamui como Mina se quedaron inmóviles en el sillón ya que este daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada evitando ser vistos, ambos se miraron nerviosamente esperando que los Kou se alejaran de ese lugar y pudiera Mina salir sin ser vista-

-Yaten es el mejor lugar que pudimos haber encontrado

-Como sea empecemos a empacar que ya no quiero estar ni un momento más aquí-Yaten y Nakuru caminaron hacia su habitación dejando solo a Taiki quien suspiro profundamente-

-Ustedes creen que no los vi desde un principio?-Taiki camino hacia la donde se encontraban Mina y su guardián- tengan más cuidado a la próxima, les sonrió a ambos y se retiro-

-Kamui debo irme antes de que regrese Yaten.

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos pronto, yo veré la forma de contactarte de eso no lo dudes-el chico acompaño a Mina hacia la salida del edificio donde estaba Serena esperándola-

-Serena! Lo lamento es que..

-Que estabas haciendo Mina?-la picara sonrisa de Serena logro que ambos chicos se sonrojaran-

-Nada es solo que..-Mina comenzó a divagar en su respuesta-

-La invite a tomar un café es todo-Kamui respondió sin nervios-

-A ya veo pillines…

-Hay Serena ya vámonos-Mina tomo de la mano a Serena y camino con ella despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano del guardián, el chico solo la miro y le sonrió, Mina al ver esto soltó a Serena y corrió hacia donde estaba Kamui dándole un beso en sus labios- Te estaré esperando- le guiño y corrió hacia Serena perdiéndose a lo lejos-

El guardián regreso al departamento encontrándose con Yaten en la sala, lo miro y camino a la cocina.

Pasaron las semanas y los Kou cambiaron de lugar de residencia a un departamento cercas del centro de la ciudad, aun continuaban en la cantada a excepción de Mina quien según ellos se había retirado por problemas personales. Kamui seguía creciendo como cantante, tenia miles de fans tras de él, pero no les prestaba atención ya que su corazón tenia dueña, aquella rubia de ojos azules que era parte de sus pensamientos, el poder verse con ella era un poco difícil ya que Yaten sabía que Kamui era del tipo de personas que no salen mucho a la calle, Taiki ayudaba en lo que podía para que su guardián fuera feliz a veces regañaba a Yaten diciéndole que era muy sobreprotector y otras que no se metiera en la vida del chico.

La búsqueda del fragmento de la esperanza continuaba aunque todo lo que hacían no bastaba ya que no sabían por donde comenzar, los sueños aun se hacían presentes pero no descifraban el lugar en donde se encontraba. Yaten comenzaba a desesperarse, el tiempo era oro en ese momento, la vida de su hermano dependía de ellos pero sin tener una idea de donde este el cristal ellos se encontraban buscando una aguja en un pajar.

Taiki era el más tranquilo ó al menos eso quería aparentar, siempre salía a despejar sus dudas, a buscar libros para tranquilizarse pero todo era en vano. Algunas veces se encontraba en la calle con Kamui y Mina quienes lucían muy contentos cada vez que estaban juntos, al guardián se le veía lleno de vida, tranquilidad y de paz cada vez que estaba con la rubia, el cantante jamás había visto de esa manera a Kamui en su planeta, siempre había tenido una expresión seria, jamás se le había visto hablando de su vida personal o teniendo relaciones sentimentales en Kinmoku, al menos de los cuatro Kamui era el más feliz en ese momento y eso le alegraba a Taiki, aunque a veces sentía un poco de celos por la relación que tenían, ¿el porque? Simplemente porque él jamás había disfrutado de una relación de esa manera, Tomoyo había sido su novia pero jamás llegaron a divertirse de esa forma a decir verdad no duraron mucho tiempo juntos, él aun pensaba en Ami porque hasta la fecha no podía sacarla de su mente? Que era tan difícil hacerlo? Resignado Taiki siempre regresaba a la misma conclusión "dedicarse a su misión" dejar el sentimentalismo de lado y continuar cada quien por su camino.

Un día mientras Taiki salía de paseo por el parque tomo asiento en una de las banquitas que daban a los columpios, observo a los niños como reían con sus padres, comenzó a recordar cómo sus padres también paseaban con ellos, aunque él era muy pequeño, desde el momento en que obtuvo de regreso sus poderes también regresaron con ellos las memorias que tenia de sus padres. Su madre era una persona muy hermosa de cabello negro intenso lacio, ojos lilas y la piel más blanca que la nieve, su padre era más parecido a Yaten, el color de cabello era plateado, los ojos verdes y la piel blanca, su carácter era fuerte, varonil, atleta e inteligente, su madre era más divertida casi era el mismo carácter de Seiya. Los cinco salían a pasear a los jardines del palacio, aunque Yaten y Seiya estaban muy pequeños se divertían todos en familia. Taiki estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió en qué momento tomaron asiento a un lado de él.

-¿Pensando en tener familia?

-Eh? –Taiki volteo a ver de quien se trataba y cuál fue la sorpresa-Ami? Que haces aquí?

-Bueno pues iba caminando de regreso a mi casa solo que de pronto te vi aquí sentado y decidí sentarme a tu lado para platicar… espero no te moleste..

-No me molesta-Taiki continuo mirando hacia los juegos de los niños- creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti misma ¿no lo crees?

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

-Mira Ami, el que me trataras como su fuera tu enemigo jamás se me va a olvidar, pero esa es tu forma de actuar ante nosotros, creo que ahora se intercambiaron los papeles o no?

-¿Lo dices porque nos comportamos como ustedes cuando tuvieron la batalla con Sailor Galaxia?

-Exactamente, creo que ahora entienden porque nos comportamos de ese modo así que… mejor nosotros no las cuestionaremos.

-¿Pero ustedes dañaron a nuestro príncipe que eso no importa?

-Sí, pero antes ustedes dañaron a mi hermano y créeme jamás he sido vengativo pero esta vez me convertiré en alguien así si ustedes siguen dándonos guerra.-el chico miro hacia el cielo, esperando calmar su molestia a lo que la chica decía-

-Taiki?

-Si?-decía sin mirarla-

-Aun me amas?-él castaño volteo a mirarla sorprendido, jamás pensó que le fuera a preguntar eso, la respuesta era sencilla pero él no lo haría parecer tan fácil-

-Eso es algo que no tiene importancia-se levanto de su asiento, miro a la chica – si me disculpas debo retirarme- camino sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de ella, Ami continuaba mirando cómo se perdía entre la gente hasta que se perdió de su vista, le daba tristeza el no saber lo que el chico pensaba pero ella haría lo posible por que Taiki la perdonara -

Con Serena las cosas eran diferentes, últimamente se sentía vacía, a pesar de que se había ido a vivir con Mina se sentía sola, triste, deprimida pero no sabía el porqué de todos esos sentimientos, ver a Mina feliz con su relación con Kamui la hacía sentirse alegre pero después eso se iba apagando, poco a poco iba recordando a el chico que amaba… Seiya se había convertido en su pesadilla y sueño de todos los días, en pesadillas porque veía como lo perdía por completo, veía como el chico se desaparecía de sus sueños dándole el ultimo adiós, eso la deprimía cada vez más era una pesadilla hecha realidad, siempre que despertaba agitada comenzaba a llorar de la impotencia que le daba al no poder ayudarlo, al saber que Seiya estaba sufriendo.

Los días seguían pasando y no sucedía nada relevante, Yaten aun tenía su relación con Nakuru pero cada vez iba de mal en peor, Nakuru siempre lo buscaba pero el chico siempre terminaba rechazándola, siempre estaba irritado pero no sabía el porqué de su irritación. Nakuru comenzaba a alejarse de él ya que el sufrir siempre, llorar con cada rechazo la habían fastidiado. Yaten no le daba importancia a eso, para él era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en días.

Una mañana Yaten, Kamui y Nakuru se encontraban desayunando en silencio, Taiki apareció muy agitado.

-Ya se la ubicación exacta del fragmento de la esperanza!- el ánimo del cantante y la voz fuerte resonó en toda la cocina, Yaten se levanto de golpe-

-Donde es?

-Está en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad!

-Y que esperas para que nos vayamos? Vamos ya a buscarlo!

-Espera, no sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, así que debemos idear un plan..

-A lo que nos enfrentamos?

-Tu crees que el buscar el fragmento de la esperanza va a ser tarea fácil? Si no se trata de ir a comprar dulces a la tienda, es algo de suma importancia y apostaría lo que fuera a que debe de estar muy bien custodiado..

-Tienes razón, pero tienes alguna idea?

-Debemos ir acompañados y alertas a lo que sucede en el camino, el llegar al bosque nos tomara varias horas así que pues emprendamos el camino

-Si!

Yaten y Kamui se fueron a preparar para salir inmediatamente, Taiki comió un poco de cereal y miro a Nakuru.

-No iras con nosotros?

-No, es mejor que solo ustedes vayan-decía algo triste-

-Nakuru eres feliz con Yaten?

-Claro que lo soy-Nakuru miro con una sonrisa falsa a su príncipe- es solo que es mejor que me quede aquí, la verdad solo les estorbaría

-Nakuru cualquier cosa que te suceda, para mi es relevante me preocupas como mi guerrera que eres..

-Gracias Taiki-le sonrió- ahora ve a prepararte que Seiya los espera

-Si!

Pasados unos minutos los tres chicos se encontraban listos para ir en búsqueda del fragmento de la esperanza, la búsqueda sería difícil pero no imposible, subieron a su camioneta y emprendieron camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras con las sailors, Haruka había hecho una reunión de emergencia, al parecer la chica se encontraba muy molesta por las decisiones que había tomado su princesa al igual por el ridículo que les hicieron pasar los Kou, eso para ella era lo más relevante.

-Las he reunido, porque como ya saben nuestra princesa ha comenzado a tomar sus decisiones por si sola, también quiero confirmar mis sospechas..

-De que hablas Haruka?-Rei preguntaba dudosa-

-Recuerdan que les dije que detrás de los Kou había un poder muy fuerte?

-Si y eso que tiene que ver?-Lita hablo-

-Su guardián tiene mucho que ver en ellos, él es la pieza clave en estos enfrentamientos

-Haruka nos estas tratando de decir que...- Ami hablo con reticencia-

-Así es Ami, debemos eliminar a su guardián para que así podamos destruir a los Kou!

Todas se impactaron con la respuesta de Haruka, jamás imaginaron que la molestia o mejor dicho el enfurecimiento de la rubia llegara a tal extremo. Michiru miro a su compañera dudosa, a ella no le parecía la forma en que pensaba, el terminar con alguien de esa forma y por esas razones era difícil de asimilar.

-Haruka, estás hablando enserio?-Hotaru preguntaba-

-¿Qué a ustedes les gusto la forma en que nos trataron esos Kou?

-Bueno si vamos a preguntarnos eso, creo que la más molesta eres tu Haruka- Rei decía burlonamente- nosotras no fuimos las que salimos gravemente heridas cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos, pero tú? Tú perdiste en manos de Yaten Kou.

-Sí y tú fuiste derrotada por tu propia líder, por sailor Venus, que tienes que decir a tu favor?-Rei guardo silencio mirando hacia otro lado-

-Entonces apoyan mi teoría? Destruir a Kamui?-Todas se miraron entre sí sin responder nada-

-Sabes que esto está en contra de lo que Serena ordeno verdad?-Ami volvía hablar-

-Lo sé, pero después de terminar con ellos creo que nuestra princesa volverá a ser la de antes.

Lo que Haruka proponía era de miedo, sabían que los chicos habían incrementado sus fuerzas así que ese era un intento suicida, aun no sabían cuales eran los demás poderes que tenía el guardián porque para que tuviera un resplandor tan poderoso significaba que aun no había demostrado todo su poder. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras a Haruka se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo si, si lo sé soy muy mala en dejarlas así, pero esto se pondrá mas intenso, mientras que les pareció el primer medio acercamiento entre el sexy y guapo de Kamui con Mina, algo leve o no? tal ves llegue a un lemon pero no se, se me dificultan un poco. Que piensan de Yaten? esta loco o no? <strong>

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo ya que me quebré un poco la cabeza. Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me estan leyendo y a las que se han incorporado a esta historia, créanme sin ustedes no existiría este relato jeje.**

**Por cierto si quieren conocer a Kamui solo díganme ya que me imagino que algunas no saben de quien se trata.**

**Nos leemos pronto espero sus revews con tomatasos, rechazos, agradecimientos o lo que sea**

**Byee...**

**Sandy Kou **


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todas, esta vez no demore tanto, gracias a todas por leer esta historia, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

><p>El día era lluvioso y los chicos continuaban en camino hacia la ubicación del fragmento de la esperanza, ya era un poco tarde pero a ellos no les importaba ni el clima ni la hora lo importante era llegar al lugar encontrar el fragmento y salvar a su hermano. Kamui miraba por la ventana de la camioneta sin decir nada, Yaten se mantenía pensativo ante lo que podría suceder cuando llegaran al lugar, Taiki solo sonreía pero aun así algo lo inquietaba.<p>

-¿Kamui sientes algo? ¿No sé un resplandor de algún cristal? ¿Algo?

-No Príncipe Taiki

-¿Y que tal si tus sueños son solo imaginaciones del donde podrían estar?-Yaten se cruzo de brazos hablando molesto-

-Yaten, no debemos perder las esperanzas, debemos pensar positivamente

-Sí, si ya lo sé, ya no digas más y mejor responde, ¿Cuánto nos falta por llegar?

-Menos de una hora

-Bueno entonces me despiertas cuando hayamos llegado- el peli plateado se acomodo en su asiento cerrando los ojos quedándose completamente dormido-

-¿Kamui?

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Porque lo dices Taiki?

-Te noto medio extraño

-Ahh? No, no pasa nada pierda cuidado

-Ok- Taiki miro el camino y apresuro la marcha, mientras Kamui se acomodaba en su asiento-

Yaten había comenzado a soñar, en el se veía caminando por un bello y hermoso parque con una fuente, camino hacia ella impresionado de su cristalina agua, se acerco estirando su mano comprobando lo helada que se encontraba el agua. Camino un poco más por el parque encontrándose a alguien en una banquita sentada, al mirar mejor de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de que era Mina la que estaba ahí mirando hacia el cielo, Yaten observo lo que miraba la rubia percatándose de que era de noche y las estrellas brillaban a su máximo esplendor, poco a poco se fue acercando mas a ella mirándola con detenimiento impactándose de lo hermosa que era, la luna iluminaba su bello rostro, sus enormes ojos azules tenían más brillo, el cantante quedo anonadado de su belleza, era toda una diosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? Ó ¿también me vas a correr de aquí?-el chico quedo sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando-

-¿No tengo por qué correrte o sí?-decía con desdén-

-Pues no sé, con eso de que me odias...

-No te odio, me eres indiferente es todo...

-¿Quieres tomar asiento?-la chica se movió un poco de su lugar dejando un espacio para que el joven tomara asiento, Yaten camino hacia ella sentándose muy en la orilla de la banca-

-Y dime ¿qué haces en mi sueño?

-Já, mejor pregúntate ¿que haces tú en el mío?

-Haber pongamos las cosas en claro, yo dormía y tu apareciste en medio de mi sueño-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no puedes sacarme de tus pensamientos ¿no es así?-entusiasmada la chica sonrió-

-¡No te hagas ilusiones Aino!¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues si es tu sueño ¿cómo puedes explicar el que yo me encuentre en él?

-¿Aun no pierdes las esperanzas verdad?

-¿De qué hablas Yaten?

-Que tu aun piensas en mi y quieres que tu y yo seamos algo mas o no?

-¡que engreído eres! Tú eres el que está en mi sueño así que...-la chica guardo silencio rápidamente dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al decir eso-

-¿Ves como no puedes sacarme de tu mente?

-Pues creo que estamos igual, pero si quieres me voy...

-Haz lo que quieras-el chico bufo con desgano-

-Yaten ¿porque te caigo mal?-sin rodeos la chica hablo esperando una respuesta-

-¿De nuevo esa pregunta?-fastidiado miro a la chica-

-Bueno eres tu el que debe contestar, yo no tengo la respuesta a ello, solo tú sabes porque soy una persona desagradable para ti...

-No me caes mal, no me eres nada desagradable, es solo que…

-No te gusta que nadie te diga nada, no te gusta que te den órdenes, no te caen bien las guerreras de la luna y yo no te agrado-el chico rio por lo bajo-

-Sabes, creí que jamás te lo diría pero creo que es el momento - él chico miro a la rubia con mayor interés - Mina no me caes mal, me eres una persona muy agradable…algo loca pero eres buena persona y si no he tenido algún acercamiento a ti es porque…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con interés, ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, nadie decía nada hasta que Mina fastidiada hablo- Sabes Yaten has cambiado mucho, la verdad jamás había imaginado verte así…

-Así ¿cómo?-el chico la miro a los ojos al igual que ella a él-

-¿Más alto podría decirse?

-jajaja- él chico soltó una carcajada mirando de nuevo a la chica provocándole un sonrojo- ¿entonces crecí?

-Si además de que te ves muy bien con ese traje de príncipe, no es que me interese tu posición si no que en verdad me sorprendieron-el chico se miro a si mismo percatándose que traía las ropas de príncipe, eso lo desoriento un poco, al observar mejor Mina traía su transformación de sailor Venus se veía muy hermosa, el chico se sonrojo tratando de ocultarlo entre algunos mechones de su cabello, hablo sin siquiera mirar a la rubia-

-A decir verdad, tú también me sorprendiste mucho pero...

-Pero….?

-Te ves muy bien...- la chica miro a otro lado evitando encontrarse con la mirada del cantante, pasaron unos minutos y ella aun miraba hacia otro lado, el chico solo suspiraba y ella sentía que necesitaba oxigeno ya que la sensación de tener a Yaten a su lado la ponía muy nerviosa a tal grado de dejarla casi sin el preciado elemento tan vital, después de unos minutos ella decidió romper el silencio-

-¿Porque me tratas como si fuera tu enemiga? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con Kamui?

-A mi tu relación con mi guardián me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con él...

-¿Entonces porque te opones a mi relación?

-Bueno, a partir de que tú decidiste irte con tu princesa prácticamente te convertiste en mi enemiga y la verdad no quiero más inconvenientes de parte de ustedes.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que soy un obstáculo en su misión?

-No te lo estoy tratando de decir, ¡eso eres para nosotros!

-Porque nunca entiendes que quiero ayudarte...

-Porque me cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas...-bajo la mirada entristecido –

-¿Yaten?

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Aunque intentes alejarte de mí, yo aun seré tu amiga…-la chica se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la fuente, el joven miro como se alejaba después se levanto y la siguió-

-¿Mina?-dijo antes de llegar a ella-

-¿Dime?

-¿Eres feliz con Kamui?-decía tomándola de la mano, sorprendida la rubia sonrió apartando la vista del cantante, observo como el agua caía de la fuente-

-¿Creo que eso no tiene importancia ahora o sí?

-Para mí lo tiene-la tomo con ambas manos de su rostro obligándola a que lo mirara-

-Es tarde para esto Yaten...

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué a caso no te das cuenta del problema que tengo? Mi hermano está en peligro así que no puedo darme el lujo de tener sentimentalismos.

-Yaten, todo saldrá bien… pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien...-la chica tomo la mano del cantante apretándola tratando de darle animo- Como te dije hace unos momentos, aunque me alejes de ti yo te ayudare-y con un guiño termino su pacto, el cantante quedo maravillado con lo que ella le decía, la verdad jamás había actuado tan estúpidamente con una chica, para ser sinceros con Mina sería la primera persona con quien bajara la guardia, pero eso tenía que ser cuando ambos estaban solos-

-Gracias Mina, creo que tienes razón, sé que me he portado muy mal y que me comporto como idiota pero simplemente me pongo de malas sabiendo que mi hermano corre peligro…- Yaten observo a la chica, la verdad lo ponía nervioso al tenerlo agarrado de la mano, sabía bien que aunque él lo negara ella le gustaba y mucho, sonrió levemente y apretó más la mano de la chica intentando afirmar que no quería que se fuera, Mina lo miro y también le sonrió, ambos se quedaron mirando, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios casi rosaban con los del otro, la rubia se encontraba nerviosa, el cantante sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de lo rápido que latía, se podía sentir la respiración de ambos, el aroma del cabello de la chica, el perfume de él. Poco a poco se acercaron más y se fundieron en un dulce beso que desato miles de emociones y sensaciones en ambos. El beso fue tomando más fuerza, ambos no deseaban separarse del otro ya que las sensaciones que llegaban jamás las habían sentido antes. El oxígeno comenzó a faltar y poco a poco fueron separándose dándose ligeros besos...

-Mina, me encantas

-Yaten yo…

-Yateeeen! Joder ya despiértate!

-Queee? –el chico abría los ojos mirando a su hermano quien estaba molesto-¿que quieres Taiki?

-Carajos Yaten, llevo horas tratando de despertarte y tu parece que duermes peor que oso invernando.

-Pues tenía sueño

-¿No me digas? ¿Mejor cuéntame que estabas soñando?

-Eh?-el joven se sonrojo evitando la mirada de su hermano-¿a qué te refieres? Yo no soñaba nada.

-Pues al parecer eso no es cierto-Taiki miro burlonamente a su hermano- que bueno que Kamui no lo noto, ya que pronunciabas mucho el nombre de Mina

-Claro que no! Ella no me interesa, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

-Yo no dije que te interesara, yo dije que la habías nombrado y no fue una vez, fueron varias...

-Ya cállate, y mejor dime ¿Ya llegamos?

-Si, Kamui fue a investigar-Yaten se incorporo en su asiento mirando que Kamui regresaba –

-Príncipe Taiki, por allá hay un rio creo que si lo seguimos podríamos dar al lugar que usted me describió.

-Pues en marcha- Taiki camino adelantándose dejando a los chicos solos, Yaten miro a su guardián un poco nervioso algo que Kamui noto-

-¿Te sucede algo Yaten?-el chico asustado volteo a mirarlo-

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Algo te inquieta o acaso ¿me equivoco?

-Claro que no-Yaten salió de la camioneta azotando fuertemente la puerta, camino dejando al guardián pensativo, sabía que Yaten estaba pensando algo que a él le interesaba, él podía leer la mente de quien quisiera y Yaten no había sido la excepción en ese momento-

Los tres chicos llegaron a la orilla del rio mirando lo hermoso que era el paisaje, aunque estuviera lloviendo era hermoso lo que veían. Caminaron por la orilla del rio buscando lo que Taiki quería encontrar, una cascada. Caminaron por varios minutos y nada que encontraran el fin del rio.

-Taiki ya me canse, ¿crees que lo encontremos?

-Y de cuando acá la ex Healer se cansa tan rápido de una caminata sencilla

-Desde que deje de ser Healer y me convertí en el sexy galán que tienes ante tus ojos.

-¿Sexy? Jaja ¿eso qué es? ¿Es una nueva moda o qué onda?

-Nada de eso, es el convertirme en una persona muy atractiva y mucho, eso es lo que me define a mí.

-Hay Yaten ya continua caminando que empiezas a delirar.

-Si Seiya estuviera aquí él sería el quejumbroso más no yo.

-Tú lo has dicho, pero como el no está ¿por eso te comportas así?

-Bueno alguien tiene que llenar ese hueco ¿no lo crees?

-Camina ya-Taiki reía de lo que Yaten decía, era difícil estar ellos dos sin las locuras de su hermano Seiya pero ya pronto se terminaría ese martirio-

Caminaron por varios minutos más hasta que llegaron a una laguna donde a lo lejos se veía la cascada que Taiki había soñado.

-Debemos llegar a la cascada, debemos nadar para llegar a ella!

-¿Taiki no será peligroso?

-¿Kamui sientes algo peligroso?

-No, nada al contrario hay un aura muy familiar detrás de la cascada…

-¿Familiar?-ambos hermanos decían al mismo tiempo mirándolo dudosos-

-¿Por qué dices familiar?-Taiki preguntaba-

-Pues si no ingresamos jamás sabremos de que trata-Yaten respondía al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la laguna-hay! Está bien fría!

-jjajaja si quieres le digo a Kamui que utilice sus poderes y la caliente para su alteza? No sea la de malas que te vaya a hacer daño…-sarcásticamente el chico contesto riéndose –

-A los hombres atractivos como yo, el agua no les puede hacer daño-contestaba tiritando de frio-

-Pues yo creo que sí, mira que comienzas a hablar incoherencias –le respondía Taiki-

-Ca…ca..callaa…callaate…-hablaba tiritando de frio- y demo…démonos prisa-Taiki junto con Kamui se lanzaron al agua, en verdad estaba muy helada pero eso no era lo importante, rápido nadaron a la orilla donde se encontraba la cascada, subieron y la atravesaron encontrando una cueva-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos don Taiki sabelotodo?

-No sé ¿Crees que sea buena idea entrar a la cueva?-decía sarcástico-

-Oye pero casi ni se ve

-Eso no es problema para mí- Kamui creó una llama de fuego en su mano tomo una vara y la encendió, no durara mucho pero no venimos preparados para una obscuridad como esta.

-Trae acá Kamui- Yaten tomo la vara y camino llevando la delantera-

-Vamos Kamui debemos encontrarlo-Taiki siguió los pasos de su hermano seguido del guardián, la cueva era muy profunda y parecía no tener fin-

-Esto es peor que ser asediado por millones de fans!-Yaten se quejaba-

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos en el aeropuerto?

-¿Quieres decir el día que mi hermano conoció a Serena?

-Exactamente!

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ese día comenzaron nuestras desgracias gracias a esa chica, además la multitud de chicas que no nos dejaban pasar ufff

-¿Y tu Kamui? ¿Cómo te sientes con la fama?-preguntaba Taiki mientras continuaban caminando por la cueva-

-A decir verdad jamás había estado rodeado de tanta gente, pero ahora entiendo porque me gusta más la soledad…

-Sí, a veces es mejor estar solo pensando sin nada de fans que te molesten, o que en el caso que quieras salir te molestan con un autógrafo o la foto del recuerdo, es fastidioso...

-Miren! –Yaten decía en voz alta- al fondo hay una luz, ¿será la salida?-Taiki no espero instrucciones y comenzó a correr hacia la luz llegando a un inmenso jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores, el chico anonadado miro a todos lados estudiando muy detalladamente el lugar, Yaten y Kamui llegaron frenándose de golpe mirando el maravilloso paraíso que tenían ante sus ojos-

-Es hermoso!-decía Kamui maravillado-

-Pero ¿Qué hace un jardín aquí dentro?

-No lo sé Yaten...-Taiki camino por el caminito que daba a una fuente, Yaten al seguirlo y darse cuenta de ese detalle se quedo inmóvil mirando al agua que brotaba de aquella fuente, recordando su sueño y el maravilloso beso que se había dado con Mina, Kamui lo observo pensativo, como sabiendo lo que el príncipe estaba pensando, Taiki volteo esperándolos-

-¿Que sucede Yaten?

-Eh? Nada Taiki continuemos…-Kamui siguió a el mayor de los Kou mientras Yaten seguía mirando el agua que brotaba de la fuente, continuaba recordando aquel beso, jamás había imaginado el sabor de los labios de Mina, era un sabor esplendido, una suavidad, delicadeza y pasión… todo en una sola persona, ligeramente toco sus labios recordando ese sentimiento-

-Yaten! Camina! ¿O que aun quieres sentir el agua helada?

-Eh? Ya voy, ya voy...-Yaten camino rápidamente hacia Taiki- ¿Eres desesperante lo sabías?

-Bueno déjame decirte que tú no eres una blanca palomita…

-¿Príncipes?-Kamui hablo –

-¿Que sucede?-Taiki miro a su guardián-

-Pues al parecer ya no hay mas camino…-el chico toco la pared que se encontraba llena de rosas- hasta aquí llegamos...

-Te dije que veníamos en vano!-Yaten comenzó a quejarse, mientras él y Taiki se acercaban con el guardián- solo venimos de excursión a observar las rosas…

-Pero esto no puede ser posible, Yaten yo mismo recuerdo que aquí no terminaba el camino… la verdad no entiendo que … que salió mal...

-Nada salió mal príncipe Taiki, es solo que…-al voltearse todos para regresar por donde venían se encontraron con una chica muy hermosa de vestido blanco largo-ehh?

-¿Quién eres?-Yaten molesto pregunto mientras Kamui se ponía en guardia para atacar si era necesario-

-No has cambiado en nada…-la chica respondía sonriente- debes ser Yaten ¿verdad?-el chico abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido de que aquella persona supiera su nombre-Y tú debes ser Taiki o ¿me equivoco?

-¿Me podría decir quién es usted?-retadoramente, Yaten contesto-

-A su tiempo lo sabrán…-después observo al guardián- Kamui ¿cierto?-le pregunto-

-A si es, Pero ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Te diré como se tu nombre Kamui…-la chica que hasta el momento no decía su nombre camino rumbo a la fuente sentándose a la orilla de está, el guardián la siguió sentándose a su lado, los Kou se acercaron pero no tomaron asiento-Kamui, Kamui… te has convertido en alguien muy atractivo-el chico se sonrojo y apenado miro a otro lado- si, definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo

-¿Podría decirme de una buena ves como es que me conoce? El suspenso me está matando- Kamui miro sonriente a la chica-

-Yo conocí a tu madre Kamui.-sorprendido miro con mayor insistencia a la chica-

-Tu madre era hermana de mi esposo, por ende yo te conocí cuando naciste, es más te llevabas muy bien con "mis hijos"- esa palabra resalto en los oídos de los Kou- a pesar de que nuestro planeta fue destruido tu, tu madre y tu padre se fueron a un planeta cercano a vivir, a tratar de comenzar una nueva vida, a superar las perdidas familiares que habían tenido.-Kamui guardaba silencio escuchando el relato de la joven- La última vez que te vi eras muy pequeño, pero muy lindo, siempre te preocupabas por los demás…

-¿El nombre de mi madre?

-¿Cómo?-pregunto-

-¿Cuál era el nombre de mi madre?

-Emily, un nombre muy bello-Kamui se impacto más aun-

-Mi madre murió en manos de Sailor Galaxia, es algo…-guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, su cabello cubría sus ojos ocultando las lagrimas que salían de ellos-

-Lo sé, pero créeme que ella está bien, es tu guía y guardaespaldas, de hecho está muy orgullosa de ti.

-Podríamos cambiar de tema, es muy incomodo hablar de esto…-el guardián se levanto y camino hacia el jardín de rosas quedando solo por un momento, los Kou miraron a la chica se dieron cuenta que era muy hermosa, su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos lilas y piel muy blanca-

-¿Ya nos va a decir su nombre?-preguntaba con interés el menor de los cantantes-

-Mi nombre es Astrid…-sorprendidos los chicos la miraron- Astrid de Kou…

-¿Qué?-ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, Astrid era el nombre de su madre y el Kou de su padre, eso significaba que ella era...

-A si es, yo soy su madre, Taiki… Yaten...-la mujer sonrió ampliamente- sé a lo que vienen, sé que Seiya está en coma…mi pequeño… el mas travieso de los tres...

-Esto es imposible, tú no puedes ser nuestra madre...-desesperado Yaten hablaba – ¿cómo se que no nos estas mintiendo? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-Yaten, siempre tan desconfiado, ¿Taiki tu qué piensas?

-¿Pienso? Que desde el momento en que la vi sus ojos se me hicieron conocidos, el cabello todo me recordó a mi madre...

-¿Y tú lo dudas al igual que tu hermano?

-¿A decir verdad? –la mujer asintió con un movimiento- Yaten, ella es nuestra madre…

-¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan ciego? Nosotros venimos a buscar el fragmento de la esperanza para traer de vuelta con nosotros a Seiya, no venimos a buscar nuestro pasado.

-Yaten, entiendo que no comprendas lo que te digo, pero créeme después lo podrás entender…-Astrid se levanto y camino, al ver que nadie la seguía con un movimiento de mano les indico que la siguieran, ambos Kou se miraron entre si un poco dudosos de seguir sus ordenes, voltearon a ver a Kamui quien estaba sentado en el jardín mirando hacia arriba, Taiki tiro de Yaten para que fueran con la chica, caminaron a paso rápido, llegando a un kiosco decorado con miles de flores, alrededor de el había un rio de agua muy cristalina, los chicos pasaron por una especie de puente que ligaba tierra firme con el kiosco, al estar dentro de este se encontraron una especie de altar pequeño –

-Hasta este momento deben estar sorprendidos por lo que están mirando o no?-preguntaba a los chicos- Kamui que bien que te nos uniste-los Kou voltearon a ver a su guardián quien había llegado después de los Kou-

-Mi deber es proteger a mis príncipes…

-¿Entonces no crees aun que yo conozca a tu madre?

-Eso no es lo relevante ahora, lo que en realidad importa es que mi príncipe Seiya regrese a la vida.

-¿Eres igual a Yaten sabias? Ahora entiendo porque siempre estaban en desacuerdo tu y él, todo el tiempo se la vivían peleando hasta que Seiya llegaba y te llevaba con él para que jugaran juntos.

-Haber no me confunda con él! Yo no soy igual que Kamui!

-Yaten, siempre llevándole la contraria a tu madre ¿verdad?

-Que no es usted mi madre!

-Yaten tranquilízate!

-Pero Taiki esa mujer quiere confundirnos diciendo que es nuestra madre, eso es imposible ella murió hace años así que no puede estar viva...

-Yaten! Yo soy Astrid reina del planeta Eileen y protectora del diamante de la esperanza!-desesperada de la actitud de Yaten grito para que por fin lo entendiera -

-¿Quee?

-A si es, al momento de mi nacimiento yo tenía ya una misión, proteger el diamante de la esperanza de cualquier amenaza, ya que si cae en manos de los enemigos la galaxia entera se vería envuelta en un caos masivo y créanme que ni la Princesa de la Luna ni el príncipe de la Tierra podrían salvarnos!-los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí-Espero entiendan un poco más sobre esto, sí, tal vez sí morí en la guerra a la que nos enfrentamos pero mi espíritu viajo junto con el diamante de la esperanza a un lugar seguro para protegerlo y entregarlo a sus respectivos dueños…

-¿Y quiénes son los dueños del diamante de la esperanza?

-Taiki, sé que tienes una idea de lo que está pasando, sé que entiendes todo lo que les estoy diciendo y sabes bien quiénes son sus dueños…

-¿Taiki? ¿Es cierto eso?-con inquietud Yaten miro a su hermano, sabía que era muy inteligente y no le sorprendería que hubiera investigado más acerca del fragmento-

-Sí, tengo una ligera sospecha de quienes sean los dueños del cristal…

-El diamante de la esperanza es solo uno, pero al dividirse nos trae cuatro fragmentos, pertenecientes a los herederos del planeta Eileen…-la chica los miro y prosiguió- como ustedes son los tres únicos herederos del planeta Eileen a ustedes les corresponde tres de los fragmentos.

-¿Y el cuarto fragmento a quien le corresponde?-Yaten pregunto con gran interés-

-Como ustedes solo fueron tres descendientes del Rey Arion quien es su padre, el cuarto fragmento se heredaría al primer primogénito del hermano o hermana de su padre, así que como su padre y la madre de Kamui fueron hijos únicos solo entre ellos dos se designarían los fragmentos de la esperanza. Como su padre fue el primero en casarse automáticamente heredo el diamante de la esperanza pero al traerlos solo a ustedes tres el cuarto fragmento se entregaría a la hermana de su padre, quien a su vez se lo entregaría a su primogénito es decir tu mi querido Kamui…

-Yo?

-A si es, ¿tú crees que el tener esas habilidades maravillosas son un error? Pero no es así, tú tienes esos poderes gracias a tu madre quien casi no los utilizaba ya que podría ser riesgoso para su salud, tu madre tenía una enfermedad muy extraña y el concentrarse en sus poderes la ponía en riesgo. Yo la conocí cuando se caso, era muy hermosa tu madre, muy fuerte pero sobre todo inteligente. Tal vez ella murió en manos de sailor Galaxia pero murió con valentía, utilizando sus poderes para mantenerte a salvo, por eso sé que ella es tu guardián, siempre esta mirándote orgullosa de lo que eres… el líder de la guardia real de Kinmoku..

-¿Y porque nunca me dijo que el fragmento de la esperanza me correspondía? ¿Porque nunca me dijo que era familiar de los Kou? ¿Por qué me oculto mi verdadera identidad?

-Sé que te es molesto enterarte hasta ahorita de todo esto, las preguntas que tienes son fáciles de responder pero son muchas y a mí no me corresponde decírtelas, solo puedo decirte algo…-la chica se acerco a Kamui tomándolo de ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Si tu madre te protegió de tu verdadera identidad fue para protegerte, para que no sufrieras y tuvieras una vida plena y sin preocupaciones-después volteo a ver a sus hijos- te lo digo porque yo hice lo mismo con ellos, sabía que estarían en peligro tras la guerra en nuestro planeta, la guerra se desato porque querían apoderarse del cristal de la esperanza pero era peor si sabían quiénes eran los herederos, así que por eso tu madre escapo del planeta junto con mis hijos solo que ellos tenían aun la protección de mi hermana la Reina Aure madre de Kakyu, tu madre intento que tuvieras una vida lejos de la realeza pero al convertirte en guardián fallo por completo. – guardo silencio un momento y prosiguió-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Dígame?

-¿Eres feliz?-el chico la miro dudoso –

-¿Exactamente a que se refiere?

-¿Eres feliz con la vida que tienes?-el chico camino hacia la orilla del kiosco mirando el jardín de rosas, froto su mentón pensativo para terminar mirando después a su supuesta Tía-

-Si eso me lo hubiera preguntado meses atrás no sabría que responderle- rio un poco- ahora tengo otra forma de ver la vida, el enamorarme me ha cambiado mucho y créame si yo no era cariñoso ese sentimiento a nacido porque… el estar enamorado me da esperanzas, ilusiones y ánimos de seguir viviendo, antes no me importaba si moría protegiendo a mis príncipes pero ahora me importa y mucho… así que en respuesta a su pregunta, si, si soy feliz y mucho!

-Que bien Kamui, me alegro por ti- esa chica te trae arrastrando la cobija verdad pillín! –Decía dándole unos ligeros codazos en son de burla al guardián lo que provoco su sonroja miento-

-No cabe duda que eres como Seiya…-Taiki decía riendo-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso tu padre se enamoro de mi Taiki, a pesar de que su carácter era igual que el de Yaten yo lograba que el cambiara de actitud y se volviera más dócil, ya sabes el ser sexy no es pecado y yo utilizaba eso con tu padre.¿ Ahora ya me creen todo lo que les estoy diciendo?

-Yo tengo una duda- Yaten miraba a su madre- Dices que eres nuestra madre y como tal creo que puedes aclararnos algunas dudas sobre el caso de mi hermano...

-Seiya hizo el pacto de los amantes, entrelazar su dedo meñique al dedo meñique de la persona amada y hacer un juramento de jamás alejarse de ella provoca una unión… pero…si haces ese juramento con la persona que estas destinada a estar toda tu vida se crea el hilo del destino y se refuerza con mayor fuerza, todos los seres humanos tienen un hilo del destino, las almas gemelas se conectan con un hilo rojo alrededor de su dedo meñique ya que este tiene una conexión directa con el corazón, el hilo es invisible ante nosotros así que solo debemos dejar que el destino sea el que tire de él.

-¿Que esto no es una simple leyenda?-Yaten decía fastidiado- así como dicen que si pasas debajo de una escalera te da mala suerte, al igual que romper un espejo y que te encuentres con un gato negro…

-Pues tu Yaten conviviste con una gatita negra y no creo que eso te haya dado mala suerte o si?-Taiki respondía a su hermano-

-Pues creo que si me dio mala suerte, mira que encontrarnos con su dueña y con la amiga de la dueña que a su vez era dueña de un gato blanco novio de la gatita negra, me dio mucha mala suerte.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?-Kamui preguntaba curioso del tema-

-Nada Kamui, es algo que después entenderás con tiempo- Taiki se adelantaba a dar explicaciones a su guardián-

-Este tema es delicado Yaten, no se trata de cualquier superstición, esto es verdadero.

-¿Y de donde proviene ese tema?

-Cuenta una vieja leyenda china que el Abuelo de la Luna ata un hilo rojo en la muñeca de cada niño que nace; ese hilo está atado a muchos otros hilos, que a su vez sujetan las muñecas de todas las personas con las que ese niño está destinado a encontrarse...A medida que el bebé crece, los hilos se van acortando, acercando cada vez más a aquellas personas que están destinadas a reunirse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o de las circunstancias. Tal es el caso de la Princesa de la Luna, decían que ella estaba destinada a estar con el príncipe de la Tierra pero no es así, pudieron haberse confundido de hilo, ya que son varias personas las que conoció la princesa, es mas podrían haberla atado a el Príncipe Diamante pero no lo hicieron.

-¿Príncipe Diamante?-Preguntaron los tres al unisonó-

-Enemigo de la familia de la Luna, historia larga es mejor que no la sepan.-La mujer los miro y prosiguió con su relato-El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, estirarse o contraerse pero nunca romperse, el hilo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias, así que para ser más claros ustedes estaban destinados a conocer a la Princesa de la Luna al igual que Seiya debía enamorarse de ella

-¿Quiere decir que Seiya es el futuro de Serena?

-Ella es la única que puede decidirlo, el destino no está escrito, pero el destino solo te ayuda a que conozcas a las personas que pueden ser parte de tu vida futura. ¿Yaten?-el aludido miro a la joven- tu hilo del destino esta enredado, la persona que amas también está confundida pero con tus actitudes egoístas jamás lograras estar cerca de ella…-Kamui miro inquisidoramente a Yaten, sabía bien quien era esa chica, es mas sabía bien que Yaten aun pensaba en su novia, en Mina-Taiki tu eres inteligente y sabrás escoger bien tu futuro, así que no es necesario que te diga quién es el otro extremo de tu hilo esto va también para ti Kamui- Astrid camino hacia el altar donde al abrir la cajita que se encontraba arriba del altar mostraba el diamante de la esperanza- acérquense a mí y cada uno de ustedes toque el diamante-los chicos obedecieron, cada uno toco un extremo del diamante, logrando que se iluminara y se fuera fragmentando en cuatro partes- Taiki colócate frente a mi –siguiendo las órdenes el chico se coloco frente a su madre, ella estiro sus manos colocándolas al nivel del pecho de Taiki, ambas manos traían un fragmento de la esperanza, el cristal brillo fuertemente de color lila ingresando al cuerpo de Taiki, el joven cantante fue iluminado con el mismo color, Kamui y Yaten observaron anonadados la transformación que Taiki estaba adquiriendo, él chico se veía más joven y mucho mas reparado ya que antes se notaba cansado por la energía que había gastado en la búsqueda del fragmento, la luz dejo de iluminar a Taiki mostrándolo sonriente- Como te sientes Taiki?

-Me siento, me siento mejor que nunca!

-De eso se trata Taiki- la chica tomo otro fragmento y se coloco frente a Yaten, la luz que ilumino al chico fue verde y al igual que a Taiki se podía observar como rejuvenecía y se reparaba por completo, la luz se disipo y Yaten se veía serio- ¿Y cómo te sientes?-le pregunto-

-Bien, ¿debería sentir algo más?

-Hay Yaten, Kamui colócate frente a mi por favor- el guardián hizo lo que le ordenaron, lo mismo que a los otros le había pasado le sucedió a Kamui solo que la luz era roja, al termino de eso el guardián se veía con un porte más serio y el aura que lo rodeaba se había hecho mas fuerte- Te ves bien Kamui

-Gracias... a decir verdad...

-¿Que sucede?

-Me siento algo raro

-Es la energía y el poder del cristal que les está brindando, es normal con el tiempo se acostumbraran.

-¿Y que poderes tenemos?

-Los descubrirán con el tiempo Yaten…-Astrid extendió su mano a Taiki dándole una pequeña cajita blanca, él la abrió encontrando dentro un cristal de color azul zafiro, cerro la cajita y la guardo en su pantalón-

-Ahora, vayan a entregarle el fragmento a su hermano y salúdenlo de mi parte, díganle que su madre lo cuida aunque no esté con él, Yaten piensa bien lo que te dije y Taiki solo tu corazón sabrá que hacer, Kamui pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien...-La joven se desapareció frente a ellos dejándolos pasmados de lo que había dicho su madre y tía-

Los jóvenes miraron a todos lados buscándola pero no encontraron rastro de ella. Caminaron hacia la salida retomando el camino de regreso a la camioneta, pasaron por la cascada, la laguna y el rio, caminaron hasta llegar a la camioneta ingresando a ella y mirándose pensativos, aun no creían lo que estaba pasando. Taiki puso en marcha el auto y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento, llegaron más rápido de lo inesperado ya que el viaje de ida fue más largo. Casi era media noche cuando llegaron al departamento, Nakuru se encontraba ya dormida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir?-preguntaba intranquilo el menor de los Kou-

-Creo que es mejor que descansemos, hemos tenido mucho por hoy así que lo mejor sería que mañana temprano o más bien hoy en la mañana contactemos a la princesa y nos diga que es lo que debemos de hacer.

-Pero yo no estoy cansado, además me importa mucho terminar todo esto y continuar con mi vida en Kinmoku.

-Yaten, descansemos mejor mira que…- pero el chico no le había hecho caso, entro a su habitación trayendo con él una estrella de cristal-

-Debemos comunicarnos con ella a la de ya!-coloco en su palma de la mano la estrella al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, el objeto comenzó a brillar y una voz se escuchaba que provenía de el-

-Mis estrellas fugaces! ¿Cómo les va?

-Kakyu! ¿Como estas?-respondía Yaten-

-Bien, muy bien ¿y ustedes? ¿Ya lograron encontrar el fragmento de la esperanza?

-Si- sonriendo camino hacia Taiki- mi hermano tiene el fragmento, ¿ahora que es lo que debemos hacer?

-Antes que nada deben saber que no pueden viajar así como así con el fragmento, pueden correr peligro, ¿me imagino que deben saber por qué?

-Si Kakyu, de hecho estamos contentos de esta experiencia-Taiki agregaba-

-Bueno, mandare a mis Star Lights al planeta tierra junto con Seiya, llegaran en unas horas, recuerden que después de que el fragmento ingrese al cuerpo de Seiya deben dejarlo descansar, y Yaten, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes también descansen, además de que la energía que están gastando para contactarme es vital.

-Pero Kakyu, yo ya no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en este planeta, mejor déjanos regresar para entregarle el cristal a Seiya y…

-Yaten! Entiende que es por el bienestar de ustedes-terminando esas palabras la señal había desaparecido-

-¿Y que se cree Kakyu para decirnos eso?

-¿Yaten? ¿Por qué no entiendes lo que Kakyu y nuestra madre nos dijo? Sabes bien que este fragmento era buscado por toda la vía láctea así que mejor seamos prudentes y esperemos el tiempo que debamos esperar, además no creo que lleguemos a mas o sí?

-¿Lleguemos a mas de qué?

-Bueno, quiero decir que tengamos algún problema...

-Taiki, espero no te equivoques…

Todos se retiraron a descansar, aunque nadie podía hacerlo con tranquilidad, a decir verdad se sentían nerviosos, tensos y preocupados pero en la mañana se podría saber que era lo que sucedería.

La mañana había llegado, no había señales de ninguno de los Kou, Kamui se encontraba en la cocina desayunando junto con Nakuru, el ambiente era tenso ya que ambos jamás se habían llevado bien. Después de unos minutos Nakuru por fin hablo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes en el planeta Tierra?

-¿Me estas preguntando a mi?-rio-

-Pss claro que si te estoy preguntando a ti, ni modo que le pregunte a la silla-sarcásticamente hablo posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

-Nakuru sin ofender, el que tú me preguntes el cómo me siento en un lugar es raro, si mas no recuerdo tu y yo jamás nos llevamos bien o sí?

-Bueno es que… quiero tener un tema de platica contigo… ¿que no puedo?

-Sí, si puedes pero me es raro como te explique, además siento que lo haces con un propósito.

-¿Cual?

-Vamos Nakuru, no juegues conmigo, ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Que alejes a tu Mina de mi Yaten!

-Haber- el chico se incorporo en su asiento acercándose un poco más a la chica- ¿qué tiene que ver "mi" Mina con "tu" Yaten?

-Pues que ella lo está acosando y..

-Y nada, "tu" Yaten es él que está confundido y tú lo sabes-se levanto de su asiento de golpe tirando su silla, poso sus manos en la mesa recargándose en ellas para estar más cerca de Nakuru, sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarse dorados, eso era indicador de molestia, Nakuru retrocedió un poco pero aun así el guardián continuo - ella no tiene la culpa de que tú no sepas como retenerlo así que ese es tu problema

-Tú no sabes cómo me siento al respecto-la chica se levanto haciéndole frente a Kamui- tú no sabes cómo se siente el perder a la persona que mas amas.

-Por favor Nakuru no exageres! A mí no me vengas a dar clases de como soportar perdidas de amor, si no lo recuerdas perdí a mis padres ¿Qué eso no cuenta? Así que mejor ahórrate tus escusas.

-A mi no me trates de intimidar Kamui, que sé muy bien tus tácticas de pelea.

-Tómalo como quieras Nakuru, pero no me vengas a decir que controle a Mina si ella no es la que tiene la culpa.

-La chica bajo la mirada entristecida- Yaten es mi única familia y no quiero perderlo.. Pero él… él simplemente ya no me toma en cuenta...

-Nakuru, yo no soy la mejor persona para darte consejos –levanto su silla y tomo asiento- la verdad jamás en mi vida me había enamorado y créeme soy muy feliz de estarlo en estos momentos y si Yaten ya no muestra interés creo que tu deberías de poner más empeño pero si observas que no sucede nada creo que…-guardo silencio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el lavabo, dejo su plato y la observo un momento, jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con la chica y ahora que lo hacía le parecía totalmente extraño todo eso, la verdad no recordaba en qué momento comenzaron a llevarse mal, la chica era muy linda pero muy extravagante, demasiado sincera y sobreprotectora, siempre le molestaba como cuidaba a Yaten pero siempre era solo a él, recordando esos momentos se dio cuenta que había sido eso lo que los había alejado, él una vez le reclamo él que no protegiera a Seiya y Taiki, ella se defendió diciendo que Yaten era el amor de su vida y que debía protegerlo más que a los otros dos, el joven sonrió al recordar aquella pelea lo que hizo que Nakuru lo mirara molesta-

-¿Qué? Continúa con lo que me estabas diciendo

-¿Perdóname quieres? Si Yaten después de eso no muestra interés alguno creo que sería mejor que comenzaras a pensar en seguir adelante tu sola, creo que es lo mejor pero es tu decisión- Kamui salió de la cocina sin esperar respuesta de la guardiana y se encontró con tres personas-¿Tomoyo? ¿Meiling?

-Vaya creímos que jamás vendrían a vernos!-respondía con un fastidio Meiling-

-Bueno creí que iban a avisar en qué momento llegarían!-Kamui decía molesto camino hacia el sofá tomando asiento- ¿Y el príncipe Seiya?

-Está en una de las habitaciones, al parecer es la tuya Kamui-ambas chicas rieron-

-Que bien que ya llegaron!-Taiki recién aparecía en la sala- ¿y mi hermano?

-Está en una de las habitaciones

-Pues vayamos!-Taiki camino hacia donde estaban las recamaras buscando a su hermano, hasta que por fin lo encontró en la recamara de Kamui- Seiya!- el cantante estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente, Taiki miro a ambas Stars – ¿Tuvieron problemas en el camino?

-No, ninguno, pero Seiya decayó un poco más

-Bueno pero ya está aquí para entregarle el fragmento

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? ¿Que no saben que hay gente que quiere dormir?

-Yaten! Seiya ya está aquí!

-Seiya?- el peli plateado camino rápidamente hacia su hermano abrazándolo- jamás pensé que de verte te abrazaría… vamos Taiki hay que entregarle el fragmento!

-Si- el chico fue a buscarlo a su habitación regresando con la cajita en mano, se acerco mas al pelinegro, saco el fragmento y lo coloco encima de su pecho de Seiya, poco a poco fue ingresando el cristal cuando se completo el ingreso se observo que no sucedió nada como a los otros tres chicos-

-Que sucede Taiki- preguntaba Yaten nerviosamente al notar la cara de Taiki- ¿porque Seiya no reacciona?

-No lo sé, debemos darle tiempo, tal vez sea lo que necesite, ten en cuenta que él no estaba en la misma condición que nosotros, creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí y esperemos …- todos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta, después se reunieron en la sala-

-¿Alguna teoría?- acomodándose en el asiento preguntaba Yaten-

-No, la verdad todo esto me parece confuso, no entiendo porque Seiya no reacciono así de rápido-pensativo Taiki tomo asiento a un lado de Yaten mirando a sus Star Lights quienes estaban reunidas en la cocina- Kamui tu qué piensas?

-No lo sé Taiki, recuerda que con nosotros rápido hizo contacto el cristal pero… no sé-froto su mentón pensativo- puede ser la misma teoría que tú tienes, el que él este en ese estado puede ser producto de que no reaccione el cristal así de rápido…

-Pues como les dije, debemos esperar a que el tiempo pase y si no reacciona…-guardo silencio-

-Y si no reacciona qué?-desesperado Yaten se levanto de su asiento mirando inquisidoramente a su hermano-

-Pues no tengo idea de lo que podríamos hacer, lamentablemente esta es nuestra única esperanza y no…no tengo idea de cómo poderlo ayudar

-Taiki! Mi hermano esta en problemas y tú no te pones a pensar?

-Haber Yaten, ¿crees que con que me ponga a pensar solucionare esto? Yaten no me hagas reír, ambos estamos en el mismo barco, es nuestro hermano el que está ahí dentro y…

-Porque no mejor se tranquilizan y esperan unas horas?-Kamui hablo interrumpiendo a sus príncipes- creo que se están adelantando a los hechos y eso no está bien, deben guardar la calma y pensar positivamente además…-interrumpido el guardián por el sonido del timbre, Taiki miro a los chicos esperando alguna reacción-

-¿Esperan a alguien?

-¿Yo? No ¿y tu Taiki?

-No, por eso les pregunto-se dirigió a la cocina- Nakuru, perdón por interrumpir su plática de chicas pero ¿esperas a alguien?

-No, ¿porque?

-Es que …-el timbre volvió a sonar- espera..-Taiki se encamino hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe-¿Mina? ¿Que haces aquí?-Kamui al escuchar el nombre de su amada se acerco rápidamente a la puerta-

-¿Mina?¿Amor que haces aquí?

-Vengo a …más bien venimos a…- la puerta se abrió mas dejando ver a Serena detrás de Mina-

-Les pido por favor que me permitan ver a Seiya!-Yaten se acerco como rayo a la puerta haciéndole frente a Serena-

-¿Que parte de que te alejes no entiendes? Te dijimos que nos dejaras en paz!

-Yaten! Déjala!-Mina le gritaba al cantante-

-No Mina! Por su culpa mi hermano esta grave y cree ella que con llegar y pedirnos por favor que la dejemos ver a mi hermano así de fácil la dejaremos? –rio- no, ya no, jamás dejaremos que se acerque a nuestro hermano!

-¿De que hermano están hablando?

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde provenía esa voz, Mina abrió mas la puerta logrando que Serena mirara de quien se trataba. Taiki sorprendido al igual que Yaten fueron a su encuentro, las Star Lights fueron a su encuentro tratando de protegerlo.

-¿Seiya?-Serena feliz entro sin pedir permiso- ¿Seiya estas bien?

-Te dije que no queremos que te…

-¿Yaten?-Taiki ayudo a Seiya a tomar asiento en la sala, pero él no había sido el que había hablado- Yaten, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-¿Pero Seiya?

-Serena, que bueno que estas aquí!

-Seiya yo…

-Nada Serena!, lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo te amaba con locura, pero el que tu hayas decidido irte con Darien me hizo comprender que en realidad…-Serena comenzó a llorar ya que sabía perfectamente lo que él le diría, Yaten no dejaba de fulminar a la rubia de coletas con la mirada, Taiki se encontraba sentado a un lado de Seiya, las Star Lights detrás de ellos protegiéndolos y Kamui … él se encontraba a un lado de Mina. Seiya se veía un poco hinchado de los ojos su cabello todo desarreglado y se veía que le costaba trabajo hablar, pero aun así continuaba con su explicación- Serena tu en realidad no me amas… eso es lo que comprendí, creí que tu y yo teníamos un pacto? Creí que nos amábamos en verdad? Pero no es así, tu aun amas a Darien y a tu destino que tienes con él y como yo no estoy en ese destino lo mejor es que me comience a alejar de ti..

-Seiya no! Te juro que yo no sabía qué...

-Nada Serena!- Seiya grito- de una buena vez es mejor que tú te alejes de mi al igual que yo lo hare..

-Pero Seiya!

-¿Mina?-Seiya se dirigió a la chica-¿Podrías llevártela por favor? Comienza a irritarme...

-¿Seiya te sientes mal?-pregunto alarmado Taiki- creo que debemos llamar a un medico…

-No Taiki, estoy bien es solo que estoy algo débil…

-Comida! Necesitas comer algo-Taiki se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose a la cocina, Yaten miro a Serena y a Mina-

-Ya escuchaste Mina, llévatela que no solo irrita a mi hermano hasta a mi me irrita su presencia!

-Serena vámonos-Mina tomo del hombro a la rubia tratando de llevársela-

-No Mina, Seiya! Yo te amo! Debes créeme, jamás he dejado de hacerlo es solo que..

-Nada Serena!-Seiya se levanto de golpe- Deja de mentirme por favor! Mira que bastante tengo con...-el chico comenzó a marearse deteniéndose en Yaten-

-Seiya te sientes bien!

-No Yaten, me siento cansado...

-Ya ves lo que provocas Serena!

-Serena vámonos, dejemos descansar a Seiya...

-Mina no…

-Ya llévatela Mina!- Mina saco a Serena quien se encontraba llorando, Kamui las siguió hasta la entrada del edificio-

-Seiya debes ir a descansar, vayamos a tu habitación- Yaten lo ayudo a levantarse, juntos caminaron hacia la habitación del menor de los cantantes, recostando a Seiya en la cama-

-Esta no es mi habitación Yaten, es la tuya.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es mía?

-Por tu pésimo gusto de color favorito!

-Hay el verde me hace ver sexy –le guiño un ojo-

-Tu sexy? Hay Yaten, ahora que llegue yo tu lugar o posición de Sexy lo tengo yo

-Si como no, así con ese cabello todo desarreglado y los ojos hinchados tipo sapo? – Comenzó a carcajearse- no me hagas reír hermano

-Cállate y mejor presiona a Taiki con la comida que me muero de hambre además de que quiero que me expliquen muchas cosas.

-Ok, ire a ver que onda con la comida- Yaten se levanto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. Seiya miro hacia la ventana pensativo –

-Serena… en ¿verdad me amas?

* * *

><p>Espero les aya gustado mucho que piensan ahora? ¿que pasara por la cabeza de nuestro querido Seiya? ¿En verdad quiso lastimar a Serena? ¿Yaten actuara para tener con él a Mina? ¿Creen que Mina ame a Yaten? Estas y muchas respuestas mas en el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Nos leemos pronto y gracias por leer.

Un review me haría muy feliz con sus comentarios, ya sea lo que no les agrade o algún reclamo.

Saludos de Sandy Kou Li


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todas :D espero estén muy bien, primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, sé que aveces me tardo mucho pero como les he dicho siempre hago miles de versiones hasta que me convence una, espero que este capitulo sea uno de sus favoritos, ya saben que nuestro querido Seiya asi que veamos que es lo que les preparan a nuestros personajes. __Disfrútenlo._

* * *

><p>Kamui acompaño a las dos rubias hacia la salida, Mina iba seria y Serena continuaba llorando, Kamui en silencio solo observaba.<p>

-¿Kamui existiría una posibilidad de que podamos ver a Seiya?-Preguntaba Mina cuando ya se encontraban fuera del edificio-

-No lo creo Mina, sabes muy bien como es Yaten y tendrían problemas.

-Haber Kamui ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que Yaten diga?

-Mina, Yaten es mi príncipe y aunque no me guste como se comporte debo respetar sus decisiones…

-Kamui, por favor mira que Serena debe verlo ¿por qué no le dejan que explique su situación?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que nos ayudes a que Serena hable con Seiya! Solo quiero eso-Serena continuaba llorando, sentada en una banquita que se encontraba fuera del edificio- Kamui por favor! Tan siquiera deja que yo hable con él.

-No, Mina debes entender mi posición y como tal debo proteger a mi Príncipe de cualquier amenaza…

-Haber!- decía molesta- ¿quieres decir que entonces soy tu enemigo?

-No Mina- froto su sien con una mano- lo que quiero que entiendas es que no puedo ayudarte, en estos momentos Yaten considera a Serena nuestra enemiga y por lo tanto yo debo obedecer sus órdenes, no puedo desobedecerlo debo..

-Nada Kamui-interrumpía- si desobedeciste a Yaten para tener una relación conmigo a escondidas, ¿por qué no lo haces de nuevo?

-Porque Taiki fue el que me ayudo en esos casos, además era algo que no incluía a uno de mis príncipes así que el peligro era nulo.

-¿Entonces si soy un peligro para ustedes?

-Mina entiende que…

-Nada Kamui! No se cómo hacer que entiendas que solo queremos hablar con Seiya, en ningún momento…

-Mina, a mi no me consta que el que ustedes hablen con Seiya él no se pondrá mal…

-Suficiente… Kamui gracias-sarcásticamente hablo , se dio la vuelta tomando a Serena de la mano marchándose del lugar-

-Mina espera!- pero la chica lo ignoro por completo-

Kamui miro como se marchaba Mina, era difícil ayudarla y peor se pondría si Yaten averiguaba lo que intentaba hacer. Fastidiado entro al edificio subiendo por el elevador, pensando si había actuado bien, llego a la puerta del departamento, entro y miro a Taiki quien se encontraba en la cocina con Yaten, se acerco a la sala encontrándose con las Star Lights quienes platicaban como cualquier chica que tenia días de no verse, en ellas ya era costumbre hacerlo aunque siempre se vieran, resignado se fue a su balcón donde ahí podía meditar más la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Acercándose a la orilla recargándose en el muro que dividía la orilla con tierra firme observo toda la ciudad que se encontraba iluminada por los rayos del sol del medio día, sabía bien que desde el momento que Mina no recibió ayuda de él ella lo tomaría a mal, sí, su novia era una chica caprichosa ese detalle lo había enamorado pero en este momento él no podría cumplir ese capricho. La molestia lo comenzó a invadir pensando en cómo ayudarla pero algo recordó en ese momento que lo hizo molestarse aun más… Yaten había soñado con su novia, su príncipe estaba enamorado de Mina y lo negaba, el guardián se molesto más aun pensando en lo que el cantante había hecho con su novia en el sueño, la había besado y Yaten sabía bien que él lo sabía.

Golpeo con el puño cerrado la pared del balcón molesto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo provocando una cuarteadura en la construccion, quería terminar de una buena vez con todo ese problema y a la vez quería ser feliz… pero como lo lograría, si ahora que Seiya se recuperara seguro partirían de inmediato a Kinmoku dejando a Mina en el olvido, ó a caso ¿ella se iría con él? y si mejor ¿él se quedaba con ella? Pero ¿y si sus príncipes no lo dejaban? ¿Qué solución tendría todo esto? El tema lo estaba molestando mucho, no sabía cómo resolverlo y tratar de poner su mente en blanco costaría trabajo ya que se trataba de algo importante… su Mina, así que debía ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

Horas después Taiki salió a buscarlo ya que había junta de emergencia, el guardián entro a la sala encontrándose con todos reunidos a excepción de Seiya quien se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, miro la hora dándose cuenta de que eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Taiki fue el primero en comenzar.

-Ahora que Seiya se recupere por completo, debemos pensar en lo que en realidad queremos hacer con nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Taiki? ¿No se supone que debemos regresar todos juntos a nuestro planeta?

-Yaten, ten en cuenta el caso de Kamui, él es novio de Mina, así que me imagino que querrá quedarse con ella ó ¿no es así Kamui?

-Príncipe Taiki yo…

-Nada Kamui-se levanto molesto Yaten- tu eres líder de la guardia real y por lo tanto debes estar a nuestra disposición y protección, sabes bien que el abandonar así como así su posición es causa de traición y por lo tanto…

-La muerte del traidor!-respondía Kamui molesto-

-Vaya que bien que lo sabes...-Yaten respondía sarcástico-

-Como no voy a saberlo si lo vienes repitiendo cada vez que te es posible!

-Lo hago para que te quede bien claro, eres nuestro guardián y debes obedecernos!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz con Mina? ¿Por eso lo dices?- respondía retadoramente el guardián, Yaten solo lo miro molesto-

-Yaten no seas egoísta, él puede hacer con su vida lo que se le dé la gana y si es feliz con Mina pues que mejor que este con ella -interrumpía Taiki-

-Claro que no, la felicidad no existe, ¿crees que una mujer puede hacerte feliz?-Yaten molesto hablaba cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Quiere decir que yo no te hago feliz Yaten?-Nakuru indignada hablaba-

-Nakuru yo…

-¿Tú qué Yaten? ¿Tu ya no me amas?-preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los demás observaban lo que estaba a punto de desatarse-

-Nakuru luego hablamos tú y yo de esto…

-No Yaten, me vas a explicar de una buena vez que es lo que sientes por mi! Lo vas a decir ahora quedo claro!-Las miradas de ambos amantes chocaron fulminándose-

-A decir verdad yo ya no siento nada por ti es mas jamás sentí nada más que un cariño, creo que lo nuestro no funciono -decía con apatía-

-¿No funciono?-rio sarcástica- ¿Y en qué momento te diste cuenta de eso?

-Nakuru por dios, tu más que nadie lo sabía, sabias bien que yo no te veía como a mi novia, jamás demostré algún tipo de cariño hacia ti, así que porque te mentiste en esos momentos, porque te ilusionaste con algo que sabias que jamás sucedería, tu más que nadie te diste cuenta que jamás me intereso una mujer en Kinmoku, siempre quise estar solo…

-¿No te intereso ninguna mujer? ¿Entonces Mina aun ocupaba ese lugar?-al escuchar ese nombre Kamui intento entrar a la plática pero Yaten lo interrumpió-

-Si fuera Mina la que aun tenía mis pensamientos, porque te mentiste…

-¿Porque me mentí? Por favor Yaten, antes tú si demostrabas amor o afecto hacia mí, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos de que yo tuve que haberme dado cuenta y de que Mina aun existía para ti.

-Tal vez porque intente ser feliz pero no pude desde…

-¿Desde qué? ¿Desde el momento en que la estúpida de Mina toco tierra en Kinmoku?-todos quedaron sorprendidos, Kamui fulmino a Yaten inmediatamente-

-No metas a Mina en esto, eso no es verdad

-Como no va a ser verdad si yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi como la mirabas, como cambiaba tu forma de ser cada vez que ella estaba cerca, me di cuenta de que en realidad la amabas y no es como dices que son las cosas, tu jamás la has odiado…además lo acabas de decir.

-Claro que no eso es mentira tú...

-¡Por favor Yaten ya párale con tu indiferencia hacia Mina!-Todos miraron sorprendidos a la persona que había hablado con voz alta-

-¿Kamui?-preguntaba Taiki-

-Sabemos que lo que dice Nakuru es verdad, tu Yaten jamás dejaste de amar a Mina, solo que te haces el idiota para intentar negarlo.

-Oye te prohíbo que me hables de ese modo

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque si no puedes matarme por atentar en contra tuya?

-Mira guardián de pacotilla tu...-se acerco mas a él poniéndose enfrente, ambos chicos se miraron molestos-

-Yo nada, ¡se acabo tu estúpido guardián! ahora si voy a decir lo que siento y lo que sé.

-¿Y según tu qué es lo que sabes?

-Que has tenido sueños donde Mina aparece, sé que la has besado y que…- el guardián guardo silencio molesto-

-¿Es eso cierto Yaten?-preguntaba indignada Nakuru, el cantante solo suspiro resignado-

-Creo que esta plática se está saliendo de nuestras manos, creo que es mejor que…

-No Taiki, esta plática debía salir desde hace mucho tiempo y lo admito- miro a todos -si, si he soñado con ella y no ha sido una sola vez, si en realidad la amo y no puedo quitármela de mi cabeza, de hecho le declare mis sentimientos a ella pero…

-¿Pero qué?-Kamui preguntaba ansioso-

-No sé si ella lo sepa, la verdad quisiera que me diera una oportunidad y…

-Eres un desgraciado Yaten- Nakuru se le fue a los golpes dándole cachetadas mientras Yaten no ponía resistencia-

-¿Y tú que me vas a decir Kamui?-preguntaba el cantante después de que Nakuru cayera rendida de coraje a los pies de el chico-

-Que no permitiré que Mina me deje por ti, que ahora que encontré el amor en ella jamás la abandonare, así que vete haciendo a la idea Yaten Kou, si pelearas por Mina sabes bien a quien te enfrentas así que prepárate.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras…

-¡Tú no me vas a venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer, eres un idiota así que no me vengas a intimidar con tus poderes absurdos!

-¿Poderes absurdos? Sabes bien que soy capaz de destruirte si así lo deseo.

-Inténtalo y veras… fenómeno- Yaten había dado en el punto exacto para que Kamui se le fuera a los golpes, el guardián le dio un puñetazo en el ojo haciendo que el chico retrocediera bajando la guardia ahí fue cuando Kamui ataco de nuevo golpeándolo más fuerte en el estomago y por ultimo en la mejilla-

-¡Ya Kamui detente!-gritaba Taiki, al ver que no paraban decidió entrar ayudar a su hermano alejando a su agresor de él- ¡esto no puede continuar así!

-Lo sé pero si él se atreve a buscar a mi Mina se las verá de nuevo conmigo, Yaten –pregunto al cantante que se encontraba en el suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca- te diste cuenta que sin mis poderes puedo en contra tuya –miro por última vez a ambos príncipes, molesto salió del departamento dejando a todos en silencio, aun se escuchaban los sollozos de Nakuru-

-Yaten creo que…

-Nada Taiki, me alegro que no hayan entrado en la discusión, creo que como dijo Kamui debía salir de una buena ves todo esto-miro a las Star Lights quienes estaban consolando a su líder- ustedes mejor llévenla a descansar –las guerreras obedecieron de inmediato saliendo del lugar-intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor que tenía en el estomago se lo impidió-

-¿Yaten qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

-Nada, creo que ya dije lo que pensaba

-¿Crees que Mina haya soñado lo mismo que tú?

-Espero que sí, fue el único momento que pude ser sincero con ella sin que comenzáramos una guerra de palabras- Taiki miro a su hermano con preocupación, que sucedería a partir de ese momento, ¿Kamui en realidad cumpliría su amenaza contra Yaten?-

-¿Buscaras a Mina?

-No lo sé Taiki.. No lo se.

Mina se encontraba en su departamento preparando un poco de té, Serena se encontraba devastada aun estaba llorando, Mina no sabía qué hacer al respecto, sabía que sería difícil que Yaten permitiera que su amiga viera a Seiya , pero ella buscaría la forma de lograrlo. Termino de preparar el té y se dirigió a la sala, le extendió una taza a Serena y otra la tomo ella.

-¿Serena ya te encuentras mejor?

-Gracias Mina, ya estoy mucho mejor, lamento mucho la discusión que tuviste con tu novio, todo esto es mi culpa- dejo la taza de té en la mesita agachando la mirada-jamás obtendré el perdón de mi querido Seiya.

-Serena, no te des por vencida, aun no termina esto, creo que debemos dejar que Seiya se recupere por completo, después veremos que idear para que lo veas...

-Tienes razón, es solo que desde que sentí que él llego a la Tierra me dieron unas inmensas ganas de correr a abrazarlo pero…

-Pero debemos darle tiempo al tiempo, dejemos que se recupere, cuando por fin logremos que hables con él y le expliques la situación veras que él lo entenderá y todo volverá a la normalidad ya verás que si…

-Sí, muchas gracias Mina no se qué haría sin ti…- se limpio las lagrimas-

-Pues luchar tu sola, jamás debes darte por vencida, debes seguir y luchar por lo que quieres, ahora si no fuera yo tal vez tendrías otra persona a tu lado –le guiño el ojo- aunque jamás te libraras de la gran Mina.

-Sí, eso es cierto- ambas rubias se abrazaron, enseguida sonó el timbre-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, esto me es raro, jamás hemos tenido visitas-se levanto y abrió la puerta- ¿Kamui?¿ Que haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?-decía indiferente-

-Sí pero no creí que fuera en estos momentos.

-¿Entonces si estas molesta conmigo verdad?

-¿Kamui no quiero hablar nada de eso podríamos cambiar de tema?

-Está bien, de todas formas no vengo a eso…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Mina has tenido sueños con Yaten?-la pregunta desconcertó a la chica, retrocedió un poco dándole el paso a Kamui quien aun estaba en la puerta, camino hacia adentro tomando asiento en la sala, Serena escucho todo lo que decían así que decidió que lo mejor era que ella se retirara, se levanto y se fue a su habitación- y bien Mina, ¿has tenido sueños con Yaten Kou?

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-Solo responde…

-No, tú crees que yo

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-¿Bienes a juzgarme a mi propia casa?

-¿Eres mi novia o no?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que yo sueñe?

-¡Pues que me siento agredido!-levanto mas la voz- ¿tu como crees que me siento después de saber que Yaten ha tenido sueños contigo?

-¿Haber qué?-decía asombrada- ¿Cómo? ¿Porque dices eso?

-¿Mina tu también los tuviste con él verdad?-consternado el chico la miro-

-Kamui yo…

-No me mientas, yo se que tu también has soñado con él, que has tenido encuentros muy cercanos que lo has…-el guardián cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza, miro a otro lado- que tu lo has besado-comenzó a derramar lagrimas- ¿Por qué Mina? ¿Por qué si a un lo amas no me lo dijiste?

-Kamui yo no lo...

-¡Ya no me mientas más!-respondía dolido- yo se que aun lo amas, tu rostro se ilumina cada vez que lo miras, yo me he dado cuenta de ello, porque Yaten no ha sido lo bastante cuidadoso cuando te mira, el día que soñó contigo yo lo note, yo sabía que él quería ocultarlo-el chico se acerco a la rubia tomándola por los hombros- ¿porque juraste amarme? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Yo no te mentí Kamui yo solo

-Nada Mina-continuaba llorando- solo quiero que sepas que yo si te amo, yo aun así te amo pero…

-Kamui, yo no sé como paso todo esto, yo te juro que jamás imagine que yo…

-¿No sabes cómo tu sueño y el de él hicieron contacto?-se limpio las lagrimas y prosiguió-Yaten ha adquirido ciertos poderes, uno de ellos es introducirse en el sueño de la persona deseada, esa persona eres tu Mina, cuando el comenzó a soñar tú fuiste la principal persona con la que quería encontrarse, aunque tú no estuvieras durmiendo él soñaba contigo y cuando tú te preparaste para dormir soñaste lo mismo que él creo.

-Pero Kamui yo...

-Tú pudiste haberlo cambiado, pero no lo hiciste porque aun piensas en él… porque no te desagrado lo que sucedía… porque a él si lo amas-bajo la mirada-

-Yo no sé qué decir – la chica tomo asiento ocultando su rostro con sus manos- perdóname, yo siempre pensé que ya lo había olvidado pero…

-Aun lo amas… -el chico sonrió socarronamente- ahora comprendo lo que se siente ser traicionado en el amor, vaya que duele más que pelear con alguien.

-Era imposible que yo dejara de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, cuando tú me pediste que fuera tu novia acepte porque quería comenzar de nuevo, quería ser feliz, darme la oportunidad de amar a alguien más y tú me la brindaste- se acerco a él tomándolo de las manos- créeme que jamás pensé que tú te enamoraras tan rápido de mi, cuando me dijiste que me amabas me sentí tan feliz pero yo no podía corresponder esos sentimientos…

-Y créeme que yo te lo dije porque era lo que sentía en esos momentos, jamás había amado a alguien así como a ti te llegue a amar, nunca conocí el amor hasta que te encontré a ti…Pero me es molesto saber que nunca me dijiste que no me amabas, que no sentías lo mismo por mí, que me mentiste aquel día que dijiste que me amabas, ¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas? ¿Por qué casi llegábamos a algo más si no sentías amor por mí? ¿Por qué Mina? ¿Por qué estuviste mintiéndome todo este tiempo?

-Kamui espero me perdones por no corresponderte…por mentirte

-No Mina, perdóname a mí por amarte tanto, por creer en ti, confiar y pensar que me amabas, pensar que la gente puede ser diferente, que nunca te engañarían, creer que el amor lo es todo y jurar que nunca me engañarían.

-Kamui por favor no digas eso…

-No Mina, no necesito que me des más razones, me iré y jamás te buscare, porque si te vuelvo a encontrar yo te volveré a amar y tal vez mucho mas-la chica sorprendida lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos-…jamás volverás a saber de mi…-el chico se soltó rápidamente de ella y salió corriendo del departamento dejando a la rubia triste, la chica tomo asiento en la sala llegando Serena a su encuentro abrazándola-

-Mina lo lamento mucho

-No Serena, él tiene razón, confió en alguien que no lo merecía, soy de lo peor…

-Mina, tú no tienes la culpa de que él se haya entregado por completo a la relación, si tu no sientes lo mismo por esa persona no es tu culpa, además no puedes forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres o sientes, Kamui no sabe eso porque como dijo jamás había amado, nunca conoció el amor hasta que se enamoro de ti, lamentablemente tu no sentías lo mismo pero tu error fue que un sabiendo que querías a Yaten aceptaste otra relación pensando que eso solucionaría tus problemas siendo que solo te complico mas. Mina lo lamento mucho pero creo que fue lo mejor, más ahora que sabes que Yaten no puede sacarte de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no sé si eso sea verdad, no conozco la versión de Yaten

-Y dime Mina ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-¿Sera porque me da vergüenza?

-Hay! ¿Que pudo haber pasado? ¿Un beso? Eso no es nada malo ni nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, mejor cuéntame- su cara de traviesa apareció- ¿que tal besa Yaten Kou? Se ve que es algo salvaje –comenzó a reír-

-Hay Serena, como te atreves a preguntar eso-decía sonrojada-

-Bueno, bueno ya no me cuentes

-Lo que ahora me preocupa es ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a Seiya?

-Creo que como tú dijiste, debemos esperar a que él se recupere por completo, creo que será la mejor forma.

-Gracias Serena, por estar aquí en estos momentos

-¡Hey! relax Mina, ¿para eso somos amigas o no?

-Tienes razón- ambas chicas se abrazaron-

-¿Ya me vas a decir que tal besa?

-¿No dejaras de preguntarme hasta que te diga verdad?

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Mientras Kamui salía devastado del edificio, estaba molesto, triste, arrepentido y desilusionado, amar a Mina fue lo peor que pudo haber cometido en su vida, odiaba ser traicionado y ella lo había hecho sin que él sospechara desde un principio. Camino por las calles de la ciudad encontrándose con miles de fans, pero él las ignoraba. Pronto llego al parque tomando asiento, observo como las miles de parejas que se daban cita en ese lugar se veían felices, eso lo hizo que se molestara mas y que la herida que le habían hecho volviera a doler, se levanto y continuo su camino, la verdad no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía una persona sin vida pero quien no se siente así después de una traición amorosa.

Camino varias horas hasta que…

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, al guardián de los Kou…

-Ehh?-volteo a mirar de quien se trataba- Que quieres uhmm… perdón pero no recuerdo tu nombre…

-No estamos para presentaciones, ahora si vamos a cobrarnos una a una lo que nos has hecho

-Pues menos plática y más acción-Kamui se concentro invocando su poder transformándose en el líder de la guardia real de Kinmoku, las agresoras también se transformaron- ¿qué quieres que arreglemos Uranus?

-¡El que por tu culpa haya resultado herida!

-Ese no es mi problema yo solo hice lo que debía hacer, proteger a mis príncipes.

-Pero eso no te justifica con que hayas dañado a nuestra compañera-Mars aparecía detrás de un árbol- por eso ahora viene la venganza.

-También por dejarnos encerradas en esa esfera-Júpiter aparecía junto con Mercury-¡eso no te lo perdonaremos!-ambas decían al mismo tiempo-

-¿Espero sepas pelear con cinco a la vez?-Neptune decía arrogantemente mientras las demás se disponían a atacar-

-No me queda otra opción o si-Kamui miro a todas y sonrió- ¡Esfera de energía! -Las chicas esquivaron el golpe-

-¡Tendrás que usar algo mejor que eso Kamui! Sabemos todos tus movimientos-Kamui miro sorprendido-

-¿Así que tuvieron que estudiar mis movimientos para lograr vencerme?-rio irónicamente-

-Bueno así que se diga que te estudiamos mucho pues la verdad no, pero eres predecible con tus movimientos- Kamui molesto observo a todas las chicas-

-¿Y que planean hacer conmigo?-pregunto con desinterés pues sabía bien que de esa no saldría-

-Veras, el matarte era una opción pero nuestro príncipe pidió que te lleváramos con vida

-¿Entonces me tomaran preso? já-bufo sarcásticamente-¿y qué esperan?-levanto sus manos tirando su espada a un lado suyo- soy de ustedes…-levanto las manos en señal de rendición-

-No, no es así de fácil-decía Uranus- nuestro príncipe dijo que te lleváramos con vida, mas nunca mencionó en qué estado irías… ¡Tierra tiembla!- el ataque iba directo al guardián pero este de un solo salto lo esquivo –

-¿Eso es todo Uranus? ¿Al parecer no me estudiaste muy bien que digamos o sí?

-Eres un tonto ¡Espada de Uranus elimina!

-¡Esfera de energía!- el poder de Kamui bloqueo al de Uranus pero no contaba con que Júpiter se colocaría detrás de él dándole una patada dejándolo noqueado-

-Pensé que leías los pensamientos-decía Júpiter al guardián desmayado-

-Vamos chicas debemos llevarlo ante Darien para que continuemos con el plan- y así las chicas desaparecieron con el guardia de Kinmoku-

Mientras en el departamento Kou dos de los hermanos mantenían una plática muy interesante, ¿cuál era? simplemente los sentimientos de Yaten hacia Mina si eran ciertos, el amor que él le tenía a la diosa del amor era muy grande y eso fue el producto de la discusión entre Nakuru, Kamui y él; inclusive el llevarse un golpe de parte de su guardián.

-¿Y que piensas hacer a partir de ahora Yaten?

-No lo sé, no creo que Mina me acepte después de todo lo que le dije, además ella tiene a Kamui así que no creo que lo deje por mi

-¿Y si fuera así que harías?

-Amarla como se debe…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero eso no será posible ya que ellos son felices juntos, así que lo único que puedo hacer es apartarme de ellos y dejarla ser feliz

-Por favor ¿dejarla ser feliz? ¿Eso es muy de Yate Kou? Si nunca se lo permitiste desde que esta con Kamui ¿que te hace querer cambiar de decisión?

-La he visto sufrir mucho, sé que es una buena amiga y…

-Y nada Yaten, eso no es muy tu estilo, estas mal, ahora que ya todos saben que amas a Mina porque no luchas por ella, ve con ella y pregúntale que siente por ti, estoy segurísimo que ella te ama también es solo que por su orgullo de ambos no los dejan ver mas allá, el amor que ambos tienen es puro nuestra madre lo dijo… busca tu otro extremo de tu hilo del destino-Yaten lo miro pensativo, Taiki tenía razón pero era difícil de llevar a cabo-

-Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que diré, ahora creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar- el chico se retiro dejando solo a Taiki-

Taiki se fue a la sala tomando asiento, comenzó a pensar que era lo que pasaría con sus hermanos a partir de ese momento, Yaten tendría que pensar bien en si se acerca o no a Mina, era más fácil su situación de ellos que la de Seiya quien aun no estaba completamente recuperado, hablar con Serena tendría que hacerlo ya que la rubia no se daría por vencida, pero su situación de él era aun mas difícil, Amy le había preguntado si la amaba y él no le había respondido ¿será a caso que si la ama?

Pasaron las horas y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad Taiki se había quedado dormido en el sillón de tanto pensar, pero algo lo había despertado.

-¿Nakuru? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las 11:00pm.

-¿Tan noche es?

-Sí, dormiste mucho

-Perdón pero estaba algo cansado, tal vez por el cristal que aun no se acostumbra a estar dentro de mi cuerpo, es mucho poder el que siento.

-Pero al menos te sientes bien, solo es la fatiga ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo es eso-miro a su guardiana mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos-¿Nakuru que piensas hacer?

-¿Que pienso hacer de qué?

-Con lo que sucedió con Yaten ¿qué piensas?

-Nada, seguiré mi vida como debe de ser, él no me quiere dentro de su vida y yo no puedo obligarlo, creo que sería lo mejor para ambos-bajo su mirada- ahora que Kamui sabe la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Yaten con Mina me imagino que comenzara a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Que es lo que crees que haga?

-Conociéndolo bien de seguro interrogo a Mina aunque… algo no tengo muy seguro…

-¿Qué es eso que no tienes tan seguro?

-¿Qué decisión tomara en su relación? Él es nuevo en esto de amar así que no sé qué es lo que haga al respeto, me parece que utilizara sus poderes por primera vez con ella- Taiki froto su mentón pensativo, sabía bien que Kamui jamás utilizaría sus poderes de esa forma pero ahora que no sabía como reaccionaria tal vez no dudaría en hacerlo-

-¿Entonces dejaras libre a Yaten?

-Si, así nos evitaremos problemas futuros.

-Si es lo mejor para ti espero y funcione.

-La chica miro por unos segundos a su príncipe- ¿Taiki puedo decirte algo?

-Vamos lo que sea…

-Espero que no te molestes ante mi decisión pero quisiera dejar la guardia real, ahora que lleguemos a Kinmoku quisiera comenzar de nuevo, hacer una nueva vida, tener un trabajo nuevo, alejarme de ustedes para así no ser un estorbo y para que cada vez que vea a Yaten no me sienta mal.

-De nuevo te repito si es tu decisión no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, aunque creo que tienes razón un cambio es bueno aveces.

-Gracias por entender, solo dejare a la nueva líder y me desapareceré de sus vidas.

-Gracias Nakuru, siempre fuiste una excelente guardiana.

-Claro que no- se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su habitación pero algo recordó que giro sobre sus talones mirando de nuevo a su príncipe- ¿Taiki? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cual es?

-¿Aun amas a Tomoyo?-el cantante miro hacia otro lado tratando de que la chica no viera su cara de impresión –

-Nakuru ¿Que es el amor?-pregunto sin responder la pregunta que le habían hecho-

-Pues es el mejor sentimiento que tiene el ser humano, aunque cuando te traicionan sientes que el mundo se termino para ti pero…

-No, no ya sé que es lo que se siente, pero en sí ¿qué es el amor?

-Algo muy hermoso, es como estar en las nubes sin importar lo que suceda a tu alrededor, es como si el tiempo no existiera aunque siempre se te hace muy corto…- decía la chica ilusionada-

-Pues eso mismo sentí por otra persona pero … Tomoyo se ha convertido en una excelente amiga para mí, puede ser que en un futuro se de algo más que una simple amistad…

-Taiki, piensa bien que es lo que quieres con ella, Tomoyo es una excelente amiga y no quisiera que saliera herida, por favor no la lastimes.

-Pierde cuidado Nakuru, no la lastimare.

-Bueno, me retiro me imagino que mañana partiremos de regreso a Kinmoku o no?

-Pues dependiendo de cómo este Seiya, además aun no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar mañana, no sé qué es lo que vaya a hacer Kamui…

-Y hablando de él, ¿no ha regresado?

-No y ahora que lo menciono ya me preocupo jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

-¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo?

-No lo creo, esperemos que este en algún lugar pensando sobre su problema con Mina.

-Si eso espero, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas me iré a dormir mientras.

-Si Nakuru pierde cuidado.

El cantante se quedo pensativo por un tiempo, después noto que eran casi la 1:00 am así que decidió ir a dormir, le preocupaba su guardián y esperaba que estuviera bien para que así partieran cuanto antes a su planeta, aunque aun había problemas pequeños pero deberían ser resueltos con rapidez y eso le correspondía a Yaten hacerlo. Se levanto de su asiento y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Mientras en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban todas las scouts reunidas con su príncipe.

-¿Y qué haremos con el guardián de los Kou?-preguntaba ansiosa Haruka-

-Debemos tener cuidado con él Haruka, se ve que no debemos tomarlo a la ligera.

-Eso ya lo sé Rei pero ¿qué haremos con él?

-Eso déjenmelo a mí Tenoh…

-¿Que harás con él Chiba?

-Pues lo mismo que con la princesa de la Luna…

-¿Espera un momento Darien? –respondía Amy- ¿quieres decir que si le hiciste algo a Serena?

-Tenía que hacerlo Amy, no podíamos permitir que por sus decisiones inmaduras la tierra y la galaxia entera peligrara.

-¿Que le hiciste?-preguntaba molesta-

-La hipnotice –decía sin el mínimo interés- ¿algún problema?

-¿Como que si hay problema? Claro que lo hay dime ¿la amas?

-¿Que tiene que ver si la amo o no?

-Oye ¿quieres decir que no la amas?-preguntaba Michiru-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?, el amor no lo es todo en esta vida-Todas miraron sorprendidas a Darien, el que él hablara de esa forma era algo raro, jamás lo habían escuchado hablar así del amor-

-No Darien, así no son las cosas, no podemos hacer eso a alguien que amamos, el obligarla a eso es de personas sin sentido

-Pero porque hablas de esa manera Amy, tu más que nadie estabas de acuerdo con que la trajéramos de vuelta a la tierra y la casáramos conmigo.

-Si Darien, lo sé, sé que actué de la peor manera, no es digno de una amiga, pero la verdad pensé que ella estaba confundida y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, ella en realidad ama a Seiya, él la hace feliz, la hace sonreír como jamás la hemos visto hacerlo y que mejor dejarlos ser felices a ambos, porque interponernos en su felicidad, nosotros no somos nadie para decirle u obligarla a hacer lo que ella no quiere, somos sus guardianas mas no sus dictadoras y eso es lo que hemos hecho-miro a Haruka- en especial tu con Darien, ambos han hecho cosas malas según para defender lo que hemos peleado desde hace tiempo, pero saben… están equivocados si creen que yo continuare con este tipo de comportamiento.

-¡Si te vas Amy estas fuera de las Scouts!-decía Darien molesto-

-Tú no tienes porque decirme si seguiré siendo o no Scout, eso le corresponde a mi Princesa mas no a ti-camino hacia la salida después antes de salir miro a sus amigas- chicas no hagan algo de lo que después puedan arrepentirse, no podemos presionar a nuestra princesa, se supone que ella es la que nos da las órdenes aquí mas no nosotros-diciendo eso salió sin mirarlas-

-Está loca, debemos hacer que el destino se cumpla-decía Haruka-

-No Haruka- respondía Michiru- nosotras no podemos obligarla, nuestra princesa debe ser la que nos de las ordenes, nosotras no podemos ir en contra de sus sentimientos…

-Michiru tu...

-A si es Haruka, estoy en contra de lo que están haciendo…

-Pero tú debes apoyarnos, sabias bien lo que estábamos haciendo y no dijiste nada…

-No Haruka, ya no al igual que Amy me di cuenta de que estamos mal en lo que le provocamos a la princesa, no es digno de una guardiana así que…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Michiru-respondía una vocecita-

-Gracias Hotaru.

-Esperen ustedes no pueden abandonarnos así como así, somos un equipo-respondía Rei-

-Lo lamento pero si ustedes quieren continuar con eso adelante, mientras con nosotras no cuenten, ahora entiendo que era lo que Mina decía, esto no es de amigas y me sorprende que tu Rei y tu Lita siendo las más cercanas a Serena se le hayan impuesto de esa forma, están mal pero muy mal-la chica tomo la mano de Hotaru preparándose para irse-

-No Michiru tu de aquí no te mueves-decía Darien tomándola de la mano-

-Suéltame Darien, no estoy bajo tus ordenes ni los de Haruka ni los de Rei, estoy bajo las ordenes de mi princesa, así que no debo dejar que tú me intimides

-Michiru debes apoyarnos-respondía Haruka-

-Eres una de mis guardianas, debemos luchar porque el futuro se cumpla, no debemos dejar que ese Seiya se salga con la suya.

-¿A eso le tienes miedo? ¿A que el futuro no se cumpla? Ó ¿tienes celos de que Serena haya encontrado a alguien más que la amara?

-¿De que hablas Michiru?

-De que estas celoso de que Serena ame a otra persona en vez de a ti, de que sea Seiya Kou la persona que la ama, de que es un ídolo ante la multitud de jóvenes y de que jamás pensaste que en el momento que tu decidiste desatender amorosamente a Serena ella se enamorara de alguien más …creíste que la tenias asegurada… pero te fallo pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien más cortejaba a Serena.

-Cállate-Darien levanto la mano intentando darle un golpe a Michiru pero Haruka lo detuvo-

-Calma Darien.

-Vaya el príncipe se enoja con facilidad, pero es la verdad Serena ya no te ama ella ama a Seiya Kou así que vete haciendo a la idea de con quién te vas a enfrentar ahora…

-No me vengas con esos pretextos, ahora te pareces a Mina, sabes si no quieres ayudarme con mi propósito está bien no lo hagas no te necesito, con mis guerreras es suficiente.

-¡Pues por mí está bien!-dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a Rei, Haruka y Lita con Darien. Todas se quedaron calladas, jamás pensaron que Michiru se pondría del lado de Serena y peor aun que Haruka no la siguiera ¿acaso ese sería el final de su amistad de ellas?-

-¿Y qué haremos con el prisionero?-preguntaba con interés Lita-

-Déjenmelo a mí, yo veré que hago con él, puede que sea de mucha ayuda con lo que planeo.

-Cuando tengas resultados nos informas mientras estaré reparando mi auto-Haruka salía sin esperar respuesta-

-¿Y ustedes que piensan de lo que sucedió?-preguntaba Darien-

-Darien nosotras te apoyaremos hasta el final-respondía Rei-

-Eso solo cuenta por ti pero… Lita ¿que dices tu al respecto?

-Ehh? Nada estaremos ahí para apoyarte-respondía sin interés-

-Espero que así sea-el chico dio la vuelta y se fue a donde tenían a Kamui-

-¿Lita estas dudando de lo que tenemos encomendado hacer?

-No lo sé Rei pero por primera vez estoy comenzando a confiar en Michiru, si te pones a pensar bien la situación lograrías entender bien que es lo que desea Serena.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, desde que Serena salió de la hipnosis que tenia de Darien se nos revelo como Princesa que es, nos dio órdenes y a mi ver fue digno de ella pero hasta ahora no se nos ha presentado, ¿no crees que sea porque en realidad no quiera nada con Darien?

-Que cosas dices Lita, ellos dos deben estar juntos ¿que no entiendes?

-Sí, si lo sé…olvida lo que dije-Rei la miro y se retiro dejándola sola-

Mientras Haruka se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado, le dolía que Michiru prefiriera darle la razón a su Princesa que a su Príncipe, sabía que Serena era una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda y el termino de princesa no le iba muy bien, aunque pensándolo bien si había cambiado últimamente, el día que les ordeno que la obedecieran había sido muy firme en sus palabras…pero… el día que la vio a lado de Seiya Kou era irreconocible, desprendía un resplandor digno de una Princesa, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, la felicidad que irradiaba era mucha ella… ella en verdad está enamorada de Seiya.

-¡Maldición!-decía golpeando el cofre del auto-porque demonios no lo vi, soy una estúpida! Ella lo ama a él y yo… yo no quise hacerle caso mi coraje y odio provoco todo esto…

La chica estaba furiosa y molesta consigo misma, sabía que le había fallado a su Princesa pero haría lo posible porque ella fuera feliz de nuevo.

Las semanas pasaron y la recuperación de Seiya iba mejorando, los chicos estaban contentos de que por fin faltara poco para que partieran a su planeta pero algo aun faltaba, Kamui no aparecía por ningún lado y eso ya era preocupante.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste a Mina?-decía Yaten-

-Sí, pero ella me dijo que desde el día que hubo el pleito contigo no lo volvió a ver.

-Es raro en Kamui que desaparezca así porque si-respondía Seiya-

-¿Que haremos entonces?-preguntaba Yaten-

-Pues seguir buscándolo, no debemos perder las esperanzas.

-Y porque no mejor nos vamos y lo dejamos aquí.

-Yaten estás loco-molesto Taiki se levanto indignado- ¿como te atreves a decir eso?

-Bueno es una simple opción pero si no quieren pues no hacemos nada de eso ok.

-Ya basta, debemos salir a buscarlo.

-Me parece genial, vaya Seiya hasta que piensas.

-Cállate Yaten que pienso más que tu enano de circo

-Mira niñito soy unos centímetros más pequeño que tú, son muy pocos así que en poco tiempo te alcanzare

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Bebiendo choco milk? ¿O comiendo el cereal del tigre Toño para que crezcas con garra?

-Pues sí, eso es lo que dicen los comerciales de esos productos o no?

-Hay Yaten solo tú crees esas tonterías.

-Ya cállense ustedes dos y mejor vayamos a buscar a Kamui.

Todos salieron a buscarlo, ya afuera todos se separaron intentando cubrir mejor la zona para así obtener un buen resultado. Yaten tomo el camino que iba al centro de la ciudad esperando encontrar al chico. Taiki tomo el camino hacia donde se encontraban todas las escuelas pasando por la preparatoria donde habían estudiado, se quedo frente a la puerta mirando y recordando viejos tiempos, de pronto miro como alguien que venía saliendo de la biblioteca se le hacía conocida.

-¿Amy? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Taiki? Nada bueno si, vine a leer un poco de poesía

-¿Pero aquí?

-Bueno es que me trae viejos recuerdos, por eso no puedo dejar de visitarla.

-¿Pero no sería mejor que los buscaras en internet?

-Para mí no es lo mismo, pierde el encanto, para mi abrir un libro es adentrarme e imaginarme que estoy viviendo lo que estoy leyendo, el olor a libro me gusta mucho así que por eso prefiero venir a una biblioteca

-Ya veo, sabes yo también pienso lo mismo...-ambos chicos se miraron por unos minutos-

-¿Y dime qué haces por aquí?

-Ha? Nada solo dando un paseo

-Ya veo… ¿no quieres ir a tomar un helado? Vayamos al parque

-Amy Mizuno ¿me estas invitando un helado?

-Bueno si es que no te molesta podríamos ir a comer uno.

-No, no me molesta está bien…vayamos

Ambos se dirigieron al parque más cercano, en el camino iban muy silenciosos, era algo incomodo para ellos ya que ambos tenían miles de cosas que expresarse. Llegaron a un puesto de helados y ordenaron, después tomaron asiento en una banca cercana mirando a la demás gente pasar.

Mientras Yaten aun caminaba por el centro de la ciudad sin encontrar a Kamui, las chicas lo miraban fascinadas algunas se le acercaban pero no tenían éxito en obtener una sonrisa o un autógrafo del cantante. Pronto llego a una tienda de joyas, se quedo mirándolas desde afuera admirando un anillo de oro blanco, no sabía porque pero le había encantado su brillo de aquella joya, se parecía mucho al brillo de cierta chica, agito su cabeza para sacar de su mente a esa persona, continuo con su camino pero algo lo hizo que regresara a comprar ese anillo que tanto le había gustado. Minutos después salió de la tienda pensando en su compra, no sabía exactamente porque había comprado esa joya, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos choco con alguien.

-Lo siento tanto estas bien-respondía por inercia el chico extendiendo su mano para que la persona la tomara para ayudarse a levantarse-

-Si eso creo-decía la chica levantándose tomando con fuerza la mano del chico, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Yaten?

-¿Mina?-decía impresionado el chico- lo siento ¿estas bien?

-Sí, pero…

-Mina los dejo solos estaré en el parque comiendo helado- respondía Serena, sin esperar respuesta camino con rapidez hacia el parque-

-No te lastimaste-preguntaba Yaten después de que se fue Serena-

-No, estoy bien pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno estoy buscando a mi guardián

-Es verdad, ¿a donde habrá ido?

-No lo sabemos y estamos preocupados porque debemos partir a nuestro planeta cuanto antes

-¿Entonces si se van? ¿No esperaran que Serena hable con Seiya?

-No, eso no debe pasar, ella complica más el estado de mi hermano así que la quiero lejos de él

-Y ¿a mí? ¿A mí también me quieres lejos de ti?

-Mina yo…-él chico no sabía que responder, él no quería que ella se alejara es mas la quería más cerca de él-

-Yaten, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Kamui? ¿En verdad sientes algo mas por mi?

-¿Y por qué demonios tuvo que decirte lo que yo sentía por ti?

-Porque él era mi novio y estaba celoso.

-Haber un momento, ¿cómo que "era" tu novio? ¿Que ya no andan juntos?

-No, desde ese día que me pregunto si yo sentía algo por ti decidió alejarse de mi…

-Y dime Mina… ¿sientes algo por mi?-la tomo de la mano-

-Yaten yo…

-¿Mina me amas como yo te amo a ti?

-¿Yaten tu me amas?

-Como no tienes idea…-el chico se acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura- no sabes lo mucho que te amo, siento que si no digo lo que pienso explotare en cualquier momento, tu eres lo mejor que he conocido en esta galaxia, sin ti mi mundo esta vacio siento que puedo morir si no te veo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos … -roso los labios de la chica con su dedo pulgar-tus labios… toda tu me encantas, me fascina tu forma de ser, siempre estas tan positiva en todo, jamás te dejas vencer eso es lo que te hace única… y la única mujer a quien yo quiero amar…

-¿Yaten hablas enserio?- la chica comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de felicidad-

-Sí, pero ahora dime ¿Tu también me amas así como yo?

-Claro que sí, pero yo te amo más de lo que puedes imaginarte- Yaten la miro sonriéndole, poco a poco fueron acercándose para fundirse en un beso de amor, un beso que ambos querían del otro, un beso que por fin era real y que no tuvieron que depender de un sueño para que se cumpliera-

-¿Mina quieres estar conmigo siempre?

-Si Yaten, siempre quiero estar a tu lado…

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte contigo, se que fui un verdadero tonto al tratarte como yo lo hice, sabía bien que te amaba pero mi orgullo no me dejaba ver mas allá de eso, ahora que te tengo en mis brazos jamás dejare que te alejes de mí, no te soltare nunca entendiste.

-Bueno Yaten entonces lo mismo va para ti, no quiero que jamás me dejes sola siempre quiero que estés a mi lado

-¡Oh! Mina voy a parecer chicle…

-No me importa que seas chicle, solo me importa que seas mi chicle de mora

-¿De mora? ¿Por qué de mora?

-Porque siempre que te enojas te pones morado –comenzó a reír- pero así me gustas

-Vayamos tras tu amiga

-¿Ya piensas perdonarla?

-No, pero eso no depende de mí, con eso de que siempre hacen lo que se les da su gana y nunca me dicen nada pienso que es mejor que me meta en mis propios asuntos.

-Me parece bien, pero vayamos a buscarla.

-Vamos –ambos se tomaron de las manos caminando hacia el parque sin percatarse de que alguien más los había visto-

Mientras Seiya continuaba caminando por todo el parque, el sol lo estaba acalorando demasiado así que decidió irse a comprar un helado encontrándose con Serena.

-¿Seiya?

-¿Bombón?

-¿Como estas?

-Bien...

-Seiya yo quisiera hablar contigo ¿crees que puedas escucharme unos minutos?

-No Serena, yo no quiero saber nada…

-Por favor Seiya, si mi historia no te convence juro que te dejare de molestar-el chico la miro por unos momentos dudoso de su respuesta, la chica solo espero ansiosa su respuesta mirándolo tiernamente-

-Está bien, ¿te parece si nos sentamos un rato y me cuentas que paso?

-Si-ambos se sentaron y Serena comenzó su relato- Siempre que he estado a tu lado me he sentido muy feliz, no sé que me hiciste para enamorarme de ti pero sea lo que hayas hecho no me importa porque si mi corazón me dice que debo amarte es por algo.

-Serena yo…

-Déjame terminar, ese día que Darien ataco te juro que no era yo la que tomaba la decisión de irme con él, no sé que me paso o que me hicieron para que yo me fuera con ellos, te juro que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió a partir de ese día, lo único que recuerdo es el momento en que Yaten y Taiki impidieron mi boda, ese día desperté de un trance, me sentía cansada, fatigada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no sé de qué se trataba pero en esos momentos me entere de que Darien me había hipnotizado haciendo lo que su voluntad quería, te juro que jamás me arrepentiría de amarte porque para mí eres el único, solo tú eres el que me importa en estos momentos, por eso me impuse ante mis guardianas, jamás regresaré con Darien yo no lo amo… es mas jamás lo he amado como lo hice contigo… espero me disculpes y entiendas lo que paso, yo nunca quise traicionarte nunca lo haría y lo sabes… por eso te jure que mi amor seria solo para ti…- la chica se quedo callada un momento esperando la reacción del cantante, el chico solo miro hacia el cielo guardando silencio-

-¿Serena sabes lo que es amar?

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-Respóndeme ¿sabes lo que es amar?

-Claro que lo sé, amar es lo más increíble que puede pasar, es el mejor sentimiento que podemos tener, amar es…

-Amar es entregarse por completo, es pensar en tres, en ella, en mi y en nosotros, es amar con todo y defectos, es el aire que respiro es la necesidad de querer mas y mas…-respondía mirando a la nada-

-¿Seiya tu me amas?

-¿Tu qué crees que pase en mi corazón?

-Pues no sé, aun no se me da el don de conocer lo que la otra persona sienta, pero…-guardo silencio un momento- pero si tú me amas al igual que yo quiere decir que en estos momentos estas sufriendo lo mismo que yo…

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Seiya!- aparecía Yaten gritándole- ¿que haces con ella?

-Yaten?-decía en reproche Mina-

-Lo lamento Mina pero mi hermano aun no puede tener enfrentamientos con ella.

-No pasa nada Yaten, es solo una plática como cualquier otra-miro a la pareja de arriba abajo- vaya por lo que veo ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron-ambos chicos se miraron entre sí sonrojándose-

-Ya cállate y vámonos –respondía Yaten-

-¿Seiya?-Serena le hablaba al cantante-

-Lo lamento Serena pero ahora mismo no puedo responderte… no puedo decirte con precisión que es lo que siento.

-¿Dejaste de amarme?

-Serena… lo siento-ambos hermanos se alejaron dejando a las rubias solas-

-Lo lamento mucho Serena.

-No Mina, él tiene razón, dime ¿quien estaría contento de que le hubieran roto el corazón y después le vinieran a pedir disculpas?

-Yo se que nadie pero debes entender que Seiya si te ama…

-No, eso se termino mi relación con Seiya jamás volverá.

-No digas eso Serena…

-¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? Si él no está dispuesto a perdonarme ¿Qué es lo que hago entonces?- su amiga la miro por un rato analizando a su princesa-

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces?

-Regresar con Darien y crear Tokio de Cristal.

-¡¿Estás loca? No se trata de que si te rechaza uno te consueles con el otro, Darien no te conviene, mira nada más lo que te hizo, ¿crees que obtener los sentimientos de las personas a la fuerza está bien? No Serena, si no eres feliz con él entonces ya vendrá otro, no debes darte por vencida…

-Pero yo solo quiero a Seiya.

-¿Ya ves? Entonces porque no mejor peleas por él en vez de que estés pensando incoherencias, ¿tú qué crees que haría Seiya si se entera que te quedaste con Darien? obvio pensaría que no lo amaste lo suficiente…- la chica tomo las manos de su amiga en señal de apoyo-Serena yo se que Seiya aun te ama, es solo que el chico esta lastimado además recuerda que los hombres son muy orgullosos así que hay que pelear con todas tus fuerzas para doblegarlo, no te dejara ya verás que no…

-Gracias Mina…

-De nada Serena, ¿para eso somos amigas o no?

-Tienes razón-ambas chicas se abrazaron- ahora vámonos que muero de hambre.

-Ok, vayamos a comer-ambas tomaron el camino hacia una cafetería, conversando de nada en especial ignorando lo que sucedía a sus alrededores se encontraron con alguien-

-Mina que sorpresa- decía fríamente la persona que las había encontrado-

-Eh?- la chica se sorprendió-

-¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara de sorprendida?¿Te da pena encontrarte conmigo? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿O soy la última persona que querías encontrarte?-ambas rubias lo miraron una sorprendida y la otra un poco temerosa a responder, se armo de valor y contesto-

-Nada de eso Kamui, que sorpresa ...

-¿Pero que saludo es ese Mina?

-¿Hola Kamui? ¿Que sorpresa?

-Aun así no me convences…-Mina miro a Serena por unos minutos, sabía que esa platica seria larga, aun estaban pendientes muchas cosas pero algo le daba temor para continuar con eso-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto secamente-

-Pues paseando como cualquier persona normal ó ¿que no puedo hacerlo?

-¿Sabías que tus príncipes te están buscando?

-¿Solo mis príncipes? – Se acerco mas a ella - ¿Y tu a caso no me buscaste?

-Claro que sí pero…

-¿Pero? –Preguntaba rápidamente, sonrió socarronamente- ¿No soy tan importante para ti verdad?

-Eso no es cierto Kamui, tú siempre serás importante para mí porque sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros yo aun así te quiero y me importa mucho lo que te suceda…

-¿Sabías que amar y querer no es lo mismo?

-¿De qué hablas?-decía confusa-

-De que tú me quieres y yo te amo…

-Kamui ya habíamos hablado de esto…

-No Mina, ya no me importa lo que digas… sabes por fin comprendí algo-Mina al ver que en realidad iba para largo la plática decidió mejor hablar con Serena-

-¿Serena porque no mejor te adelantas a la cafetería?

-¿Mina estás segura?

-Sí, ve no te preocupes- la chica intento retirarse-

-¡Espera Princesa de la Luna aun no término!

-¿Que quieres con ella Kamui? ¿No te basta conmigo?

-No Mina, el asunto ya no es solo contigo…-los ojos del chico adquirieron intensidad cambiando por completo de color…-

-Kamui que intentas?-el chico sonrió maliciosamente alertando a la chica- ¡Serena corre!- la chica intento seguir las ordenes de su amiga pero algo la detuvo-

-¡Esfera de energía!- el poder del guardián había atrapado por completo a Serena encerrándola como lo había hecho anteriormente con las scouts-No podrás escapar Princesita.

-¡Kamui que quieres con ella suéltala!

-No, son órdenes de mi príncipe así que debo cumplirlas…

-¿Príncipe?

-Sí, mi Príncipe me ordeno que atrapara a la princesa de la Luna…

-¡Suéltala!-la chica intento correr hacia donde estaba su amiga pero el chico se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente del brazo-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Suéltame Kamui que me estas lastimando!

-Te lastimo- apretó con más fuerza su mano contra el brazo de la chica- perdóname quieres, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte…- la miro furioso, sus ojos habían pasado de gris a amarillo, el mirarlo así daba temor –jamás quise lastimarte pero no creo que te lastime como tú lo hiciste conmigo ¿o sí?

-¡Kamui suéltame que me lastimas!

-Respóndeme algo Mina, tan solo responde ¿sentiste algo por mi? ¿O solo fue lastima?

-Kamui suéltame por favor- comenzó a llorar- nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte, si quieres vengarte de lo que te hice solo hazlo conmigo pero suelta a Serena…

-Te dije que mi deber era llevar ante mi príncipe a tu amiga así que por más que supliques no lo hare.

-¿Kamui?-decía en suplica- por favor… suéltanos… no hagas esto… tú no quieres hacerlo… aun te quiero pero solo como mi amigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya aceptaste a Yaten como tu nuevo novio? ¿Por fin pueden estar juntos no? Ya que al fin el estúpido de Kamui los dejo en paz…-miro furioso a la chica apretando más aun su mano-

-¡Kamui por favor suéltame!- el agarre que tenía el guardián sobre la chica la estaba dejando marcada-

-Regresa conmigo y tal vez te perdone- Mina miro hacia donde se encontraba Serena, la chica se encontraba siendo lastimada por la energía que desprendía la esfera, eran unos rayos los que la lastimaban, Mina debía actuar rápido si quería salvarla antes de que la esfera terminara con su vida-

-Si regreso contigo… ¿sueltas a Serena?-decía rogando-

-¿Que te hace pensar que haría eso?-él había leído la mente de la chica y Mina lo había descubierto-

-Kamui si aun me amas suéltala por favor… te juro que yo regreso contigo…

-¿Y tú crees que voy a creer semejante mentira? Mina por si lo olvidabas yo leo las mentes de las personas así que se lo que estas pensando en estos momentos, sé lo que sientes… tienes miedo de lo que yo les vaya a hacer…-Mina se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Kamui había utilizado sus poderes en ella, debía de ser cuidadosa en el siguiente golpe para que él chico cayera y las soltara-

-Kamui no puedes obligarme a amarte… eso no es posible además de que no es amor.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?-la chica afirmo con un movimiento -No, se acabo Mina si no eres mía no eres de nadie.

-¡Noooo! ¡Kamui!-los tres jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar gracias a los poderes del guardián, dejando solo a una testigo del suceso-

-Debo decirles a los chicos…

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿interesante? ¿de la patada? ¿ merezco que la Death note tenga mi nombre? ¿quien habrá sido la persona que vio que se llevaban a Mina y Serena? ¿En verdad Haruka entendió? <em>

_Sé que casi no actúa nuestro querido Seiya pero ya vendrá su momento solo esperenlo no las defraudare_

_Gracias a todas por sus Reviews llegamos a los 50 espero vengan mas. Ahora para el cumple de mi querido Seiya creare una historia donde lo haré feliz (aunque si eél estuviera conmigo siempre seria feliz jajaja) esperenla pronto espero les guste._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Sandy Kou_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todas, me alegro de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, gracias a todas por sus comentarios._

_Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

><p>Obligar a las personas a que hagan algo que ellas no quieren ¿es algo malo? ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de culpa? Después de todo él debía estar al lado de la Princesa de la Luna, ella era la que estaba mal al querer convertir sus sueños en realidad, que más quería si él era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Todo eso se lo preguntaba Darien sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la nada, la habitación estaba en penumbras, todo era silencio lo que le ayudaba a pensar más, él sabía que Serena se había impuesto ante él pero ella debe entender que ambos están unidos, unidos para siempre.<p>

-¿Darien te encuentras bien?-una delicada voz se escucho, Darien no miro quien era pero con solo escucharla sabía de quien se trataba-

-¿Porque lo preguntas Rei?

-Te noto algo distante, pensativo e inclusive molesto.

-Rei ¿alguna vez has amado hasta querer explotar?

-Sí, ¿porque la pregunta?

-¿Esa persona te corresponde?

-No, lamentablemente no me corresponde, a decir verdad no sabe de mis sentimientos por él…

-¿Y porque jamás se lo has hecho saber?

-Porque él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar…

-¿Y alguna vez pensaste que esa persona quisiera saber si la amabas? tal vez no le eras tan indiferente.

-No, porque si yo decía mis sentimientos podría poner en peligro el futuro…-Darien la miro anonadado ¿a caso hablaba de él?-

-Rei a caso estas…

-Disculpe príncipe las prisioneras están en el sótano tal y como usted ordeno-Kamui ingresaba a la habitación percatándose de Rei-

-Yo mejor me retiro-Rei salió sin decir nada mas, Darien observo como ella desaparecía para después continuar con Kamui-

-Gracias Kamui, eso sí es eficiencia no lo que las tontas scouts hacían.

-Sabe que solo vivo para servirle, además si fallo usted estaría molesto conmigo.

-Si tienes razón –Darien miro al guardián- ¿Kamui está mal lo que estoy haciendo?

-No entiendo ¿de qué me está hablando?-preguntaba dudoso-

-Obligar a la princesa de la Luna a amarme…

-Yo no puedo decir si está bien o no lo que está haciendo, solo sigo sus órdenes además aunque yo quisiera aconsejarlo en el amor, es difícil ya que yo jamás me había enamorado.

-¿Y Mina que es?

-Mina fue mi primer amor, no lo niego pero lo que me hizo me hace sentir rabia por traicionarme, el amor duele y mucho.

-¿También la trajiste a ella verdad?

-Como usted lo ordeno

-Bueno, después pensare que hacer con ella mientras me interesaría mucho ver a Serena a solas…

-Iré por ella inmediatamente-Kamui salió dejando a solas a Darien-

-¿En verdad está bien lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque tengo este sentimiento de culpabilidad? Debería estar feliz de que puedo lograr convencerla de que se quede a mi lado… ¿Serena porque dejaste de amarme?-el príncipe comenzó a pensar en qué momento Serena había cambiado por completo, cuando termino la pelea de Sailor Galaxia y las Star Lights habían vuelto a su planeta Serena no había sido la misma desde aquella despedida en la azotea de la preparatoria, su mirada era de tristeza… pero entonces si ella estaba triste por la partida de Seiya ¿Por qué le pregunto si la amaba? ¿Porque si ella ya no lo amaba le pregunto eso? hubiera sido más fácil terminar la relación desde ese momento, tal vez lo hubiera podido asimilar con el tiempo sin necesitar de desatar una guerra entre Kinmoku y el planeta Tierra. ¿Quién era el culpable de todo esto? ¿Ella... o él? Sería lo mejor olvidarse de todo eso y continuar con su vida, si lo hizo la vez que salió de viaje teniendo una aventura con una chica que conoció en el hotel donde se hospedaba, porque no hacerlo de nuevo pero sin remordimientos. Tal vez lo mejor sería continuar su camino solo, enamorarse de alguien de quien no estaba destinado a hacerlo, conocerla y tal vez encontrar a su chica ideal, alguien que no llore cuando se le terminen los dulces, que sea madura e inteligente.

Mientras Kamui se dirigía a buscar a Serena, se encontró con Lita y Rei a quienes ignoro por completo, continuo su camino hacia al sótano encontrándose a Serena llorando y a Mina sentada en un rincón molesta.

-Serena-le hablo a la chica- Vamos mi príncipe te espera…

-¿Que es lo que quiere?-decía sin mirar al guardián-

-Eso es algo que ni yo sé, así que date prisa, límpiate esas lagrimas y vámonos.

-¿Que es lo que quiere Darien con ella?-pregunto Mina-

-Eso no te incumbe Mina…

-Claro que me incumbe porque ella es mi princesa, recuérdalo muy bien…

-Y jamás se me olvidara.- se acerco a Serena tomándola del brazo, la miro molesto observo que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, busco en su bolso del pantalón sacando un pañuelo y extendiéndoselo a la rubia, Serena lo acepto dudosamente aunque le parecía un lindo detalle por parte del guardian- vamos que no debemos hacerlo esperar-la tomo del brazo obligándola a salir-

-Yo la llevare Kamui…

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto a la persona que se había encontrado-

-Lo que escuchaste, yo llevare a la princesa ante Chiba…

-Haber Tenoh, por si no lo sabías yo soy el que está a cargo de todo esto, yo soy el que llevara a Serena con Darien y si no te parece ni modo, eso te pasa por ser ineficiente.

-Haber guardiancito de porquería, ella es mi princesa y por lo tanto yo tengo el derecho de llevarla a Chiba, de ahí en fuera puedes hacer lo que quieras con su guardiana pero a la princesa no la tocas-Kamui fulmino a Haruka, sonrió sarcásticamente soltando a Serena y entregándola a su guardiana-

-Está bien Tenoh, llévatela –lo miro con indiferencia- además creo que es lo único que puedes hacer bien, ya que jamás pudiste vencer a los Kou.

-¿Que no se te olvide Kamui quien te capturo?

-No Tenoh, nunca se me olvidara siempre tendré en mi mente aquella vez que me capturaron entre todas…-miro de forma sátira a la guardiana- porque tu sola nunca pudiste conmigo además fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho en tu vida, hacer que recapacitara para servirle a Darien-Haruka abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero nada logro salir de ella. Tomo a Serena del brazo y salió del sótano pensando si era verdad lo que había dicho el guardián ¿en verdad le seria leal a Darien? mientras Kamui se quedaba solo con Mina, está solo lo miraba temerosa-

-¿Que me vas a hacer Kamui?

-Nada Mina, ¿acaso debería hacerte algo?

-Intento pensar que no lo harás…

-Mina, jamás te haría daño, porque aunque me hayas traicionado aun te amo.

-¿Aun me amas? –negó con un movimiento-Si me amaras no harías esto.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Capturarlas y traerlas ante el príncipe Darien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo? Déjame ser feliz e inténtalo ser tu también.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, dime Mina ¿alguna vez te han traicionado en el amor?

-Si-lo miro fijamente-una vez ame a alguien, lo ame como no tienes idea pero… pero él amaba a mi amiga…-Kamui miro a Mina, se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos, acaricio sus muñecas percatándose del moretón que le había ocasionado la vez que las capturo, coloco su palma de la mano en el lugar donde estaba la magulladura, cerro sus ojos concentrando su energía para eliminar cualquier rastro de la marca que le había provocado, la chica se sorprendió sonriéndole al chico- ¿Kamui porque actúas así? –Le hablo dulcemente- Tú no eres malo…-el guardián se aparto rápido de ella-

-Son órdenes, no puedo negarme a lo que él me pide.

-Pero él no es tu príncipe, tus príncipes son los Kou ¿a caso lo has olvidado?

-Ellos son mis enemigos, yo no debo servir a ellos.

-¿Kamui?-lo miro sorprendida- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada Mina, simplemente cumplo con lo que me han asignado.

Mina miro al guardián analizando cada expresión de él, algo estaba mal, tal vez Darien había utilizado sus poderes en Kamui para que lo obedeciera pero ¿tan bajo había caído? Jamás pensó que Kamui traicionara a sus príncipes de esa forma, así que la opción de que lo habían hipnotizado estaba más que acertada. La chica comenzaba a idear una forma de que él guardián regresara a su antigua forma de ser, también ideaba la manera de salir de ese lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Mientras de camino a la habitación de Darien, Haruka llevaba del brazo a Serena, ambos iban en silencio pero la sailor del viento hacia que su molestia resaltara.

-Haruka ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Lo siento cabeza de bombón pero son ordenes del príncipe.

-Pero tú no le debes lealtad a él, ¡me la debes a mí! No tienes porque obedecerlo.

-¡No Serena!-grito- tú debes entender que esto es por el bienestar del planeta, debemos cumplir el futuro por el que tanto peleamos, debemos hacerlo por Rini.

-¡Ya basta!- de un jalón se soltó del amarre de Haruka- Ustedes no entienden de felicidad, no puedo creer que se dicen llamar mis amigas si son tan egoístas con mi propia felicidad.

-No Serena, ¡tu felicidad esta con Darien, mas no con ese Kou!

-Pues para tu información Haruka, Seiya ya no quiere saber nada de mí, así que de él no tienes de que preocuparte porque ya no estará a mi lado y es por su culpa de ustedes, así que ahora buscaré mi felicidad por otro lado.

-¡No!-hablo con voz clara y firme- ¿Serena porque ya no amas a Darien? ¿Que te hizo para que dejaras de amarlo?

-Haruka, él y yo no somos compatibles, si yo digo negro él dice blanco, si yo quiero helado él prefiere un café, es por la edad que tenemos, la diferencia es mucha además…

-¿Qué?

-Yo sabía desde un principio que él no sentía amor por mí, sabía que él estaba conmigo más que nada por lo que el destino nos tiene preparados, jamás se enamoro de Serena Tsukino, siempre fue de la princesa de la Luna, desde que nos conocimos jamás me hablo cariñosamente, siempre diciéndome cabeza de chorlito, no me duele porque sé que tal vez lo era, pero cuando yo conocí a Seiya me hablo como un amigo, mas nunca me insulto.

-¿Quieres decir que el que te dijera Bombón no era desagradable para ti? ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?

-Lo acepte por la misma razón que acepte que tú me dijeras cabeza de bombón, son mis amigos pero el que él se haya ganado mi corazón fue otra cosa.

-Serena no sé qué decirte…

-Haruka-llegaba Rei- ¿por qué no te apresuras en llevar a Serena con Darien?

-¡A eso voy Rei!-molesta por la interrupción de Rei continuo con su camino-

-Vaya Serena, ¿aun continuas rechazando tu destino?-hablo cuando ambos ya le habían dado la espalda-

-¿Por qué haces esto Rei?-respondía sin mirarla-

-Ya te lo dije-sonrió maliciosamente- es algo que deben cumplir tu y Darien, es por lo que tanto peleamos.

-Ya Rei, debo llevar a Serena con Darien- Haruka la tomo del brazo y continúo su camino dejando a Rei sola-

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué ya no lo amas?-hablo e voz baja la sailor del fuego- ¿es tan malo vivir con Darien?

Mientras Serena iba pensando en silencio, no sabía que le esperaba estar frente a Darien, sabía que él podría volver a ocupar sus poderes en ella así que debía estar preparada para todo. Llegaron a la habitación abriendo Haruka de golpe la puerta.

-Chiba… aquí esta Serena-Darien no se movió de donde estaba, se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta mirando a través de la ventana-

-¿Porque la traes tu Haruka? –Decía sin mirarlos- ¿A caso no le dije a Kamui que la trajera él?

-Lo sé pero estaba demorando mucho, además está con Mina ya sabes perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡já! ¿Aun la ama verdad?

-No sé que responderte Darien…-el aludido volteo mirando a Serena con una sonrisa-

-Bueno como sea, lo que haga con ella no me importa, ahora lo importante-se acerco a la rubia- eres tu-la tomo por el mentón-

-¿Que quieres conmigo?-decía retadoramente-

-Vaya Serena, jamás me habías hablado de esa forma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Retírate Tenoh-ordenaba sin mirarla-

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo malo Darien o si no te las veras conmigo… sea como sea ella aun es mi princesa…

-No te pregunte cual era tu opinión, te estoy ordenando que te vayas de aquí –volteo furioso-¿Qué parte no entendiste?

-No me amenaces Darien, que soy capaz de todo.

-No te pregunte-sonrió socarronamente- ve a arreglar tu auto- Haruka miro por última vez a Serena y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, al cerrar la puerta tras ella se maldijo internamente retirándose de ahí-

-Bien Serena, toma asiento ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

-Mejor vayamos al punto Darien ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

-Hablemos…-Darien acerco una silla a la rubia, se alejo de ella y tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama-hablemos del futuro, del porque no estamos juntos y… en que falle.-Serena miro sorprendida a Darien, sabía que sería la plática más dolorosa y larga que jamás pensó tener en su vida-

Los chicos regresaban de su búsqueda del guardián, hambrientos decidieron ordenar algo de pizza, sus guardianas no se encontraban en ese momento, al parecer habían ido de compras.

-Ya en serio Taiki ¿Qué hacías con Ami en el parque?

-Ya te dije que comiendo un helado, ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo?

-Bueno es que se me hace totalmente raro que solo estén comiendo un helado ustedes, sabiendo bien que ella quiere algo más de ti que un simple helado-la mirada picara de Yaten se clavo en medio de los ojos de Taiki-

-Son suposiciones tuyas…- respondía el castaño-

-Ya, ya haber cambiando de tema, Yaten ¿qué hacías con Mina de la mano?-Preguntaba Seiya-

-Bueno tenía la mano a Mina porque le dolía un poco…

-Eso no es verdad- agregaba Seiya-tu dijiste…- se quedo pensando- momento tu no dijiste nada ¿o sí?- el joven se tomo con ambas manos la cabeza-

-¿Seiya te sientes bien?

-No, no se me siento… mareado…

-Es que no debiste haber salido tan rápido, tu estado aun es delicado.

-Ya, ya no comiencen a regañarme, yo intento ayudarles ya que cada vez que estoy en cama me aburro, parezco prisionero, no me dejan hacer nada…

-¿Por qué crees que lo hacemos?

-Bueno creo yo que es para molestar… ¿o no? Han de ser mis verdugos…

-¡No Seiya tonto!-exclamo Taiki-es por tu bien mas no por estar molestando.

-Bueno, bueno ya olvídalo.

-Ya chicos no peleen, mejor...

-¡Hola ya llegamos!-comentaba Meiling quien venía llegando con las demás guardianas- ¿y bien?-preguntaba-¿encontraron a Kamui?

-No Meiling, aun no sabemos nada de él-respondía Yaten-

-¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer?-Tomoyo preguntaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a un lado de Taiki- no podemos partir sin él.

-¿Lo se Tomoyo pero que hacemos?

-De seguro ya partió de vuelta a nuestro planeta… Kamui no estaría perdido por tanto tiempo.

-No lo creo Nakuru- agregaba Meiling- Kamui es muy responsable para dejar aquí solos a sus príncipes, él sería incapaz de hacerlo.

-Bueno si es que aun me cataloga como su príncipe-cruzándose de brazos miro a su hermano, Yaten estaba aun molesto por el altercado que tuvo con su guardián, Seiya mientras observaba la situación no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía aun débil pero eso no podía decírselo a su hermanos porque eran capaz de encerrarlo en su habitación así que era preferible quedarse callado aguantando sus dolencias; después de unos minutos sonó el timbre-Debe ser la pizza que encargo Taiki.

-Yo iré a abrir- Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla lo que vieron sus ojos la dejo asombrada, sabía bien quien era esa persona, ya antes la había visto en fotografías que Taiki tenía en su habitación de Kinmoku, también la había visto en la pelea que se desato en su planeta aunque lucia muy diferente sin su traje de scout- ¿que deseas?-decía con molestia-

-Hola ¿esta Taiki o Yaten?

-¿Para que los quieres?-pregunto de mala gana-

-Necesito hablar con ellos, es urgente…

-¿Tomoyo quien es?- Taiki se acerco a la puerta mirando a Ami sorprendido de que ella lo visitara-¿Ami? ¿Qué sucede?

-Serena y Mina… Taiki tu guardián se las llevo.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible-confundido hablo-

-Yo lo vi Taiki, vi como encerró a Serena en su esfera y hablaba con Mina… y después… después se las llevo…-la chica comenzó a llorar-

-Calma Ami, haber – el chico se hizo a un lado para que pasara la peli azul obligándola a sentarse en el sillón-¿a qué hora fue eso?

-¿Que sucede? -decía Yaten que regresaba de la cocina-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntaba con enfado-

-¿Donde está Seiya?-Taiki pregunto-

-Se fue a su habitación -respondía Nakuru-

-Es lo mejor…

-¿Como que es lo mejor? Responde Taiki ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Calma Yaten, deja que Ami nos cuente que paso...

-¿Cómo?-la mirada de Yaten cambio a una de preocupación- ¿qué paso? ¿De qué hablan?

-Su guardián se llevo a Mina y Serena de prisioneras… no sé porque lo hizo…-comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

-¿Cómo que Kamui se llevo a las chicas de prisioneras? ¿Nos estas tomando el pelo verdad Ami?

-No, nada de eso Yaten yo…

-Como sabemos que nos dices la verdad, hace poco tú estabas de lado de tu príncipe ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa todo esto?-preguntaba Meiling-

-No es una trampa-levanto su rostro mirando al menor de los cantantes-Yo ya no estoy al servicio de Darien, jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de caer tan bajo por el amor de Serena… nunca pensé que la hipnotizara para obligarla a casarse con él

-¿Qué?-ambos Kou dijeron al unisonó-

-Entonces ¿quiere decir que en verdad Darien utilizo sus poderes en Serena?

-Sí, él lo hizo para que ella aceptara, al parecer nadie lo sabia hasta apenas hace poco que lo confeso frente a todas, al no estar yo de acuerdo Darien se puso loco así que decidí mejor no continuar a su lado, al parecer no fui la única porque después me llamo Michiru diciendo que ella junto con Hotaru habían abandonado a Haruka, Lita y Rei.

-¿Y Setsuna? ¿Qué es de ella?

-A ella no la hemos visto desde que se marcho a cuidar las puertas del tiempo, al parecer no sabe nada o si lo sabe no quiere interferir a las ordenes de su príncipe.

-Ami tienes alguna idea de a donde pudieron llevarse a Mina y Serena

-¿Quién se llevo a Bombón?-Seiya aparecía en la habitación, todos lo miraron sorprendidos-¡respondan! ¿Qué paso con Bombón?

-Seiya es mejor que descanses- Taiki se había levantado para tratar de ayudar a que su hermano regresara a su habitación-

-No Taiki, quiero saber ¿qué paso con Bombón? Así que es mejor que comiencen a responderme…-Seiya se acerco un poco más para mirar mejor a la chica prosiguiendo-Ami ¿le sucedió algo malo a Bombón?

-Seiya yo…

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ella por una vez en la vida Seiya?-Yaten hablaba molesto- ya deja de pensar en ella y preocúpate por ti…

-Mira Yaten si yo no hago eso es porque aun la amo, es imposible sacarla de mi mente, aunque ella me haya hecho daño no puedo dejarla de amar

-Yaten, sabemos que Serena no actuó en voluntad propia, sabemos que fue manipulada por Darien…-respondía Taiki-

-¿Qué? ¿A que se refieren con que fue manipulada por Darien? ¿Qué le hizo ese tipo a Bombón?

-Calma Seiya, porque no tomas asiento y así te explicamos- de mala gana Seiya obedeció a su hermano mayor mirándolos con insistencia-y bien, ya estoy sentado ahora si díganme ¿Qué paso con Bombón?

-Seiya no estamos seguros que sea lo que está pasando pero…-Taiki froto con una mano su sien- al parecer Kamui tomo por prisioneras a Mina y Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud.

-Puede ser por venganza en mi contra-agregaba Yaten-

-¿Por qué venganza Yaten? ¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntaba Seiya, Yaten guardo silencio mirando hacia otro lado, Nakuru suspiro molesta mientras los demás observaban a Seiya quien se comenzaba a impacientarse por una respuesta- Y bien Yaten ¿Qué paso?

-¡Bueno ya!-resoplo molesto- le confesé que sentía algo mas por Mina- todos lo miraron, Seiya se acerco mas a él mirándolo a los ojos-

-En todo caso de que sea eso ¿Por qué se llevo a Bombón? Ese no es pretexto para que él actuara de esa forma, es mas se me hace imposible que él haya hecho eso…

-Yo tengo la respuesta Seiya.

-¿Cuál es Ami?

-Nosotras capturamos a Kamui…-las miradas se posaron rápido en la chica- eso paso antes de que yo abandonara a Darien, así que no se qué fue lo que le haya hecho a su guardián, tengo una leve idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pienso que pudo haberle pasado lo mismo que a Serena pero no estoy segura totalmente.

-¿Pero porque lo capturaron?-preguntaba Taiki-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Haruka comenzó a estudiar quien era el que ayudaba salir a ustedes victoriosos en las batallas que hemos tenido, así que cuando se dio cuenta de que Kamui era su mejor guardián y él que siempre los protegía pues se decidió tomarlo por prisionero pero…-la chica guardó silencio-

-¿Pero qué Ami?-Taiki se acerco mas a la chica preguntándole con sumo interés, Tomoyo noto esa acción lo que le hizo molestarse un poco-

-Si solo vendrás a relatar por partes tu historia te aconsejo que mejor regreses otro día-Tomoyo había hablado cruzándose de brazos-

-Lo lamento mucho pero es que estoy analizando la situación.

-¡Analizando la situación!-Gritaba Tomoyo- eso debiste haber pensado antes de haber cometido el error de capturar a Kamui, si ustedes no hubieran hecho eso nosotros estaríamos ahora en nuestro planeta, no es nada agradable estar aquí sin ser bien recibidos… todo lo que está pasando es gracias a la ustedes…

-Tomoyo cálmate-Seiya intentaba tranquilizar a su guardiana- realmente concuerdo contigo, la verdad me es difícil de creer que Kamui haya hecho eso, se supone que está de nuestro lado ¿Por qué actuó así?

-Entonces Ami ¿quieres tratar de decirnos que Kamui está bajo el poder de Darien?-agregaba Yaten dubitativo-

-Bueno es la idea que tengo –respondía temerosa la chica-

-¿Donde podemos encontrar a Darien?

-Están en la casa de Haruka a las afueras de la ciudad…

-Debemos ir rápido-Seiya se levanto de golpe lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio ya que aun no se reponía del todo-

-¡No Seiya tu no vas! Debes guardar reposo-advirtió Yaten-

-¡No Yaten, Bombón está en peligro y yo debo salvarla!

-¡No! ¡Ya bastante ha pasado con el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de ella, siempre termina traicionándote y tú de tonto buscándola como perro!

-Yaten cálmate, no le hables así a Seiya..

-No Taiki, ya fue suficiente que siempre Seiya vaya al rescate de esa niña, esa niña que siempre le esta ocasionando problemas y que no lo ama.

-¿Entonces a que vas tú Yaten? ¿A rescatar a Mina?-Nakuru miro a Yaten, jamás pensó que él actuara de esa forma tan rápidamente, no tenían mucho tiempo de que su relación había terminado y ¿él ya estaba con ella?-¡responde!-dijo Seiya-

-¿Ya eres su novio?-la voz de Nakuru se escuchaba triste, aunque hablo en voz baja él cantante más pequeño la había logrado escuchar-

-Nakuru no empecemos…

-Respóndeme ¿es tan difícil decir sí Nakuru, Mina ya es mi novia?

-Es algo que no te incumbe Nakuru…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas que actuare de la misma forma que Kamui?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Por qué crees que Kamui está así? ¿Tú crees que Kamui se llevo a Mina solo porque si?-comenzó a reír burlonamente- hay Yaten, a veces eres tan tonto.

-Fíjate como me estás hablando Nakuru…

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me amenazaras como a Kamui?

-Da igual como quieras tomarlo, es más me importa un bledo lo que pienses de mi ahora.

-Pero yo sé que te importa saber porque dije eso…-Yaten cerró sus puños molesto, Nakuru lo conocía a la perfección, pero no podía dejar que ella descubriera su interés por saber la verdad-

-Da igual lo que sepas, a mi no me interesa saber ya nada de ti.

-¡Muy digno de Yaten Kou!-molesta miro a Yaten esperando alguna respuesta-

-Nakuru si dejaras de hablar por hablar créeme que nos llevaríamos bien.

-A mi ya no me interesa llevarme bien contigo Yaten, me da igual lo que pienses, hablo porque aun estoy molesta contigo y si puedo torturarte de esa forma continuare haciéndolo, sabes bien que soy muy vengativa-Yaten iba a contestar pero Seiya lo interrumpió-

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-la mirada de él denotaba molestia- No puedo creer que precisamente en estos momentos de crisis aun continúen peleando, por favor si no se aman y ya no son nada solo diríjanse como lo que son: príncipe-guardiana.

-Seiya tiene razón chicos, debemos pensar en la manera en traer de vuelta a Kamui, sabemos donde están, el problema será como rescatarlos.-Taiki miro a Ami- ¿Nos ayudaras?

-Claro que si Taiki, esto también es mi culpa por permitir que Darien llegue tan lejos, así que cuenten conmigo- sonrió-

-Debemos idear un plan…

-Nada de planes Taiki, debemos ir a donde ellos están y rescatar a Bombón con Mina y Kamui.

-¡No Seiya!-la voz firme y fuerte de Taiki resonó en toda la habitación- Tú no puedes salir en ese estado, debes permanecer en reposo.

-Nada de eso Taiki, déjame ir…

-No Seiya

Seiya miro a su hermano por última vez después se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación, todos observaron cómo se retiraba guardando silencio. Necesitaban pensar como llegar a donde se encontraba Darien y darle en definitiva un fin a todo eso.

Mientras Kamui había llevado algo de agua a Mina, aun no decían nada de lo sucedido, Kamui permanecía serio pero sin dejar de preocuparse por la rubia.

-¿Podrías dejar de cuidara? Parece como si estuviera herida y no es así-Kamui volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado mirándola con desgano-

-¿Ahora qué quieres Haruka?

-Necesitamos hablar…

-¿Tú y yo? –Comenzó a reír- no Haruka, yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

-No te estoy preguntando, así que vamos a fuera, debemos hablar mucho-Haruka salió dejando a Kamui pensativo, después de un momento miro a Mina sonriéndole dio media vuelta y salió dejándola sola cerrando la puerta con llave, camino por la estancia de la casa hasta salir al jardín, ahí ya se encontraba Haruka cruzada de brazos-Vaya hasta que te dignas en venir.

-¿Que quieres Haruka?

-¿En verdad le eres leal a Darien?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-respondía, ambos se encontraban a unos cuantos metros alejados del otro-

-La verdad te me haces tan falso, es imposible que hayas traicionado a los Kou por estar con Darien, hay algo que no está muy claro en todo esto…

-¿Te sientes amenazada? –Soltó una risa- ¿La sailor del viento se siente amenazada?

-¡Claro que no!-la voz fuerte de Haruka demostraba enojo- simplemente no creo que tu un simple guardián haya traicionado a sus príncipes.

-Bueno Haruka, si tu no me crees es tu problema mas no mío, así que si no tienes algo importante que decirme mejor me retiro.

-¿Tienes miedo de que descubra tus verdaderas intenciones?-decía rápidamente-

-No es eso, a decir verdad me aburres, escuchar tu voz me es tan molesto-se cruzo de brazos sonriendo - ¿por qué no eres más femenina Haruka? ¿Te da miedo enamorarte de un chico?-decía burlonamente mientras una de sus manos la pasaba por su cabellera-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Tú no sabes nada.

-¿Nada de qué?

-Olvídalo, eres muy estúpido para que lo sepas…

-Ya en verdad Haruka ¿Por qué eres así de anti femenina?

-¿No tengo por qué contestarte o sí?

-Bueno, tú si quieres que yo te conteste ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?-se cruzo de brazos-

-Olvídalo-Haruka intento retirarse pero Kamui la tomo del brazo impidiendo su partida-

-¿A dónde crees que vas Haruka?

-Si no quitas tus manos de mi brazo juro que te hare pagar esto…

-¿Crees que me intimidas?-comenzó a reír- Hay Haruka, eres muy graciosa…

-¡Suéltame Kamui!

-No, ahora si vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de mí? ¿Qué sea más fuerte que tú?-Haruka lo fulmino con la mirada, de un jalón se soltó de su amarre, se aparto de él dándole la espalda- Muy típico de ti Haruka, siempre escapando del más fuerte-Haruka sonrió secamente para después transformarse en Sailor Uranus-

-Te reto a ti Kamui a un duelo, si me vences aceptare que eres mejor que yo, pero si te venzo debes admitir que yo soy mejor que tu y me servirás al igual que a Darien –Kamui miro a Haruka un poco molesto-

-Está bien, acepto tu reto pero con una última condición…

-¿Cuál?

-No me hago responsable del daño que pueda ocasionarte.

-Lo mismo digo ¡Espada de Uranus elimina!-Uranus corría hacia Kamui para intentar dar el primer golpe a lo que el joven esquivo de inmediato-

-Si quieres ganarme debes utilizar mejor la cabeza en vez de utilizar esa espada oxidada que tienes.

-¡Mi espada no está oxidada! Es solo que tú te mueves y no dejas que te hiera con ella-volvió a correr hacia él-

-Siempre las mismas técnicas de combate-decía al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el golpe y contraatacaba logrando que Uranus perdiera su espada y cayera al piso- terminaste de intentar uhmm como se dice ¿lastimarme?

-Aun no termino- Uranus se levanto y corrió a atacarlo logrando darle un puñetazo en el estomago al joven-

-¿Terminaste?-decía sonriendo aun teniendo el puño de la chica estampado en su estomago, al ver que no contestaba él continuo- está bien ¡ahora es mi turno!-Kamui lanzo lejos a Haruka de un golpe provocando que chocara con el árbol que se encontraba ahí, ella se incorporo sorprendida dándose cuenta de que Kamui ya estaba de nuevo a su lado-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntaba anonadada-

-¿Sorprendida?-preguntaba socarronamente-

-¿Qué diablos eres?

-Si te lo dijera Haruka nunca me lo creerías-Kamui intento dar un último golpe pero Rei se lo impidió-

-¡Detente!-se acerco rápido a Haruka-¿Por qué no pueden estar sin pelear ustedes dos un momento?

-Tu compañera que no puede verme solo porque enseguida intenta retarme…-Kamui se retiro del lugar dejándolas solas-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Haruka?

-Comprobando que es en realidad Kamui…

-¿Como que es en realidad?

-Él no es humano…

-Claro que no lo es Haruka, es Kinmokiano y ellos tienen diferentes poderes a los de nosotras…

-Aun así cuando ellos pelearon contra Galaxia no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, así que no me explico que paso…

-Haruka deja de buscar respuestas que jamás encontraras-Rei ayudo a levantarse a la chica-

Haruka aun se encontraba sorprendida por los movimientos del guardián, jamás había visto a alguien que tuviera esa velocidad tan impresionante, inclusive se dio cuenta de que era más veloz que ella y qué decir de la resistencia al golpe que le dio, no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor ni espero para recobrar el aliento eso era extraño, además de que su energía que desprendía era muy fuerte, nada maléfica pero eso le preocupaba a la sailor del viento.

Mientras Darien aun continuaba esperando las explicaciones de Serena, llevaban un buen tiempo en silencio tanto que él comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Ya vas a hablar Serena?

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres que te diga…

-Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué ya no estás enamorada de mi? ¿Qué fue lo que paso Serena?

-Darien yo…

-Serena ¿tan malo soy?-cauteloso se acerco a ella mirándola tiernamente- ¿aun sientes algo por mi?-pregunto temeroso-

-Darien, yo no siento lo mismo que antes, a decir verdad yo…

-Dímelo, no te quedes callada, digas lo que digas aun así te amare

-Pero es que yo no quiero que continúes amándome, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ya son muy diferentes mis sentimientos, solo te quiero pero amarte ya no…

-¿Que tiene Seiya que yo no tenga?-se incorporo en su lugar-

-No se trata de comparar…

-¿Entonces? Porque entonces no entiendo cómo es posible que tu lo ames. Él es un simple guerrero, yo todo lo contrario, soy un príncipe…

-A mi no me importa nada de eso Darien.

-¿Por qué? –Se levanto de su lugar- Además recuerda bien que ellos son mujeres…

-¡Claro que no!- hablo seria- ellos son hombres, además son príncipes…

-Entonces si te importa su posición –el sarcasmo en lo que había dicho era muy notorio- volveré a formular la pregunta ¿Qué tiene Seiya que yo no tenga?

-Entiende que no es comparación Darien…

-¡No entiende tu de una buena vez Serena! Porque no me explicas que es lo que tiene él, ¿porque algo debe de tener que a mí me falte para que estés enamorada?-Serena cerro sus ojos intentando pensar que responder sin que Darien se sienta agredido, la verdad sería difícil y él no lo tomaría muy bien- Y bien Serena, ¿qué esperas para responderme? ¿En que falle para que ya no me ames?

-En nada Darien…

-¿Entonces?-grito- no entiendo que sucede, ¿Por qué no eres sincera? ¿En que falle para que dejaras de amarme? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Dónde quedo el amor que me jurabas? ¿Qué ideas te metió ese Seiya?

-¡Ninguna Darien! Entiende, yo amo a Seiya por cómo se comporta conmigo, él siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba, él jamás me dejo sola, ocupo el espacio que tu dejaste cuando te fuiste, ¡siempre le guste tal y como yo era! Siempre me apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio, demostró ser un gran amigo, me enamore completamente de él… y lo más importante-lo miro a los ojos- él se enamoro de Serena Tsukino mas no de la princesa de la Luna… estoy enamorada de él…

-¡Yo no estaba porque fui atacado por sailor Galaxia! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Darien eso no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras decidido irte!

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Debía ir a cumplir mi sueño!

-¿Y yo donde quede en ese momento?

-¡Tú me dijiste que estaba bien que lo hiciera! ¡Así que no vengas a reprocharme eso!

-No Darien, tu debiste entender porque lo acepte, yo no estaba feliz con esa decisión, además nunca hablamos de eso, cuando lo hicimos tu ya tenias los planes hechos, tú estabas decidido a irte. Me dejaste, no te importe en ese momento.

-Que egoísta eres Serena…

-¿Egoísta? ¿Darien? Es lo mismo que tú estás haciendo ahora, no quieres dejarme ser feliz con Seiya porque según tú aun me amas.

-¡Y jamás te dejare ser feliz! ¡Piensa en Rini! ¿Qué ella no te importa? ¿Jamás te importo?

-Al contrario Darien, siempre la ame aunque ella me tratara como me trataba, yo la quería y mucho pero no puedo dejar que ella esté aquí viviendo en una familia que no se ama.

-¡Pero yo si te amo!

-¡Pero yo a ti ya no! No es justo que tu des todo a cambio de que yo te ame, sabiendo que jamás será así.

-Estas equivocada Serena, si puedes amarme porque yo fui tu primer amor y lo sabes…

-¿Y eso qué? Tal vez fuiste mi primer amor porque así decía mi vida pasada, pero ahora no lo eres Darien, ¡ya no! Antes estaba enamorada del amor, mas nunca de Darien Chiba, yo pensaba que mi historia seria como un cuento de hadas pero no es así, tu jamás me has hablado con cariño, siempre fui para ti cabeza de chorlito y después Serena ¿y entonces? ¿El amor donde queda? ¿Dónde está el que me llames amor de vez en cuando?

-Sabes que no demuestro lo que siento…

-Estas equivocado Darien, así no son las cosas, él amor se demuestra con hechos, debes mantenerlo estable, alagar, enamorar, amar diariamente mas no cuando veas que lo estás perdiendo.

-Digas lo que digas Serena jamás te dejare libre, recuerda que eres mi única familia…

-Y tú recuerda que eras mi único novio y ni así te comportabas bien conmigo…

Darien la miro molesto, sabía que ella tenía razón en algunas cosas pero no dejaría que ella lo dejara así como así, aunque algo lo dejaba pensativo ¿En realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Mientras en la casa Kou Seiya se encontraba en su habitación pensando en un plan para rescatar a su Bombón, aun la amaba pero no quería admitirlo frente a ella, sabía que debía perdonarla primero por lo que había hecho antes, pero ahora que sabía que fue obra de Darien estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella. Un dolor llego a su pecho provocando que el dirigiera su mano al área donde estaba el dolor, inmediatamente la imagen de Serena apareció en sus pensamientos, tal vez ella estaba sufriendo.

-¡Al demonio mi enfermedad, debo ir a rescatar a mi Bombón!

Se levanto silenciosamente asomándose por la puerta para ver si alguien se encontraba en dirección a la salida, debía ir sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, al percatarse de que no se encontraba nadie salió corriendo sin ser visto, tomo el elevador, bajo unos cuantos pisos y tomo un taxi para ir a casa de Haruka, subió lo más rápido posible perdiéndose en la obscura noche.

Kamui se encontraba en la sala pensando, su mirada era fría y molesta, el silencio lo rodeaba, Haruka paso cerca de él pero no le prestó atención. Sus pensamientos iban a su ex pareja, aun la amaba y no sabía porque, el aferrarse a ella lo hacía sentirse medio bien, pero también lo ponía triste ¿era normal aferrarse a alguien que no te ama? Cerro sus ojos concentrándose en otra cosa.

-¿Que sucede Kamui? ¿Aun piensas en Mina?

-Trato de no hacerlo-respondía secamente-

-¿Por qué no utilizas la misma técnica que yo? Eres más poderoso en ese aspecto ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Príncipe Darien lo tomare en cuenta- Kamui iba a decir algo mas pero no podía ya que por respeto a su príncipe no podía llevarle la contraria-¿Qué es lo que hará con la princesa de la Luna?

-Aun no lo sé, ahora mismo está llorando como siempre –decía fastidiado-

-Y si eso le molesta ¿Por qué no la deja?

-No puedo Kamui, así como tú no puedes dejar de pensar en Mina a mi me sucede lo mismo con Serena.

-Disculpe que me meta en sus problemas pero…

-No Kamui, es bienvenido tu comentario.

-¿No será costumbre la que usted tiene con ella?

-Podría ser…-dio un leve masaje a su mentón pensando en lo que había dicho el guardián de Kinmoku, después lo miro tratando de responderle pero noto que Kamui lucia algo inquieto-¿Qué sucede?

-Él viene para acá…

-¿Quién?

-Seiya viene para acá, puedo sentir su energía aproximándose.

-Bien, cuando él llegue lo capturas, veremos de que es capaz ese Kou.

Darien sonrió maliciosamente, Kamui solo afirmo con un movimiento. La batalla en contra de sus príncipes apenas comenzaba, sabía que Seiya aun tenía mucho poder oculto, pero eso lo descubriría después de enfrentarse con él.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si Seiya fue al rescate de su amada Bombón, esperemos las cosas le salgan bien. ¿En verdad Kamui es aliado de Darien? ¿ Estará mintiendo? <em>

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo._

_PD: Ross Kamui no es malo y si Mina no lo quiere con gusto me quedo con él. Debía decirlo porque si no exploto jajaja, bueno ya es cuestión de cada persona por como vea a mi sexy Kamui._

_Ahora si me despido y nos leemos pronto._

_Antes que nada espero se pasen a leer mi nuevo Fic Mina-Yaten que se llama "El valor del amor" espero les agrade._

_Saludos de Sandy Kou Li._


	9. Chapter 9

Hola…

Lamento que después de tanto tiempo regrese por estos lugares, mi mente y todo lo que me inspiran necesitaban unas vacaciones y lamentablemente las tomaron pero muy largas, sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero prometo que actualizare, tuve problemas con mi documento que había guardado, lamentablemente lo perdí y ahora comienzo desde el principio pero tendrán su capítulo lo prometo al igual que un gran final.

Gracias por su apoyo, la verdad no se ni como agradecerles y mucho menos como recibirlas, pensaba que no leían mis locuras pero existen personas que aun lo hacen y por ellas lo haré.

Tendrán su actualización pronto, es una promesa con el dedo meñique, recuerden esas promesas no se rompen.

Saludos e infinitas gracias

Nos leemos pronto.

Sandy Kou Li ahora Jinguji e Ichinose jaja

PD: de nuevo mil disculpas y esperen la actualización pronto


	10. 9

Ok, se que me tarde bastante con esta actualización, quería explicar mi idea bien pero creo que eso hizo que demorara demasiado, no tengo justificación lo se u_u lamento la tardanza y espero les agrade, no es muy largo pero llegare a su final en un tiempo no muy largo... disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

¿Cuál fue mi error para que todo esto sucediera? ¿Por qué Darien actúa de esa forma? ¿En que falle como guerrera para que esto llegara a tanto?

Estaba en la habitación donde escasos minutos hablaba con Darien o mas bien discutía, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma ¿en verdad me ama? ¿O solo es un simple capricho? Yo solo sé que puedo decir que lo que yo siento por él no es amor, yo ya no lo amo, ya no lo veo como la persona que pasara el resto de su vida a mi lado, algo en él cambio y fue muy drástico.

Soy unos cuantos años menor que él y eso queriendo o no afecta un poco la relación, es verdad que para el amor no hay edades pero aquí si es la excepción. Es obvio que él se interese más en su carrera como médico pero yo aún conservo esa ilusión de enamorarme y ser correspondida, que se me enamore diariamente y no muera el amor, que no me reemplacen por un simple libro, que vean en mí el interés que tengo por ello y que asi mismo él lo tenga y me de el tiempo que se debe de tener. Entiendo que estudiar y prepararse es importante pero hay que darse un tiempo para que cuando se está con la persona amada ese que es importante exista pero en ese momento lo más importante sea pasar el momento juntos.

Tal vez la forma en que hice las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien pero… ¿Qué otra forma había? Esto no era nada fácil, empezando por mis guerreras y terminando con el novio. Sé que la vida no es fácil y asi como están sucediendo las cosas son aún más difíciles para mí, por favor soy mayor de edad ¿Qué no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones? Ok entiendo que no debe ser asi por mi supuesto "destino" que queriendo o no me toco. Antes pensaba que era como en un cuento de hadas, que todo sería asi de fácil con el "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero veo que no es asi ¿A caso la cenicienta, blanca nieves, la bella durmiente mantuvieron la relación con mucho amor? ¿No sufrieron ningún tipo de desplantes por su príncipe? No puedo creer que todo sea de color de rosa ¿o sí?

Recuerdo simplemente aquellos momentos cuando yo lo buscaba mucho, queriendo ser yo la que salvara la relación ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Por qué carajos siempre era yo la que salvara la relación? Buscándolo, rogándole, implorándole una oportunidad ¿y todo para qué? O más bien ¿Por qué? Porque el señor había tenido sueños donde yo corría peligro, donde atentaban en mi contra y podía llegar a morir ¿no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía? ¿Lo que sufrí por él? Y ahora me culpo a mi ¿Qué no tenía algo de orgullo y dignidad? Ninguna mujer debe de rogar a nadie, total si ya no te ama ahí termina y ya, aunque alguno de los dos sea el que salga perdiendo ya que después vendrá la recompensa y aquí la mía era Seiya…

Seiya… simplemente ese nombre me causa tantas sensaciones, me hace recordar miles de cosas maravillosas, me hace darme cuenta de que alguien me amaba y que lucharía por mi… eso que yo siempre quise, lo que siempre pedía a gritos… y lo que Darien jamás me daría.

No con esto que estoy revelando quiero decir que Darien fuera la peor persona del mundo, tiene sus lapsos buenos asi como los malos, solo que no es la persona indicada para mí, no es la persona que este destinada a estar a mi lado, no es el hombre de mis sueños y asi como mi madre de la luna me dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo lo voy a hacer pero esta vez a mi manera, hare lo que yo crea que está bien, seguiré mis sentimientos, le hace caso a mi corazón y si el dice que Seiya es el indicado es porque asi es y asi será… luchare por esto, luchare por el amor de Seiya por nuestro amor y por nuestro futuro aunque me cueste la vida y mi destino… aunque sea este último el que me está poniendo a prueba, el que está haciendo que esto se complique cada vez más pero sé que lo lograre y saldré victoriosa.

Por otro lado pensaba mucho en Seiya, en verdad necesitaba que me perdonara, yo no había actuado con forme a mis sentimientos, yo amo a Seiya Kou y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara. Debía reconciliarme con él ya que era lo que mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma piden, porque sé que él aun me ama solo que está dolido por lo que supuestamente yo había hecho.

Estaba recostada, me sentía muy irritada y frustrada, debía armarme de valor y dejar de llorar como siempre lo había hecho, darme valor de dejarles en claro a todos que soy una simple chica con una enorme misión que solo quiere ser feliz a lado del amor de mi vida.

Mirando por la ventana veo hacia el cielo estrellado recordando a mi estrella fugaz, aquella por la que daría mi vida entera, por la que luchare contra todos por estar cerca de él. Eso es lo que debo hacer, luchar sin importarme nada solo mi felicidad. Aunque suene egoísta tendré que actuar asi si realmente deseo que se cumpla mi felicidad y que mis guardianas lo acepten.

S&S

Mientras en la entrada de la lujosa casa se encontraba un chico algo débil por la escapada pero sabía en el fondo que era por el bien de él y de su bombón. Camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa con mucha cautela, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar aunque algo le decía que debía entrar y buscar en una de las habitaciones grandes…

-¿Bombón dónde estás? –Pensaba mientras continuaba buscando- Sé que esto no es lo correcto, sé que debemos hablar y aclarar lo nuestro pero siento que si no hago esto me arrepentiré toda mi vida, para mi aun eres lo más importante aunque te haya dicho que no sabía si te amaba…

El joven continuo caminando en busca de una entrada que le facilitara no alertar a los demás, sabía bien que estaba débil y que si lo descubrían podría no ser de mucha ayuda…

-¿Príncipe?-Seiya se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises, su ex guardián lo había encontrado y él no se había percatado de tal acción-

-¿Kamui? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debía encontrarlo, recuerde que mi misión es cuidarlo

-¿cuidarme? Pero…

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás príncipes, ellos están muy preocupados por usted

-Kamui tu…

-¡Vamos! No tenemos mucho tiempo

Seiya lo miro dudosamente, si mas no recordaba Kamui había escapado de ellos y ahora estaba al mandato de Darien. Continuo mirándolo por varios segundos, conocía perfectamente a su guardián y ese no era el de siempre, su mirada había cambiado por completo, además de que le hablaba en un tono diferente al de siempre

-¡No! Kamui ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su ex guardián-

-¿Que me sucede? Debo llevarlo a un lugar donde este seguro ya que aquí corre grave peligro. Chiba puede encontrarlo y herirlo como la vez pasada…

-No es verdad… tú no eres el Kamui de siempre

-¿Por qué dice eso?-Kamui lo miro misteriosamente-

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Tsk! Veo que no es fácil engañarlo ¿verdad?

-Vamos Kamui, no me subestimes, soy el mejor de los tres príncipes además recuerda quien te contrato

-Y es por eso que me han mandado a mí por su captura

Antes de que Seiya pudiera reaccionar Kamui ya lo tenía encerrado en una de sus esferas de energía logrando que el chico quedara inmóvil.

-Esto es magnífico Kamui, sin ninguna duda tu eres el mejor de mis aliados- Darien aparecía detrás de uno de los árboles de la inmensa casa, sonriendo maliciosamente- Asi que nos volvemos a encontrar Seiya Kou

-¡Chiba! –Sonrió socarronamente- ¿crees que esto podrá detenerme?

-Já! ¿Y tú crees que no? –Decía mientras se acercaba más al chico- no creo que con tu fuerza puedas hacer algo al respecto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Chiba?

-Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo Kou, tú no tienes porque venir a pedirme explicaciones, además si mas no recuerdo tu eres él fue atrapado- volteo a ver al guardián- ¿Kamui? Le has preguntado al prisionero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Aun no lo he interrogado príncipe

-¿¡Donde tienes a Bombón!?

-Tranquilo Kou, Serena está bien cuidada, crees que la dejaría sola como para que tu llegues y la hipnotices con tus poderes

-¡¿Qué?! –Seiya miro con enojo a Darien- ¿qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡Estas mintiendo, el que hipnotizo a Serena fuiste tú!

-¿Yo? Y como porque tendría que hacerlo si ella me ama y no hay duda de ello

-¿Te ama? ¿Estás loco? – Comenzó a reír - ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

-Más bien el que debe refrescarte la memoria soy yo a ti Kou…- Darien volteo hacia donde estaba la entrada de la casa- Rei, trae a Serena, de una buena vez se va a enterar de toda la verdad

Seiya lo miro sorprendido, ¿A caso intentaría hacerle creer otra cosa a Serena? ¿A caso iba a utilizar todo esto en favor suyo? ¿Qué le sucedía a este tipo? ¿En verdad se atrevería a hacerlo?

Después de un par de minutos Rei aparecía con Serena quien se mostraba con los ojos hinchados y triste.

-¡Por favor Serena! Deja de llorar, eso es algo que jamás me pareció de ti, el que todo el tiempo te la pasaras llorando por todo...

A Seiya no le había parecido en nada como se había dirigido a su Bombón, solo lo miro molesto ¿y asi decía amarla? Es obvio que si algo te molesta de la persona es mejor hablarlo mas no decirlo asi tan fríamente reclamándole. Una relación asi jamás funcionaria y ahora se daba cuenta del porque su Bombón jamás fue feliz.

-¡¿Que intentas hacer ahora Darien?!- respondía Serena ignorando su comentario anterior- ¿intentas volver a lastimarlo?

-Al contrario Serena, es él quien te dirá la verdad y eso princesa te lastimara a ti

-¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?- Serena se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso-

-bien Seiya, dile a Serena ¿quién la hipnotizo la otra vez?

-¿Estás loco Darien?-respondía molesto Seiya- Solo dile la verdad, dile que fuiste tú el que la hipnotizaste porque sabias que la estabas perdiendo, sabes bien que ella ya no te ama y tú te aferras a algo que jamás volverá a ser como antes, eres la persona más mala por hacerle esto a ella que dices amarla…

-¡No, al contrario el loco eres tú, yo solo intento abrirle los ojos a la princesa, que se dé cuenta de que el malo del cuento eres tú y no yo, que tu simplemente fuiste un estorbo, un invasor en nuestras vidas, que por tu culpa ella y yo no somos la misma pareja de siempre, que por tu insistencia te atreviste a robarme lo que a mí me pertenece, te atreviste a llevarte el corazón de mi princesa… a llevarte mi futuro, mi preciado futuro por el cual peleamos todo este tiempo, por la paz que deseábamos que siempre prevaleciera, por la felicidad que teníamos antes de que tu llegaras y por mi amada hija que por tu culpa jamás nacerá si sigues interfiriendo en nuestras vidas!

Tarde, Darien había perdido la cordura, por fin había gritado lo que tanto le molestaba ¿y quién tenía la culpa? ¿Seiya? Seiya solo se había dedicado a tratar a Serena como ella se lo merecía y obtener lo que el otro había descuidado… Serena continuo mirando como Darien trataba de tranquilizarse, había explotado muy rápido y algo aparte de su molestia con Seiya lo molestaba, se tocaba mucho el pecho en señal de dolor ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Kamui!- se escuchó la voz fuerte de Darien-

-Dígame príncipe- el guardián lo miro sereno-

-Suelta a Seiya…

-¿Está usted seguro de lo que hará?

-Darien ¿Qué intentas hacer?- hablo por primera vez Rei-

-Te dije que lo soltaras, no vuelvas a preguntarme porque lo deseo asi

-¡Darien!

-Basta ya-le grito a Serena quien ahora había hablado- tu amante y yo arreglaremos esto de una buena vez-volteo de nuevo hacia la salida de la casa- ¿Lita? Trae a Mina, ella también es parte de este problema, debe estar a un lado de su amiga para que la ayude a soportar el dolor que sentirá al ver destrozado a Seiya

Kamui desapareció la esfera que rodeaba a Seiya mientras Serena intentaba correr hacia él pero Rei se lo impidió.

-Basta Serena, tu sola has provocado todo esto- respondía agresivamente Rei mientras alejaba a Serena de Seiya-

-¿Yo? Por favor Rei, solo intento ser feliz con la persona que amo ¿Por qué nadie puede entender eso?

-Y porque tú eres tan testaruda y no entiendes que Darien es tu destino, tu futuro, la persona que más amas

-¿Qué más amo? Yo ya no lo amo

-¡Basta las dos!-grito Darien- vamos Seiya intenta salvar a tu princesa…

Seiya dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Darien, se sentía algo asfixiado e inclusive débil, la esfera de Kamui lo había dejado aún más débil de lo que ya estaba y lo peor era que debía enfrentarse a Darien quien se veía en buenas condiciones.

Seiya continuo a paso lento, vio como Lita llegaba con Mina notando como Kamui la veía con insistencia, ese chico también estaba enamorado de la persona incorrecta por eso actuaba como lo hacía, el amor lo cegaba o más bien los celos.

-¡Basta!-Seiya reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, volteo lentamente hacia donde había provenido-

-¿Yaten?- Taiki y su hermano el menor estaban ahí, dos de sus guerreras también incluyendo a Amy-

-Demonios Seiya, tu no entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso ¿o sí?

-Esto te va a terminar matando…

-Y a ti te hizo feliz- Yaten lo miro- si tú no hubieras peleado por el amor de Mina jamás te darías cuenta de lo que es ser feliz

-¡Basta!-grito Kamui-¡no es momento para reencuentros, esto debe terminar ahora!

Kamui invoco su poder para atacar a Yaten pero este fue más rápido que lo esquivo colocándose a un lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa Kamui? ¿Estás loco?

-Claro que no joven Yaten, solo intento deshacerme de lo que me estorba

-¡Kamui no lo hagas!-por fin Mina hablo- no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte…

-Créeme Mina, jamás me arrepentiría de esto.

-¿Porque no?-cuestiono la rubia- eso me haría daño a mí, me haría tan infeliz ¿eso no te importa?

-Tu felicidad está a mi lado… no existe otra solución más que deshaciéndome de Yaten

-Claro que no Kamui-Minako intento acercarse a el guardián- no puedes tener a alguien a la fuerza, no puedes atar a alguien por tu egoísmo, déjame ser feliz y tu busca tu felicidad por otro lado…

-Ya no se trata de ti Minako… esto ya es personal, primero él decía que no te amaba, que quería estar con Nakuru porque ella era su verdadero amor y después ¿qué sucedió? Noto que yo estaba contigo y ¿ahí creció el interés por ti? Si en realidad te amara jamás hubiera echo eso ¿Qué no recuerdas como te trato? ¿Todas las cosas que te hizo y dijo? ¿No te hicieron sentir mal? Recuerda el día que te encontré en los jardines llorando por su estupidez de él y ¿asi lo amas? Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ser feliz, recuerdas que me dijiste que me amabas… ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-Kamui yo jamás te amé…-el guardián bajo la mirada, todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, era grave lo que acababan de revelarse, el chico jamás había amado y esta vez que por fin él había encontrado el verdadero amor este no le correspondía, no era verdadero y eso lo dañaba severamente-

-Vaya esto sí que es un problema-decía Lita- Darien y el chico raro tienen mucho en común, necesitan terapia-todos la miraron- a alguien que se le ama de verdad jamás se le lastima y ambos lo están haciendo

-Lita ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?-decía sorprendía Rei- no te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices

-Basta Rei, nosotras siempre peleamos por el amor y la justicia y esta vez no lo estamos haciendo, las cosas no son asi, estamos traicionando nuestro deber ¿porque no dejar que Serena sea feliz?

-¿Lita acaso estas traicionándome?-agrego Darien-

-No te estoy traicionando, al contrario estoy intentando que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo mal, esto no está bien Darien, me he dado cuenta de cómo brillan los ojos de ella cada vez que mira a Seiya y en él no es la excepción, ambos se aman y tú ni tu compañero de dolor lo están entendiendo

-Basta Lita- Darien levanto su palma provocando una inmensa ráfaga de viento logrando hacer volar a la chica y a los demás acompañantes (a excepción de Yaten) golpeándolos y dejándolos inconscientes – Y bien dejémonos de discursos y ahora tu Seiya y yo arreglaremos las cosas

Darien ataco a Seiya con su espada, este solo logró esquivarlo con la ayuda de su hermano pero no contaba con que Kamui interfiriera

-¡No te metas Kamui!-agrego molesto Yaten-

-Es mi deber defender a mi príncipe

-Él no es tu príncipe, somos nosotros a los que nos debes lealtad

-¡Eso jamás! –Kamui fue en contra de Yaten atacándolo con todos sus poderes, el guardián se veía muy molesto y eso lo ayudaba para atacar al chico plateado, se notaba como Yaten estaba siendo vencido por el chico… como la rabia y coraje que le tenía guardado estaba saliendo logrando lo que jamás pensó que haría… intentar quitarle la vida a su príncipe.

Mientras Seiya seguía peleando con Darien, había logrado sacar su espada y asi intentar vencer a Darien. Serena mientras intentaba separarse de Rei pero esta no la soltaba, Minako al ver eso intento correr a su lado pero no contaba con que Haruka llegaría en ese momento.

-¡suéltame!- le ordeno a Haruka-

-No Mina… deja que ellas arreglen sus problemas

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! Serena tiene que ir a salvar a Seiya

-Esta no es nuestra batalla… esto no debía haber sucedido si no hubiéramos sido tan obstinadas con lo del supuesto destino… Michiru tenía razón y por eso ahora ella no está a mi lado- Mina solo la miro sorprendida ¿en verdad Haruka había recapacitado?

Kamui continuaba su pelea con Yaten, a ambos se les veía cansados…

-Vamos Yaten ya ríndete y muérete de una buena vez

-Claro que no, tengo mucho por que pelear, Mina es mi prioridad…

Mientras tanto Darien estaba perdiendo en contra de Seiya… este había incrementado su poder al máximo con el cristal que había obtenido, su resplandor era maravilloso y que decir de su fuerza. Darien estaba tirado en el pasto todo golpeado por Seiya, este solo lo amenazaba con una espada

-Deja en paz a Bombón, déjala ser feliz y busca tu felicidad, no puedes hacer que ella te amé a la fuerza, ella ya no es la misma niña ingenua de antes, ella te demostró su amor y tú no lo aprovechaste asi que ahora déjala ser feliz

-¿Y crees que contigo lo será? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que te deseche como a mí? ¿Crees que este amor que según ella te tiene durara?- Seiya bajo la mirada- recuerda que ella se fue conmigo, ella siempre me eligió a mí, siempre estuvo pensando en mi aunque tú la hayas intentado conquistar ¿Cuántas veces te rechazo por amor hacia mí? ¿Y asi crees que ella te ama? Solo piensa ¿en verdad es amor? O solo es un capricho de ella por puro berrinche… vamos Kou, piensa- Seiya seguía con la mirada baja, comenzó a pensar miles de cosas, recordó todas esas veces que como bien tenía razón Darien ella lo rechazo, el dolor que sentía cada vez que él intentaba acercarse, la vez de la despedida en la azotea de la preparatoria, la vez que él intento darle un beso y ella se movió para evitarlo, las veces que él le insinuaba algo y ella se hacia la desentendida… ¿en verdad no entendía o solo lo hacía apropósito?-

-¡Seiya!-Serena grito aun en manos de Rei- no lo escuches, solo quiere jugar con tu mente… sé que lo que dice es verdad pero yo solo estaba confundida, yo pensaba las cosas en otra forma, siempre pensé que eso era lo mejor, que hacerme la tonta y cumplir con mi destino era lo importante, que si no le hacía caso a mi corazón estaría bien y no es asi… no es asi porque ¿sabes? Tu eres mi verdadero amor, la persona con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida, con la que voy a enfrentar mi destino no importando lo que pase, voy a retar al destino y a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicte, a ser feliz junto a ti porque tú eres mi felicidad. Recuerda el juramento que nos hicimos… recuerda el pacto que hicimos la otra vez… el amor que te jure ¡solo recuérdalo! –Seiya la miro… comenzó a recordar todo lo que se habían jurado ¿ella decía la verdad?-

-Que conmovedor- Darien aprovecho ese descuido invocando un poder enorme, logrando herir a Seiya- no sabías que no debes bajar la guardia- comenzó a reír- está bien si de eso se trata los dejare ser felices pero…-camino hacia donde se encontraba Serena aventando lejos a Rei, la tomo del cuello- si ambos quieren ser felices lo serán en otra vida- llevo a Serena a donde estaba Seiya empujándola hasta que callera a sus pies del joven cantante- ¿en verdad quieren ser felices? ¡Kamui! –El guardián sorprendido miro a su supuesto príncipe- ven a terminar este problema.

-A Kamui no lo metas en tus juegos-agrego Seiya- ¿no puedes enfrentarlo tú solo?

-¡cállate Kou!

-¡Chiba que intentas!-Haruka corrió al rescate de su princesa-

-¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más Tenoh!- amenazo Darien- si lo haces terminare con la princesa

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Kamui te di una orden!- el guardián se levantó dejando herido a Yaten… camino hacia donde estaba Darien- termina con la vida de estos dos y prometo ayudarte con Mina

Kamui miro a Seiya y a Serena, confundido saco su espada apuntando contra el pecho de Seiya…

-Vamos Kamui- Darien dio unos pasos hacia Mina tomándola del hombro y empujándola para que viera tal acción perversa que obligaba a hacer al guardián- podre hipnotizar a Mina para que este a tu lado y asi seas feliz…- por la mente del guardián pasaban miles de cosas, pensaba si en verdad eso era lo mejor, si en verdad asi se solucionaban las cosas… tal vez Lita y su amada tenían razón… tal vez debía buscar su felicidad en otro lado… tal vez en un futuro lograría olvidar a Mina y encontrar a la persona indicada que lo ayudara a salir adelante y volver a amar. De pronto Kamui soltó su espada retrocedió unos pasos girando sobre sus propios talones enfrentando a Darien-

-No lo haré… no puedo ser tan cruel y enfrentarme a algo que nada puede romperlo… me he dado cuenta de que las cosas no son asi, además

-¡además eres un idiota!-grito Darien mientras que con su poder lo lanzaba golpeándose en contra de un árbol, lentamente se acercó a Mina mirándolo desde donde se encontraba- eres un idiota que por eso no tienes a Mina, por eso yo acabare con esto- saco su espada tomando vuelo para intentar encajarla en el pecho de la rubia… - si no quieres ayudarme terminare con eso que no te deja hacerlo, terminare con tu sufrimiento… ella pagara tu desobediencia- Kamui vio todo sorprendido, enojado… sus poderes lo ayudaron a llegar rápidamente a donde ellos se encontraban logrando asi ¿salvarla?

-Kamui! -Solo se escuchó el grito desgarrador de alguien… el grito de dolor por lo que sucedía…-

¿Quién había salido herido? En verdad llego a tiempo…

* * *

><p>Injusta que soy... soy mala por dejarle hasta ahi! pero ya vendrá otro capitulo... prometo no tardar mucho solo tengame paciencia por favor.<p>

Saludos a todas y gracias por leer


End file.
